La Pluma Encadenada
by ArthemisaVeindeck
Summary: Escribir era mi mundo, mi unica razon para ser realmente. Jamas pense que me viera atrapada en vida por eso...y ahora me descubro, amandolo" Marian Schein. TERMINADA!
1. Chapter 1

Hola

Hola!, ya que lata doy, bueno aquí esta otro escrito, este lo comence hace poco y e dudado durante meses subirlo o no, al fin me decidi, espero les guste, hasta pronto.

Capitulo 1

Joven y tonta escritora, enterrando tu nariz entre libros, escribiendo tus propias historias, pocas veces creyendo que eras lo suficientemente buena para ser conocida, pero soñando con tal día, Marian siempre había sido asi desde que tenia 11 años y después de 10 años seguía siendo igual….ratón de biblioteca, la podrían llamar, pero le encantaba inspirarse para sus propias historia, mas que leer…su pasión era escribir. Siempre conseguía imaginar historias raras, su defecto, era que le costaba terminarlas…tenia alrededor de nueve historias y ninguna por concluir, pensaba hacerlo, para ella cada historia tenia un poco de vida, de su vida, y dejarlas inconclusas la mataba en alma…pensaba en el día, que con jubilo las terminara, no sabría si alguien querría publicarlas, pero pensaba en ello como una posibilidad dentro de un sueño.

La manera en que se inspiraba era rara, a veces sentía que la historia estaba dentro de ella, y que era solo cuestión de una pequeña fuente, y todo caería como cascada, a veces sentía que eran como recuerdos que esperaban a nacer de su alma... loco, se recriminaba, pero al final, era su historia. En otras ocasiones, era extraña como llegaba la historia a sus manos, como cuando vio un documental sobre la piedra filosofal, y asi de la nada empezó a crear la historia, pero siempre sus personajes tenían que ser fantásticos, en su mayoría, vampiros; eran sus criaturas favoritas y siempre el protagonista de sus historias, tonta Marian, se recriminaba, por sus personajes que siempre terminaba enamorándose de ellos. Más nunca pensó que esas cosas la llevaran a más problemas, solo era ella y sus historias, pocos de sus amigos las leían

Y pocos se mostraban realmente interesados, no le importaba…era lo único que tenia para sentir calor en su cuerpo desde hace tiempo, las miro de nuevo, estaban dispersas cubriendo su cama y ella estaba a un lado, observándolas. Su habitación era espaciosa, y llena de luz, pintada de un azul bajo y de techo blanco, había una ventana grande que mostraba su patio trasero, grande y con muchas plantas, y parte de su vecindario, su cama se situaba cerca de la ventana; quito su mirada de las libretas, algunas ya un poco maltratadas y miro hacia la ventana, soltó un fuerte suspiro mientras su mente divagaba al único lugar a donde quería pertenecer, pero sabiendo, que no tenia reserva a ese pequeño paraíso, no después de haber sido expulsada de una manera tan cruel y traicionera "puedo llamarle, no tiene nada de malo…solo para saludar" no lo medito mas y tomo el teléfono, marco rápido un numero antes de arrepentirse; su cuerpo vibraba al escuchar el tono de llamado, mientras oprimía el deseo de colgar, antes del tercer llamado escucho su voz

-Habla Drain- estaba nerviosa

-Hola-

-Hola ¿Qué paso? ¿Cómo estas?- dijo la voz soltando un tono nervioso

-Solo quería saludarte- "idiota", se recrimino- ¿Qué haces?-

-nada, aquí descansado, ¿Qué me cuentas?-

-pues veras…- pensó en lo que había querido preguntarle- el otro día me tope con algo-

-¿con que?- sonaba sereno

-pues…en la biblioteca encontré información sobre una orden, que me inspiro para un libro- sabia que el estaba mas informado que cualquier otra persona conocida

-¿otro?...ni siquiera has terminado los demás- ella sintió un opresión en el pecho y pensó "si superas por que"- ¿de que trata esta historia?-

-pues…principalmente sobre una orden que se llama Rozen kreutz y pues voy a escribir sobre que…- fue interrumpida por el

-No deberías de hacerlo- su tono era serio

-¿Por qué?-

-No creo que le guste a ellos- eso lo dijo mas bajo, mas para si mismo que para ella, pero sabia de que se trataba, había leído que al parecer esa orden fue creada en 1614 por un tal Cristian RozenKrutz en Alemania, para estudiar sobre diferentes tipos de ciencias, en el aspecto mas académico, pero en el aspecto mas místico se decía que era una orden que todavía prevalecía y que era un orden de vampiros, ese fue su pie para que ella se mostrara interesada, ya sospechaba por la forma de ser de Drain que sabia sobre ella, pero por su tono, supuso que sabia mucho mas

-¿Qué sabes de ellos? ¿Existen los vampiros?-

-no se- dijo con desgano eso le indico que el no le diría nada ni en un millón de años, pero ella quería esa información, tanto para su historia, como para su curiosidad

-¿vas a estar en tu casa todo el día?-

-si, ¿Por qué?-

-Nada mas, curiosidad, te dejo-

-Adiós- colgó y corrió a su armario, tomo su bolso y corrió escaleras abajo, no había nadie en su casa y tenia por lo menos dos horas antes de que llegara alguien, y la casa de el no estaba a mas de quince minutos, pero tenia que ser rápida, después de que sus padres se enteraron que eran novios le prohibieron verle, cosa que no hacia, aunque ya había pasado mucho tiempo, sus padres olvidaban difícilmente.

Salio a la calle y corrió por mas de ocho calles hasta que llego a una casa grande de dos pisos, blanca, pero con un aspecto misterioso, todas las ventanas estaban cerrada y el gran jardín estaba solitario, siendo resguardado por una gran reja oscura e imponente, por fuera y recargado sobre ella, un chico alto y delgado, que vestía de negro, observaba el piso, pensativo, su cabello negro semi largo y revuelto cubría parte de su rostro, de piel morena. Cuando ella se acerco el giro su rostro con una sonrisa en un par de labios medianos y semi gruesos y una dulce mirada a través de dos ojos café claro, su aspecto era demasiado perfecto, ella se paro frente a el

-¿Qué hacías?- le pregunto ella

-Esperándote- dijo el como si fuera algo obvio en medio de una media sonrisa

-¿sabias que venia?-

-Claro-

-¿Cómo?-

-¿Olvidas quien soy?-

-fanfarrón- sonrió ante su forma de ser- ya me vas a decir sobre la orden-

-No- su sonrisa desvaneció algo molesto

-dime que sabes-

-¿para que quieres saber?-

-para escribir mí historia –

- déjalo-

-no-

-¿Qué ganas con ello Marian?

-¿Y que pierdo?-

-hm…-pensó un momento- pues no te diré nada-

-entonces dime de alguien que sepa-

-no puedo-

-¿Por qué?-

-por que esta prohibido, y deja de investigar-

-si no me ayudas lo haré por mi cuenta-

-has lo que quieras no conseguirás nada- sonrió de nuevo como si hubiera ganado la batalla

-como quieras- giro y empezó a caminar sin volverse, estaba molesta por su terquedad, pero contenta por haberlo visto, a pesar de que el ya no la veía igual, sabia que ella jamas dejaría de verlo como siempre lo había visto, como su mentor, su amante, y amigo…y mucho mas, aunque le dolía saber que era un sentimiento sin futuro no tenia nada de malo. Pensó que a como diera lugar buscaría información y escribiría ese libro, ahora mas por capricho que por deseo, pues sabia que eso le molestaría a el, y le encantaba hacerle eso.

Al día siguiente se levanto con una sola idea rondándole la mente, y haciendo hervir su sangre en deseo, investigar. Hizo las cosas de su vida, estuvo con su familia –la cual veía mas como carceleros que como familia- y cuando se fueron cada quien al trabajo, se sentó frente al computador a empezar, esperando que la "tecnología" la ayudara, rápido fue al buscador y escribió el nombre "rozen kreutz", aparecieron innumerables paginas, y todas con la misma y corta información sobre el creador de la orden y sus objetivos, en cada que pudo dejo una nota haciendo preguntas, mas en las que hablaban sobre la "leyenda" de que era una orden guiada por vampiros, aunque eran escasas las que había las podía contar con una sola mano, en ellas, fue la que mas petición pedía y dejando su e-mail para que la contactaran, su teoría era fácil, si había algo que debía ser ocultado por la forma de actuar de su amigo, habría a quien no le gustara que ella indagara tan incansablemente y la contactaría, ahí podría usar ese punto a su favor, tan pronto termino se dio cuenta que estaba a punto de ser medio día, se levanto a la ducha, ella trabaja en casa desde que dejo los estudios en un "tiempo fuera" haciendo redacciones para el periódico –trabajo conseguido por medio de los contactos de su madre- mientras sus padres estaban en el trabajo y su hermano en la facultad, tenia todo la mañana para si misma; decidió tomar una ducha, rápido se desvistió y se dejo relajar por el agua, mientras repasaba una y otra ves la historia que estaría por escribir en su mente, y afinaba los detalles. Al salir mientras secaba su cabello en el lavabos se observo en el espejo, algo habitual en ella "es patético sentir lastima por ti, acéptalo, no regresaran…es feliz" se dijo cuando su mente se deslizo hacia aquella persona, sus ojos color café claro la observaban con tristeza, tratando de reconfortarla "no eres fea…pero aun asi…siempre estarás sola" se sentenciaba mientras se inspeccionaba, no pasaba su altura del 1.67 sus cabello era castaño oscuro y caía en capas hasta un poco mas debajo de sus hombros, su piel era clara y su complexión delgada, aunque no podía pasar por una pasarela, su rostro era serio y triangular jamas había pensado en si como una belleza, sus piernas eran gruesas y su busto mediano "todo lo que un chico quiere…para diversión…y aun asi... nunca tengo quien me mire…es mi destino…estar sola…¿Por qué no lo acepto?" repetía una y otra ves ya cansada de ese discurso, salio del cuarto del baño y se dirigió a su habitación se vistió de lo primero que encontró y se sentó frente al computador otra ves, observo que tenia un correo desconocido, sintió una extraña sensación pero esperaba que fuera sobre lo que buscaba, no creyó que seria tan rápido y sencillo, lo abrió solo para leer

_De: Remitente Desconocido_

_Leí tus mensajes, deja de buscar o te arrepentirás_

Por un momento se asusto, ¿era tan malo como para que la amenazaran? ¿O simplemente la querían asustar? ¿O por que no, Drain tenía que ver algo en ello? Después de deliberar las opciones decidió seguir el juego ¿Qué de malo había? Rápido escribió un correo al mismo lugar

_Re: Mar –Abreviación-_

_No paso desapercibida tu amenaza, pero no me afecto como esperabas, simplemente dame la información si la tienes, y si no, agradezco que hayas hecho que mi interés crezca. Adiós_

Lo dejo por la paz y continúo con la revisión de su trabajo el resto del día, antes de preparar la comida y hacer un poco de limpieza, después de todo, al estar tanto tiempo en casa la hacían "ayudar" en la casa para que no desperdiciara, lo hacia, aun esperando el día que pudiera irse de ahí, pero ella debía ser paciente con la llegada de ese día.

Por la noche volvió rápido la respuesta de este desconocido

_De: Remitente desconocido_

_Es una promesa mas que una amenaza, de igual forma ¿para que lo quieres?...tal ves, asi piense en ayudarte_.

Bingo. Ahora solo tenia que jugar un poco y el tipo le soltaría toda la sopa, tal ves y podría llegar hasta el epicentro de este juego, y conocer incluso a la misma orden, Ja, eso seria algo interesante y mas si Drain se enteraba

_Re: Mar_

_Amenázame, prométeme eso me tiene sin cuidado. Quiero esa información por que estoy escribiendo un libro sobre esa orden y quiero TODA la información sobre ella. Para pronto publicarla, tal vez te consiga un ejemplar y un poco de fama si me ayudas… ¿O tienes un precio más alto? Lo daré, mi editor esta desesperado por que termine pronto tal historia…mi gran debut…piénsalo _

Había mentido, pero eso no le importaba, tal ves asi el tipo le daría esa información, y para encontrarla…bueno no había modo de que eso ocurriera, pero aun asi conseguiría esa información engañando a el desconocido.


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2

**Capitulo 2.**

Había pasado un mes sin respuesta alguna del desconocido de los correos y empezaba a perder el desinterés…tal ves solo había sido un lunático haciéndose el interesante, asi que trato de seguir, en ese tiempo siguió insistiéndole a Drain que le hablara sobre lo que ella quería pero siempre respondía con evasivas, aunque un día logro encontrarlo con la guardia baja y el le respondía ciertas cosas…como el hecho de que tenían un "orden enemiga" y como funcionaba la jerarquía de ella, y como era simbolizada por anillos de diferentes formas y colores, pero siempre con lo primordial una rosa sobre una cruz…algo obvio pensó ella, aprovecho su posición en el trabajo que tenia y le pidió a un compañero que escribiera un breve informe sobre ella en un articulo de historia y que si alguien tenia y/o quería mas información acudieran con ella, jamas pensó en ser discreta, de hecho eso era lo menos que quería ser con tal de ganar "su pequeña guerra contra Drain" la cual no existía mas que en las paredes de su pensamiento; aun con lo poco que tenia de dicha orden empezó el principio de si historia divagando un poco en los hechos, la historia se basaría en "una leyenda" que supuestamente tenia la orden, de un Mesías…pero que al final, por algún hecho irrelevante tendría un hermano gemelo, y sobre experimentos de esta…el final lo conocía…pues decidió usar el de un sueño que tubo alguna ves – aunque para ella de cierta forma se había cumplido en la realidad- esta giraba principalmente en la relación de los tres protagonista de la historia (dos chicas y un chico). Busco tediosamente los nombres y pensó la forma en que se habían conocido y todo con lujo de detalle, no se molesto en no notar que uso mucho la relación de ciertas personas que tenían con ella, y dibujándose asi misma en su mente como la protagonista de esta, aunque eran muy diferentes, se podría decir que la protagonista que la representaba, era todo lo que ella podría ser, y dejo de ser cuando se condeno a un dolor innecesario por un amor incompleto, pero…en su intento de consuelo…¿no todos los escritores hacían algo similar? ¿Tenia algo de malo tener su imaginación tan extensa? ¿Era malo huir a las letras al ver que su mundo real, no era del todo como le gustaría?; sabía que la gente la criticaría, pero después de todo, de alguna forma, todos buscan como huir cierto que su idea no era ni la más original ni la más salubre, pero era la única que le daba cierto consuelo

¿En que piensas?- le dijo la voz de su amiga, habían quedado de verse en una cafetería para conversar, pero se dio cuenta que no le prestaba mucha atención

En nada Ariadna- la chica frente a ella era un poco mas pequeña que ella con un ligero aspecto de duendecillo, de ojos semi-rasgados de color azul y piel morena clara, no había mucha competencia entre ambas chicas, era obvio que ambas sobresalían en físico, y ambas tenían un aspecto jovial pero serio, Ariadna a pesar de ser dos años mayor que ella, siempre había parecido la mas pequeña principalmente por su tamaño y su aspecto

Por cierto…tengo algo que contarte-

Dime- dijo sin mucho interés

Pues…Parece que me caso-

¿ha?- pregunto algo incrédula por ello, aunque ya lo venia venir- ¿asi, y eso- pregunto algo incrédula

No se…pero Drain esta insistente y pues…a mal paso darle prisa-

Ham…que bueno- sonrió lo mas alegre que pudo, no le fue difícil era buena fingiendo, pero no quería aceptar, ni ante ella misma, que esa noticia la estaba destrozando por dentro, una parte de ella en ese momento le gritaba que saliera corriendo, o que le reclamara…al hacer que sus ultimas y tontas esperanzas se despidieran de ella, en realidad nunca tubo una oportunidad eso lo sabia, pero no podía evitar sentir las esperanzas…y mas aun sentirlas desvanecerse, miro a Ariadna quien la observaba analizando su reacción, nuevamente se forzó a fingir para no poner en alerta de sus verdaderas sensaciones a su amiga, no se perdonaría si ella era afectada por lo que no era su culpa

¿y tu que piensas?- vio la incertidumbre en el rostro de su amiga

Pues…no estoy muy segura, la verdad no se si quiero…pero, bueno ya lo decidimos-

¿Cuándo?-

No lo se…pero dime... ¿vas a ir verdad?- su amiga la miro suplicante

No pudo evitar pensar "si claro…soy tan masoquista como para ir... ¡claro!!" a decir verdad le alegraba un poco ver que su amiga no estaba muy segura de haber tomado la mejor opción, pero sabia que el era el que había estado insistente desde hace mucho, idea que le dolía mas

¡claro! – mintió, sabia que no iría ni de chiste ahí, pero prefirió eso a ponerse a decir la verdad, si bien, Ariadna estaba conciente de lo que ella "había" sentido por Drain, pero de lo que ella no estaba conciente, es que tan fuerte había sido ese sentimiento y que seguía tan presente y palpable como su sentidos mismos, claro, ella nunca hacia verdadera demostración de su sentimiento, si algo sabia era que jamas lo haría. Giro su cabeza hacia la calle, fuera del establecimiento, para distraer sus ideas que solo volaban alrededor de lo que no quería pensar, y funciono cuando observo al otro lado de la calle un chico que vestía muy elegante, pero en tonos oscuros, era alto, tal ves de 1.90 poco mas, poco menos; su tez era blanca y sus ojos eran grises, con una mirada algo…misteriosa, se sobrecogió al ver que era a ella a quien observaba con una media sonrisa, o eso creía ella…no, no era probable; pero le gustaba el aspecto del chico era delgado y se notaba que estaba en forma y su cabello castaño estaba revuelto, ni bien no era ni largo ni corto pero le encantaba como le hacia ver, su miradas se atraparon por un momento, se dejo hipnotizar, si bien le encantaba fijarse en los chicos, ella admitía que este era, extremadamente guapo, tal ves mas incluso que…eso la saco del trance y giro a ver a su compañera siguieron platicando de cosas sin importancia y haciéndose bromas, al terminar de comer salieron a pasear un rato y pasaron por unas cuantas librerías – a ambas les encantaba la lectura- y después de un rato olvido a aquel chico y siguió con su día tranquila, antes de notar que era hora de retirarse antes de que sus "carceleros" empezaran a llamar y su se enteraban que no estaba donde debía estar le iría mal, se despidió de su amiga y se encamino de regreso a casa.

Al llegar saludo rápido a su familia y excuso diciendo que tenia cosas que hacer antes de acostarse, se cambio su ropa por un pequeño short y una camisa de tirantes que le venia algo grande "es algo temprano para ponerme pijama, pero no creo recibir visitas ni salir mas" y se encamino a su área de trabajo, el computador ya estaba prendido, reviso su correo antes de empezar y se alegro al ver que su espera tenia fin

_Re: Remitente Desconocido_

_SERA MEJOR QUE DEJES ESA IDEA Y NO TENGO UN PRECIO, NO TE DARE NADA…Y DEJA DE PUBLICAR EN EL PERIODICO SOBRE TAL ORDEN…Y OLVIDA EL LIBRO…ULTIMA OPORTUNIDAD _

Vaya, al parecer el tipo estaba tocado de la cabeza y mas si creía que con eso la iba asustar "fanfarrón", además no había razón para alterarse por algo tan sencillo, digo, no había secretos en esta historia, si no…como es que hasta en Internet había, y que un tipo la contactara…ja…lo mas seguro alguien tocado de la cabeza, aunque si la puso en alerta que incluso supiera que ella era la del articulo "Tonterías" y lo demostraría

_De: Mar_

_Hasta que te molestas en contestar, no te preocupes, ya recibí TODO lo que necesitaba de alguien, y en breve publicare el libro, en cuanto termine los últimos capítulos y le de a mi editor para que lo publique, lastima por tu oportunidad de "un cachito de fama" Ja…bye!! Besitos_

Cierto, de nuevo había mentido y exagerado, pero probable el tipo la dejaría en paz, aunque el libro era cierto…no llevaba mas de la mitad, pero progresaba espectacularmente, aunque era una lastima que el libro jamas se publicara. Se concentro en terminar su trabajo para mañana antes de dormir, y en cuanto termino reviso de nuevo, viendo que ya tenia la respuesta

_Re: …_

_Es una lastima que el libro no se publique, y es una lastima que no aprecia tu vida. Adiós._

Ese mensaje la sobresalto, lo corto y lo sincero que se oía lo puso nerviosa…y furiosa estaba a punto de contestarle pero no vio la necesidad, si se ponía al tu por tu con amenazas con un desconocido bajaría de nivel y su ego no se lo permitía…lo dejo pasar.

Apago la computadora y se retiro a la habitación sin despedirse de su familia, al entrar apago la luz y se tendió sobre la cama, la única luz que se filtraba era la de su patio…observaba el techo la idea del mensaje la sobrecogió pero trato de pensar que eso era una tontería y su mente lo paso a segundo termino para regresar a lo que había estado evitando pensar

–Pues siempre usaba este preludio del sueño para pensar con más calma en lo que quería – la noticia de el día, que su amiga se molesto en enterarle, si bien, imagino ese día, las sensaciones que tendría y su gozo fue al grande al ver que se resistía total y tercamente ante la idea de asistir al evento, su mente empezó a vagar, desde un sin fin de formas en que se daría el hecho hasta en los últimos avances de su historia y como la continuaría, empezó a relatarse mientras la imaginaba en su mente para caer en sueño – como una niña que necesita un cuento antes de dormir – ella se relato la historia antes de empezar a caer en un letargo…algo, diferente al que siempre tenia, su mente empezó a oscurecer y a perderse en una negrura sin pensamientos, su mente trataba de detenerla y le gritaba que no asistiera que se levantara y huyera, pero era absurdo y ni se molestaba en escucharse mientras seguía... de entre la oscuridad apareció un rostro que ya había olvidado, la miraba excitado ante alguna idea mientras en su mente se dibujaba una media sonrisa de victoria, era el rostro de aquel chico, de repente todo a su alrededor tomo forma, el lugar donde el estaba, estaba bañado en noche, se sorprendió al ver las calles…de lo que ella sabia era el frente a su casa, quiso voltear a ver su casa pero no podía…solo observaba al chico, de pronto todo alrededor desapareció regresándolos a ambos a la oscuridad para recrear nuevamente a su alrededor un pequeño bosque

-¿Qué...?- su pregunta no continuo…algo en la mirada del chico le dijo que si alguien debía hablar era el, la miro de manera feroz por un segundo antes de volver a su media sonrisa

- Ven- ella involuntariamente se movió hacia el chico hasta que estuvieron tan cerca que parecía que podía oler la fragancia del chico, el la tomo del mentón y acerco su rostro mientras lo miraba, sin emoción alguna hacia lo que pudiera estar observando, se centro en sus labio y los acaricio con el pulgar y lentamente rozo con los suyos los de ella, se estremeció por el contacto, se sentía abrumada, excitada aunque algo en su interior le dijo que debía tener miedo y lo sentía…el chico se deslizo hasta posar su labios cerca de su oreja

-Te dije que dejaras de investigar- dijo en un susurro, pero no pudo evitar estremecerse quiso huir pero sus piernas no respondía, de pronto…sintió un fuerte golpe en el estomago, y un interminable dolor mientras algo tibio la inundaba, el se alejo para observar el rostro de terror en ella, la acerco y atrapo su labio inferior entre los dos labio dándole una ligera mordida…eso le recordó alguien, pero no pudo evitar sentir dolor y como su labios obtenían un ligero sabor a sangre, no pensaba claramente, el dolor en el estomago seguía perceptible, antes de ver desaparecer al chico lo vio con una mirada dura antes de decir

-Tu castigo…tonta humana- y todo desapareció…por un minuto se perdió en la oscuridad antes de sentir el mismo dolor que la volvía a la realidad, abrió los ojos encontrándose en su habitación sobre su cama, llena de sudor y pánico mientras sus dos manos sostenían con fuerza su estomago mientras ahogaba un grito de dolor, si bien…no habría que sobre actuar, solo era un sueño…un sueño, se dijo aunque el dolor la retaba a comprobar si era cierto, con lentitud alzo una de sus manos y observo con la poca luz, que algo la manchaba, se quedo helada ante esa visión y empezó a temblar mientras hiperventilaba…y antes de reaccionar sobre su acción pego un sonoro grito que pudo escucharse a distancia, al hacerlo su cuerpo se estremeció y su cuerpo temblaba aun mas…mientras seguía pegando gritos de menor volumen pero igual de estremecedores…mientras el dolor se hacia mas y mas real…pronto escucho la puerta de su habitación abrirse abruptamente y la luz se encendió su padre apareció por ella

-¿Qué pa... – se congelo en su lugar ante la visión – ¡o por dios! ¡Norma llama a una ambulancia!!- atrás de el su hermano estaba, sin moverse, y aunque parecía imperturbable, se notaba un pánico en sus ojos…su madre apareció y se congelo en medio de un pequeño grito, el padre se acerco y tomo una sabana con la cual hizo presión sobre la herida, la madre no se movía ante la escena, la herida era profunda, y empezaba hacerse un charco en la cama de la sangre

-MUJER MUEVETE, NO TENEMOS TIEMPO- pero la madre no podía salir del shock pronto giro a ver a su hermano –Gabriel saca a tu madre de aquí y llama la ambulancia que tu hermana se desangra- el chico tomo a la madre y salio lo mas rápido que pudo ante la resistencia de su madre, quien seguía pegada al piso, el padre giro a verla, ella no podía reaccionar su cuerpo estaba en colapso…temblaba como jamas lo había hecho en su vida y empezaba a sentir frió, mientras en su mente se gritaba "es solo un sueño, es solo un sueño, no es real…¡DESPIERTA MARIAN!!" pero por mas que intentaba el dolor, la sangre y la expresión de terror y de frustración de su padre, no desaparecían

-MARIAN POR DIOS ¿QUE TE PASO? ¿QUE HICISTE?- su padre la miraba asustado, como esperando que todo pasara

-yo…yo…papá…no…se…- su hermano apareció por la puerta, a pesar de que parecía moverse tranquilo, la histeria empezaba a moverse en el

-ya viene en camino la ambulancia-

-¿y tu madre?-

-en la sala-

-quédate con ella- el asintió con la cabeza y salio como si quisiera huir de ahí

-Pa...Papá…te…tengo…frió- ella tartamudeaba inevitablemente

-tranquila amor- decía su padre, pero era obvio que esas palabras no tenían efecto ni en el

-me… me… duele-

-Lo se amor…lo se- pronto sintió sus parpados caer y perder la audición el dolor le ganaba la batalla y la sangre cobraba el único precio posible ante el delito de verse derramada, su vida…lo ultimo que escucho antes de caer en la inconciencia fueron los gritos desesperados de su padre gritándole que siguiera despierta, trataba de hacerlo pero por primera ves en 21 años su cuerpo se negaba a obedecerle, frustrada ante la impotencia y debilidad se dejo caer mientras que una preguntas saltaban a su fueron interno: ¿Por qué?.


	3. Chapter 3

Gracias por leer!! jejeje, espero que a todos les encante mi escrito y bueno, sus dudas sobre lo que paso a Marian aqui se desenvuelven. Bueno quiero decirles que es muy especial para mi este finc, por que? pues, a Aduanafael le conte un poco sobre lo que me paso una vez a mi, y este escrito es mas que explicito sobre ese tema y los diversos efectos que tubieron en mi jejejeje, por eso espero les guste, sin mas!! viene el conteo...capitulo tres descargandose en 3...2...1...

**Capitulo 3**

"_Quieres morir?"_ le preguntaba una voz femenina en alguna parte de toda esa infinita oscuridad que la dominaba "no" respondió enseguida, tal ves era su miedo, o tal ves su testarudez, si bien, siempre se sintió mas muerta desde que "el" la había abandonado y una parte de ella le suplicaba que su cuerpo acompañara a su alma, se negó. Era demasiado testaruda, y si bien iba a morir, tenia la absurda idea de que ella elegiría su muerte y su momento, ninguna herida, ningún dolor la ocasionaría, menos un sujeto de sus alucinaciones, ahora más que nunca no moriría.

Como si de nuevo su cuerpo obedeciera su voluntad y no la lógica empezó a sentir una regresión, y algo la llamo, un pitido rítmico. Sentía una incomodidad en su nariz que iba acrecentando de manera molesta, tenia frió. Sus ojos se fueron abriendo lentamente y se encontró rodeada de una habitación blanca, con pequeños cuadros de paisaje que apenas y le daban un poco de color, un estremecimiento la tomo por sorpresa, el blanco era un color que de alguna forma le incomodaba y encontrarse envuelta incluso en sabanas le molestaba.

La habitación estaba vacía. Encontró el origen de ese pitido que le empezaba a exasperar, estaba a su lado derecho, era la maquina que marcaba su ritmo cardiaco, y a cada pitido su cabeza se oprimía, tanta su exasperación que pensó seriamente en apagarla para acallarlo.

La puerta de su lado izquierdo se abrió y encontró a su padre con expresión cansada y cabizbaja en cuanto miro hacia donde ella se encontraba, sus ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente, eso ocasiono que ella se molestara ¿Qué tenia bichos en la cara? Odiaba que sus padres le prestaran atención de mas, y eso parecía en ese momento, de pronto su concia le relato la razón de aquella reacción, se dio cuenta de que era una reacción natural al verla con los ojos abiertos

-no podrían subir la temperatura, tengo frió- dijo mientras trataba de sacar a su padre de su ensimamiento, funciono, el corrió hacia ella y la abrazo, aquel contacto le molesto pero también le conmovió, sintió amago de corresponder pero en cuento lo intento unos cables colocados en sus brazos soltaron una punzada de dolor, y un picor que la obligaron a dejar de intentarlo, su padre se irguió no alejándose mucho le tomo el rostro entre sus manos y le beso la frente

-creí que te perdería…- susurro, su voz parecía quebrarse en cualquier momento

-soy dura de roer, lo sabes- le guiño el ojo y le sonrió para que esa melancolía saliera de la habitación, odiaba esas situaciones de drama y emoción. Funciono a medias

-has estado inconciente por dos días, y los doctores hicieron un milagro para salvarte-

-que paso?- pregunto ella, queriendo tener lujo de detalles, ni ella entendía, todo lo que sabia es que había estado en su cama teniendo aquel extraño sueño ¿acaso aquella teoría de que cuando uno sueña que muere, se cumple?

-eso me gustaría saber-dijo su padre mirándola con reproche, pero ella espero su respuesta y el a ver que no seria ella quien hablara, relato a regañadientes- cuando llegamos tenias una herida que te había atravesado el abdomen- eso recordaba, y se lo confirmaba una molestia en el- los doctores se sorprendieron al verte con vida ingresando el hospital, dicen que en caso como tu herida, lo normal es una muerte instantánea. Suturaron la herida y los órganos internos trataron de recuperarlo pero aun con todo no te dieron muchas esperanza, has estado en terapia intensiva durante dos días- su padre comenzaba a verla escéptico-Marian, dime por favor que sucedió, los doctores me dijeron que fue un arma punzo cortante la que te ocasiono eso, pero eso es ilógico, no hay ningún arma que haga eso, y no había rastro de una en tu cuarto, por favor dímelo- su padre estaba realmente preocupado, e incluso la veía como si fuera una chica suicida, pero, ¿seria bueno decirle la verdad?¿seria capaz de creerle, o la mandaría a un psiquiátrico? No tenia muchas opciones, ni ella estaba segura de que había pasado, solo sabía una cosa con seguridad, estuvo a punto de morir

-no lo se papá- contesto y por la expresión de reproche de su padre supo que no le creía y que le molestaba la mentira, antes de que la obligara a hablar o intentara hacerle sus clásicos discursos que siempre la hacían volver a sentir como niña, cosa que le molestaba, agrego

-estoy cansada, y me duele un poco la herida- mintió

-llamare a la enfermera y que te aplique medicamento- su voz fue cortante y supo que estaba molesto pero también preocupado. Apretó el botón que llamaba a la enfermera

-te veo dentro de unas horas- dijo sonriéndole después de que una enfermera rechoncha y pequeña entrara alistando la jeringa con el tranquilizante, que ingreso al tubo y segundos después sintió aquel soponcio y letargo que la mandaban a un sueño.

Pero algo dentro de ella no cuadro, como si aquella promesa hecha en broma no seria cumplida tan fácilmente. Su pensamiento lógico se desactivo y no la dejo meditar aquellas sensaciones.

Aquel sueño volvía a ser tan real como el que casi le ocasiona la muerte, al notarlo inmediatamente se exigió despertar pero su cuerpo no obedecía pues estaba invadido por la droga, giro su cabeza buscando inútilmente. Espero a que algo mas pasara, un escenario, un rostro, espero encontrar el rostro de su asesino; y su corazón le pedía a gritos a aquel que había amado y que aun clamaba que fuera en su auxilio como el caballero protector con el que lo comparaba siempre, pero ninguno de los dos apareció. Con uno se sintió tranquila, con el otro, sintió que su corazón volvía a romperse, aquel caballero jamas vendría a rescatarla, por que no era _Su_ caballero.

No sabia que hacer, como escapar: no había rastro de que eso fuera un sueño, pero lo sentía como tal. Su búsqueda de soluciones y pensamientos se vio interrumpida por un apequeña brisa fría que le calo los hueso, fue como un caricia depositada en su rostro, solo para llamar su atención, se concentro en encontrar una nueva solución, y lo único que obtuvo como respuesta. Fue una susurro que fue aumentando como un eco en todo su subconsciente_ "A partir de ahora, serás mía…." _Aquella promesa salio de una voz aterciopelada y seductora, con un deje de hostilidad, el poseedor era sin duda una fuente masculina, pero ¿quien?, cual era el motivo de aquel sueño; pensó que pronto lo descubriría, pero no halló mas que el silencio nuevamente mientras algo de ella se retorcía en pánico, sea lo que fuera que estuviera sucediendo, solo una parte de ella sabia lo que ocurría, y no estaba interesada en informarle.

Un eterno sueño le pareció, pero a la vez tan cortó. Sus ojos deliberadamente se abrieron con lentitud hasta que descubrió aquella oscuridad que la rodeaba; algo le sorprendió, ya no era la habitación del hospital donde se hallaba, tampoco su cuarto. Aquel lugar era demasiado amplio y lúgubre, de tonalidades oscuras. Se hallaba en una gran cama de dosel entre sabanas carmesí, y por su suavidad podía jurar que era seda lo que la cubría. Pudo distinguir la figura de una ventana en el oeste pero el cristal no era visible pues estaba cubierta por una gran cortina verde y gruesa; distinguió varios cuadros de su pintor favorito, Edward Gorey, dándole tonalidades maquiavélicas al ya de Por si sombrío ambiente de la habitación. Hacia frió, percibió que no era un frió común, este se filtraba en su alma hasta sofocarla. Quiso levantarse a investigar pero se sentía como una niña de nuevo, con miedo a los monstruos debajo de su cama; frente a ella había una puerta de caoba oscura y del lado este una mas grande del mismo color, tenia una extraña sucesión de tallados excéntricos, al ver todo aquello, se acordó de una de las miles de historias de vampiros que siempre terminaban con la clásica postura gótica. Se quedo ahí sentada por tiempo interminable, esperando algún movimiento, alguna respuesta a sus interrogantes, su rostro era iluminado escasamente –al igual que la habitación- por un pequeño candil donde se posicionaba una vela a medio derretir sobre la mesa, el crepar de las llamas de este, apenas audible era el único sonido sacado de la habitación, su respiración era acompasada y nerviosa a la vez, podía asegurar que nunca en su vida no había guardado tanto silencio como lo estaba haciendo en ese momento, incluso sentía los leves latidos de su corazón que le preguntaban curiosos sobre su ubicación, pero ni ella estaba segura. Trato de sentarse un poco mas erguida sobre la cama, pero en cuanto doblo su cuerpo un dolor en el abdomen le saco un gemido que al instante acallo pensando que llamaría la atención de algún descocido que tal vez la vigilaba desde algún punto imperceptible para ella. La loca idea de que se parecía a uno de sus personajes le cruzo por la mente "se razonable" se regaño en cuanto decidió ahuyentar esa jugada de su conciencia.

La puerta del lado este se abrió de par en par y por ella apareció una joven de menudita y de cabellos rubios, la luz del pasillo exterior a penas y hacían visibles los rasgos en su rostro pues las sombras lo ocultaban, llevaba puesta una falda que le iba un poco mas debajo de la rodilla en tonos azul cielo y un blusa igual y en sus manos balanceaba una gran bandeja plateada. En cuanto entro algo afuera cerro de nuevo la puerta dejándolas a las dos en la habitación, su nueva acompañante se detuvo en seco en cuanto la vio despierta, ambas se observaron con curiosidad pero fue la visitante quien siguió con los movimientos, con una gran sonrisa en cuanto salio de su ensimamiento que no duro mas que un par de segundos, en cuanto a Marian, ella permaneció en silencio aun que su mente estallaba en preguntas, pero eran tantas que se agrupaban en sus labio y no podían salir del atolladero, ojos se limitaron a seguir a esa visitante hasta que la tubo cerca, donde la chica deposito la bandeja sobre el que había a su lado derecho, una vez que lo acomodo se giro a verla con su flamante sonrisa intacta

-eres muy dormilona, sabes- le comento la joven con eminente jovialidad- ha dormido por tres días desde que el señor la trajo aquí- la chica era muy carismática, una ves que la vio mas de cerca se dio cuenta que no podría pasar de los 17 años, solo una parte de su comentario llamo su atención, centrando sus preguntas en una sola

-Señor?- su tono parecía imperturbable, a diferencia de la chica, que por un segundo se tenso, y se tomo un segundo para controlarse y volver a su jovialidad ignorando su pregunta

-Mi nombre es Isís, y estoy a cargo de sus cuidados señorita Marian- el enojo que antes era demasiado común en el carácter de Marian empezó a hacer acto de presencia, como no lo había hecho en años, pero trato de serenarse

o sabes mi nombre?- espeto, tratando de controlarse, su cuerpo se tensaba como siempre lo hacia cada vez que se enojaba, y la herida empezó a quejarse pero lo ignoro

-Tengo que saberlo, no cree?. Si voy a cuidar de usted es lo mínimo que debo hacer para atenderla como se debe- la chica actuaba tranquila, colocando sus brazos atrás de su cuerpo pero Marian podía notarla nerviosa

-Deja de evadir mis preguntas entonces, y contesta de una vez- su tono de voz se alzaba un poco, era la señal de que en cualquier momento explotaría, aquello le sorprendió hasta a ella, sintió que regresaba aquella chica que había sido y había perdido a causa de "el" y eso le dio valor para la situación. Como esperaba funciono, pues la chica dio un respingo y la miro temerosa, pero rápido cambio su posición

-no ha hecho ninguna pregunta, señorita- la chica volvió a su sonrisa habitual pero sin dejar aquel toque de miedo en su mirada, Marian soltó un suspiro mientras le evitaba la mirada y cerraba los ojos para apaciguar a su antigua personalidad que refulgía en el enojo. Cuando volvio a ver a la joven noto un dejo de preocupación y duda, al verla serena hablo nuevamente

-Se me esta prohibido a mi darle esa información, de hecho, se me esta prohibido cruzar palabra con usted, asi que discúlpeme, pero dada ya mi presentación me dispongo a irme, me presentare tres veces al día, de ahí en fuera la comunicación con usted esta prohibida, yo y el Señor seremos los únicos seres que vera, el vendrá después y le explicara, o eso espero. Discúlpeme de verdad, parece una persona agradable para lo que le acaba de pasar, procure cuidarse, su herida esta mejorando, pero cualquier movimiento brusco la puede reabrir, es una sugerencia personal, cuídese si no quiere perecer- aquella ultima advertencia le sonó mas sobre algo referente a la situación que a su herida- coma, debe estar hambrienta. Hasta luego señorita Marian- hizo una leve reverencia y desapareció por la puerta.

Después de un rato estupefacta, por las palabras de la joven Isís, trato de ponerse de pie pero en cuanto hizo amago de hacer el intento su herida nuevamente se quejo, asi que opto por quedarse tumbada sobre la gran cama, el aroma de la comida llamo su atención y en cuanto su estomago empezó a retumbar, no dudo en probar bocado; tendía a tener un apetito voraz cuando estaba hambrienta y no le importaba mas que comer, era una reacción graciosa que todo mundo contemplaba divertido. Aun con toda la sarta de preguntas en su mente y el deseo de salir de ahí e investigar se dispuso únicamente a probar bocado, no tan solo para desaparecer su hambre, si no para distraer su mente; tendría respuesta, tarde o temprano y mortificarse con demasiadas preguntas no era algo común en ella.


	4. Chapter 4

Promocion: a mi publico

**Promocion: a mi publico!! Plis!! Pasen a leer el finc de Adunafael, que esta en esta misma seccion, lleva por nombre "La muchacha en las sombras" esta genial!!pasenle!!**

_Por cierto gracias por seguirme, espero les guste este capitulo, y hablando con mi escritora y lectora favorita, Adu –puedo llamarte asi, vdd?- no, la verdad no me gustan las chicas inconformista, de hecho, son las que mas me desesperan, pero aquí comprendemos su motivo, no todos tienen su baje ante un amor perdido? Y en la de "Dulce Catherine…" pues, la verdad la hice asi por que pense: no todos sopesamos la idea del suicidio? y otras cosas mas, que no las digo por que seria adelantar la historia XD, en fin, obviamente yo note ese "parecido" entre los personajes y no me agrado mucho, como dije las chikas inconformista me desesperan, pero…asi salio la cosa sin querer XD en esta ira cambiando, espero te guste y espero te siga gustando mi historia, como sabes le doy un valor demaciado especial a esta. Y a __ivtacroia osnaleg__ gracias por seguir mi historia, y me hace feliz ver que te gusta, espero que sigas hasta el final. En fin ya me alargue, no olviden la review, espero criticas, jitomatazos, o flores, como prefieranXD hasta el siguiente capitulo!!_

**Capitulo 4**

Hay momentos en la vida, en que uno no esta seguro si las horas no avanzan o si es solo que un minuto se esta alargando demasiado, pero eso estaba pasándole a Marian. No podía calcular el tiempo exacto en que la pequeña adolescente se había retirado por la puerta dejándola sola, ahora que había comido su mente estaba mas centrada en el asunto que la rodeaba, y por mas que se forzaba no podía sacar las preguntas de su cabeza. No es que no fuera curiosa, pero odiaba tener preguntas a las que no estaba segura de poder responder a corto plazo, aquellas le taladraban la cabeza hasta hacerle un hueco tan grande que le exasperaba, por lo general era fácil simplemente ignorarlas, pero en este caso, en que su habitación desconocida y la ausencia de sus padres era evidente, no podía mas que preguntarse una y otra que estaba pasando. Tampoco la paciencia era una de sus virtudes, y apenas la joven Isís se había retirado, ya empezaba a impacientarse por salir, sentía como se retorcían sus entrañas hasta hacerla temblar en el deseo y las ansias de acabar con aquella ridícula sensación. En parte estaba agradecida con aquellas sensaciones, si bien eran molestas, a cada paso le hacían recordar a la chica independiente y rebelde que alguna vez fue, su mente viajo por miles de momentos en que se sintió orgullosa de si misma, y todo se detuvo en el momento en que entrelazo palabras con la joven Isís, si bien, solo fue cuestión de minutos, fue suficiente para que ella se molestara y en ella ardiera esa superioridad y prepotencia que siempre habían sido característicos en ella –en su respectivo nivel- y como un torbellino que era su mente, paso del blanco al negro y recordó el día en que lo perdió. Ella jamas había sido una persona demostrativa en sus sentimientos, pero en su interior sabia que no era por que no le gustara demostrarlo, era cariñosa, cuando quería. Su motivo real de ser a veces tan fría es que había ido creciendo aprendiendo a ser fuerte y a sacarse a si misma de los dolores, consideraba debilidad no ser capaz de defenderse a si misma, y al tiempo la gente la vio asi, y el cariño no era algo que veían en su personalidad muy a menudo, por lo tanto le decían que carecía de el, y como si eso fuera un halago lo tomo bien; pero no fue hasta que conoció a Drain que empezó a desear ser demostrativa, pero el no la veía como una persona demostrativa y al igual que los demás lo admiraba de alguna forma, el tampoco era demasiado demostrativo, y como si el miedo a perderlo por ser mas cariñosa la obligo a cerrarse, al final, ese fue su talón de Aquiles, o asi lo pensaba ella tratando de justificar su final. Aquel popurrí de pensamientos la habían hecho olvidar su nueva situación, cuando de Drain se trataba, ella lograba olvidar hasta de que su vida corría peligro _"Siempre estaré para ti" _le susurro su conciente citando las palabras de Drain, si bien su "amor" se había acabado, el prometió estar a su lado siempre, en las buenas y en las malas, y de alguna forma le creía. Si bien Drain era todo un misterio en muchos sentidos, sabía que podía confiar en su palabra, su habilidad de adivinar los pensamientos ajenos entre otras cosas –cosa que nunca entendió, pero acepto- le hacían creer ciegamente que no había limites para el, y si era cierto las palabras de el de que jamas la dejaría de amar, el acudiría a ayudarla, tal ves no como su caballero en armadura de oro, pero si como el amigo que había prometido ser, al no tener mas opciones. Ese giro de pensamientos le hizo esfumar aquellos que le susurraban que se hallaba en peligro y le hacían imaginarse las peores cosas, si fuera asi, confiaba en que su amigo –aunque le dolía aun definirlo asi- la vendría a rescatar.

Toda su nube de pensamientos se esfumo en cuanto la puerta grande e imponente de su lado izquierdo se abrió, su mortificación fue grande cuando su ilusión de que fuera alguien conocido apareciera, si bien conocía ese rostro y esa figura, no era alguien a quien quisiera ver. En cuanto entro Isís le sonrió únicamente, logro apreciar la sonrisa, pues al parecer era una chica que cuando sonreía, lo hacia sinceramente, y lo estaba haciendo para ella, sus ojos incluso brillaban al encontrarla bien en el segundo en que la observaron cortamente antes de seguir caminando hasta el buró, hacer espacio para la nueva bandeja que cargaba y arreglar la otra para llevársela, acomodo en silencio la almohada en la que estaba recargada Marian, y pudo notarla sonriendo, cuando volvió a mirar de soslayo la bandeja vacía, al parecer no era por solo trabajo, aquella chica estaba realmente preocupada por Marian, y aquello le hizo saber, que en circunstancias diferentes, hubieran sido grandes amigas; pero en este momento no podía mas que verla como cómplice a la tontería que estaba cometida

-hace frío- dijo ella en seco, y sintió que su voz no había sido usado nunca, vio como la Isís asentía y caminaba al frente de ella, descorrió la cortina que colgaba a los pies de la cama de dosel mostrándole la panorama que había desconocido frente a ella, había un sillón en madera y terciopelo negro de respaldo largo acompañado de un taburete a juego, mas al fondo, en la pared una gran chimenea con marco de loza y madera adornando el gran hueco, se imagino metiéndose ahí y escondiéndose de algo como niña chiquita. La joven descorrió la maya protectora de acero con adornos en negro, deposito algunos retazos de papel y los encendió, en cuanto empezó a arder arrojo unos troncos y los acomodo a gusto con el atizador, minutos después el extraño aroma de la madera quemando se acomodo en el cuarto el cual empezó a sentirse mas confortable, gracias a la luz del fuego ella pudo observar mas detenidamente la habitación, pero aun asi sentía poca luz, y aunque era su comodidad estar en sombras, necesitaba la luz para "revisar el territorio"

-Isís, no podrías descorrer las cortinas- dijo señalando la ventana que era cubierta por la pesada cortina, la chica la miro con tristeza y negó con la cabeza, Marian no se pregunto por su silencio, estaba acostumbrada a no necesitar mas de una explicación para entender las cosas y le basto una sola vez para que le quedara demasiado claro, que Isís no le dirigirla la palabra aunque lo deseara, pero eso no significaba que guardara ella silencio.

-bueno, pero puedes encender alguna luz, esta demasiado oscuro – la chica sonrió tiernamente, antes de dirigirse a la puerta que había vislumbrado y que ahora en su nuevo mapa se hallaba entre la chimenea y la puerta principal. Escucho el clic del encendido de un foco y pude ver los destellos de luz salir del cuarto, pudo observar de lejos que era el baño de la habitación y vislumbro loza e indumentaria en verde botella, la habitación al igual que esta era de adornos en oscuros. Al poco rato la luz se fue después de un nuevo clic e Isís salio con un pequeño maletín de ella con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, se acerco hasta la cama y se sentó a un lado de esta encendió una luz que ilumino todo el cuarto, pero no demasiado, la opción de una luz fuerte se había ido muy lejos; descorrió las sabanas que cubrían a Marian y desnudo su dorso donde se encontraba una gran venda, Isís dedico bien su tiempo en limpiar y cambiar los vendajes de la herida, después le entrego a Marian unas pastillas, que no dudo en tomar, si alguien quisiera matarla, los medicamentos serian una absurda manera, asi que supuso que seria para ayudar a su recuperación, a Isís le hizo feliz ver que se tomaba el medicamento sin rechistar se inclino un poco buscando de nuevo el swiths que había encendido la luz pero Marian la interrumpió

-déjala por favor, después la apago yo- la joven dudo, pero después de un rato de pensarlo hizo un asentamiento con la cabeza recuperando su habitual sonrisa, camino regreso al baño y dejo el maletín que había traído. Al ver el baño Marian recordó que no estaba conciente de la última vez que había tomado una ducha, y se aseguro mentalmente tratar de hacerlo mas tarde. Una ves que la joven salio del baño regreso al buró donde tomo de la bandeja vacía y después de mirar de soslayo a Marian se encamino a la salida, Marian no noto que en todo el tiempo en que Isís permaneció adentro con ella, la puerta se había mantenido abierta, hasta que volvió su vista para ver a la joven retirarse, apago su idea de desearle buenas noches a la joven como si se tratara de una niña que se va a la cama. Cuando Isís estaba a dos pasos de desaparecer por la puerta vio como la joven se paraba en seco y retrocedía un paso como empujada por una fuerza invisible, sus ojos miraban con sorpresa y un punto de pánico, también noto como la miraba de reojo preocupada, antes de volver su vista al punto invisible para sus ojos, después de un segundo de vacilar hizo una pequeña reverencia y se hizo a un lado para dejar pasar a lo que fuera que estuviera ahí, mientras se hacia a un lado Isís miraba cabizbaja a Marian y su mirada era un mar de pensamientos tristes e incluso de disculpa. No pudo seguir observando las reacciones de Isís, y ni siquiera fue conciente cuando ella desapareció tras la puerta y esta se cerró; sus ojos se posaron en aquella gran figura desgarbada pero imponente que había entrado por la habitación , en una primera instancia no reconoció a esa figura, aun cuando su mente le grito una alerta silenciosa pero sus ojos se abrieron de par en par en cuanto aquella figura se acerco hasta quedar a la altura de los pies de la cama. No había duda, su mente le estaba jugando una mala pasada, o tal ves se había vuelto loca, tal vez estuviera dormida, incluso muerta, o cabía la posibilidad de que no era conciente de la realidad y en ese momento ya estuviera en un sanatorio mental, cualquier tontería era buena al contrario de la que estaba teniendo delante de sus ojos. Por que ahí, imperturbable, frió e incluso con un deje de peligrosidad y hostilidad en las facciones de su rostro, se encontraba el mismo chico de ojos grises que había visto una tarde fuera de un café, el mismo chico que había soñado minutos antes de descubrir que estaba a punto de morir por una herida en su vientre. Aunque a esta distancia, noto que su cabello no era castaño, si no de oscuro total pero con tonalidades rojizas, era como una noche bañada en sangre, pensó para sus adentros

-t-tu?- trato de hacer la pregunta, pero no solo su sorpresa no se lo permitía en cuanto trato de soltar las palabras aquel chico la miro con ira y advertencia, dejando en claro, que si alguien iba a hablar seria el, y ella no abriría la boca a menos que lo deseara. A pesar de que sus entrañas le gritaban que aceptara aquella orden, su orgullo siempre fue uno de sus peores defectos y no se dejo intimidar, lo miro fijamente a los ojos en un guerra de silencio, a pesar de que su cuerpo temblaba y su corazón se desbocaba en estampida ella no hizo amago de aquella reacción, una sonrisa burlona que apareció en aquel chico le hizo pensar que tal ves, el lo había notado y era un triunfo total en esta guerra

-antes que nada Marian, déjame ponerte claro dos cosas- la voz de el sonaba autoritaria y distantes, era una voz que en cualquier otro momento le hubiera encantado, demasiado varonil y demasiado irreal para ella-uno: eres mía totalmente, lo que sea que pase en tu destino, es decisión mía, yo elijo si vives y mueres, y , a menos que desprecies tu vida te aconsejo que aceptes eso, o quien elija tu muerte escogerá una mil veces peor a la que yo planearía para ti- ella frunció el entrecejo molesta y el sonrió con suficiencia-dos: no esperes a que alguien venga por ti, por que, a partir de que decidí que eras de mi propiedad, dejaste de existir para el mundo, nadie absolutamente nadie recuerda que exististe o formaste parte de su miserable vida- la ultima oración la remarco, pero Marian, con su antigua personalidad restaurada, no hizo mella de intimidarse

-quien eres tu? Y por que carajo dices esas sartas de estupideces?- ni aun en su peor cólera era común que ella blasfema, siempre se las arreglaba para enojarse sin usar demasiada palabrería "sucia" ya que no lo consideraba adecuado para una chica, pero posiblemente que alguien le viniera ordenar o el tiempo que había estado "escondida" su verdadera personalidad empezaba a remitir, incluso ambas cosas hicieron que ella usara lo que consideraba palabras mayores. Y al chico no pareció gustarle, por que la miro furibundo, pero se controlo

-se mas respetuosa con quien te ha perdonado la vida y se toma la molestia en ocuparse de ti-dijo, si era posible, mas frió- Mi nombre es Demian, pero tienes estrictamente prohibido dirigirte a mi por mi nombre o tutearme aunque sea un poco y lo que digo no son estupideces, son la realidad, TU realidad y que debes aceptar si es que no quieres perecer y ser comida por los gusanos de algún basurero- ella, sentía su enojo, causado por su frustración, acrecentarse a cada segundo, pero se rogó mentalmente controlarse, algo en aquellas palabras del chico le hicieron saber que no era una simple amenaza lanzada al aire.

-Por que me trajiste aquí? por que dices que te pertenezco? Y por que, según tu, ya no existo?- aquella platica estaba cargada de energía y coraje por parte de los dos participantes

-me acusas a mi de decir estupideces, y yo te acuso preguntar estupideces-la miro exasperado y decidiendo si dejarla en ascuas o explicarle- te traje aquí, por que esta será tu casa a partir de ahora y hasta que tu cuerpo deje de existir, no saldrás de esta habitación a menos que yo lo autorice, y si no estas cerca de mi, serás vigilada por alguien. Y tus otras dos preguntas, deberías contestarlas tu misma-

-a que te refieres?- pregunto molesta, mientras juntaba sus cejas tanto que parecían una sola, pero el no hizo amago de responder, de repente, como si estuviera en medio de una epifanía junto todas las piezas; su deseo de investigar sobre la Rozen Kreutz, sus correos, las amenazantes respuestas, el sueño después de su ultima advertencia, su visita al balcón de la muerte, y por ultimo aquella frase que retumbo dentro de si "_A partir de ahora, serás mía…"_

-tu eres el de los correos…-

-asi es- contesto innecesariamente

-por que?- no necesitaba preguntar, pero las palabras a salieron de ella antes de tener control sobre sus labios

-vuelve a hacer una pregunta innecesaria, querida, y juro que te corto la lengua- el chico parecía exasperado, pero seguía imperito

-asi que, investigo de mas, y esto me saco?- su voz sonaba irónica y una media sonrisa se atrevió a aparecer, el asintió burlón- me estas diciendo que todos los mitos de Vampiros son reales, y que es tan cierto como la tierra es redonda, que existe una organización llamada Rozen Kreutz comandada por vampiros?- se oía totalmente escéptica y asi se sentía

-No todo es cierto, a veces los humanos fantasean demás cuando se dedican a perder su limitado tiempo escribiendo sobre nosotros, cuando ni siguieran están seguros de la realidad, o mas bien, no quieren estarlo-

-los vampiros no existen- contesto firmemente-y esto es una locura

-no existimos? Y que hago yo aquí, y que haces tu aquí por culpa de tus metidas de pata, querida, me sorprende que tu digas que no existimos, se que te encantaba escribir sobre nosotros, y tu me hablas de locuras, cuando eres el caso mismo de ella, tu eres un verdadero ejemplo de humano de excesivo tiempo e imaginación exagerada-

-y suponiendo que esto es real, por que dices que nadie me buscara- pregunto curiosa y retadoramente, y el le correspondió con un brillo en la mirada, asegurándole que tenia ganada esa y cualquier otra discusión que se presentara entre ellos

-nosotros los vampiros, tenemos nuestras mañas, como tu dijiste investigaste de mas y a la Orden le molesto que lo hicieras-en ese momento el tomo una posición relajada apoyándose en uno de los pilares de la cama, y cruzándose de brazo, en cuanto lo hizo Marian pudo observar un anillo en su dedo anular, de plata y en forma de una cruz, y en el centro de esta alcanzo a vislumbrar una rosa de oro, en el centro de esta había una piedra negra, era demasiado osco para su gusto, y demasiado llamativo, pero Marian recordó que Drain le comento –lo poco que hizo- que ese anillo en especial indicaba uno de los mas altos rangos de la Orden, un rango que pocas veces se alcanzaba, Demian observo lo que ella veía y rió entre dientes, antes de continuar

-me pidieron a mi que detuviera tu insistencia, pensé que con una simple nota amenazadora te detendrías, pero vi que sensatez no es una de tus cualidades, asi que tome la única opción viable, acabar contigo-

-no se por que se tomaron tan apecho esto, ustedes aparecen en Internet-

-si, pero la mayoría es información subreal, si bien Cristian RozenKrutz la fundo, el no era un simple humano con ideas extremistas pero a cuerdo con la época que se vivía, y querida, no somos tan tontos como parece, las paginas que se acercan "mas" a lo real, las dirigimos nosotros, una pequeña prevención para cualquier tonto fisgón-

-osea que no soy la primera, vaya!! Deben tener esclavos como yo regados por el mundo, aunque con la comodidad que dan-dijo observando la habitación- creo que cualquiera querría hacerlo- ella lo miro con burla y el no hizo mas que reír fuertemente

-no querida, debo decir que muy pocas veces en la historia alguien ha sido tan insistente como tu, supongo que esta en su naturaleza ser cobardes, y los pocos tontos que decidieron seguir, los hemos matado, pero tu querida, fuiste un caso especial-

-especial?-pregunto curiosa

-sinceramente te creí muerta y aunque vi innecesario corroborarlo, cual fue mi sorpresa en que habías sobrevivido a una herida que era mortal para cualquier humano-

-no me esperaban- se rió, pero al chico no le pareció la broma

-no te creas tanto, intente matarte una segunda vez en el hospital, y no se como te mantuviste con vida, como no quise tomar un tercer intento pero teníamos que bórrate del mapa, tome la opción mas viable, desaparecer tu existencia del resto del mundo-

-como?-

-ya te dije, tengo mis artimañas, tus familia no recuerda que alguna vez hayan tenido alguna hija llamada Marian, tu expediente y papeles fueron borrados, y todos tus amigos o cualquier persona que se haya cruzado en tu camino no recuerda haberte vistos-

-y mis cosas-pero su mente divago en algo mas importante que todo el oro del mundo, al menos para ella- mis historias?-pregunto dejando ver involuntariamente su preocupación, el volvió a sonreír

-las saque de tu casa, y no deje ningún rastro de ti, queme y tire lo que considere innecesario y me quede con lo que podría serme útil, entre ella esas sucias libretas, debo decir que tienes mucha imaginación-

-no tenia nada de malo, solo eran historias inofensivas-

-pero planeabas publicar nuestra existencia y como podrás supones no nos convenía-

-de hecho…- agacho su cabeza, sintiéndose realmente tonta por lo que estaba por confesar- todo aquello fue mentira, jamas tuve la intención de publicarlo, no existía editor ni fecha de publicación, solo escribí por hacerlo – sintió sus mejilla arder y no le sostuvo la mirada, se detuvo observando con detenimiento los rasgos de sus manos entrelazadas, por un tiempo indefinido no hubo respuesta, de pronto escucho romper el silencio una gran carcajada, su vista se alzo para ver al chico doblarse de risa

-me estas diciendo.- comento cuando logro controlarse un poco- que ahora estas metida en este rollo, sin familia, sin pasado, sin libertad y con la posibilidad de morir en cualquier momento por ser tontamente insensata con tus decisiones estupidas y tus mentiras – sintió su orgullo quebrarse en mil pedazos, intento erguirse peor no lo logro, su orgullo y valentía la habían abandonado y Demian no hacia mas que burlarse de ella

-lo hubiera publicado algún día-

-ahora ya no tienes la posibilidad ni de ver el sol algún día, eres mía totalmente y yo decido que hacer contigo-

-y si no quiero que sea asi?-

-entonces vas a morir, mientras te reclame como mía, nadie de la Rozen Kreutz te tocara, los vampiros somos muy posesivos, pero también respetamos lo de los otros vampiros, además de que soy de un nivel superior, y el consejo me permitió hacerme responsable de tu destino-

-y cual es mi destino, señor?-soltó con burla y altanería

-por ahora, el que yo quiera, aun no te doy un uso adecuado, pero ya averiguare, además de que no me sirves mucho con esa herida- ella soltó un bufido y el rió con suficiencia, hasta que su ego volvió a hacer acto de presencia

-jamas obedecer a un lunático estupido que se cree dios, peor aun, se cree chupasangre!!- no supo que paso, no lo vio venir, pero en un instante Demian se encontraba recargado sobre el pilar de la cama y al otro estaba prácticamente sobre ella sosteniéndole con fuerza el cuello, sintiendo que se lo rompería en cualquier momento, a pesar de que se retorcía tratando de safarse de aquel mortal apretón, no hizo mella de miedo o pánico en su mirada, le sostuvo la mirada lo mas que pudo, y luchaba en vano con quitárselo de encima. La voz del vampiro salio siseante y cargada de veneno

-Jamas, si quieres conservar tu asquerosa vida, trates de ponerte al tu por tu conmigo, agradece que e tenido piedad hasta ahora con tu asquerosa vida-

-y se supone que las constantes amenazas de muerte deben asustarme?-contesto igual de retadora, forzo su voz a salir su respiración se dificultaba a cada segundo

-mi niña, pórtate bien y esta comodidad y hospitalidad que estas disfrutando puede seguir, si no, créeme que puedo hacer tu vida tan miserablemente horrible que suplicaras por el día en que por fin el ángel de la muerte venga a recoger tus viejos huesos, por que permanecerás aquí hasta que eso pase- la soltó de golpe y antes de poder notarlo se encontraba dándole la espalda a pie de la puerta, ella tosía y trataba de recuperar el aire, podía sentir un terrible dolor contrayendo su cuello, hasta ese momento no noto, que el tacto de Demian era ligeramente frió

-te has reabierto la herida, mandare a que te vuelvan a curar, pero ya estas advertida- y sin mas salio, quiso refutar aquello, quiso pelear; levantarse e intentar escapar, su enojo se acrecentaba cada vez mas "Esto no puede estar pasando" soltó su mente y estuvo de acuerdo, jamas le habían cortado la libertad tanto y esto no lo haría, sintió un liquido rodeando el vendaje, y se dio cuenta de que era cierto lo que el había dicho, los vendajes empezaban a mancharse y las lagrimas se acumulaban en sus ojos, la frustración, y la impotencia la llenaron y no pudo evitar llorar. Pero un pequeño murmullo lleno su mente, y la imagen de aquel en el que tanta fe depositaba llego a su mente, recordó su promesa _"Si alguien se atreve a tocarte, la pagara caro, te cuidare siempre, por que te amo, aun que no tengamos el final feliz que planeamos"___y si de algo estaba segura, Drain cumpliría su promesa a cualquier lugar, ninguna tonta artimaña de "vampiros" lo detendría, de eso estaba segura

-El me salvara, yo lo se- hizo la promesa en voz, con necesidad de oirla, y asi, observando las llamas de chimenea arder, pensó en el momento en que el vendría, suplicándole por dentro que se apurara, nunca necesito de alguien para salvarse, pero si de en algún caso extremo llegase a ser necesario, sabia que el lo haría, y este caso era mas que extremo, por que ella estaba atada de mas de una forma, principalmente por la debilidad de su cuerpo. Esa noche no probo bocado, como intentando hacer una huelga, y se mantuvo despierta toda la noche, ideando miles de cosas en su mente, pero principalmente, esperando a su amigo, por que vendría por ella, o no?.


	5. Chapter 5

Disfruten!! y grx por seguir...kisses XD

**Capitulo 5**

_Orgullo_ siempre fue su talón de Aquiles, y estaba segura que eso tarde o temprano la mataría, pero, morir era tal ves la opción mas viable en ese momento.

Habían pasado tres días desde su encuentro con Demian y no lo había vuelto a ver, algo le decir, si era cierto algo de lo que había leído sobre vampiros, que el no estaba del todo contento con la forma de espetar de ella, pero no pudo evitarlo, su orgullo fue demasiado. Una oleada de molestia le llego poco después de que el se hubiera ido y hubiera cavilado todo, en tan poco tiempo, y desde que había estado ahí, mágicamente, la chica tan altanera que alguna vez había sido, que era el tormento de medio mundo había decidido aparecer en el peor momento, ahora por ella tal ves moriría. No, ella no moriría, no de esa forma, ella había decidió cuando que nadie le diría como y cuando hacerlas cosas, ni siquiera la mismísima muerte.

Como era de esperar de ella misma, durante esos tres días se obligo a no probar bocado en un intento de huelga, además, el quería deshacer de ella, que mas le daba que muriera ahora o después, aunque sabia que su voluntad luego se doblegaría, por una opción mas viable, nunca era demasiado insensata, y sabia que ese tipo de caprichos solo lo complacerían, y no iba a dejar que el se regocijara en un su huelga de hambre. Se lamentaba haber causado innecesariamente la preocupación de Isís, quien seguía asistiendo a atenderle la herida, siempre llegando con una sonrisa y desapareciendo con una mirada triste al ver que nuevamente no había probado bocado, Isís se ocupaba de bañarla y cualquier cosa que fuera necesaria, la movía con suma delicadeza con tal de que no se lastimara. De igual forma rechazaba los medicamento que le entregaba para su herida, había incluso llegado a azotarle la mano para arrojarlos lejos cuando ella se lo ofrecía; _"Sigue asi, y cuando Drain venga no quedara ni rastro de ti" _le susurra su subconsciente cada ves que se deba cuenta del pataleo que estaba haciendo, pero, ¿Cómo había que proceder? Nunca se había creído que de verdad existieran los vampiros, por lo tanto jamas había ideado un plan para "enfrentarse" a ellos.

Al final de la tercera noche, -o eso suponía por el nivel de intensidad de luz que se asomaba por las ventanas- , después de que Isís le hubiera atendido y dejado confortable en su cama, decidió intentar de levantarse por si sola, la herida se quejo, pero ya no como antes, se deslizo por la cama y camino despacio teniendo cuidado de no moverse demasiado rápido. Rodeo la cama y se acerco a la ventana, deslizando un poco esta, pudo ver que su habitación daba a la parte trasera de la casa, pudo observar un enorme jardín, cubierto de nieve, aquella imagen le embeleso, jamas en su vida había visto la nieve, ella había vivido en zonas demasiado calurosas en toda su vida y siempre quiso conocer la nieve, era una lastima que en el momento que lo había hecho, no era la mejor situación. Su mente viajo –a causa de la constante aburrición- a las palabras de Demian, si era cierto lo que dijo, y su familia no la recordaba, ¿a donde debería ir ahora? ¿Qué estaría haciendo ahora su familia? , sintió dolor sentir la idea de imaginarse delante de ellos y que la miraran como extraña, añoraba la indiferencia de su hermano por su existencia, pero pendiente de cualquier tontería que se le ocurriera, si bien no eran los mejor hermanos, Gabriel tenia una forma muy extraña de demostrarle que a la distancia la quería. Recordó a su madre, que siempre le decía que debía ser paciente y compresiva con el mundo, aunque este nunca fuera lo que uno esperaba, y su padre, tan cariño y presente en su vida, pero tan ajeno a esta a la vez, si bien su padre siempre le decía como "debía" ser ella, la quería tal y como era, aun en sus intentos por cambiarla, en ese momento extraña forma de hacerle notar que siempre seria para el su niña, no importaba cuanto tiempo pasara el siempre la veía como su niña; pero ya no mas, ahora. Recordó a las segundas personas mas importantes de su mundo y al instante su mente grito "Ellos vendrán por mi, lo se". Aquella idea se vio interrumpida cuando la puerta se abrió de par en par provocando un ruido tan estruendoso que sintió que por un segundo se le escapaba el alma del miedo, no hubo mucho tiempo, a grandes zancadas Demian se acercaba a ella, estaba hecho un basilisco, llego a su nivel acorralándola en la pared, hasta ese momento no se dio cuenta que su cuerpo, cargado de miedo, retrocedió involuntariamente hasta que no encontró mas salida

-es que eres estupida, retrasada, o simplemente berrinchuda- escupió el, sus ojos grises eran mas que fríos cristales que la atravesaban

-a que te refieres? – la sorpresa había llegado tan deprisa que olvido su orgullo, su miedo, o su enojo

-o ya se- rió entre dientes- es acaso quieres causar lastima en mi?, bien, te informo que eso no funcionara, lo ultimo que soy capaz de sentir, es lastima- escupió molesto, aquello fue el colmo, el venia y le achacaba una tontería de la que ni siquiera estaba informada

-de ti lo único que quiero, es que te vayas al infierno- el se río entre dientes, y contesto airoso

-ya fui, buen lugar, pero muy caluroso-

-me podrías decir a que viene esta agresión-

-la sirvienta que cuida de ti, me informo que no te has alimentado y te niegas a tomar medicamentos-

-ah, eso- contesto como si le hablara de cualquier tontería- y en que te afecta?-

-en que tu no vas a morir a menos que yo lo diga- boom…había tocado la yugular

-a mi nadie me dice que hacer, mucho menos cuando muero!! Y mucho menos un ser asqueroso como tu!!- no noto hasta que las palabras ya estaban en el aire, pero aquel juramento salio en un tremendo grito, que le propino un severo golpe en el rostro, que su cabeza le diera vuelta y que se encontrara tirada en el piso se lo confirmaban, giro con los ojos abiertos como platos, y observo a un Demian sin el mayor atisbo de arrepentimiento en su rostro, fue en ese momento en que lo descubrió: el era el monstruo y ella una presa, una presa que moriría en el menor índice de rebeldía, pero eso no la amedrentaba. Y su orgullo la condenaba

-vas a comer, vas a curarte y serás la marioneta que yo quieras, harás, dirás y pensaras todo lo que yo te diga, entendido?-

-por que habría de hacerlo- el deslizo por sus labios una media sonrisa llena de maldad mientras se ponía en cuclillas para estar a la altura de ella

-por que no tengo intención de tener piedad, eso es lo que menos conozco, y por que, se muchos motivos para hacerte acceder-

-no me vengas con amenazar con mi familia- vio como la sorpresa atacaba a a Demian, aquello lo tomo por sorpresa, y dedujo que había pensado aquello- hace tiempo que deje de sentir amor, para mi ellos son como personas extrañas, créeme me hiciste un favor al librarme de amarlos- aquella era una verdad que ni siquiera ella estaba segura de confirmar, no entendía el amor, y no estaba segura de cómo se debía sentir o vivir, o no desde hace mucho, incluso descubrirse sentir algo por Drain la tomo por sorpresa

-cierto, pero hay otros métodos- y de entre sus ropas saco un cuaderno de pasta negra, con una cruz en el centro, la reconoció en seguida, es como si le hubiera mostrado una parte de su alma, era una de sus historias, las que tanto amaba, y que por ellas había dado la vida. Vio como el se levantaba y caminaba hasta acercarse al fuego de la chimenea mientras extendía la libreta a las llamas, sintió sus ojos abrirse del miedo, y llego a imaginar que sus piel estaba demasiado cerca del fuego. No espero la amenaza verbal, simplemente agacho la cabeza en rendición

-entendí el punto, comeré y tomare el medicamento- aquello volvió a tomar por sorpresa a Demian, no creyó en serio que esas libretas significaran en serio para ella, y le pareció ridículo. Se sintió victorioso, al fin ella se doblegaba, pero canto la victoria demasiado rápido

-pero eso no significa que seré tu títere, me abstendré de mi "intento de suicidio"- soltó, pero en realidad jamas había pensado en suicidarse matándose de hambre- tienes malas suerte Demian, usaste tu mejor As en el momento menos indicado, cuidare mi salud, pero eso no significa que me doblegue, pero aun asi, ya no debes intentar meterte con mis libretas- el sonrio burlon

-esto es acaso un trato querida, por que yo jamas dije que estuviéramos negociando-

-y no lo estamos haciendo- soltó, serenamente –simplemente estoy siendo sensata, no gano nada con esta tontería, y tu no ganas nada amenazándome-

-gano el placer de verte rebajada- su sonrisa se ensancho, al ver la imagen. Marian seguía tirada en el piso y parecía tan sumisa, pero aun podía observarse esa aura de altivez que de alguna forma le exasperaba

-jamas me veras rebajada- fue en ese momento que se alzo, sus piernas le temblaban y Demian lo noto, pero su ímpetu no le permitía dejarse volver a caer-suficiente tienes con mi libertad, deja empaz mi voluntad-

-jamas-

-por que?-

-por que eres humana y metiche, y tienes que aprender que eso tiene un precio-

-lo comprendo- ella hablaba tan tranquilamente y llena de seriedad- pero si algo detesto es que usen el chantaje sobre mi, y si veo que alguien a sido rebajado, ese eres tu, que ha entrado a mi habitación, me ha golpeado, amenazado, y después chantajeado con mis escritos-

parecía que todo era una tontería, pero para ella aquellos escritos significaban su vida, sabia que era una exageración, pero para ella era una prueba de que había existido, los personajes, las narraciones, a veces eran tan cercanas a su vida real, no le importaba morir, sabia que como humana tarde o temprano lo haría, pero si quería quedara registro de su existencia, si quería quedar "inmortal" de alguna forma, esa era su escritura

-y disfruto verte rebajado Demian-vio como la ira aparecía de golpe en los ojos de Demian, se acercaba hasta ella y la tomaba por el cuello

-tarde o temprano, entenderás que no tienes opción, descuida tengo toda la eternidad, aunque no puedo decir lo mismo de ti- y con la misma la alzo un poco del suelo, sintió como su pies se separaban del piso- entiende, esto de una vez y déjate de insensatez, vivirás, hasta que seas vieja, esa es tu condena- la soltó dejándola caer, sus pulmones le exigían el aire arrebatado, y su garganta se escocia al intentar dar paso al aire pero no hizo muestra de eso

-me amenazas, y dices que seré tu títere, pero de que te sirve un títere del que ni siquiera estas seguro que vas a hacer-

-de algo me servirás, y si no, siempre esta a posibilidad de tirarte a la basura o venderte por ahí, de algo útil has de ser- antes de que ella refutara, la alzo por el brazo, y la arrastro prácticamente de nuevo a la cama, sentándola junto a la charola que había ahí

-come, no me iré de aquí hasta que te vea comer- Marian prefirió no seguir con aquella guerra, sabia que si había posibilidad de escapar, la encontraría, pero ser insensata no era un opción, el era mas fuerte y peligroso, no había forma de que ella ganara al menos no siendo estupida. Demian cumplió con su palabra y se quedo ahí sin como una estatua sin moverse ni un centímetro, hasta que ella comió el ultimo bocado, la herida le dolía, y noto que nuevamente sangraba

-sangro- comento ella

-bien…te lo tienes merecido- su voz era fría- después de todo ha sido tu culpa-

-mi culpa?- pregunto extrañada

-tu me hiciste venir hasta aquí, me retaste, y me desobedeces constantemente, mientras yo sigo siendo amable contigo, todo por un berrinche-

-si esto es ser amable, no quiero imaginarte descortés-

-se buena, y no lo veras- contesto en una media sonrisa-mandare a la sirvienta a que te cure

-gracias- gracias? De donde había salido aquello? Aunque no sabia que mas decir y quedarse en silencio no fue opción para ella, quería hablar e imponerse, jamas doblegarse. Su vista viajo de los ojos de Demian, llenos de nada, a la mano que sostenía su libreta, verla ahí, en peligro, la hacia sentir una opresión en el pecho

-me las devolverás?- pregunto observándola

-eso lo decido yo- se giro y comenzó a caminar a la salida – espero no tener que volver a tomarme la molestia de esto-

-nadie te lo pidió- el no se volvió

-soy una responsable, Marian, y a mi inconformidad decidí tomar la responsabilidad con cargar con tu patética existencia, asi que no tengo opción, eso o tirarte a la calle y que la orden te caze, después de todo no tienes a donde ir, no tienes ya pasado, ni futuro y deberías comprender que la mejor opción es doblegarte ante mi-

-si se trata de doblegarme, entonces lánzame a la calle- el giro sobre si para dedicarle una sonrisa cómplice

-oh!! No me gusta dejar las cosas fáciles a los que me fastidian, y tu estas en esa lista, te doblegare tanto que podrás lamber mis pies sin tener que agacharte-

-primero muerta-

-esa no es una opción, tu puedes ser caprichosa, pero aquí se hace mi voluntad-se giro y llego a la puerta- y tu no eres la excepción- y sin mas desapareció. Poco después volvió a aparecer Isís, como fantasma tras la puerta y agitada, al verla su rostro se relajo, nuevamente se conmovió al ver la preocupación de la chica que corrió tras el maletín y se apresuro a atenderla, le volvió a dar los medicamentos y esta ves no se resistió; Isís también le atendió el golpe de su rostro que dejaba adolorido el lado que había recibido el impacto, la jovencita se alegro de ver por fin la bandeja vacía y no se retuvo a abrazar a Marian quien le correspondió, sin mas volvió a desaparecer por la puerta. Al menos contaba con una aliada, que sin bien no le hacia mucha compañía, podía sentir su apoyo silencioso, ella escaparía, lo haría de alguna forma, y le demostraría a Demian y al mundo, que Marian Shein, no se doblegaba ante nadie…pero jamas veria venir aquello.


	6. Chapter 6

Hola!! Jajajaja **Adu** me gusto tu recibimiento por Demian muajajajaja era justo lo que quería…:-P asi que este capitulo te va a sacar de onda, ahí me mandas mi jitomate xD jajaja y gracias por apoyar a Marian hip hip hurra!! Jajaja

Y gracias por que te guste!!

**Kara **si yo lo se que a pesar de su comportamiento una no puede evitar amarlo(no se por que los truhanes siempre nos terminan atrapando ¬¬)…ajajaja y espero que a ti te guste este capitulo también, mándenme reviews!! Y no, no te planeo matar, pero me ofrezco a pagarte la manicura en compensación de tu acrílico malgastado xD. Este capitulo trate de hacerlo lo mas subliminal posible, pero acabo de descubrir que no es mi estilo XD a pesar de que me pongo de todos lo colores, asi que…, el proximo capitulo talves suba de tono XD ahí me dicen si les parece o no!! Besos!!...tratare de alargarme mas, pero no prometo nada, apenas y tengo tiempo de escribir por culpa de la escuela…buaaaa TT

**Posdata: Arthemisa esta feliz por que tendra una cita con Lisias!! ( a quien no sepa visitar la historia de Adunafael "La muchacha en las Sombras")**

**Capitulo 6**

4 meses, el tiempo exacto que habían pasado, sin salir ni una sola ves de esa habitación que por lo general siempre estaba oscura, sin ninguna visita, solo el aburrimiento y ella.

Tampoco era para quejarse, su herida había desaparecido por completo solo quedaba una débil cicatriz rosada que se estaba esfumando, algo que le parecía extraño, siempre se había dado cuenta de que ella se curaba algo mas lapido de lo normal. Pero una herida asi, hasta ella sabia –con sus pocos conocimientos de medicina- que la herida debía tardar mas en sanar; en el ultimo mes, Isís no solo le daba aquel medicamento habitual, siempre después de cada curación, le untaba un liquido verdoso con puntualidades rojizas y negras que apestaban a mas no poder, le daban una sensación calida, no estaba segura para que servia.

A pesar de los silencios de su cuidadora, ella no se abstenía de hablarle, he Isís siempre encontraba una forma de responderle sin usar la voz, para su suerte la chica era muy expresiva en sus movimientos y en su mirada, no era que la necesitara, siempre había sido buena descifrando a las personas

-Is, Cuantos años tienes?- le hizo alguna ves la pregunta- tienes 17, verdad?- la sonrisa de la chica le hizo confirmar que si

-cuando llegue tu cumpleaños avísame, tengo que darte algún regalo ya veré que hago, no es que pueda salir a alguna tienda- sonrió por su "broma" y la muchacha la siguió aprensiva, Marian sabia, que si por la joven fuera, no la dejaría en aquella situación.

Para su suerte no todo era aburrición, Isís le procuraba siempre algún libro interesante, incluso le había agregado a su cuarto una pantalla plana y un estereó, con dotación de música, películas y series de televisión en DVD, incluso le había dado una consola, si bien aquellas exageraciones le ayudaban a matar su tiempo, no podía reprimir el enojo de estar encerrada, odiaba estarlo, era una persona que se consideraba demasiado libre, y aquel absurdo encierro era mas de lo que ella pudiera soportar. Para su suerte, no tubo que enfrentarse de nuevo con Demian, el jamas apareció de nuevo en su cuarto para fastidiarle la existencia y lo agradecía, aunque el aislamiento le molestaba, a veces se sorprendía hablando sola, recitando palabras, poemas o historias, lo que sea para no perder su cordura, aunque sospechaba que ya lo había hecho, desde que empezó a creer que de verdad Demian era un vampiro, pero su instinto se lo decía, como negarse a su instinto? Si bien ella nunca lo escuchaba cuando le decía la verdad, estaba segura que esta vez era lo más sensato.

Una parte de ella empezaba a desesperar e insulso decirle que era una tonta al haber creído que realmente Drain vendría a rescatarla, despues de todo… ¿no el había jurado amor eterno a ella y cuando sus padres lo descubrieron, el se había ido? Ella lucho como loca contra su propia familia, y contra quien fuera, sentía que todo merecía la pena por el hombre que amaba y, según sus palabras, el la amaba. Pero fue una mentira, cuando un día, en que se había citado con esas dos personas que tanto quería, los descubrió besándose. Pero no podía hacer nada, ¿acaso no había deseado siempre que Ariadna fuera feliz? Jamas previo que la felicidad de su amiga estuviera en manos del hombre que ella amaba _"A veces es posible amar a mas de dos personas por diferentes motivos, te amo por que tienes muchas cosas que ella carece, y ella tiene cosas de la que tu careces, por eso las amo" "no tenia planeado esto, quería estar contigo, pero surgió lo inevitable, por mucho que nos negáramos, nos amamos". _Aquello no eran más que excusas tontas y lo odio por hacerla sufrir, por revivir sentimientos que siempre creyó inexistente y despues destruirlos. Sin embargo, siguió al lado de ellos, por que los amaba demasiado, y pensó que no tenia nada de malo, amarlo en secreto y albergar la esperanza de que un día, volviera a verla como la única mujer, no quería creer en que era cierto que alguien podía amar al mismo tiempo a mas de una persona, ella creció creyendo en un solo y único amor, esto no estaba dentro de sus planes, y no lo estaría jamas.

Aquella noche hacia demaciodo frío, y ni la tibia llama de la chimenea lograba calentar del todo la habitación; acababa de tomar una ducha y se había puesto una blusa de tirantes ligera y un short, a pesar del frió quería ir fresca, en cuanto entrara a las cobijas de la cama olvidaría lo que es el frío. Isís siempre le dejaba ropa a su gusto e incluso la ayudaba a vestirse, adoraba a esa chica y todas sus atenciones, le proporcionaba siempre justo lo que ella quería, y sin mencionar la compañía grata que le daba evitándole la locura.

Observaba abstraída por la ventana, jamas abría demasiado las cortinas, pero siempre se encontraba tentada a mirar el paisaje solitario del hermoso patio, a veces lleno de nieve, y a veces con un sol que se antojaba para tumbarse y pasar a hacer novillo.

Sobre su manera de escapar, no pensaba demasiado, ya hallaría forma, y por ahora le convenía parecer lo mas sumisa posible y planear, incluso aun podía pensar en que Drain la buscaría.

De pronto la puerta se abrió, supuso que seria Isís pero su sorpresa fue grande al girarse y encontrarse ahí, imperito a nadie mas que su enemigo, Demian. Su expresión era solemne y no pudo evitar que su hormona desviara su pensamiento al hecho de que vestido tan formal de negro se vía demasiado atractivo _"¿Acaso tiene que cumplir con los estándares de los libros?"_ se pregunto mentalmente al verlo como una copia de algún personaje de las películas demasiado ficticias. Demian entro a la habitación y alcanzo a notar que cerraba con seguro la puerta, su vista tenía un ligero brillo, pero su rostro no mostraba algo certero de lo que pasaba por sus ojos

-Me extraña verte, pensé que te habías olvidado de mi y dejado en paz- la vista del chico era demasiado penetrante y para su disgusto no le quitaba la vista de encima, atrapo los ojos de Marian penetrando hasta su alma y poder descifrarla, o asi lo sentía ella, sensación que odiaba y ponía nerviosa, fuera quien fuera, no quería que nadie la descifrara, al menos no sin su consentimiento. El no hablo hasta que se encontró tumbado en el sillón que estaba al lado del fuego a mitad del cuarto; el lugar estaba hecho un desastre, no importara cuanto se tomara Isís en arreglar Marian siempre terminaba haciendo un desorden

-Preferí mantenerme expectante, siempre que venia aquí me sacabas de mis casilla y terminas sangrante, me han dicho que tus heridas están mejor-

-Esa sirvienta habla demasiado, al contrario de lo que yo pensaba- no quería demostrar que en realidad había creado un vinculó con ella, por temor a lo que eso le propinara a su confidente

-Tiene que hacerlo, o le ira mal. A trabajado aquí desde que era una cría, al igual que su madre y la madre de su madre- Demian tenia los codos en los apoyabrazos del sillón y sus dedos se rozaban tocando ligeramente su mentón, su cuerpo estaba echado ligeramente hacia delante y no despegaba la vista de Marian

-Cosas de generación a generación,¿ y que pasa cuando se jubilan?- el esbozo una ligera sonrisa

-Nunca lo hacen, ella no es la única trabajadora de esta casa, pero todos saben lo que pasa al final, no estamos aquí para levantar teatritos, no les molesta, han vivido con esa idea desde que nacen y no conocen ni quieren algo mejor-

-¿Los matas?- pregunto escéptica

-Cuando su vida útil se acaba, si, que al menos su sangre sirva de alimento, lo ven como un premio mas que como un castigo, además son las reglas de la Orden-

-¿La Orden?-

-Los que están aquí, no siempre me han servido a mi, son Sirvientes que rotamos entre las diferentes casas.-

-¿Cuántos vampiros hay en la orden?- no pudo detener sus preguntas al ver que el estaba tan accesible

-La mayoría de los que existimos, aunque no todos estamos obligados a participar, de alguna forma también vigilamos que nuestra existencia sea oculta y vigilamos todo, aunque nos dedicamos al campo académico y sobrenatural mas que nada. Pero no todos son los privilegiados a llegar a niveles altos, es difícil sobrevivir en este mundo.-

-Creía que los vampiros son seres independientes que no obedecen órdenes-

-Y lo somos, pero nadie puede ser tan insensato, además, confiamos bien en el criterio del consejo, son los tres vampiros mas viejos del mundo, incluso se cree que los primeros, nadie esta seguro de que edad posee pero si la sabiduría que albergan- se quedaron un rato en silencio observándose, en un silencio incomodo, Marian no estaba muy contenta con la visita pero la platica le parecía interesante

-Es extraño- vio el brillo de interrogación en el y continuo- que vengas aquí y estés tan accesible y respondas a mis preguntas, creí que te molestara que fuera una metiche- el no dijo nada, la miro examinando su expresión

-Muéstrame tu herida- dijo para zanjar aquel tema, ella no hizo nada por llevar la contraria, simplemente alzo un poco su blusa y Demian pudo ver la prácticamente invisible cicatriz, invisible para cualquier ojo normal. Marian dejo que escrutara la herida a través de aquella distancia que los separaba pero podía incluso sentir como sus ojos quemaran su piel. La orden que le siguió la asombro.

-Desvístete-

-¿Que?-

-Me has oído, has caso, empezare a usar el veto que tengo sobre ti y de paso te empezare a domar un poco-

-¿Acaso tengo cara de caballo?-

-¿Aun sigues queriéndotela jugar llevándome la contra?-

Ella no contesto, no quería hacerlo, estaba asustada, no quería que pasara aquello. La última vez que había estado con alguien había sido con Drain hace casi cuatro años atrás, y no quiso volver a tocar a otro hombre con la esperanza de guardar el recuerdo de sus cuerpos juntos y expresando su amor por ultima vez. No quería traicionar ese sentimiento, y ahora, estaba un hombre que solo quería someterla, pidiéndole que borrara el ultimo resquicio de su cuerpo del único hombre que había amado, si ya tenia motivos para odiarlo estos habían crecido. Pero el ni siquiera lo sabía, tal ves ni siquiera entendiera lo que era sentir aquello

-¿Acaso no tienes otras mujeres que te hagan ese favor?-

-Las tengo y de sobra, pero si yo quiero hacerlo y tu eres aquí mi títere, _Tienes _que hacerlo-

-No- nuevamente la velocidad de Demian la sorprendió, en menos de un segundo estaba delante de ella aprisionándola y arrancándole de un tirón la blusa y el short, para su mala suerte, ella tenia la mala costumbre de no usar ropa interior para dormir de lo cual se arrepentía ahora que estaba desnuda y vulnerable

-no tienes opción- ella soltó en automático, la frase que había soltado siempre que sus antiguos amantes habían dicho algo por el estilo o querido propasarse a costa de su consentimiento, habían sido pocos antes de Drain, pero variado en su distinción

-Cuando yo quiera, como yo quiera y Donde yo quiera- y trato de empujarlo con la mano sobre su pecho pero el no se movió, solo tembló por la pequeña risilla que le recibió

-te equivocas, y te lo enseñare- la tomo por los hombros y la azoto contra la pared, su cuerpo se quejo por la punzada por el dolor ante el contacto tan abrupto con la pared, cerro los ojos instintivamente y espero algún golpe, algún forcejeo. Espera sufrir, y sus lagrimas empezaban a agolparse en sus ojos exigiéndole salir, pero no se lo permitió "Drain, Drain, Drain…" gritaba su mente esperando que apareciera ante su llamado, pero no lo hizo. En lugar de alguna agresión de parte de Demian, lo que recibió fue una sutil caricia en su rostro, ella abrió los ojos sorprendida, el la miraba con ternura.

No importara cuan frió y desalmado se considerada, jamas tomaría una mujer en contra de su voluntad y si bien quería encontrar una forma de sucumbir a Marian, no seria violándola, la chica tenia fortaleza y orgullo, y seria fácil que al forzarla la humillación provocara la sumisión que esperaba; pero no lo haría. La tomo por el cuello y la empezó a acercar, la chica se asusto pero no hizo amago de retirarse, y asi sin mas previos la beso. El beso fue tierno al principio y cuando la chica empezó a ceder se volvió pasional, por que era asi como el actuaba. La retuvo contra la pared, la beso y la acaricio hasta que la sintió dudar, fue ahí cuando la alzo en brazos y antes de poder parpadear ya la tenia sobre la cama, se desvistió con rapidez, con la mirada aun atolondrada de la chica sobre el, si bien la chica no estaba segura de que hacer o si oponerse, pero estaba ahí. Marian estaba siendo traicionada por su propio cuerpo, y lo odiaba. Aquella noche Demian la tomo sin ninguna reserva y con ímpetu y Marian lo recibió más voraz de lo que esperaba y a pesar de que participo, no pudo evitar sentirse ultrajada, pero por ella misma. Cuando el se fue, sin palabra alguna y sin mirada, ella lloro, acaba de perder a Drain…de alguna forma.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hola!! y aqui el nuevo capitulo la verdad esta vez me tarde por que queria poner tantas cosa que ya no sabia que poner o en que orden jajaja . **ivtacroia osnaleg **me alegra saber que no tendre que pagar el acrilico, mi bolsillo y yo estamos agradecidas. Kara!! (mi compañera en atraccion de Lyosha XD) grcias por leer!! y Adunafael jajaja jitomatazoz a Demian? buaa...pobre...en fin y no te preocupes que Marian peleara...pero de ua manera muuy linda XD.**

**HAAAAAAA Estoy Feliz...Talves...y solo talves...Artemisa reciba un beso coqueto de Leo...me muero!! hahahahaha (quien no sepa...VAYA Y LEA LA HISTORIA DE "LA MUCHACHA EN LAS SOMBRAS" de aAdu XD)**

**huy!! se acerca mi cumple...muajajajajaja...y tengo una super listota de regalos!! quien me compra...muajajajaja excepto Adu que ya me dio el regalo mas lindo del mundo...UNA CITA CON LISIAS... XD**

**ya me alargue...nos vemos...disfruten. a por cierto...este capitulo tiene...demaciada..."accion" pero no de pelas...XD dije que no me detendria XD...aunque me puse de todos los colores :S...en fin...Enjoy!!  
**

**Capitulo 7**

Días y noches, todas se fueron sumando, siendo el entretenimiento de Demian quien no tenia hora de llegada ni de ida pero si las misma exigencias de siempre.

A veces ella solo quería fingir que no era el, quien la poseía o su nauseas le ganarían.

Otras su cuerpo la traicionaba y correspondía, a veces simplemente se dejaba, tenia que bajar las expectativas de ella. Aun asi el no había logrado sucumbirla como quería, y aun se llevaba una mala pasada por ello.

Asomo su cabeza por la cortina –la cual nunca se abría de más- y pudo ver que el sol ya estaba en todo su auge afuera y eso le indicaba que pronto vendría Isís, corrió a sentarse frente al televisor el cual mostraba en la pantalla el menú de _Gran Turismo 3._ Su cuidadora ya no tenia mucho que hacer, solo dejarle la comida y limpiar su desastre, causado adrede para tenerla ahí la mayor parte del tiempo, aunque no hablaba con ella, sentía su compañía y sabia que la escuchaba. Pero esa mañana ella se había adelantado limpiando su desorden. La puerta se abrió y ella corrió a recibir a la jovencita, y antes de que la joven pudiera reaccionar la arrastraba hacia los cojines frente a la pantalla, le quitaba la bandeja y la colocaba en el piso, y antes de cualquier otra cosa se acerco a abrazar a la joven mientras le hablaba al oído en susurros, esperando que nadie las escuchara

-Por favor, quédate un rato…juguemos…por favor- se alejo y vio a la chica dudar afligida se volvió a acercar a su oído

-Por favor-rogó- si te dicen algo puedes decir que tardaste limpiando mi cuarto. -Y se separa extendiéndoos los brazos para mostrar que el cuarto estaba limpio, le quiño el ojo y al fin su amiga decidió, se sentó en uno de los cojines mientras Marian daba pequeños saltitos de alegría antes de tumbarse a su lado y extenderle uno de los controladores. Jugaban en silencio, con expresiones de victoria y derrota silenciosas mientras Marian apuraba su desayuno que ese día, para su gusto, eran unas deliciosas crepas dulces, sus favoritas.

Seis meses en total, y su encierro era mas inminente, noches en que Demian se metía en su cama y salía a su gusto ¿Cuánto duraría aquello? ¿Hasta que el se aburriera? ¿Hasta que dejara de ser atractiva?.

No había desertado de su idea de escapar, lo haría, pero no era tan estupida como simplemente hacerlo y ya, tenia que planear su huida y dado que ni siquiera podía poner un pie fuera de ese cuarto, no se podía hacer mucho por ella además…¿Qué haría al salir? ¿A donde? ¿Con que dinero?; no debía precipitarse y, aunque a veces se afligía y desesperaba no actuaba precipitadamente. Había comprobado que las ventanas estaban reforzadas a cualquier intento de escape, todo aquel cuarto lo estaba, su única opción era salir por "la puerta grande" y no seria como salir al parque.

Igualmente su tonta e infantil esperanza de que Drain la buscara y rescatara se había esfumado como la neblina, el no vendría por ella, estaba mas que claro y ella no esperaría mas por un caballero que estaba de mas decir que jamas había sido suyo, como siempre ella se rescataría a si misma.

Aburrimiento y monotonía, no eran una buena combinación cuando tienes "demasiado" tiempo para vivir tu congelada existencia, pero asi pasaba muchos días Demian, ya nada tenia mucho sabor, y su entretenimiento habitual era el control de todo, DEBIA controlar todo a su alrededor, el volar de una mosca que pasa a su lado, la ropa que ponerse, los días que salir, lo problemas en que meterse…y la chica que estaba en aquella habitación, creyendo ingenuamente que el no se daba cuenta de que sacaba a aquella sirvienta de su habitual laboral para entretenerse, pero no le interesaba, la sirvienta demostraba fidelidad total y a pesar de que deseaba ayudar a su prisionera, por mas que veía mal aquello que le pasaba a la chica, jamas lo traicionaría. Lo curioso de la tal Isís es que ella entregaba su fidelidad con amor conllevado, recordaba cuando se la dieron para ser una de las asistentes de la mansión, no solo le entrego su confianza si no también un amor sincero y confianza…que manera tan extraña de actuar. Igual había hecho a su "trabajo" en cuanto ordeno que ella se haría cargo de la mujer ella le entrego su cariño a tal, que absurdo, entregar amor sin estar seguro a quien o si era recibido. Por su parte el odiaba esas cosas, y detestaba aquello, pero si le aseguraban la fidelidad que era necesaria, le valía un bledo.

-Mi señor, El señor Zeth ha llegado.- dijo una joven alta de tez clara y cabellos rubios largos, Angelina, una de sus mas fieles sirvientas –por que "secretamente" estaba enamorada de el. Patético- se encontraba parada justo en el marco de la gran puerta negra de roble abierta de par en par, su estudio era el lugar en el que permanecía encerrado la mayor parte del tiempo arreglando asuntos de la orden, como uno de lo más próximos al consejo, era su deber.

-Instálalo en la sala, iré en un momento- la mujer hizo una leve reverencia y giro sobre esa espectacular figura que poseía, aun asi no la deseaba ¿seria por que es una sirvienta, muy por debajo de el, incluso de un humano normal?. Pero antes de que desapareciera, el la llamo

-Angelina…- la mujer, tan desesperada por la atención de su ensoñación giro urgida a verlo, podía oler su deseo, pero no despertaba nada en el. Le causaba gracia que la mujer trataba de ocultar sus sentimientos a través de una mascara, sabiendo muy bien que para el, no era un secreto

-¿Si, Amo?- su voz trato de sonar indiferente, pero había un toque muy ligero de ansiedad

-¿Cómo se comporta la sirvienta que cuida a la mujer?- conocía bien los nombres de todos sus sirvientes, pero jamas quería marcar cierta apreciación, como inferiores, no se lo merecían y debía resaltar su posición y poder. La mujer enarco las cejas antes de contestar.

-Isís se comporta, muy bien-

-¿Le ha dado problemas la mujer?- la mujer negó con la cabeza mientras añadió

-Si fuera asi, vendría directo a decírselo ¿no crees?- la rubia se tenso al descubrir que había sido ligeramente condescendiente con el, y la mirada de Demian lleno de furia se lo confirmo, agacho la cabeza en redención-lo siento Amo…yo no planeaba…

-Calla…no me importa lo que planeabas…lárgate.- había estado parado junto al gran cristal que estaba justo atrás de su descomunal escritorio de sauce, adornado con una silla de igual de imponente que se asemejaba a un trono, aquel lugar era largo y algo lúgubre, había vitrinas donde se guardaba libros antiguos, y las paredes estaban cargadas de grandes estantes que llegaban al techo repletos de libros de todos tamaños y épocas y de todo tipo de conocimiento. Se tumbo en la silla, detestaba tener que andar atendiendo a "su" gente, sobre todo los mas viejos, que se creían demasiado, pero que lo odiaba, ya que el era "demasiado" joven y era uno de los cinco únicos que había logrado el nivel de rosa negra, y de los dos únicos que tenían contacto directo con el consejo, su voz era escuchada, pues si algún día uno de los del consejo por alguna imposible e ilógica razón desaparecía, el seria su suplente.

No entendía para que tanta jerarquía, si al final nadie la respetaba, todos hacían su santa voluntad y a el le daba igual, pero mas que "controlar" el mundo de los suyos, se dedicaban a que los humanos no se metieran, divididos e ignorantes estaban bien. La mayor parte del tiempo se dedicaban al estudio, alquimia, astronomía, biología…todo conocimiento o ciencia era bien recibida, después de todo, tenían demasiado tiempo para ello.

Su vista se fijo en una pequeña esquina, ahí, encerradas en una vitrina estaban las libretas de esa mujer idiota, las mantenía por seguridad, y por que podrían serle útiles; admitía que esa mujer tenia buena pluma, sabia atrapar al lector, incluso a el, un vampiro de mucho tiempo –que ya ni se molestaba en contar-, se había visto atraído y atrapado entre esos renglones. Lastima que era una idiota metiche.

Se levanto del asiento con esa gala y delicadeza de cualquiera de ellos y camino relajado ha atender a su viejo amigo. Paso junto a la puerta de la su prisionera y pudo oír el botones de las teclas, seguía jugando y por el olor, Isís continuaba con ella, no le importaba mientras la joven recordara a quien debía su fidelidad no solo por esa estupida entrega de amor a su amo; si no por herencia, por deber.

Llego a la espaciosa sala, donde se encontraba el vampiro, alto e imponente, con entradas canosas en las sienes y ojos plateados que lo observaron con respeto pero sin escapar ese deje de diversión que lo caracterizaba

-Demian…-dijo a modo de saludo, el hizo un gesto con la cabeza en respuesta, odiaba hablar innecesariamente, prefería guardar su voz a solo lo necesario

-Te traigo las ultimas, nuevas-

-Y me importan, ¿Por qué?- pregunto con sarcasmo liviano pero demasiado obvio

-Por qué es tu deber es saber-contesto con burla y continuo, desde luego aquel imponente ser no se intimidaba, todo gracias a la confianza que su naturaleza les proporcionaba – Hay rumores de "Fallen"- Demian enarco una ceja, como odiaba los estupidos seudónimos utilizados por alguno de los suyos, incluso el que utilizaban para el.

-Creí que estaba muerto, no se ha sabido de el desde…hm…ve tu a saber, jamas lo conocí-

-Es mas viejo que tu, y tengo entendido que encontró una forma de mezclarse entre los humanos al parecer no quería nada tener algo que ver con todo esto, se aburrió, supongo- Zeth se encogió de hombros con su divagación

-Estupideces, lo mas seguro es que salio con el mismo drama idiota de siempre, no aceptaba su naturaleza, cobardía…mas al rebajarse a ocultarse entre humanos…patético-

-Respétalo, Demian, ¿te recuerdo que el también es una rosa negra?-

-se ha desentendido de la orden desde mucho antes de que yo llegara-

-Se mantiene informado a su manera, además también es "Tu otro lado" , el que también puede llegar a ocupar uno de los lugares del consejo si los viejos se van-

-¿Bueno, me vas a decir cuales son sus rumores o solo vienes a alabar y retorcerte en esas estupideces?- su tono de voz era ligeramente molesto y Zeth río sin poder evitarlo

-Obviamente, que anda dando sus rondas, al parecer anda buscando algo, no me extrañaría que tarde o temprano busque conectarse con el consejo-

-que lo haga, no me interesa- su voz estaba llena de frialdad

-Nada te impresiona…- no era pregunta, era el veredicto final

-Es estupido actuar como viejas de lavadero, ¿algo mas, de real importancia?- en realidad, detestaba esas labores

-Problemas, lo de siempre…-

-Problemas es algo que no se puede resolver, y nosotros podemos resolver cualquier cosa- espeto con petulancia, mientras se acomodaba en uno de los sillones, seria un tarde larga e innecesaria, tiempo desperdiciado, al menos era bueno saber que no era importante desperdiciarlo, no como los humanos que lo hacían, cuando eran ellos las que lo tenían todo limitado. Su mente viajo a aquella chica encerrada en una de las habitaciones de la casa, no entendía por que no se deshacía de ella de una buena vez, ahora seria un carga permanente hasta que por fin muriera. Pero por alguna razón vio interesante que ella se salvara de sus "ilusiones", adentrarse en la mente de los humanos y crear imágenes reales que los llevara a la muerte era su especialidad, no había forma de que eso fallara, lo que sea que sucediera en esas ilusiones se hacia real, y aquello DEBIO matarla, y sin embargo ahora estaba siendo una carga total para el. Olfateo el aire, violetas, definitivamente estaba tomando una ducha y las sales de baño solo intensificaban ese aroma extraño y extravagante, sencillamente no lo entendía, pero nunca era el mismo, era como una especie de caleidoscopio aromático, dándole diferentes aromas, todos exquisitos e indescifrables. Hablo por el resto de la tarde con Zeth, el vampiro era buena compañía, aunque siempre tan imprudente, o tal vez el imprudente era el por ponerse sobre el, que era un vampiro muchísimo mas viejo que el mismo.

Marian se tumbo en la cama, otro día mas que se iba, al menos se distrajo mucho con Isís, era común que hicieran esos, incluso había veces que su amiga –como ella le decía- le contestaba en susurros o incluso le entregaba cartas para platicar con ella, era como una relación lejanamente cercana. Acaba de comer la cena, y había visto el nuevo capitulo de la serie de_ Friends _, lastimablemente todo lo que veía eran DVD's le tenían prohibida cualquier tipo de comunicación, y la TV era considera un tipo de ella, se preguntaba que pasaba alrededor del mundo ¿alguna guerra se estaría desarrollando? ¿Algún pleito político? ¿Algún avance científico?. Se rio nuevamente al pensar en su situación y recordando los tiempos que anhelaba cosas como estas, pero jamas pensó que se haría realidad, y menos manteniéndola encerrada _"Eso te pasa por desear de mas"_ se regaño mentalmente con un toque de burla.

Se termino de acomodar bajo las sabanas, nuevamente traía solo la blusa de tirantes y el short, si el dominador pervertido aparecía nuevamente, le daba igual, algún día saldría, pero antes, por su vida que le daría un buen merecido a aquel idiota.

Se concentro en las suaves sabanas de seda que la acariciaban y la llevaban en un sueño tranquilizador. No supo cuanto tiempo paso, antes de que su cuerpo reaccionara ante la presencia, el estaba en la puerta, observándola. No le extraño aquella reacción, su cuerpo siempre actuaba asi cuando alguien se adentraba a su alrededor en medio de un sueño, era una especie de alerta instantánea; su cuerpo no se sobresaltaba, la despertaba lentamente indicándole que había alguien cerca de ella, y la obligaba a permanecer con los ojos cerrados pero vigilando los movimientos del intruso mientras fingía seguir durmiendo. Escucho los pasos de Demian al entrar de lleno en la habitación – eran demasiado sigilosos, si no fuera que con el tiempo ya su oído y cuerpo estaban acostumbrados a ese sigilo por parte el, jamas lo escucharía-, alcanzo escuchar el "clic" del seguro de la puerta, ya la tenia. Con paso seguro se metió en la cama, y ella no lo rechazo, fingiendo estar adormilada se acomodo a la nueva presencia colocada a un lado de ella, sintió un escalofrió cuando las manos de aquel buscaban quitarle la blusa para acariciar sus pechos, que como siempre, ya la habían traicionado y respondían a las caricias de el. No se molesto en abrir los ojos cuando la imponente presencia de el se acerco a sus labio y la beso, correspondió al beso, a diferencia de lo normal, dulce, calido…cuidadoso. Su boca quedo libre mientras la de el daba un pequeño paseo descendente por su mandíbula, su cuello y finalmente sus pechos, soltó un gemido. Urgida empezó a desvestirlo, ya confesando que si estaba totalmente despierta se levanto levemente o al menos lo mas que pudo al tener tan cerca de su carcelero, le quito la cazadora que traía y peleo con la camisa para dejar su pecho desnudo, perfecto, tallado con sumo cuidado, marcado para hacerla suspirar, por que era parte del "encanto del vampiro" como ella le decía. El se apodero de nuevo en un beso mas apasionado mientras buscaba colocarse sobre de ella, Marian bebía de sus labios sedienta ¿Por qué siempre su cuerpo reaccionaba contra la lógica?. Debía temerle, debía odiarle y al contrario se encontraba gimiendo y siendo guiada por el placer que el le proporcionaba, en ves de sentirse asqueada, sentir el ultraje de la supuesta violación que el estaba infundiendo ¿Acaso estaba loca? El se levanto jalándola en aquel movimiento, se coloco sobre su piernas dobladas y la coloco a ahorcajas sobre el, no sin antes de desprenderle el short que la cubría, el beso era cada vez mas deseado, mas anhelante y ella ya empezaba a bailar en el bai-ben predispuesto mientras su manos temblorosas buscaban el cinturón del pantalón para arrebatárselo y terminar con aquello de una vez…lo deseaba, lo necesitaba, ¿seria cierto que los vampiros también se alimentan de la energía sexual?. Tal ves la reacción de su cuerpo era mas que una simple respuesta a los deseos de el, que involuntariamente eran correspondidos. Sentía entre sus piernas aquel bulto, que anhelaba el interior de su cuerpo, y ella lo anhelaba…sencillamente...Asi.

El la tumbo con brusquedad en la cama y termino el trabajo de quitarse los pantalones antes de acompañarla a donde se encontraba, no fue delicado ni dulce –como era común- a la hora de entrar, pero los movimiento siguientes lo fueron, tal ves para darse placer, tal vez para dárselo, o simplemente por que "era la mecánica". Ella correspondió, y su caderas se movían a la paz de las de el, gemía, se convulsionaba y su entrepierna le ardía en anhelos de mas…quería mas. Lo escucho rugir, perfecto, el también estaba deseando, su cuerpo se tenso cuando el empezó a mover con mas impaciencia y ella se aferro a el con los brazos sobre su espalda. Vaya que si era buen amante, incluso podría suponer que mejor que Drain, y era decir demasiado, aunque su experiencia sexual no era tan variada como para asegurarlo.

El la besaba, en el cuello, en los pechos donde quiera que sus labios se acomodaran y cuando no lo hacia, tenia la maldita maña de observarla a los ojos, midiendo sus expresiones gozándolas ¿no le basta con saber que tenia ese efecto y tenia que comprobarlo?. Por lo general ella no bajaba la vista en un intento de mostrarle que no le intimidaba, pero nunca fue su placer mirar a alguien a los ojos, menos por mucho tiempo. Acelero a aquel deleite, y sentía esa punzada…que le indicaba que estaba por terminar…y justo cuando venia el final, paso lo que menos se había esperado; el acerco lentamente su labios a su cuello los lamió, los saboreo y finalmente, la mordió. Terror, eso debía sentir, jamas creyó que aquello pasara, pero paso y en lugar de una reacción correcta –como seguía esperando que le pasara- se oyó lanzar un grito de éxtasis puro mientras empujaba la cabeza de el con su manos a la herida sangrante de su cuello, y su caderas se apretaban mas contra las de el. Lo que el hacia la estaba matando... y llego el orgasmo, el se separo bruscamente de la herida de la que bebía mientras soltó un rugido salvaje acompañado de un grito causado por el orgasmo de ella. Sentía el liquido tibio derramarse, pero sabia que no era una gran herida, se dio cuenta que el dolor común ante una herida no estaba, seguía el éxtasis. El se acerco nuevamente a la herida para lamer lo último que quedaba, mientras permanecía dentro de ella, extendiendo el orgasmo unos segundos más. Y finalmente se retiro, ella esperaba lo común de el, que se vistiera apresuradamente y se fuera. Pero para su sorpresa y decepción se tumbo a un lado de ella y la atrajo a su pecho, ella no tubo objeción. Su cuerpo estaba deleitado y disfrutando de la dulce rigidez que venia después de todo aquello. Y las preguntas vinieron ¿Por qué la mordió? ¿Por qué se quedaba? ¿Acaso su nueva acción tenia que ver con la mordida? ¿Se convertiría en vampiro? quería preguntar, pero sabia que el no respondería, en lugar de eso se quedo barajando teorías en su mente y esperando cualquier efecto secundario de la mordida, pero no hubo nada. Y asi, acostada en su pecho, se dedico a dormir, sin sueño.

Se despertó a la mañana siguiente, con su cuerpo tenso, y extrañando algo, giro a buscarlo y noto que no había nada. El se había ido. No tuvo tiempo de pensar cuando Isís entro a su cuarto, casi corrió hasta llegar a ella

-Vístete- dijo en algo mas fuerte que un susurro y con una brillante mirada en sus ojos

-¿Por qué?- pregunto intrigada, ante eso Isís alzo las comisuras de sus labios tan alto que parecía que estallaría, de pronto noto que no traía la charola de la comida

-Hoy comerás en el la cocina- dijo feliz, y noto que ya no murmuraba

-¿Qué?- pregunto incrédula, Isís empezó a jalarla del brazo para sacarla de la cama mientras daba una rápida explicación.

-El amo dijo, que si te comportabas tu podrías andar por la casa, mientras no entraras en ciertos cuartos y no hicieras preguntas de mas. También dijo que tienes que estar pegada a mi o cerca de el-

-¿en serio?- ¿tendría esto que ver con las diferencia de anoche? ¿Estaría ganando terreno de escapatoria?

-Báñate y vístete!!- le urgió la joven. Ella obedeció, estaba realmente emocionada por salir de su encierro, aunque sea fuera del cuarto. 20 minutos después estaba vestida con una falda de mezclilla y una blusa blanca con azul marino, llevaba tenis y peino su cabello en una coleta. En cuanto estuvo lista Isís prácticamente la arrastro fuera del cuarto, sintió un miedo al acercarse a la puerta, pero se tranquilizo al pasarlo, pero no habían dado ni tres pasos cuando su amiga se detuvo en seco y vio algo enfrente de ella, ella observo y vio una mujer mas o menos de su edad, era rubia y de cabellos largos semi-ondulados, tenia un perfil exquisito a su pensar.

-Angelina…- susurro Isís mientras la observaba con temor y sorpresa. La mujer ni se inmuto ante su llamado, su mirada era fría y distante y ni se molesto en ver a Marian

-¿No se te olvida algo, Hermana?- pregunto la mujer, la joven no capto la idea, y la mujer bajo la cabeza mientras soltaba un suspiro cansado- el amo dijo que la ataras a ti, para que no la perdieras. ¿Acaso no planeas hacerlo?- en ese momento noto que las dos chicas se parecían demasiado, pero a la ves tan diferentes. Isís proyectaba calidez en su mirada chocolate, al contrario de la indiferencia de la otra. La mujer saco de entre de sus robas una cuerda brillante, noto que en realidad era como un gran cable flexible, en ambos extremos llevaba un tipo de esposas. Se acerco lentamente a Isís y coloco una de ellas en la pretina de su falda y repitió el proceso con Marian

-El amo tiene las llaves, en cuanto la vayas a dejar ve a que el las separe- Isís afirmo con la cabeza, mientras observaba el piso triste, le había afectado su fallo-vigílala bien, sabes lo que bien cual es el castigo.- y si mas se giro y se perdió en el largo pasillo, ante las ultimas palabras de advertencia, Marian vio como la chica diminuta temblaba, ¿Tan malo era?. Estaba a punto de darle tranquilidad a la joven cuando esta alzo su vista a ella y le sonrió feliz, se había recuperado totalmente

-Apurémonos!! Tienes que comer, y te enseñare mi "área de trabajo"-

-A donde sea, chaparra- le contesto alegre mientras era arrastrada por la pequeñita. Su desilusión fue rápida, con aquella "correa" atada a su cadera seria mas difícil escapar, el maldito lo tenia previsto, jamas hubo una baja de guardia y nada había cambiado. A excepción de su odio hacia el ¿Cómo osaba atarla como perro?. Se las pagaría…definitivamente lo haría y, muy caro.


	8. Chapter 8

Y aquí el capitulo 8…por que Shinigamevampi ya le urge…ajajajaja…

**Y aquí el capitulo 8…por que Shinigamevampi ya le urge…ajajajaja….espero les guste!! Por cierto…muchos me preguntas por Drain, que cuando aparecera, que si es de la orden enemiga, que si es un vampiro…pues…no les puedo contestar…nada!! Y tampoco si Marian lograra salir o no de la mansión…pero…bueno…esperen pacientes…aunque al parecer nadie se aleja de la realidad…XD**

**Por cierto….promocion: les invito a ver las historias de **

"**La muchacha en las sombras" de Adu**

"**Oscuro Caballero" de ShinigameVampi**

**Aaa y tambien las otras mias…por que como escribo…no paro!! Ya mis pobres manos!! Me va a dar artritis XD ¬¬'**

**Nos vemos!!sigan dejando review,pero sobre todo…sigan leyendo!!**

**Capitulo 8**

Si no tenia dudas cuando estaba en el espacioso cuarto donde vivió encerrada durante 6 meses, la gran cocina no le dejaba espacio a la especulación, ¡aquel lugar era inmenso!.

Notaba a la cantidad de servidumbre entrar y salir, pero nadie le dirigía la palabra, estaba sentada en una mesa de centro comiendo tranquilamente de la comida que le había hecho Isís, ambas habían danzado lado a lado por aquel lugar, que a su pensar, era un cambio radical, ya que era blanca y espaciosa, le recordaba a una de las cocinas elegantes de los restaurantes que salían en las numerosas películas que veía.

-Isís, ¿Angelina…es tu hermana?- pregunto curiosa, principalmente feliz de poder hablar con alguien, además, era la única que se molestaba en observarla gratamente y dirigirle la palabra

-Si- aquella chica no podía desaparecer la sonrisa de sus labios

-tienes mas hermanos? Familia?- Isís la miro pacientemente mientras contestaba

-No, ella es mi única familia. Es responsable de mi ante el señor-

-Ante Demian?- cuando menciono el nombre noto que algunos de los que pasaban junto a ellas la observaban reprochándole algo, pero fingió no verlo

-Si, pero no le llames por su nombre- pidió Isís pacientemente

-¿Por qué?-

-por que tenemos que respetarlo, aquí somos servidumbre y tenemos un código de honor a respetar-

-yo no soy su sirvienta…soy su esclava.-sexual…pensó en su fuero interno, aunque no tenia dudas que todos ahí ya sabían o sospechaban para que la usaba aquel asqueroso ser

-Con mas razón- explico paciente.- te podríamos considerar muy por debajo de nosotros, y mira que nosotros estamos abajo, pero el señor a pedido que te demos respeto y la palabra de el, es ley en esta mansión-

-Cuantos sirvientes hay en esta mansión?-

-no crees que estas preguntando mucho- le reprocho, pero aun asi le contesto inmutable- la verdad no hay un numero definido, somos muchos y atendemos las diferentes mansiones, circulamos a través de ellas y atendiendo a los diferentes señores.-

-Y de que trata tu código de honor, tus tradiciones? – pregunto con una sonrisa de disculpa que para Isís fue suficiente para dejarlo pasar

-Ha funcionado asi durante siglos, desde que nacemos, estamos obligados a servirles, dotarles de todas las necesidades que requieran, incluso alimenticias- dejo un especio para que Marian entendiera la indirecta, al hacerlo ella tubo un escalofrió- cuando nosotros ya no estamos en capacidades para continuar con nuestro servicio o por el contrario, traicionamos a nuestros Señores, simplemente beben de nosotros, aunque también hay otra serie de castigo que elige nuestro jefe de servidumbre-

-Y quien es tu jefe de servidumbre?- pregunto queriendo evadir la idea de la manera tan cruel de la que se deshacían de la gente que los atendía _"Seguro se ahorran de la pensión"_ pensó amargamente

-Mi hermana, Angelina- sus ojos se abrieron como platos, aunque no le extraño al pensarlo u poco, aquella chica parecía tener autoridad de sobra. Tomo el último trozo de filete que tenia servido y bebió el jugo de arandano hasta el fondo. Isís vio complacida el plato vacío

-Bueno, si no te molesta, ¿podrías acompañarme a mis labores, o prefieres regresar a tu habitación? –

-NO!!- grito asustada, Isís no hizo mas que reír con disimulo mientras algunos curiosos la veían de soslayo-por mi encantada de hacer las labores-

El resto del día Marian camino de lado a lado por la inmensa mansión, limpiando y ayudando en lo que podía a Isís que se dedicaba a destender las sabanas y volverlas a tender de las diferentes habitaciones, que en su opinión no eran usadas por nadie.

Cargaba un montón de sabanas, acabando de limpiar una habitación mas cuando Angelina entro a la habitación, su expresión seguía siendo severa, hablo sin miramientos ni asomo de emociones

-Isís el señor quiere ver a la mujer-

-la mujer tiene nombre- escupió molesta Marian- si vas a ser maleducada no deberías trabajar para el señor educación- noto como Angelina le clavaba la mirada y querida atravesarla, podía incluso sentir el fuego con el que la miraba, pero no se cohibió ni por un segundo, Angelina trato de fingir no haber oído aquello

-Deja eso, después lo terminas-

-¿Qué no puede esperar, Don creído?- Isís le jalo del codo pero ella siguió mostrando altivez. Angelina opto por irse.

Isís la arrastro hasta el final de un pasillo que quedaba en el mismo piso donde estaba su habitación, toco en una gran puerta doble de ébano negra, y espero respuesta

-Pasa- se oyo desde adentro, en cuanto la voz salio, Marian pudo sentir a su cuerpo temblar en una clase de preocupación previa ¿Por qué tenia tanto efecto en ella?.

Isís empujo la puerta y entro seguida de Marian, Aquel hombre estaba detrás de un gran escritorio, absorto en un libro que se descansaba ante este, no se molesto en mirarle, hasta pasado un tiempo, se limito a levantarse y camino hasta ellas, se acerco a la cintura de Isís y movió algo en la cadena, repitiendo el proceso con Marian, como efecto la cadena cayo en un ruido sordo al piso de madera recubierto de una alfombra roja.

-Vete…- se limito a decir mientras miraba con esos ojos de témpano a Isís, ella hizo una reverencia y se fue. Una ves la puerta se cerro, el se acerco y puso seguro, para tener encerrada a Marian, en cuanto ella vio lo que hizo, no pudo evitar sentir ese miedo abrazador

-Tu miedo…huele exquisito- murmuro desde la puerta

-Yo no te tengo miedo, y deberías ser mas cortes con Isís-

-Ja ¿Por qué? Ella es mas que alimento, un bien…nada especial, al igual que tu, y me tienes miedo- dijo con una sonrisa que rebasaba la maldad.- puedo olerlo, es encantador…no puedes esconderme nada ante mi-

-Si tu lo dices, no te negare- se encogió de hombros quitándole importancia, pero antes de poder moverse, el ya se encontraba frente a ella, inclinándose hacia su cuello, y su cuerpo la traiciono explotando en un mar de palpitaciones de miedo y pánico. El solto un gemido de placer

-Ahí esta…dulce…es el condimento mas exquisito a la hora de…-

-Cállate- espeto molesta. Grave error, el se separo bruscamente de ella y la taladro con la mirada, atrapo entre una de sus manos la quijada de Marian y la apretó con fuerza mientras la acercaba a el

-Mucho cuidado, idiota. El que te haya dejado salir, no quiere decir que puedes tener mas libertades-

-Entonces a que se debe el cambio?- pregunto realmente curiosa

-Ante el hecho de que me canse de que saques a la sirvienta de sus labores para tu entretenimiento, y quieras verme la cara de idiota- ella abrio los ojos con sorpresa y tartamudeo-

-T-tu…-

-Lo sabia? Te dije que no hay nada oculto para mi aquí, se todo lo que pasa, y agradece que no haya dado aviso a la otra sirvienta, son muy estrictos cuando no cumplen con labores…aunque me encantaría oír las suplicas y los gimoteo de la tonta, se lo tiene merecido por ser impertinente-

-A ella no la metas…yo…yo tube la culpa- se sintio realmente sumisa en ese momento, pero no queria meter en problemas a su unica amiga en ese momento

-mmm…sumisión…no te queda mal, deberías practicarla, tiene mucho tiempo para tener que usarla-sin mas se movió y se sentó tras el escritorio

.-y para que me querias con exactitud?- pregunto sin moverse de su lugar, el se encogio de hombros

-La verdad solo para tener vigilada, no confió mucho en esa muchacha, te ha tomado cariño, y tampoco confió en que no aproveches la menor oportunidad para salir corriendo, y yo soy mas listo que tu-

"_Idiota"_ penso ella, y Demian sonrio con socarronería, como si supiera que pensaba.

Se distrajo paseandose por el gran estudio, reviso cada uno de los libros y las vitrinas, hasta que llego a la que estaba en un rincón, reconocio enseguida sus libretas, paso la mano sobre el cristal que las protegia con sumo cuidado, como si estubiera delante de un tesoro invaluable y sus ojos se dulcificaron como si viera a la cosa mas tierna del mundo, suprimio un grito de emocion al poder verlas, era como si viera a una vieja amiga que no habia visto en años

-Algun día…¿me las regresaras?- pregnto rebasando en la tranquilidad, bajando la guardia totalmente, era un efecto que aquellas libreas le causaban, jamas entendia ese efecto

-No…-contesto aquella voz distante, ella no pudo evitar mirarlo con dolor y odio a la ves, y sintio sus ojos cristalizarse, la sonrisa divertida que Demian le daba por presenciar su estado le molesto mas, y le quito la vista de encima

-sinceramente no se como le das tanto valor a esa basura-ella medito un momento, la presencia de las libretas le bajaba toda la guardia y respondio en un susurro melancolico

-por que es todo lo que quedara de mi…cuando-

-¿mueras?- completo la frase en tono burlon, ella le reprocho con la mirada pero asintio

-Para ti no tiene sentido…cuando eres inmortal no te preocupa dejar tu marca en el mundo, pero para alguien como yo…es…necesario…dejar una parte de mi alma plasmada de alguna forma, talves todos me olvides…algo que ya es un hecho gracias a tu mano y obra- lo miro con reproche y el sobresalió de su asiento visiblemente orgulloso de su obra-pero si de alguna forma…mi….corazon pudiera ser conocido…si de alguna forma alguien pudiera entrar a mi alma…esa serie…mis libretas-

-Y no te molesta que alguien las conosca?- el tono de voz de Demian trato de salir indiferente, pero se notaba la curiosidad, sin embargo, Marian no fue capaz de verla, meneo la cabeza con lentitud

-No…nunca nadie se ha molestado en adentrarse totalmente en mi alma…y una parte de mi lo desea…alguien que lo vea todo…y lo acepte…le guste…bueno y malo…tengo defectos que odio…y otros que amo…tengo virtudes que me encantan y otras que detesto…tengo oscuridad y luz…no soy perfecta, lo acepto…pero me encanta como soy- guardo silencio por un momento, pensando como continuar- sin embargo, nunca nadie se ha adentrado lo suficiente en mi alma…para ver lo que puedo dar, por que se que puedo dar…alguien, que acepte todo de mi…seria encantador..mi lado oscuro…mi lado de luz…la única persona que lo ha intentando…me ha abandonado…eso me hace creer que…jamas fui importante, para nadie- en ese momento lo miro a los ojos para mostrarle la veracidad de sus palabras, no le importo que el la escuchara, no le importo si se burlaba, desnudaba su alma en ese momento, y no le importaba

-Todos tenemos quien no nos corresponde-

-tu lo has tenido?- el no contesto, la miro con recelo

-Quien es esa persona?- pregunto para mostrarle que no hablaria sobre el

-alguien que considere…mi vida entera…crei que habia esperado por el, incluso el decia que nuestras vidas estan entrelazadas…y estabamos predestinados…la diferencia era que el sabia desde que nacio de mi…- sonrio melancólicamente.- pero creo que el destino esta mas que claro que no existe-

-Era el tal Edward?- aquella pregunta la desconcerto, ¿Cómo sabia el de Edward? A casi nadie le habia hablado de el, y aunque significo mucho, solo se trataba de un primer amor

-no…no es el¿pero como sabes?- el se encogio de hombros-

-·Estudie toda tu vida, supe todo de ti antes de atacarte ¿Quién era entonces?-

-No quiero decirlo- le evito la mirada- es alguien del que no quiero hablar, y menos con una persona como tu que no entiende de sentimientos-

-No es que no entienda, simplemente me parecen vanos e innecesarios, basura de la vida-

-para ti, todo es basura-

-Excepto la sangre y el sexo- Marian lo observo detenidamente, su mirada era indescifrable, sin embargo encontró una verdad absoluta, y no midió sus palabras cuando estas se escaparon de su boca

-tu no crees eso…- los ojos de Demian se abrieron de par en par y se levanto hecho una furia, caminando a grandes zancadas, ella por instinto se encogio en un rincón y cubrio con su brazos su cuerpo, pero no llego golpe alguno, lo miro y el seguia con las pupilas dilatadas de furia, si alguna ves le pareció un mostruo, quedaba enterrado ante la nueva imagen

-Jamas…JAMAS…vuelvas a intentar estudiarme…entendido!!- ella asintio con la cabeza, asustada, pero su mente divago por un segundo_ "Su mirada esconde melancolia…"_

-Vamos a la cama…- le dijo el mientras la tomaba por la cintura, pero el contacto en lugar de gustarle la puso rigida al instante. Su mente viajo a la escena de ayer

.-¿Por qué…- lo miro, y al ver el interrogativo en el rostro termino la pregunta- bebiste de mi sangre, ayer?- su sonrisa maliciosa volvio

-¿No es obvio?- su sonrisa se extendio- lo acabo de decir, la sangre y el sexo son mis favoritos…y juntos…son algo exquisitos- por alguna razon a Marian le disgusto la respuesta

-¿Hasta cuando…me usaras?- sintio su orgullo derribarse ante esa pregunta, que no hizo mas que aumentar el humor negro de Demian

-Hasta que yo quiera, querida, hasta que yo quiera- y sin mas la arrastro hasta al cuarto para volver a poseerla, hasta que el tiempo o algo diferente, tubieran piedad…por que Marina ya buscaba la forma de huir, a la minima baja


	9. Chapter 9

_**huya!! aki pasando el capitulo nueve, Adu espero les guste, saben siento que me estoy tendo por las ramas, pero para esto es importante, y para quien se pregunte por Drain, yo creo que en unos...dos capitulos mas nos honrara con su precensia...la cosa se va a poner buena...muajajajajaja... y quien quiera saber sobre que le paso a Demian...se los dire...dentro de dos capitulos mas jajajaja...aun falta mucho!!**_

_**Gracias por leer!! y Gracias por Las REviews!!**_

_**Propaganda: les recomiendo pasen a leer las historias de **_

_**"La Muchacha en las sombras" de Adu**_

_**"Oscuro Caballero " de shinigamivampi**_

_**LEANLAS!! estan buenisimas!! sobre todo por que la primera me tiene como personaje jajajajaj(ya se me subio el humo...mejor me lo apago)**_

**Capitulo 9**

Le encantaba pasear y le encantaba ayudar a Isís en todo lo que fuera necesario, incluso había se había descubierto siendo capaz de cuidar las plantas y flores del jardín trasero –jamas la dejaban avanzar al delantero- y cuando no estaba con Isís se sentaba en silencio en un rincón del estudio de Demian con el de cerca, observándola.

Disfrutaba de esa pequeña libertad, en esa semana se había sentido mas libre de lo que había sido en los últimos seis meses –y con razón- .Con Isís mantenía platicas de todo tipo, filosóficas, superficiales, tontas…ella era una gran amiga que la mantenía distraídas de su realidad. Pero en los momentos que volvía al lado de su captor, lo único que hacia era pensar la forma y el momento en que escaparía. De Drain ya no esperaba mucho, hacia tiempo atrás que había perdido la esperanza de que el apareciera a salvarla. Los únicos momentos en que ella era de vuelta encerrada era por que había visitas y ella no podía observar.

La mañana era dulce, aun ignoraba en que parte del mundo se encontraba, pero le encantaba, el clima era frió, pero el sol brillaba dulce sobre su piel, como había extrañado aquella sensación, pero la que mas extrañaba –y aun no obtenía – era la de la luna acariciando su piel, por igual amaba. Sol y Luna

-Ten cuidado de arrancar las raíces- le reprendió Isís – Las azelas, son muy delicadas, les gusta ser consentidas- dijo con una sonrisa dedicada a las flores

-Bueno, Pues entonces no soy la mejor para cuidarlas, delicadeza no es un término que se ocupe en mí- dijo soltando la flor que contenía entre sus manos pero Isís la detuvo

-Te equivocas, Eres perfecta. Las Flores se han puesto más hermosas desde que me ayudas a cuidarlas, ni yo en tantos años he logrado lo que tú has hecho-

-Te advierto que odio las hipocresías- dijo con tono serio, pero el brillo de diversión la delataba- solo te he ayudado durante 4 días, asi que los "cambios"- hizo una comillas al aire- que hayan suscitado, no creo que tenga que ver con mi presencia- Isís la miro pensativa un momento antes de murmurar

-Te equivocas, ha habido mas cambios de los que se ven y todos por ti- se dedico a cuidar de las flores, Marian se sentó acercando las rodillas a su cuerpo mientras observaba como las flores recibían los cuidados de Isís. En ese tiempo suspendido en un silencio agradable, nadie dijo nada pero disfrutando de la presencia de la otra. No lo vieron llegar, ni escucharon ruido alguno cuando aquella voz juvenil y varonil les llego desde sus espaldas

-Asi que esta es el juguete de _Winter_- ambas se giraron sobresaltadas, ante ellas estaba un hombre alto y desgarbado, parecía un tipo de fanático de rock pesado con caballera larga y color azabache y piel blanca, su atuendo –para variar- era negro, y estaba lleno de pulseras y fetiches, sus ojos eran de azul intenso que miraban con socarronería y superioridad

-definitivamente, perdí la estupida apuesta, Ja y yo creí que el chucho era marica.- el avanzo hacia ellas con una sonrisa que parecía amistosa, pero hizo que Isís se levantaran al instante –haciendo que ella autómata, la siguiera.- y se colocara frente a ella, tratando de cubrirle, algo inútil, considerando que la joven por edad, era varias pulgadas mas baja que Marian. La sirvienta, a pesar de estar tensa, no bajo su índice de cordialidad, hizo una leve reverencia

.-Señor Jorska, Un gusto contar con su presencia- el hombre agito la mano quitándole la importancia

-Ya ya…ve a buscar a _Winter_, y déjame un rato con esta belleza- una sonrisa sardónica mostró el brillo de unos relucientes dientes, que mas que gustarle le asustaron a Marian, algo le decía que aun, pareciendo tan amable, escondía demasiadas sombras. Isís dudo, pero al final permaneció delante de Marian, protectoramente. Ante eso Jorska frunció el ceño molesto

-Acaso…-Dijo, dejando irse toda la alegría, y mostrándose mas lúgubre- ¿planeas desobedecerme?...lárgate, maldita mujer- su voz era cada vez mas amenazadora.- o no querrás…-

-Jorska…- la voz de Demian salio gutural, las dos jóvenes se sobresaltaron, no lo vieron llegar, ni cuando se poso al lado de estas. El tenía una mirada fría e indescifrable, pero fue suficiente para que el otro vampiro retrocediera

-¡Chico!! Al fin sales, dime ¿Cómo andas, camarada?-

-¿Qué haces aquí, Jorska?-

-Vine a visitarte- dijo tranquilo recuperando su buen humor- ¿Qué hice mal?- pregunto con simulada inocencia- vamos _Winte_r, solo vengo a hacer cotilla y quería conocer a la dama humana que esta bajo tu aló…he oído los rumores y…-

-¿Y querías venir a regodearte en algo?- a pesar de que ambos tenían el mismo volumen, por alguna razón Demian se comía la presencia de el otro- creí que quedo claro, que ver a la humana, estaba prohibido, el consejo lo dejo claro, ¿o pensabas llevarle la contra al consejo?- el chico se tenso por un segundo, pero volvió a su postura liviana

-Vamos, vamos, galán somos camaradas, deja de actuar…caray…que si te has ganado a puño tu apodó – Demian soltó un rugido de molestia, pero el otro hizo caso omiso, sus ojos estaban posados en Marian, ella no solo se sentía desnuda ante el, si no, que también era puesta en una bandeja, lista para ser devorada, por algún instinto que no comprendió y no reacciono hasta que estuvo conciente de ello, se deslizo del lado de Isís y se coloco de tras de Demian; en todo ese movimiento, el vampiro de nombre Jorska no le quito la vista de encima

-Déjate de tonterías.- lo miro severo durante un minuto y se dirigió a Isís – Lleva a nuestro invitado a la sala, ponlo cómodo- cuando dio la orden no dirigió ni una sola mirada a la chica, esta hizo una leve reverencia en aceptación y se coloco un poco mas cerca del otro vampiro

-Por aquí, Señor- y empezó a caminar, el vampiro tardo en seguirla, se quedo observando a Demian entre divertido y retador, y antes de despedirse le dirigió una ultima mirada a la Marian. Ambos se quedaron en silencio por un momento, Demian no dirigió ni una sola mirada a ella, pero podía sentirse la carga eléctrica peligrosamente rodeando a los dos, fue motivo suficiente para que ella no se moviera ni un centímetro. Después de un tiempo indescifrable el empezó a caminar, cuando ya estaba lo suficiente alejado de ella le hablo, aun sin dirigirle la mirada

-quédate aquí- fue una orden simple, pero cargada de total autoridad. En cuanto ella quedo sola, sintió que sus piernas peleaban por derribarla, por primera vez desde que llego había visto a otro vampiro, por primera ves desde que llego pudo sentir la gravedad del asunto rodeándola, pudo sentir a la muerte susurrándole al oído; no era la forma en que el la había observado, ni la forma en que se dirigió a ella, fue la forma en que Demian y el se comunicaron, aun pareciendo tan amigables, se notaba el peligro. Dos bestias listas para atacar al menor agravio. Y ella era el pedazo de carne, en medio de estas. De pronto reacciono, miro al cielo como tratando de comprobar, efectivamente, ahí estaba, el sol a todo su esplendor ¿no se suponía que los vampiros no podían estar a la luz del sol? Sin embargo, ellos no parecieron acongojarse ni un solo momento. Su corazón latía desbocado y su respiración estaba agitada, sentía su pecho subir y bajar aceleradamente en un intento de control.

Fue una bofetada lo que recibió de su mente; el pánico no se lo hizo notar, pero estaba sola, sin guardianes ni ojos que le vieran, era su oportunidad.

Las piernas que habían amenazado con fallarle reaccionaron y empezaron a caminar, casi correr, tenia cuidado. Estupidamente se dirigió al frente, rodeando la casa ¿había una forma más tonta de huir? Pero no tenía tiempo a pensar, sus pies la llevaban a la libertad que su alma le exigía. El bosque tal ves hubiera sido mejor opción, pudo ver el garaje y unos cuantos carros dentro, todos de lujo. Camino hasta encontrarse de frente con la entrada principal, digna de un palacio, de un templo. Ella se escondió entre los árboles, no había nada, ni guardias ni cámaras.

Pudo distinguir una larga entrada, y una fuente que hacia un camino que giraba para la entrada y salida de los carros, la reja principal, plateada e imponente la distinguía a unos 300 metros de su escondite. Sin pensarlo se deslizo de árbol en árbol, entre los arbustos, rogando en su fuero interno por no ser vista, sabia que ya la estarían buscando, no era tan ingenua como para pensar que tardarían en notar su ausencia. Estaba a menos de dos metros de aquella salida que la llamaba como si cayera en un trance, no fue conciente cuando camino y pudo sentir estar cerca de traspasar lo que indicaría…su liberta o su encierro

-Da ese ultimo paso, y despídete- la voz de Demian la sobresalto, se giro mientras su corazón corría desbocado, ahí estaba, impasible, recargado sobre la corteza de un árbol que lo cubría en sombras. El corazón de Marian corría desbocado, pero no dio ápice de retroceder

-¿me mataras?- el se limito a mirarla, ella, sintiendo la ventaja dio un paso mas. Pero algo la hizo retroceder, oyó un ruido sordo y delante de ella aparecía una pequeño agujero en el piso, ennegrecido y soltando un poco de humo

-¿Qué…?- no pudo terminar la pregunta, giro a ver a Demian que seguía tranquilo en la misma posición, estaba conciente que su expresión era de completa sorpresa y curiosidad, lo que la hizo sentir a la desventaja, la cambio frunciendo el ceño. Demian se dedico a explicarlo

-Mis sirvientes tienen la orden, de disparar a muerte, si tu sales de los limites de esta mansión sin mi autorización o compañía- una sonrisa burlona se extendió por su labios-aunque, si por alguna ilógica razón lograras salir, hay unos cuantos vampiros como Jorska que esperan ansiosos poner sus manos encima de ti, mientras te reclame como mía, no lo harán, pero al menor cambio el consejo tiene indicado, matarte- Marian se quedo estancada en el piso, sentía que sus pies se hundía donde se encontraba, como si se tratara de arenas movedizas que la hundían a una esclavitud, y sus alas eran desquebrajadas a mano limpia. Aquello hirió su orgullo y le quemo la ira haciendo que sus ojos llamearan

-Eres un…-el la corto

-Adelante, querida, ¿quieres irte? Tienes las puertas abiertas, pero no esperes llegar mas lejos de un centímetro- se miraron en una especie de guerra por el control de la situación, después de un tiempo interminable el se alejo de la sombra acercándose hasta ella, la tomo con fuerza por el brazo y la arrastro hasta la mansión, al principio ella había hecho intento de eludir, pero fue imposible la fuerza y velocidad de Demian la debajo muy por debajo.

Cuando estaban a unos dos metros de las puertas, vio salir corriendo a Isís por ella evidentemente asustada, pero al verla bien se relajo totalmente, justo detrás de ella apareció Angelina, camino ignorando a Isís e hizo una pronunciada reverencia ante Demian

-Mi Señor, debo una disculpa por la incompetencia de mi subordinada-

-Espero que la ineptitud no sea algo de todos los días- ante eso, Marian no pudo evitar protestar

-¡¿Pero que dices?! Fuiste tu el que me dejo sola, y la mandaste a atender a ese monstruo- el la giro a ver y la fulmino con la mirada, se acerco lentamente hasta rozar su oído con sus labios

-Querida, te sugiero que guardes silencio, no estas en la mejor posición para protestar, aunque en realidad nunca la estuviste, pero será mas doloroso para la chica si hablas de mas- aquella amenaza dirigida a su única amiga le causo un escalofrió y dirigió su mirada culpable a Isís que miraba al suelo, compujida. ¿Cómo pudo ser tan impertinente? estaba más que claro, que ante el menor índice de rebeldía de ella, lo pagaría Isís.

-No se preocupe mi Señor, la sirvienta recibirá el castigo encomendado- dijo Angelina mientras tomaba del brazo a Isís, esta no hacia nada

-¡NO!-grito Marian y encaró a Demian- Por dios, déjala en paz, castígame a mi…lo que sea, pero no la toques, es mi responsabilidad…mas que mía…Déjala a ella afuera- como era de esperarse el estaba regodeándose ante los ruegos de Marian y su sonrisa lo delataba

-Son las reglas de los Esclavos, no tengo nada que hacer- lo último se veía como una clara mentira, era el Amo, podía hacer y mucho.- además eso te sirve a pensar en las consecuencias- su sonrisa se desvaneció y la quemo con la mirada. Giro a ver a Isís y tratar de hacer algo, pero Angelina ya se la llevaba, Marian trato de correr a ayudarla pero el agarre de Demian la detuvo.

A la mañana siguiente Marian espero ansiosa a la llegada de Isís, no había sido ella la que le había atendido en la noche –aunque en realidad nadie lo hizo- y la tenia asustada, pero albergaba la esperanza de que no la alejarían, moriría si era alejada de su único objeto para mantenerse a flote de esa locura. Aquel fracaso no fue mucho para ella, aun consentía la idea de escapar, pero seria más prudente, y si era posible, se llevaría a Isís con ella; ni los sirvientes armados, ni los vampiros depredadores la asustarían.

La puerta se abrió y apareció la misma Isís sonriente de todos los días cargando la bandeja de comida

-Buenos Días Marian- dijo- Te traje el desayuno, parece que hoy el señor tiene visitas y no quiere que aparezcas, pero tal ves mas al rato podamos salir a terminar donde nos quedamos ayer- Marian no lo resistió y corrió a abrazar a su amiga, verla impasible la calmaba, tal ves no había pasado nada, después de todo; Angelina era su hermana y esa unión debía significar algo. Pero en cuanto sus brazos rodearon a Isís esta soltó un gemido de dolor y pude ver como se estremecía, asustada Marian la giro y sin previo aviso le levanto la camisa; lo que vio la dejo fría del susto, su espalda estaba llena de marcas, líneas a carne viva que ardían sangrantes, quemaduras con ampollas llenándose de pus, Marian se llevo una mano a la boca para detener el grito que amenazaba con salir, pero sus ojos no contuvieron las lagrimas que aparecían

-Isís…yo…lo…siento- balbuceo, la aludida se giro y la tomo del rostro

-No, no lo sientas. Si tu hubieras logrado escapar, yo hubiera sido feliz de dar la vida por ello- su rostro se ensombreció.- me asuste, cuando no te encontraba, cuando supe que el Señor tenia todo previsto, me asuste de que no volvieras….o que no pudieras escapar- acaricio las mejillas de Marian con una mirada triste.-estoy feliz…realmente feliz de que estés bien- ante eso Marian no podía contener las lagrimas, la chica se preocupaba mas por ella que por si misma, y ella había sido una egoísta que la había condenado a el sufrimiento, recordó las marcas de su espalda y sintió asco por si misma, y una furia la invadió por Demian y la mujer que se decía la hermana de Isís.

-Esos malditos…como pueden- Isís meneo la cabeza deteniendo su blasfemia

-Es el honor de un sirviente, era el precio a pagar por la falta, no me importa, acepto que fallé- Marian no pudo mas, ahí mismo, se juro a si misma cuidar a la pequeña que estaba frente a ella, la chica que había mostrado mas fidelidad y responsabilidad que ella misma.

Tal ves por ahora, lo mejor era pensar las cosas con calma, encontraría la forma de escapar, pero eso no significaba que se las dejaría fácil a esos dos, Demian y Angelina se arrepentirían del día en que el decidió convertirla en un fantasma de la vida, encerrada en ese cárcel y de haberse metido con Isís; por que si algo de bueno tenía Marian, era el instinto protector por todos aquellos que le daban su amor y fidelidad.


	10. Chapter 10

ADU**Cachin!! un trato es un trato y aqui le dejo mi parte de el a shinigamivampi!!muajajaja me tarde en subir por que a como da lata la escuela!! jajajaja...y bueno...creo que alguien se va a sorprender a partir de este capittulo en adelante...grcias por sus reviews!! y sigan!!1**

**Adu...puedes seguir estando segura del borde de Demian, aun? jijiji t Drain...como quieren que lo reciba Marian?? jajajaja pero ya sabran la realidad!! juajuajuajua...pero no crean les tengo un sorpresa...descurbriremos algo de Marian...juajujujuj...pero hasta entonces...leen!!**

**_Promocion: Lean las historias de "la Chica En La Oscuridad" de Adunafael y la de "Oscuro Caballero" de shinigamivampi_**

**ADU!! NO LE DIGAS A LISIAS...HUAHUA HUA!! Y GRACIAS POR EL CAPITULAZO 15!! QUIERO MAS!! POR CIERTO!!**

**TRS DIAS PARA MI CUMPLE!! Y YA TENGO MI RAGALO PERFECTO...MI NOCHE CON LISIAS...Y MAS XD**

**BYE (SI...ES PARA PROMOCIONAR MAS A ADU...PERO TAMBIEN LEAN A SHINIGAMIVAMPI!!1)**

**Capitulo 10**

Cierra los ojos _"Esto no Esta Pasando"_ se susurra mentalmente, pero de nuevo esa oleada que entra por su entrepierna le hace soltar un gemido, trato de ocultarlo, trato de reprimirlo y sabe que eso hizo que su compañero lo disfrutara mas. Vuelve a cerrar los ojos, trata de concentrarse, de odiarlo, pero su cuerpo la traiciona; baila al ritmo de guía…otro gemido ¿Cómo puede causarle tanto placer? Pero apenas es conciente de su realidad, no puede pensar

-Marian…- oye esa voz casi ronca y su piel se eriza, quiere mas. Y el se lo da. Vuelve a gemir y como acto involuntario sus piernas se aferran a la cintura de el, atrayéndolo mas a su interior. Vuelve a cerrar los ojos, quiere concentrarse, en que el hombre que la esta haciendo suya, es su captor, es el hombre cruel que permitió que a una joven la torturaran, a su mejor amiga…gime, ¡Por Dios! ¿Cuándo será el día que su cuerpo no la traicione? Se ha preguntado si no tendrá un trasnstorno, jamas tubo algo así de fuerte, cuando era joven tubo amantes, no demasiados, pero lo suficientes para hacer comparación, y sabe que solo uno fue capaz de llegar ha hacerla sentir, tenia la ventaja de que lo amaba; pero este, lo odia ¿será el odio la base de ese placer? ¿Será que su cuerpo reacciona asi? Es un monstruo, alguien sin sentimientos que toma y destruye lo que toca, alguien que nunca a mostrado ni una pizca de amor, ¿Será su condición? ¿Será por que cumple la fantasía de cualquier mujer, de meterse en las sabanas de un vampiro? ¿De algo prohibido? Gime…y como si el se cansara, como si supiera lo que su mente esta tratando de pensar, la corta, acelera el ritmo, haciéndola perderse…esta cerca, el clímax, el orgasmo se avecinan y todo su cuerpo lo ansia…quiere mas.

-Demian…- escapa de su labios, entre gemidos, siempre trata de detenerlo, siempre escapa, lo siente sonreír de satisfacción, pero no esta dispuesta ha darle la cara. Para el es señal suficiente; la besa en los labios, tierno y suave, respuesta a su exigencia escondida, dándole a entender que esta dispuesto a complacerla, pero ¿lo esta? Ni el entiende por que sigue buscándola noche tras noche, no es de los que se complazcan con una sola concubina, no es de los que se aferran al cuerpo de una sola mujer, no desde hace mucho, tanto tiempo que no recuerda.

Y al fin, como una caricia a su alma a través de su cuerpo llega, ella se aferra mas a el mientras suelta un gemido final, acercándose a grito. El se acerca mas –si es posible- al cuerpo de la mujer, sintiendo sus vibraciones, las de ella…su cuerpos reaccionan siempre al unísono como si de un solo ente se trataran. Permanece un rato mas entre sus piernas, dentro de ella, quiere alargar su presencia en ella, que su olor se funda con el de ella, y que nadie trate de decir lo contrario. Ella es SU propiedad.

Se tumba a su lado, es tercera vez que la hace suya en esa noche, y por los infiernos que quiere más. Ella se acerca a el y se recuesta en su pecho, no es que lo desee, pero como si sus cuerpos se aclamaran, son arrastrados a una sola unión, ya no es necesario que el la atrape y la obligue a acercarse, ella lo hace voluntariamente.

Jamas se queda con sus amantes mas de lo necesario, jamas puede considerar a alguien un amante, solo un objeto de uso. Ninguno quiere pensar en nada mas aya.

El se conforma pensando que lo hace, por humillarla, por facilidad, aunque no ha vuelto a beber de su sangre, pero lo desea…aquel primer y ultimo sorbo fueron exquisitos, sin duda, su sangre fue tan enigmática como su aroma ¿Qué oculta aquel elixir? No lo sabe, pero no le interesa.

Ella quiere pensar que es una clase de depravada sexual, aunque hasta hace un tiempo, se consideraba frígida, amaba el sexo, no había nada mejor que tener un cuerpo sobre el de ella haciéndola vivir en el pecado, pero hacia tiempo que no le causaba conmoción, no desde que conoció el amor, y lo dejo ir. Aunque en un tiempo, era toda una ninfomanía, solo quería consentir ese calido abrazo entre dos personas, entre dos entes.

¿Cómo es que dos enemigo se juntan en el placer del sexo?.

Siente el fuego entibiar su alma, y siente al hombre que la controla. El no lo sabe, tal ves lo sospecha, pero ella conseguirá la forma de destruirlo; le hará pagar por tenerla encerrada, por lastimar a lo que ama. Por que se conoce, y cuando alguien toca las pocas cosas que aprecia de la vida, se vuelve vengativa, y el lo ha hecho en mas de un sentido.

Suspira, el calor le llena y la adormita, pero no quiere dormir.

-¿mañana podrías desayunar en mi estudio?- pregunta el, su voz parece tranquila, desnuda al igual que su cuerpo, se percibe las emociones. ¿Acaso el le ha preguntado?¿le ha dado la oportunidad de negarse?.

-Como quieras…-susurra ella, sabe que es una ilusión, en cuanto se niegue el la atacara y su cuerpo esta aun muy relajado para responder a la agresión

-Excelente respuesta- le dice al cabo de un momento.

-Demian, puedo… ¿preguntar algo?-. Dice después de un rato de pensarlo, pero sus dudas y curiosidad ya no las puede, lo siente tensarse.

-¿Qué?- ahí esta, aquel tono frió que le previene de un próximo peligro si sobre pasa los limites

-Aquel día…- pregunta haciendo referencia, del día de su casi huida, no lo menciona en si, ya hace cinco meses de aquello y a tratado de no pensarlo, incluso parece que apenas el la ha "perdonado" es la primera noche en varios meses que se acerca a sus sabanas, a su piel. Pero no por eso la a abandonado, ha pasado tiempo con ella por las tardes, aunque es un tiempo silencioso, como recordándole cual es su posición una "ley de Hielo"

-el vampiro ese…-duda de haber sido grosera- y tú-

-te he dicho que me hables de usted- le interrumpe, pero en realidad, nunca se han hablado con formalismos, si es que hablan

-Y usted- siente la aprobación en la atmósfera- estaban bajo la luz del sol…¿Cómo?-

-¿Podíamos?- pregunta airado, ella asiente- Los humanos imaginativos tienen mucho en que perder el tiempo, es toda una blasfemia eso de nuestros cuerpos erosionándonos y tonterías y media-

-¿Entonces no le pasa nada? – aprende rápido y ve que el esta dispuesto a contestar, información –que sin que el sepa- le puede ser útil. El suelta un suspiro aburrido

-¿Te das cuenta de lo cliché de la escena?-suelta con ironía, y ella no puede evitar soltar una risita nerviosa, es cierto, desde que esta aquí, siente que ha sido atrapada en una de sus historias o en las de otro escritor

-el sol no nos mata, rápido- explica- al menos cuando llevas tiempo aquí, tiempo suficiente. El sol solo te provoca cansancio extremo y te debilita hasta llevarte a la muerte, y si entre mas tiempo estés en el, la recuperación es mas larga, comprende que también la cantidad de sangre que ingieras afecta, entre mas bebas, mas rápido puedes curar, pero si tardas…el fin esta en tu puerta. Con el tiempo uno se va haciendo inmune a esas cosas, o un poco mas, lo mucho es que tu cuerpo tengas las "alergias" comunes, pero apenas y son perceptibles y la resistencia es primordial. Aunque cuando eres neófito debes tener cuidado, tu cuerpo aun es inexperto y la sed incontrolable, el sol marca tu fin en el sentido de que no prevés lo que te viene-

-¿Cuantos años tienes, Demian?-

-Eso no re corresponde saberlo-se da cuenta de que el le ha permitido hablarle de tu

-Jorska, te llamo Winter, ¿Por qué?-

-Algunos idiotas, tienen esa costumbre de poner apodos, todos en la orden, y fuera de ella, me conocen por que soy despiadado e incluso cruel y frió…por eso tuvieron la "genial idea" –nota el sarcasmo de las ultimas palabras- de ponerme "Winter" por que soy como el invierno, frió y despiadado.- ella tiembla ante las perspectiva; si incluso los de su especia le tienen cuidado, ella debería tenerle mas, pero no puede, su orgullo no le permite temerle a nada.

-Jorska…es…-

-ha tratado de entrar a la orden- dice adivinando la pregunta.- pero no es muy apegado a el estudio meticuloso-ríe con sarcasmo- para ser un mule, antiguo romi es demasiado perezoso-

-¿Mule? ¿Romí? – pregunta intrigada, siente que el esta dispuesto a contarle, por ahora

-Mule es el termino que los gitanos le dan a los vampiros, y romí es otra forma de decir gitano-

-¿El es un gitano?- no puede evitar trasferir la sorpresa en su pregunta, aquella cultura siempre ha llamado su atención. Escucha que el suelta un bufido de molestia

-Lo es, nació por algún año del siglo X y su caravana o Kumpania como se dice en su léxico, y cuando cumplo cierta edad, recibió el Tumnimos, o abrazo del vampiro como se diría cuando su grupo fue atacado y asesinado por un par de neófitos-

-Creí que no era posible contar las historias de otros- cuestiona, lo siente encogerse de hombros

-Si no lo es, el no puede hacer mucho. Tengo poder de veto en muchas cosas por mi posición-

-¿Es muy alta?- pregunta curiosa

-Lo es, soy el ser mas cercano a al Consejo, que son los vampiros-

-Que lideran la orden-

-Bien, recuerdas- apeaba Demian- en fin, yo soy como su mano derecha, y su sucesor cuando uno de ellos…-

-¿muera?- pregunta sorprendida ante la perspectiva de la mortalidad de los vampiros

-No-contesta hosco- la inmortalidad, si podemos llamarla asi, es una de las pocas cosas en las que acertaron, aunque cuando uno de ellos demuestre estar incapacitado con seguir, yo lo sustituiré-

-¿Y que pasara con el?- pregunta curiosa y sintiendo un amago de orgullo, su captor no es cualquier cosa, tiene poder ¿Por qué le alegra tal locura?

-Depende, pueden de ser simplemente retirados a eliminado, si la locura de los milenios los ha dominado o ellos asi lo desean-

-Tratan el tema de la vida muy a la ligera-

-Vivimos eternamente, querida, es simplemente el hecho que a veces uno ve y vive cosas que va mas aya de nuestra cordura- ambos guardan silencio, hay una pregunta mas que quiere hacer, pero no se atreve, es la única que sobre sale entre su cadena de preguntar, por que para ella no es suficiente, quiere mas. La pregunta gana a su cordura

-Demian… ¿Cuál es tu historia?- lo siente tensarse, espera un tiempo interminable, hasta que lo ve levantarse, recoger su pantalón y se va. Aquello no le decepciona, es justo lo que pensaba que haría, ha aprendido a predecir a ese vampiro. Se levanta después de un rato de las sabanas, por alguna razón el fuego ya no la calienta lo suficiente y necesita limpiarse. Abra la llave de la tina y calibra la temperatura del agua, si esperar a que esta se llene, se tiende en ella. Le encanta ducharse en la tina, siempre fue su sueño tener una y pasarse horas ahí, y eso lo hace seguido ahí.

Escucha la puerta abrirse, y cerrarse y poco después entra por la puerta del baño la joven Isís, la mira con el cejo fruncido, pero el agua ya la ha relajado lo suficiente como para pensar

-¿Marian, Estas bien?-

-¿Por qué no debería de estarlo?- pregunta curiosa, no le importa mucho que la joven la vea desnuda, no tiene mucho pudor en su interior, y la joven no parece incomodarse ante la perspectiva, de hecho, ni siquiera actúa como si no tuviera ni un solo tramo de ropa sobre ella. Isís piensa un momento la respuesta.

-Bueno, es que vi al señor entrar a sus aposentos y parecía molesto- piensa-supuse…que algo no salio bien entre ustedes- ella sonríe, y le tantea el borde de la tina, indicándole que se siente, la joven obediente lo hace con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, a veces parecen dos hermanas que han compartido toda su vida. La joven esta contenta por eso, Marian puede notarlo, y le agradece el afecto que le da-

-Demian…- Isís la mira molesta, pero a ella no le importa, no se compunja por habarle por su nombre- se molesto conmigo por que le pregunte por su historia, solo eso-Isís la mira boquiabierta

-¿Solo eso? –pregunta sorprendida- Eso, es la falta mayor que puede hacer un sirviente a un Señor, si es que acaso les permite hablar, su historia esta fuera de nuestro conocimiento y asi debe quedar- ella se encoje de hombros, en ese momento Isís cierra la llave, el agua esta por desbordarse, y hecha un poco esencias de Violetas –las favoritas de Marian- en el agua, el aroma impregna a los vapores y se desliza por toda la habitación

-Yo no soy su sirvienta, pero sin embargo- piensa un momento- acepto que he preguntado de mas, el no es mas que...- reprime la sarta de insultos que se le vienen, no le gusta blasfemar de mas- y no debo entablar demasiada familiaridad-

-Creo que ya lo hiciste- dice Isís

-¿a que te refieres?- pregunta curiosa- si te refieres a el hecho de que el y yo…bueno no es que este dentro de mi consentimiento, simplemente….el…- peor no tiene demasiadas excusas, se ha oído gemir, se ha sentido temblar…

-En fin…ya casi amanece, quieres que te traiga el desayuno-

-¿Que hora es?- ella no tiene ninguno reloj cerca, y las horas son casi una desconocida para ella. Isís saca un viejo reloj de bolso de sus ropas y lo mira por un segundo

-Son las 4:30- responde

-¿Y quieres que desayune, ya??- pregunta escandalerizada, la joven sonríe apenada y solo hace que Marian meneé la cabeza divertida

-bueno…yo pensé que…-

-No, además el quiere que coma en el estudio con el- Isís la mira con sorpresa pero Marian la ignora- además quiero dormir un rato, por cierto, ¿Por qué estas despierta?- pregunta curiosa, la joven se encoje de hombros

-yo despierto temprano para empezar con unas cuantas labores- ahora es Marian la que la mira con sorpresa, se levanta de un salto y se limpia. Isís le extiende una toalla y salen a la habitación, se viste con una pijama nueva y cuando Isís esta a punto de irse le pide

-Isís, por que no te quedas a dormir conmigo- ella lo mira desaprobatoriamente- ya se que esta mal, pero bueno…no creo que te extrañen mucho además, y después de todo ¿no es tu deber vigilarme? Además…estoy cansada de compartir la cama con "ese"- La chica esta a punto de negarse, pero Marian la jala a la cama y se acuestan ambas

-Esto esta mal, Marian-

-¿Por qué?-

-Por que Debería ocuparme de mis labores…-

-Yo soy una labor- sonríe traviesa- y las mas exigente, y bueno…nuca en mi vida tuve una pijamada- Isís hace amago de levantarse pero marian no se lo permite, la acuna en su pecho como si se tratase de una madre que da consuelo a su hija

-Relajare y duerme, ya veré que no haya represalias- le empieza a acariciar el cabello como tratando de consolarla- yo te cuídate Isís, asi como tu lo haces, Gracias por ser mi amiga y gracias por ser tan fiel, ser tu es maravilloso por que me iluminas en esta oscuridad- de repente, su mente viaja a mucho tiempo atrás y recuerda a su vieja amiga Ariadna, juramentos iguales se dijeron, siempre juntas, en las buenas y en las malas ¿Fue aquel juramento el que la hizo quedarse a sufrir viéndola feliz al lado de Drain?, nunca a entendido el amor, no entiende por que siempre debe haber uno que sufra.

Los personajes secundarios, ella siempre fue piadosa con ellos –pues siempre se sintió uno- siempre los veía tan reales, con sentimientos, con historia y si les hacia sufrir…era imperdonable, comprende que el dolor es parte de la vida –real o ficticia- pero no soporta la idea de verlo y no hacer nada. Pero cuando le toco sufrir por un amor; una decisión de tres, que condenaría a uno, ese uno fue a ella y lo acepto ¿Por qué uno es capaz de entregar por amor? Los amaba a ambos, su mejor amiga, su confidente y su amante y compañero. Sentía que dejarlos, sentía que reclamarles era manchar a aquel amor, y acepto el pago correspondiente.

Siente a Isís dormitar en sus brazos, nunca se le dio lo maternal, pero asi se siente cuidando el velo de la joven, asi se sintió con ellos, asi se sintió con muchas personas que le dieron su amor, y aunque ella, muchas veces no correspondió, les dio protección. Y cae al sueño.

Cuando se despierta Isís ya no se encuentra a su lado, pero no le preocupa, si hubiera pasado algo peligroso enseguida lo hubiera notado, se estira como gato entre las sabanas –una manía que tiene desde niña- y se despereza, después de un rato debatiéndose si levantarse o seguir acostada entre las sabanas, se levante, se dirige al baño y se lava los dientes y desenreda su cabellos castaños, ya ni siquiera se observa con detenimiento en su reflejo, desde que esta ahí, su imagen por alguna razón cambia constantemente y esta agotada de intentar de desentrañarlo.

Oye la puerta abrirse y sabe que se trata de Isís, sale del cuarto y efectivamente, ahí esta la joven alegre como siempre

-El Señor te esta esperando- ella asiente y se dirige al closet- empieza a rebuscar entre su ropa-

-vístete cómoda y como para salir.- le sugiere con una sonrisa traviesa en su rostro, pero Marian apenas y lo percibe, simplemente obedece. Al final se pone unos jeans negros y una blusa de tirantes verde, las acompaña con unas zapatillas de deporte y sin pensarlo mucho deja su cabello suelto

-ponte algo mas caliente, afuera hace frió- le sugiere nuevamente Isís cuando ella se la vuelta

-¿En serio?- pregunta ella algo mas intrigada, Isís jamas hace demasiadas sugerencias conforme a su atuendo, y esa es señal suficiente para que su paranoia se encienda.

-Sip- se dirige al closet y empieza a hurgar- por que no esto, encima de la blusa- le enseña una blusa de gasa un poco suelta, de color azul celeste y con mariposas de un color mas fuerte para ser notorias, el cuello en v es algo extendido, ella se lo pone sin rechistar, se da cuenta que de no ser por la blusa que se dejo, su pechos estarían demasiados expuestos.

Juntas salen del lugar y recorren el pasillo mas que conocido por ambas, llegan a donde esta el.

La bandeja de comida esta en una pequeña mesa escondida atrás de donde esta el escritorio de Demian, donde el esta, leyendo algo con sumo interés. Marian es la única en entrar, Isís la deja en la puerta y se retira

-Buenos Días- dice al verlo, el solo asiente con la cabeza a modo de saludo sin despegar su mente de la lectura

-come…- dice señalando con una mano la mesa, ella no duda, es muy adaptable cuando se lo propone, o cuando la situación es requerida y ya esta aprendiendo a hacerlo, al menos por ahora.

Se sienta ante el platillo de fruta y come ansiosa, toma el café tranquilamente, el silencio es un letargo grande y le ayuda a pensar, como salir, como vivirá si logra salir y –aunque no quiere pensarlo- como vivirá si se queda allí hasta su muerte. Siente una presencia y observa que es Demian quien la observa detenidamente.

-¿Hay algo por lo que quieras disculparte?- ella se encoge de hombros, como tratándole de quitar importancia, como si no valieran aquellas palabras, para hacer que aun que el gane, no pueda disfrutar esa victoria

-Siento haber preguntado de mas- el no dice nada, simplemente la observa- pero…me gustaría saber, otra cosa…no es sobre ti, es sobre mi – el enarca la ceja

-tú no tienes nada, eres Mía-

-Si como sea- contesta, sabe que esa arrogancia le puede costar, pero hasta no ver el precio sigue asi- quiero saber… ¿Qué será de mi?, evidentemente no creo que siempre gustes de mi cuerpo- sintió un retorcijón que achaca al asco que le da pensar en que el la haga suya- es decir, cuando ya no te sea útil en la cama ¿Qué piensas hacer?, beberás de mi hasta matarme como otro de tus sirvientes, o me dejaras trabajar entre ellos hasta que definitivamente no pueda conmigo- el la mira divertido durante un rato, esa socarronería que ella detesta se ve perceptible en el

-aun no entiendes- piensa mientras menea la cabeza- lo que pase con tigo lo decidiré a su tiempo, tengo tiempo de sobra como para ponerme a pensar en el futuro, ¿no crees?- ella lo piensa y asiente sintiéndose una total idiota ante tal pregunta.

Mira por sobre de el, y nota lo que el estaba leyendo hace un momento, sus ojos se abren de sorpresa y corre como si hubiera visto al mismo diablo hacia la mesa, pero antes de llegar el la detiene, sin embargo a ella no le molesta, esperaba eso. Sus ojos se clavan en la libreta.

-Fuego…-susurra observando la libreta, recuerda bien el titulo- ¿La estas leyendo?-el se encoje de hombros

-no tenia mucho que hacer ahora, y el sueño no es una gran ventaja en nosotros- le dice quitándole importancia- no te ofendas, pero no eras muy imaginativa con el nombre- sonríe burlón, pero ella ya no esta a la defensiva, otra ves aquellos escritos le han hecho tirar todas sus barreras

-No, no lo estaba- piensa- en un principio eran cuatro historias y no tenia mucha inspiración para los títulos, asi que simplemente les puse el nombre de cada elemento-

-¿Por qué no la terminaste?- pregunta curioso

-Por que…-duda en responder pero al final lo hace- base mi historia en una relación que tenia-el la mira interrogativamente- acababa de encontrar a alguien que significo mucho para mi, y me vino esa historia a la mente, el protagonista…fue inspirado en ese chico, y muchas de las cosas que se relatan…son vivencia que tuve con el…claro…un poco…disfrazadas- respira hondo- pero al final la relación no…funciono, y no pude terminarla por que-

-Por que te lo recordaba- deduce el, ella lo mira sorprendida por un segundo, como si le impactara eso y al final asiente

-Cada vez que lo intentaba, algo me lo prohibía ¿Cómo podía darles un final feliz, si sabia que en realidad no lo había? Me dolía, y quería dárselos… al menos a ellos, que no tenían nada que ver…pero mi corazón se negaba- suspiro- aunque el final de ellos en realidad no es feliz, pero al menos se siguen amando-

-¿Cómo termina?- pregunta

-Ella muere, en realidad el tiene que matarla…para poder salvarla- el enarca una ceja- bueno…es difícil de explicar, pero la única forma de salvar su alma es matándola, y ella se lo pide…pero el la espera…durante siglos a volverla a ver…por que ella le a prometido un reencuentro y sabe que es posible. Después de todo, el es un vampiro, ella una diosa reencarnada-

-Vaya…- ambos guardan silencio, en ese momento ella reacciona que el no la suelta aun pero no le molesta

-¿me podrías dejar escribir?- pregunta esperanzada, el la mira curioso- bueno paso mucho tiempo en tu estudio y luego me aburro, ¿me dejarías continuar escribiendo?- el lo piensa un momento

-Bien…no creo que haya nada de malo, aunque no por eso te regresare tus historias, y todo lo que escribas me lo quedare- ella asiente feliz, no le importa, con tal de poder tener una pluma en mano y poder escribir no le importa

-Gracias…-el se encoje de hombros

-¿Ya terminaste de comer?- ella mira a su plato como tratando de comprobarlo, esta limpio, lo mira y asiente

-Bien…vamos-

-¿A donde? -Pregunta curiosa

-Has sido una buena niña- comenta burlón- y me aburro de tener aquí, pero no soy tan estupido como para dejarte a la ligera, asi que…saldremos a pasear- el rostro de Marian se ilumina sorprendemente y una sonrisa surca su labios, sin detenerse a pensar salta sobre el y lo abraza por el cuello

-Gracias!! Gracias, gracias- empieza a decir y dar saltitos, parece una niña en medio de vísperas navideñas

-Mas vale que no trates nada, te quedaras a mi lado y no harás nada o juro que ahí mismo te corto la lengua y las piernas- de vuelta esta aquel chico amenazante, pero ella esta muy emocionada como para amedrentarse, simplemente asiente. La toma del brazo y salen de la habitación, dirigiéndose a la entrada, ella solo piensa en poder salir, ver gente, parecer de nuevo normal, un amago que le haga saber que no esta alucinando que la devuelvan a la realidad.

Pero su mente viaja a un segundo plano, esta es una oportunidad perfecta puede ir "revisando terreno" el no puede controlar mucho entre gente, puede saber donde esta, como escapar, si bien no lo hará a la primera, si corre con suerte podrá repetir eso y tendrá la oportunidad de escapar, y tal ves Isís no tenga que pagar con nada, después de todo, solo estarían ellos dos, el único culpable seria el. Y en ese momento, se regodea ante su pensamiento, su salida esta cerca.


	11. Chapter 11

Sorry por tardarme Shinigami...pero aqui esta jajaja...como impaciento...y yo soy la impaciente...disfrutalo!! si no mandame mi jitomate XD

A todos los demas!! gracias por leer!!

Ya saben mi promocion, lean "La muchacha en las Sombras" de Adu y "Oscuro Caballero" de Shinigamivapi

Mañana es mi cumple!!...quiero un Lisias de regalo...o un Hell...o Gael...XD

nos vemos...kises

**Capitulo 11**

Se siente una niña, trata de mirar por las ventanas ahumadas, pero apenas y es capaz de ver las sombras del camino que pasan delante, no le importa, solo quiere disfrutar.

Recorre la limusina con la mirada, es grande y espaciosa, pueden caber incluso dos personas mas libremente en el espacio que la separa a su captor. Hay un cristal ahumado separando la parte de adelante, alcanza a ver el mini bar y donde hay una pequeña televisión, puede incluso ver un teléfono muy moderno. Observa los botones que hay en la puerta, esta tan tentada a jugar con ellos como si de una niña se tratase. Lo observa, el esta abstraído en sus pensamientos y apenas hace caso a la hiperactividad de ella

-¿A dónde vamos?- pregunta curiosa, se nota que esta emocionada, el la mira por un minuto y se encoge de hombros

-Pensaba ir a un centro comercial, visitar tiendas e incluso si quieres ver una película

-¿Cómo dos personas normales?!- pregunta cada vez mas emocionada, el asiente. Aquello le llena de emoción, pero no olvida su idea principal, se centra en pensar lógicamente, descubrir en que parte del mundo esta, y la forma de escapar a hurtadillas, tal ves no esta ves, pero si en otra ocasión –si es que se repite-.

Ella empezó a registrar el minibar y encontró una mano de cartas, se notaban nuevas, jamas usadas, sin dudarlos las abrió y empezó a recorrer carta por carta

-¿Juegas Poker?- le pregunto a Demian, el la miro sorprendido, como si fuera extraño que ella le hablara, pero al final asintió, borrando todo rastro de emoción. Tomo las cartas que ella tenía en sus manos y comenzó a barajarlas como todo un experto ella lo miraba sorprendida.

-¿Lista?- ella asintió, y el las repartió entre ambos.

El camino de la mansión a la ciudad mas cercana era de una hora aproximadamente, y para Marian el tiempo paso rápido jugando con Demian, aunque le parecía molesto, por que el siempre ganaba, se encontró riendo y haciendo bromas con el.

- Flor imperial- anuncio Demian, mostrando las cartas

-¡No!-grito molesta- no es justo, haces trampa- dijo aventando las cartas y cruzando los brazos como niña chiquita. El la miro, y aunque quiso ocultarlo su mirada chispeaba en un brillo de diversión

-No seas mala perdedora-

-No soy mala perdedora- discrepo- es solo que tu eres mal ganador-

-¿Cómo?- pregunto intrigado

-Bueno…como buen ganador- dijo ella como si le estuviera dando una lección escolar- tienes que dejar ganar al perdedor, para no herir su orgullo- el giro los ojos y ella se rió de su teoría

- Tu juegas pésimo, y no es mi culpa. Además dejas que en tu rostro se vea, si llevas ventaja o no- ella se hecho hacia atrás apretando los brazos mas a su pecho y frunciendo el entrecejo

-Engreído…- susurro pero el la escucho y no pudo evitar sonreír un poco.

-Te enseñare, algunos trucos-

-¡No quiero nada!!- azoto los brazos a ambos lados, sobre el asiento- y no quiero saber nunca mas sobre el poker…-

-Berrinchuda- sin poder evitarlo, ella le enseño la lengua. "¿Por que te comportas asi, olvidas la realidad?" le pregunto una voz en su mente, no, no lo había olvidado, pero se sentía tan bien de poder salir, que se olvidaba de todo, y no le importaba si era Demian o el mismísimo demonio el que estuviera a su lado, nada podía arruinar su día.

La limusina por fin se detuvo, y ella trato de abrir la puerta pero no pudo; hasta que el chofer llego a abrir del lado donde estaba Demian, no fue capaz de salir.

Ante ella había un gran edificio, y gente por todos lados caminando, tratando de vivir sus vidas. Claramente era un centro comercial.

El día estaba nublado, y se sentía mucho frió, por suerte había tomado la precaución de llevar un chaleco.

Caminan por el los lugares; viendo los escaparates, ella se detiene de vez en cuando, no solo observa la ropa, también la gente; su caminar, su vida, nunca se había detenido a observar tan meticulosamente a los desconocidos que pasan a su lado, pero los extrañaba –aunque nunca fue amante de la multitud- y se da cuenta de que son parte del mundo del que se creía apartada, en todo momento ella y Demian van tomados de la mano, sabe que a vista de todos, ellos parecen una típica pareja que sale en una tranquila cita, pero no es así, Aquel contacto es una forma de retenerla, el la ha amenazado, en el menor intento de huir el tomara medidas drásticas, en la menor intención de delatarlo, morirá antes de terminar.

Se da cuenta de que todas la mujeres, voltean a ver a Demian, con deseo y lujuria e internamente se burla de eso ¿Desearían lo mismo de estar en su lugar? Admite que Demian es absurdamente atrayente por el "encanto de vampiro" e incluso ella, se vio atraída aquella tarde, de un día cualquiera, en que lo vio en la calle, observándola y se vio deseosa de tener contacto con el. Pero nada es lo que parece.

-¿podemos entrar a ver una película?- le pregunta cuando ve la cartelera de cine, hace tiempo que no tiene de eso, y aunque en la casa tiene una colección interminable de películas, ella quiere cambiar el escenario. El se encoge de hombros.

-¿Qué quieres ver?- pregunta notoriamente aburrido. Ella examina la cartelera; la de romance le parecen absurdamente cursis y aburridas, las de terror, solo hay una de vampiros y ya no quiere mas de eso; Acción, son una tontería

-Esa…- dice señalando el nombre de una película de comedia, el observa la cartelera y frunce el entrecejo

-¿Comedia?-

-bueno, es la mejor opción…¿No crees?-

-Personalmente para mi las películas han decaído considerablemente, pero, me da igual- camino arrastrándola hasta la taquilla y compro dos tikets para la película

-¿Puedo pedir palomitas?-

-Es lo normal cuando se ve películas- caminaron hasta el donde esta el expendio de dulces- Pide lo que quieras- dijo el recargándose en el cristal observando con aburrimiento indiferente la cara de Marian, ni siquiera observa cuando la chica que les sirve empieza a temblar de pies a cabeza, visiblemente nerviosa ante la presencia de tan exuberante figura, pero Marian lo nota y no puede mas que reír divertida, aquello le parecen…tan a un libro de vampiros, aunque por algo será

-Quiero una paquete de palomitas chico, un refresco de cola y…-observa con detenimiento el anuncian que contiene las cosas que se expende, sus ojos se detienen en uno de los nombres y su cara es arrasada por un sonrisa alegre, mientras señala aquello y comienza a dar saltitos- ¡chocolates!! ¡Quiero chocolates, por favor y si tiene con cacahuate seré inmensamente feliz!!- dice realmente alegre, no le importa que Demian la vea con reproche, ni que todos la observen divertidos, le encanta los chocolates y puede tener un día normal al fin. No es para menos que actué asi, aunque siempre actuaba asi ante la mención de la chocolatosa golosina. Demian tradujo a la mujer el pedido de Marian, ella se quedo boquiabierta ¿Era su imaginación o acababa de hablar alemán? La chica a penas y pudo asentir por su estado de embelesamiento por Demian, y su cuerpo logro responder. En cuento desaparecie por el pedido Marian lo mira con reproche

-¿Qué?- pregunta el al ver su mirada

-Es tu culpa- lo acusa

-¿Qué cosa?-

-Que no obtenga mis dulces, la chica esta que no se podía mover ni un centímetro… ¡por tu culpa casi me quedo sin chocolates!- Ella a querido alejar el tema sobre su conocimiento y dominio de otros idiomas, pero eso le da mas respuestas de lo que espera, ahora sabe, que se encuentra en algún lugar de Alemania. El se encoge de hombros

-tontos humanos y sus hormonas, esa mujer apestaba a Lujuria-

-¿y me vas a decir que no te gustaba eso?- le pregunta molesta- ¡de eso vives!-

El le sonrió y se acerco lentamente a su oído, de lejos parecían un comportamiento íntimo y romántico, pero las palabras que salieron para ella no eran nada románticas

-Querida, el que estés afuera, el que no pueda educarte entre los humanos, no quiere decir que tengas derecho a tomarte confianzas conmigo…te recomiendo que tengas cuidado con lo que dices- y se alejo y acaricio su mejilla y su mirada solo daba nota de maldad acompañada con una sonrisa que combinaba a la perfección; Marian sintió un escalofrió recorrer por toda su espalda y un aire frió tras su nuca, su corazón se acelero como si acabaran de apuntarle con un arma en la cabeza. No podía moverse ni responder

La voz de la vendedora le hizo dar un pequeño salto, un poco mas y un grito escapa por su garganta, Demian le tendió un billete a la mujer que se cobro, dando la gracias en su idioma natal.

La película fue divertida en muchos sentidos, Para Marian fue encantador el aroma a palomitas y el piso pegajoso del cine, la multitud hablando en murmullos y las risas que acompañaban la suya en algo que parecía divertido en la película. Pero Demian permaneció como estatua a su lado en todo momento, no río ni hizo amago alguno de parecer entretenido con la película.

Cuando por fin termino y pudieron levantarse, el la arrastro hasta afuera empujando a la multitud, pareciendo desesperado por salir

-Estuvo entretenida la película, ¿no?- trato de hacer conversación, el la miro indiferente

-La verdad, no. Los actores son deficientes desde hace mucho, me gustaba más el teatro y la única comedia que me hizo reír en serio fue la de _Romeo y Julieta_- ella frunció el entrecejo, y lo miro confundida, el parecía hablar en serio

-Romeo y Julieta no era comedia, era una historia de amor- anuncio, el la miro divertido

-A mi me pareció mas comedia que amor, era totalmente absurda. Los humanos son tan…metamórficos con respecto a sus sentimientos y tan dramáticos y extremistas, ¿En serio creen que el amor es la gran cosa?...patético-. Marian optó por no decir nada, cierto que la obra le parecía de cierta manera encantadora y trágica, pero ella era la menos especializada en el amor, después de todo la habían abandonado, involuntariamente le dio un apretón a la mano de Demian que sostenía en la suya.

Después de eso, Demian la hizo entrar a diferentes negocios, y pudo probarse y comprar diferentes cosas. En uno de los negocios, donde vendían peluches, el le compro un gato de ojos grises y pelaje blanco, que traía la indumentaria de un conde drácula felino, Marian estaba encantada con el muñeco y no lo soltaba ni por un segundo.

Entraron a una tienda de ropas, y Marian se puso a revisar escogiendo a diestra y siniestra –involuntariamente se había acostumbrado al hecho de que Demian le compraba todo-

-Oye, ¿Qué te parece esto?- dijo enseñándole una blusa negra con atuendos en blanco. El la miro por in segundo

-Se ve bien, llévala-

-Espera, me la voy a probar- dijo, tomando el resto de atuendos que había escogido y dirigiéndose a los probadores.

Las paredes del pequeño cubicuelo estaban cubiertas de espejos para poder observar el talle del vestido, había una tabla que servia para colocar la ropa y un gancho donde colocar las demás. Sin rechistar se quito la blusa y la que tenia por debajo quedándose solo en un brasier negro con tonalidades moradas. No escucho nada hasta que diviso en el reflejo la imagen de Demian, estuvo a punto de pegar un grito de no ser por que el le tapo los labios, la giro y su boca sustituyo su mano, sus manos se deslizaron hasta encontrar el broche del sostén. Marian estaba impresionada, pero a diferencia de la lujuria que siempre la invadía, sintió una oleada de enojo ¿Por qué tenia que hacer eso aquí? ¿Por qué no podía tratarla normal aunque sea un momento?. Ella no respondia a las caricias, en ese momento Demian la besaba por el cuello mientras la apretaba contra el espejo y jugaba con el broche del pantalón de Marian, pero ninguna caricia hacia efecto en ella. Todo estaba siendo perfecto, todo parecía normal, ella esta feliz y no le importo compartir eso con el, y ahora el…volvía a recordarle que solo era un juguete de su placer, junto todas su fuerzas y lo empujo, para su suerte fue fácil, el estaba desprevenido. La cara de el era de sorpresa

-No- dijo tajante ella, dándole a entender que no quería nada, todo había empezado bien y ahora el volvía arruinarlo, los ojos grises de el fueron de la sorpresa a la furia y después a aquella fría mirada que escondía el peligro tras el telón, se acerco en el estrecho espacio, casi aplastándola, la tomo por la cadera y la alzo, la sostuvo con una sola mano, haciendo que ella rodeara la cadera de el con sus piernas, con la otra mano tomo su mentón y la acerco a el

-Aquí no puedes decir que no- y la beso, con deseo, con sed con voracidad, ella trato de empujarlo, pero no pudo, tenia demasiada fuerza; sintió como algo filoso acariciaba su labio y sintió el sabor a cobre de la sangre, el bebió. El se separo

-Eres mi vil sirvienta, y si yo digo tu lo haces, no puedes ni pensar en si te gusta o no, estas para complacerme en el momento que yo quieres, ¿Entendido?- dijo en un susurro lleno de voracidad, ambos se mataban con la mirada.

-No- Marian sentía el dolor del labio, y con la fuerza que la oprimía sentía que le empezaba a faltar el aire, pero por dentro estaba hecha una furia, se sintió temblar y como le picaba la mano por abofetear a Demian. El bajo la mano con que sostenía el mentón de Marian hasta su cuello apretándolo con más fuerza

-Será mejor que dejes ese maldito orgullo, si no quieres morir. Deja de pensar que puedes pensar, era nada, vació…masa moldeable a mi antojo…eso y nada mas-Marian sintió que algo se partía dentro de ella, y un escozor le comía el pecho. No pudo mas. Salio todo

-Eres un maldito bastando- anuncio con voz que reflejaba su enojo- Te odio, te odio por existir, ojala…ojala desaparezcas…pero que te quede claro…me dan asco tus besos, tus caricias…todo tu me das asco…maldito monstruo asqueroso por mi mátame, tortúrame…lo que sea es mejor que dejarte entrar en mi…que abuses de mi. Pero que te quede claro…puedes tomar de mi, mi cuerpo…pero jamas, jamas me entregare a ti, por que te odio y mi alma lo hace….jamas la obtendrás…y cuando logre salir, por que te aseguro que lo haré…regresare con la única intención de liquidarte. Por que te haré pagar todo esto- se dio cuenta que sus uñas estaban haciendo presión sobre los hombros de el, pero el no parecía estar afectado. Vio como sus palabras hacían efecto, la mirada de el brillo en furia, era el mismo monstruo que era capaz de matar, y sintió como empezaba a apretar más su cuello y, sabía, que en cualquier momento se lo partiría en dos. Sintió como le faltaba el aire y sus ojos escocían por querer derramar las lágrimas en furia que se atragantaban en su torturada garganta

-Te odio…-susurro con su último respiro. De pronto el soltó aquel mortal apretón, y sin darle tiempo a respirar, la saco de ahí, a una velocidad impresionante, que ningún ojo humano fue capaz de observar. Llegaron a la limosina.

El camino fue silencioso, y en cuanto llegaron Isís los recibió, pero la joven se percato de que algo pasaba, en cuanto Demian salio saco a rastras del auto a Marian, que forcejeo lo mas que pudo, pero siendo todo en vano, sin mas el la aventó a los pies de Isís.

-Llévala a su cuarto y cierra con llave- la voz de el era imperial y terriblemente peligrosa, era una bestia en todos los sentidos- Y por tu vida chiquilla idiota que no la puedes ver a menos que yo la autorice- Isís asintió con un toque de miedo y preocupación en la mirada. Tomo a Marian, que se quejo, ella se había llevado la peor parte de aquel forcejeo y su piel empezaba a mostrar hematomas de aquello, en el cuello de Marian estaban las marcas de los finos pero mortales dedos de Demian y todavía sentía el mareo. Isís la arrastro al cuarto y en cuanto entraron la joven trato de darle atención a los golpes, pero Marian se lo impidió

-Déjame.- dijo, evitando que se le acercara- Es un maldito, y juro por lo mi vida que me las pagara- sonó mordaz y asi se sentía, todo ese odio era real...el resultado de toda la frustración y el encierro…de el.

Isís no hizo amago de protestar, se retiro dejándola sola, una vez sola, Marian empezó a gritar como loca, hasta desgarrar su ya débil garganta, empezó a golpear la pared imaginando que era el rostro de el, y era como el de el, duro, frió…indiferente ante sus golpes de frustración. Las lágrimas salían al compás de los gritos, y sus puños se entumecían por los constantes golpes, empezando a mostrar la debilidad que poseían, la pared estaba siendo manchada por la sangre que salía. Se estaba volviendo loca de odio, y la culpa era entera de es monstruo. Cayo al piso exhausta, pero no por eso dejo de llorar, sabia que el la estaría escuchando y que se regodearía por como le afectaba, pero no le importaba, estaba cansada de actuar, estaba cansada de luchar, estaba cansada de no tener opciones.

Se ovillo en el piso, mientras miles de sentimientos explotaban en ella amenazando con hacerla resquebrajarse en mil, todo negativos, todos por el.

Si no fuera por que lo consideraba una locura, no hubiera descartado su idea de cortar su vida ahí mismo; la muerte, era su única opción que veía. Lloro hasta que su cuerpo, mente y alma ya no pudieron mas con todo lo que cargaba y la llevaron al exilio de la inconciencia., solo con algo seguro, odiaba a Demian y le haría pagar todo.


	12. Chapter 12

_Vale, para no desesperar a shinigami le doy el siguiente capitulo_

_Adu, si este capitulo no te gusta, pues a ver que opinas de los demas, Drain...viene!!_

_jajajaja HOY ES MI CUMPLE Y AGRADEZCO A ADU POR MI REGALO, JEJEJEJE AUNQUE YA SE CONSIDERA DOBLE!! CHICOS!! PROMOCIONO!! HA LLEGADO AL FIN LA SEGUNDA PARTE DE "LLAMAS EN LA NOCHE" Y LLEVA POR NOMBRE "LUCES Y SOMBRAS" LEANLA!! ESTA GENIAL, IGUAL RECUERDEN LEER "LA MUCHACHA DE LAS SOMBRAS" Y "OSCURO CABALERO" DE SHINIGAMI!!._

_SIN MAS LES DEJO EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO, QUE A VER COMO DEJAN A UNOS!!...RECUERDEN DEJARME UNA REVIEW QUE NUNCA ESTA DE MAS_

**Capitulo 12**

Ya no estaba contando los días, ya no quería saber nada sobre el flujo del tiempo, solo quería dejar de respirar.

Su cuerpo había pasado por miles de emociones y todas eran como descargas eléctricas.

Había pasado un mes y medio de aquel día, pero Marian no estaba informada de eso. Estaba demasiado delgada y pálida y apenas su cuerpo tenia fuerza para obligar a permanecer consiente. Desde aquel día no había visto a Demian o a Isís, alguien, no sabia quien, le dejaba la comida a un lado de la puerta, pero no le importaba.

Durante la primera semana se rehusó a probar bocado, pero eso no causo el menor amago en Demian que siguió sin aparecerse, el resto de los días comía apenas un poco, y solo una de las tres comidas que le servían.

Por alguna razón se estaba infligiendo una auto tortura, se bañaba y apenas tenia fuerza para colocarse la ropa interior y solo con eso se mantenía, no usaba la cama, durante todo el día permanecía sentada en la esquina mas alejada de la chimenea, y esta jamas la encendía. Siempre estaba ahí, titiritando y sintiéndose débil, pero no era la debilidad del cuerpo la que le afectaba si no la de su alma, que le suplicaba por un poco de paz ¿Pero de donde sacarla? Ya ni siquiera tenía a Isís para tranquilizarla.

Sabía que Demian estaba furioso, no es que la quisiera castigar, alejarse de ella era la forma de controlar su furia para no descárgala en ella.

A mitad de camino un sin fin de cosas aparecían en su mente. Recordó a Drain como manera de entretenerse –aunque le causaba el mismo dolor- siempre se había preguntado ciento de cosas ¿la habría amado de verdad como alababa? O solo era la intención de querer amarla, razón por la cual fracaso dejándola herida ¿O Solo fue un juego? Siempre recordó que Drain, antes de conocerla, había tenido cientos de mujeres, y el le había afirmado que no ha todas amo, algunas fueron solo un pasatiempo, pero le había asegurado que ella había cambiado todo eso ¿y si fue solo un pretexto?. La pobre excusa que el le dio, de no haber planeado enamorarse también de Ariadna no le consoló jamas, pero lo había aceptado.

Después de que el la abandono no hubo noche que no paraba de llorar hasta caer en el sueño, y al día siguiente se levantaba con esa mascara de total indiferencia ¿Habría sido su miedo de sentirse vulnerable, lo que la deterioro? Ella siempre se mantuvo firme, hasta que lo conoció, dejo caer el telón y sus debilidades y miedos aparecieron; no le había importado por que creyó que el estaría a su lado. La primera vez que derramo lagrimas por el, la primera vez que el dijo algo que la lastimo, la primera ves que hizo algo que la lastimo. Pero en el fondo lo amaba.

Con el tiempo la herida fresca se fue cerrando, pero se había convertido en títere del dolor, se escondía, como cuan perro apaleado que temía de quien se le acercara, aunque lo hiciera para querer ayudarla; jamas acepto estar realmente herida. El tiempo la ayudo a seguir, un paso a la vez pero su camino se veía tan oscuro y tan solitario que empezó a albergar odio por las dos personas que le habían robado su felicidad. Aun ella había deseado verlos felices, pero, quería tener también un poco de felicidad, mas esta siempre se escondía de ella.

Y entonces, del gris llego el negro. Demian había aparecido y borrado todo rastro de posible felicidad en su mundo, la había torturado y dejado exhausta como para pelear, pero ¿Cómo hacerlo? Cierto que en cuanto llego a ese lugar ella pronto había recuperado aquel carácter tan rebelde y fuerte que había tenido antes, el que le había abierto caminos, el que había hecho bajar la cabeza de sus enemigos y arrepentirse de tratar de herirla. Ella era un guerrera, un guerrera que nunca conocería el amor o el placer de tener a un compañero en la pelea, por que tal vez toda esa fuerza la habían hecho poco atractiva.

Creía en el amor, siempre lo hizo, y cuando era niña siempre pensó en los cuentos de hadas y siempre deseo a un caballero en su brillante armadura que la rescatara y la amara, pero este jamas llego, haciendo que se convirtiera ella misma en su salvadora.

En el fondo, siguió deseando amor. Esa era ella, dos cosas muy diferentes conviviendo dentro de una; la debilidad y la fuerza, el odio y el amor. Oscuridad y Luz.

¿Pero quien podría amar a alguien que era ambas cosas y ninguna a la vez?

Apreciaba cada detalle de si misma, defectos y virtudes por que la hacían ser ella, pero no estaba segura de que alguien lo apreciara con sus mismos ojos.

Ya no podía contar las veces que lloraba por el amor que se le había acercado y después abandonado a su suerte, las veces que lloro por la soledad –que aunque disfrutaba- se le dibuja como eterna condena. Y por ultimo, aquel culpable que le privaba de todo. _"Demian" _murmuraba después de cada ritual de lagrimas tan fielmente seguido durante todas esas noches, un nombre que la adormecía, que la debilitaba.

Pero como si todas las lágrimas no fueran suficientes, cada mañana se despertaba con el deseo de que Demian volviera a ella, no se había dado cuenta cuando su cuerpo comenzó a extrañarlo y cuando su mente divago en las veces que estaba a su lado.

Aun cuando aquel día era el causante de su actual estado, le gustaba recordarlo por que era la primera vez que había visto a Demian –Aunque sea solo por un momento- como una persona normal.

El le había permitido volver a escribir –aunque no se había logrado- le había dejado salir de aquella habitación y le había dado calor, si, aunque no lo quisiera admitir el que el la tocara, el que el la buscara le daba un poco de consuelo, no sabia como ni por que – y le parecía una locura- eso había causado alivio en su alma solitaria.

Estaba sentada en el rincón observando la oscuridad y sintió un espacio en el pecho que era llenado con reclamos de su corazón ¿Por qué no me dejas amar? ¿Por qué no puedo sanar? ¿Por qué no logro latir? Cuando la puerta se abrió, la luz de afuera la encegueció por un momento, se estaba acostumbrado tanto a la oscuridad que se sentía como topo expuesto al sol, parpadeo un poco hasta que sus pupilas le avisaron de una figura grande e imponente parada en el marco, sus ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente _"El esta aquí…"_ su corazón se acelero ante aquel pensamiento, su cuerpo vibro y la parte de su alma temerosa de las batallas se contrajo.

La puerta se cerró aguardándolos a los dos en la oscuridad, solo se podía escuchar la respiración de ambos. Aquella parte de ella tan frágil le pedía en secreto que se acercara, que le hubiera perdonado ¿Por qué? ¿No debía ser ella la que lo perdonara?.

Sin control de si, se lanzo ciegamente ha donde el se encontraba, fue su olfato y su propio cuerpo el que hizo la tarea de encontrarlo fácilmente, como si lo hubiera sabido todo el tiempo, no necesitaba la vista para verlo. Las Lagrimas salían, pero ya no de enojo, si no de consuelo ¿Por qué?

-esta bien…-murmuro sin ser conciente, dejando fluir sus sentimientos, como aquel día-permaneceré a tu lado de la manera que tu quieras, me volver un títere si asi lo quieres, pero….por favor, quédate conmigo- su cuerpo se estremecía, y a pesar de que el odio le había ganado en un principio, en ese momento no hacia mas que decir la verdad, lo quería a su lado, por que a pesar de todo lo malo, le había dado cambios que ella necesitaba, principalmente, la había hecho volver.

-Marian…- susurro el, entre los sollozos de ella no pudo notar que la nota de voz que salía de su labios era triste, es que lo estaba, aquel día había reaccionado al rechazo de ella, a las palabras que involuntariamente lo habían herido, y jamas se había enfrentado a ese tipo de heridas, no desde hace tiempo. La entrega de ella le había sorprendido, y todas las noches la había escuchado llamarlo y no había asistido, por que su dolor le hacían pensar con agresión, y agresión no quería utilizar, ya no desde hace años atrás que no había participado en una pelea, se había vuelto diplomático tratando asuntos de escritorio en la orden, siendo un monaguillo. Las peleas, la sangre y la adrenalina se habían quedado atrás en sus primeros años de no muerto, los suficientes para crear una reputación aterradora ante los demás de su especie, y ya era algo de su naturaleza comportarse siempre asi, pero realmente, ya estaba cansado. Su naturaleza siempre le exigía la pelea, pero el no era una bestia que matara a diestra y siniestra. Ya no.

-Esta bien- susurro, apartándola un poco- Vamos.- la tomo entre brazos, su tono se había vuelto indiferente otra vez, lo que estaba a punto de hacer estaba fuera de sus costumbres. Marian se detuvo un momento antes de seguirlo

-Demian, perdóname…yo-

-Ya olvídalo, al menos ha servido de algo y punto deja el tema en paz- y empezó a caminar con ella entre su abrazo-

Caminaron el largo pasillo, pasando por la puerta que daba al estudio de el, pero siguieron caminando, doblando en un intersección a la derecha, donde aparecía otro largo pasillo, mas oscuro que el anterior, el camino era de unos 10 metros y al final se encontraba una puerta que ocupaba toda la pared, como la entrada al mismísimo infierno, estaba pintada en negro y tenia indumentaria en plata, Marian se impresiono ante la maravillosa entrada, y el andar por pasillos por los que se la había prohibido estar la tenían maravillada. Demian la arrastro hasta cruzar aquella solidad protección que resguardaba mas de lo que ella esperaba, aquel lugar estaba pintado en tonalidades negras y doradas, la cama de dosel era increíblemente hermosa y el tallado era a mano y tenia cortinas de seda roja colgando por ella, para cubrir al durmiente y proteger su sueño. En una de las paredes del Este estaba un gran librero repleto de libros –como si no fuera suficiente- pero también había espacio para un sinfín de discos de música y de video, al frente de la cama había un gran sillón de dos plazas de color azul rey –el único color que diferenciaba ahí- que daba a una gran televisión de pantalla plana de unas 50 pulgadas y un equipo de reproducción imponente, se podía ver bocinas repartidas por la habitación, había una mesa de centro interponiéndose, entre la tecnología y el lugar donde el espectador podía observar; las paredes estaban repletas de cuadros con paisajes oscuros, la mayoría era de Edward Gorey. Aquella habitación tenía una combinación de decoración Art deco y colonial lo que le daba un toque exquisito.

-Es tu…- trato de pregutar

-Mi habitación, la tuya esta hecha un asco, no se si lo has notado, te quedaras conmigo mientras la arreglan. ¿Algún Problema?- la reto a negarse

-No, lo que tu quieras- dijo sin dudar, el asintió conforme con el comportamiento, la llevo a una puerta que estaba cerca de la cabecera de la cama, la abrió y se descubrió una cuarto en tonalidades negras, y velas iluminándolo

-Debes comprender que mi vista es algo…sensible a la luz, por eso prefiero la oscuridad o tenues brillos-

-Eso explica mucho.- dijo recordando que siempre había poca luz en la mayoría de las habitaciones, a excepción de la cocina.

Demian la separo de su abrazo y la puso frente a el, observándola por un rato. Lentamente deslizo sus manos alrededor del cuerpo de ella, Marian se tenso por un segundo, pero no hizo amago de retirarse. Lentamente le quito el sostén y lo dejo caer al piso, y después de un pausa se inclino y le bajo la pantaleta que cubría su cuerpo, se alzo y empezó a desabotonar la camisa que traía pero Marian lo detuvo, el la miro receloso, se explico.

-Es mi deber, déjame cumplir con el. Al menos hasta que tu asi lo decidas- sorprendido dejo caer sus brazos y dejo que Marian lo desvistiera, ella temblaba, su cuerpo había estado tan necesitado de fuerzas en todo el tiempo, la falta de comida, la falta de tranquilidad, dejaban rastros en ella, y las marcas de las heridas que ella se hizo golpeando la pared estaban ahí presentes todavía junto con las marcas que el le había hecho.

-Esta muy débil, vas a tener que comer bien-

-lo que tu quieras- susurro mientras observaba con atención su trabajo, sus manos temblaban y lo hacían realmente lento

-no lo hagas…-dijo el con un tono lleno de frustración, ella se atrevió a verlo sorprendida- no actúes asi de sumisa, no te va. Ya tengo suficiente con el montón de sirvientes que agachan la cabeza como corderos cobardes ante el lobo- ella iba a pelar, pero su sorpresa, gano y sabia que si lo hacia, perdería otra ves su compañía, se limito a asentir mientras seguía con su trabajo, pero confundida ¿Por qué ahora le pedía lo contrario? Una ves estuvieron ambos desnudos, el la metió en la tina, que era redonda y lo suficientemente grande para que entraran los dos, el agua estaba tibia y tenia el aroma de violetas combinado con otro que Marian no pudo descifrar.

Demian se recostó en la loza de la tina he hizo que Marian se apoyara en su pecho, el lavaba con cuidado su cuerpo, acariciándolo lentamente, ella estaba entregada totalmente. Todo aquel ritual fue hecho en total silencio, pero como siempre era costumbres, era un silencio cómodo donde uno se desentendía del otro, pero a la vez lo hacia parte de si, como si de un solo ente se tratase.

En cuanto aquello hubo terminado, ambos se levantaron y salieron de la bañera, Marian tomo una de las toallas que había dobladas y seco el cuerpo de Demian con sumo cuidado, y después seco el suyo. Cuando salieron se encontró con una bandeja de plata repleta de comida el aroma le trajo de vuelta a su estado de hambruna, Demian paso de largo y se acerco a la puerta que había en sentido contrario de donde estaba el baño, entro y ella puso divisar que era un gran armario y en cuanto salio se encontraba solo con un pantalón de lana negro, dejando su pecho al descubierto, traía en su mano una camisa blanca que lee entrego a Marian

-úsala.- ella obediente lo hizo, mientras volvía a recorrer de nuevo la habitación, fue que se dio cuenta que en una de las estanterías del libreo estaba el gato de peluche que el le había regalado un aquel día, sin dudar corrió hacia el y lo tomo entre sus brazos estrujándolo y disfrutando la suavidad que este poseía.

-¿Puedo conservarlo?- pregunto como una niña

-Es Tuyo- se limito a decir, señalo con la cabeza la bandeja de comida- Come.-

Ella asintió y corrió, se sentó delante de la bandeja y coloco el gato sobre sus piernas, y empezó a comer, el se sentó a su lado y encendió la tele observando con desgano el canal de noticias.

-A veces te comportas como una niña- le dijo observándola comer, acariciando con la mano libre el muñeco, la cara de ella al observarlo era de una niña chiquita y conservaba entre sus labios la cuchara, lo observo un rato antes de encogerse de hombros e ir por otro bocado

-Suelo serlo, cuando me siento lo suficientemente cómoda para bajar la guardia- observo al corresponsal que hablaba- no digo que esta soy yo, es una parte de mi-

-ambas me parecen interesantes-

-¿Ambas?-

-la terca, orgullosa y rebelde y la débil chica que necesita de protección y quiere ser mimada-

-ah…- se limito a decir- termine- le dijo señalando la bandeja limpia al tiempo que levantaba las piernas cruzándolas sobre el sillón.

-¿Por que siempre muestras a una o a otra?- ella no quería realmente hablar de esas cosas, y menos con el, pero jamas alguien le había hecho esa pregunta

-No lo se, realmente no lo se, siempre ha sido asi- el no hizo mas preguntas la observo un rato antes de seguir observando las noticias.

En cierto momento el la tomo del hombro y la acerco a el, haciendo que se recargara en su pecho, ella no hizo amago de molestarse.

-Demian… ¿Me enseñarías alemán? – dijo, al oír que el corresponsal hablaba dicho idioma y todo estaba escrito asi

-Tenia entendido que tu habías estudiado dicho idioma- le dijo

-Si, pero nunca complete el estudio, apenas y se palabras y me gustaría saberlo. ¿Es tu idioma natal?-

-No, no lo es. Yo nací en Londres, pero, el conocimiento es clave importante en la vida de un vampiro, desde luego-

-¿En que parte de Londres? –

-no es relevante-

-¿en que año?-

-no es relevante-

-Tienen razón…- susurro

-¿Quienes?- su voz reflejaba curiosidad

-los de tu especie…al llamarte Winter, el invierno es tan frió como tu- pensó un momento-¿Qué pasa cuando la nieve se derrite?-

-todo se hace liquido…- contesto tajante

-No…llega la primavera, y esta siempre es calida. Aunque en lo personal, el invierno es más encantador-

-Si no me confundo, esa es una frase de un manga- ella soltó una risita

-Si, Fruit Basket. Una de mis favoritas cuando era joven, Leía mucha manga y veía demasiado anime-

-Y me preguntaba por que eres tan infantil- ella se encogió de hombros

.-El conocimiento siempre esta escondido donde menos te lo esperas, solo es cuestión de prestar atención-

-Concuerdo- guardaron silencio, el apago la televisión- vamos a la cama- Ella sin tapujos se dejo llevar con el. Aquella fue la primera noche en que durmieron sin entrometer el sexo en la cama.

Un año y medio, un año y medio se había atravesado por su vida. En ese tiempo Marian había pasado por muchas etapas y en los últimos meses todo parecía mejorar. Marian tenia libre albedrío de andar por la casa, en cuestión de salidas era al lado de Demian, pero esto no le molestaba. La mayor parte del tiempo se la pasaba con Isís con la que podía volver a estar y a la que le gustaba ayudar con sus deberes, el resto del tiempo lo ocupaba al lado de Demian en su estudio o durmiendo –entre otras cosas- en su habitación, a penas y pisaba "su" habitación. Demian había cumplido su palabra y le había enseñado alemán entre otros idiomas. También la dejaba escribir de nuevo sus historias o dibujar como tanto le gustaba, incluso le había comprado un caballete para hacerlo mas cómoda, en sus "tiempos libres" ambos se entretenían jugando ajedrez o incluso en la consola –cuando Isís no podía acompañarla-. Aun cuando Demian no abandonaba esa actitud alejada y fría Marian ya se había acostumbrado al "frió del invierno" y podía pasarla bien a su lado. Las discusiones se habían acabado ya que Marian accedía a todo lo que el le pedía como la "sirvienta" que era, aunque notaba que a el le molestaba eso, a veces, pero no lo daba a decir. Aunque no lo creyera disfrutaba de estar ahí, ahora que las complicaciones se habían acabado.

-Marian, ¡La crepa se quema!!- le grito Isís que vigilaba la nueva idea de Marian de cocinar su propia comida, idea que acababa de poner en acción

-Ah!! Sácala, sácala!!- Marian no sabia que hacer al ver su desayuno quemarse, por suerte Isís fue rápida y pudo sacarla. Se miraron entre si y empezaron a reírse

-Creí que dijiste que sabias cocinar-

-si se!!- se defendió.- pero ya me oxide- ambas rieron, Marian tomo su desayuno y se encamino al cuarto de estudio de Demian.

Al llegar el estaba en su lugar de siempre, leyendo un papel entre sus manos, al verla entrar la observo y alcanzo a notar como sus labios se contraían en una sonrisa

-¿Cocinando?- ella se rió nerviosa y asintió- Es el trabajo de Isís, ¿Por qué no se lo dejas hacer?-

-Me gusta depender de mi en algunas cosas- camino hasta sentarse en el uno de los sillones acojinados frente al gran escritorio y empezó a comer, Demian volvió a la lectura de la carta, después de un tiempo infinito, el la observo con detenimiento

-¿Qué pasa?-

-¿Conociste a otro vampiro, aparte de mi antes?- pregunto, ella se sorprendió

-No, ¿Por qué?-

-¿Cómo obtuviste la información de la Rozen Kreutz-

-leyendo- no quiso decir, la que le dio Drain

-mentira, ¿Dime con quien hablaste?- ella se encogió, Aquel chico amenazador estaba a punto de salir de nuevo.

-Yo…le…pregunte a un amigo. ¿Dime que pasa?-

-Leí tu historia hace mucho tiempo, y tenia especificaciones muy cercanas a la realidad ¿Cómo las consiguió tu amigo?-

-Yo…no lo se- su cuerpo se estremeció- El jamas decía sus fuentes de información y yo…yo no estaba interesada en eso, con su…- cayo al pensar en aquello que iba a decir su corazón abrió la vieja herida

-¿Con su?- presiono Demian, ella lo observo y, como venia siendo costumbre no guardo nada, ya le había hablado en anteriores ocasiones un poco de el, aunque jamas revelaba su nombre, solo los efectos que las acciones del habían provocado a ella

-Yo lo amaba, Demian, O creí que asi era, jamas e estado segura con respecto a eso-

-¿Es el mismo?- pregunto intrigado

-Si, ¿Por qué?- el la miro, pero no le dijo

-Mañana, te arreglaras, tendremos una visita muy importante y quiero que estés presente- ella estaba sorprendida, jamas le permitía estar presente en ninguna de las visitas, esto era un hecho sorpréndete para ella, pero no dijo nada al respecto, opto por cambiar el tema

-Demian, Voy a comenzar a escribir una historia para ti- anuncio

-¿para mi?- pregunto sorprendido

-Bueno, es una historia que me ha venido dando vueltas y quiero escribirla y por alguna razón, quiero dedicártela, creo que principalmente por que el protagonista de mi historia tendrá tu nombre-

-¿de que va?- el le pregunto curioso

-Una pareja, que vivió por los años de 1800, Ella es una joven tierna y linda de nombre Zanthe, que nació en la mas alta sociedad, y Demian heredero de la familia mas prestigiosa del mundo. La historia se relata alrededor de ellos, y en lo general, es normal, excepto den el final- Marian vio que Demian estaba cada vez mas interesado en la historia- ellos están comprometidos y realmente enamorados, pero ella es atacada por un vampiro y asesinada, el trato de salvarla…pero no pudo, en su lugar…fue trasformado en un ser como el que mato a la mujer que amaba- ve que el rostro de el se esta poniendo rígido- en fin, es una historia que he tenido desde niña en mente, pero era borrosa y sin mucho detalle ni ideas básicas, pero últimamente la he definido mas y quiero escribirla, dedica a ti, si no te molesta- el estaba totalmente callado y perdido en algún mundo lejos de ella. Marian no sabia, pero acaba de relatar la historia de el, pero ¿Cómo podía ella saber la historia de el? ¿El había borrado todo rastro que dejara con su vida antes de su renacimiento como criatura nocturna?

-Demian…-le llamo Marian al verlo tan abstraído

-relátala- susurro

-Prefiero, escribirla y que la leas-

-Hazlo- ordeno secamente, ella se sorprendió un poco, pero obedeció

-El nació en Londres en el año de 1773 y fue trasformado en el año de 1801. Tenía 28 años cuando paso. En fin, en esa época se descubrió amando a una de las damas de más alta sociedad, Zanthe Vlianor, y para su suerte ella le correspondía, asi que sin tapujos se comprometieron, los padres de Demian tenían una cadena de joyerías muy prestigiosas y fueron los que proveyeron la sortija de matrimonio. Ellos estaban realmente felices de amarse, la boda se celebraría en menos de seis meses. Pero una noche- hizo una pausa para ver a Demian que parecía impenetrable- el la llevo a ver una obra, y cuando regresaron, la dejo en su casa despidiéndose, estaba a punto de subir al carruaje cuando oyó un grito, corrió hacia la casa sin pensarlo, fue entonces que noto que la mansión estaba completamente oscura, cuando entro lo primero que vio fue el cuerpo del padre de Zanthe tumbado en las escaleras, busco desesperadamente a Zanthe y la encontró en brazos de un imponente hombre, el, estaba bebiendo del cuello de ella. Demian desesperado por salvarla, corrió a ayudarla, pero en cuanto el hombre lo vio acercarse, rompió el cuello de ella y se lanzo contra el, lo golpeo y se burlo de el "El príncipe no tiene poder, contra un Dios" le decía "El príncipe no salvo a la damisela. Vaya príncipe mas inútil, no salvo a la mujer" cuando el estaba tirado en el piso, mas vivo que muerto le dijo "Ella sabia exquisita, lastima que apareciste, tal ves me hubiera divertido con su cuerpo también" y con eso ultimo, lo dejo ahí tumbado para que muriera lentamente; lo que no supo fue que una vampiriza, una mujer que odiaba fuertemente al asesino de Zanthe llego a el y lo rescato de la muerte, dándole la llave para vengarse de aquel vampiro. Demian fue convertido, y durante sus primeros años lo único que pensó e hizo fue buscar como loco a aquel vampiro, que respondía al nombre de Vladimir, y matando a cuanto ser, mortal e inmortal, se le cruzara en el camino, en lo único que pensaba era en vengar a su amada Zanthe, lo único que lo movía era el dolor de la soledad, de ser eterno mientras la mujer mas bella y a la única que había amado, perecía en una tumba, devorada por gusanos- ella sonrió con tristeza- tengo la mala costumbre de matarlas siempre-suspiro- Demian pudo matar a Vladimir en el año de 1894 en la ciudad de Nueva York, pero una vez muerto su objetivo y con la peor reputación del mundo, no era feliz. Pero no se dejo abatir, por alguna razón se había prometido a si mismo vivir por el y por la mujer que amaba, aunque estaba sumido en una infinita soledad, Briana, la vampireza que lo convirtió fue asesinada por Vladimir un año después de convertirlo, no le importo mucho en cuanto el fue convertido la dejo para dedicarse a su ideal, tenia todo el dinero del imperio de su padre, lo vendió y se quedo con las ganancias, no quería encargarse de eso pero el dinero le venia bien y había prendido a manejarlo, pero siempre esperara a Zanthe.- respiro tranquila y lo observo esperando juicio, pero el no hablo, estaba mas que callado observándola

-no es muy detallado, y divague mucho en la parte de Demian, la verdad lo quiero escribir desde la perspectiva de Zanthe, y la razón por la que ella sabe lo que paso después de su muerte, fue por que estuvo a su lado, como espíritu, siempre. Pero en cuanto lo escriba seré mas detallista y meticulosa-

-Será interesante leerlo- dijo al tiempo que se levantaba, su rostro parecía piedra dura- Marian, voy a salir-

-¿te puedo acompañar?- Dijo enseguida

-no, tengo que ir solo, y no creo volver hasta muy tarde- sin mas desapareció por la puerta dejándola consternada y preocupada ¿Qué había pasado? ¿Por que tantas vueltas?. Pero estaba segura que no obtendría ni una sola respuesta.


	13. Chapter 13

_JAJAJa como le prometi a Shinigami aqui el capitulo!! sorry por el retraso pero en recompensa esta extendido, espero que ayude a tu estudio._

_jajaja...espero les guste a todos (principalmente por Adu) seee...soy mala, hago que lo odies al pricipio y ahora lo ames...jajajajaa aqui por fin se hace presente Drain y la respueta--ya mas que obvia-- de el por que Marian sabe sobre Demian pero si creen que se queda ahi, noo...hay mas!! jajajaja en fin. agradezco a todos!! que les sigues gustando mi historia y la siguen...por fis dejenme su review!! que me llena de ilusiones...haber si puedo subir estas semanas...semanas de examenes!! TTbuaaaaaa...ya que...nos vemos...disfrutes_

_Promo: pasen a leer "Oscuro Caballero" de shinigamivampi, "La muchacha en las sombras" de Adu ( que esta a punto de llegar a su fin TT) y "Luces y Sombras" tambien de Adu (esta encantadora!! ya extrañama las patoaventuras de Lyosha, Leo y Nadya)_

_sin mas byeee!!_

**Capitulo 13**

Ella sostenía sus piernas sobre el mueble, veía la TV pero no la observaba, toda su atención estaba en la puerta del cuarto, esperaba a que el regresara, por que en todo el día de ayer se había ido, y ya el tiempo le estaba dando paso a otro día y seguía sin haber rastro de Demian.

No era que pensara que algo le pudiera pasar, por Dios, era Demian de quien se hablaba, pero sin embargo, su mente le jugaba pasadas bromas de lo que pudo haber pasado.

No había pegado ojo en toda la noche, esperando a que el apareciera, si bien Demian nunca había usado esa habitación para "dormir" era su segundo refugio después del estudio. Demian ocupaba aquel lugar para algo muy cercano a la relajación, aunque no se cansara, aunque no durmiera, ella lo sabia pues mas de una vez había estado en la misma cama con el para algo mas que sexo, y el se dedicaba a quedarse estático con los ojos cerrados, pero estaba despierto, ella lo sabía

La puerta se abrió sacándola de su ensoñación, Demian entro, su ropa estaba visiblemente húmeda e incluso había rastros de sangre en ella, ¿Qué rayos había pasado? Sin poder evitarlo corrió a el

-Demian, ¿Estas bien?- pregunto alarmada- el la miro como tratando de reconocerla y después asintió

-¿Qué te paso?-

-Nada- contesto con esa lejanía tan común de el, por que si, a pesar de todo el seguía comportándose frío y distante

-¿Nada?- replica molesta, pero prefiere guardarse su comentario mordaz cuando lo ve y sus ojos destellan la amenaza- Ven, hay que limpiarte- el apenas y pones resistencia cuando lo arrastra al baño, lo desviste y lo mete bajo la regadera

-Desvístete y entra- le ordena antes de que ella salga, lo hace sin dudar, después de todo es otra de las infinitas costumbres de el, desde que prácticamente comparten el cuarto.

En cuanto su cuerpo ingresa bajo el agua de la regadera, Demian no resiste y apoya su cabeza sobre el hombro de ella, parece cansado –aunque sabe que esto es imposible- ambos se dejan lavar por el agua. De pronto Demian alza un poco su cabeza de su apoyo y le da un beso en el hombro mientras la toma por la cintura y la acerca a el, alcanza a escuchar un murmullo que apenas entiende como _"no te vayas de mi"_ no quiere responderle, no esta segura de haber escuchado eso, pero sabe la respuesta que se niega a decir en voz alta. Desde hace tiempo –no sabe cuanto- ya se siente bien estando al lado de el, no se atreve llamar a eso amor, por que ¿Cómo saber cuando uno esta frente a el? Pero a pesar de todo lo que es Demian, todo lo frió y lo alejado, sabe que hay más y puede admirarlo, por que el es como ella, lleno de ambas cosas: oscuridad y luz.

Jamas planea decírselo a el, por que sabe que el no podrá corresponderle ¿Cómo alguien podría corresponderle? Si no hay nada en ella que causa admiración alguna y el, es un vampiro, un ser de la noche que tal vez no aprecie el amor como ella lo ve.

Pero sabe, que mientras este ahí para el, mientras a el le complazca tenerla, ella estará presente, por que ya aprendió a vivir el momento hasta que el otro la despida de su lado.

Demian la alza sin problemas y ella se enreda en sus caderas con la ayuda de sus piernas, y a pesar de estar desnudos y esa posición, no hay deseo sexual en ese ambiente, solo complicidad de dos cuerpos

-Terminemos, recibirás una visita ahora- dice el mientras se acerca al cuello de ella y le deposita un suave beso, y después traza una línea con sus labios hasta la naciente de sus pechos cuando ella pregunta

-¿Quién?-

-Un mujer, vampireza- le dice antes de alejarse y verla-se llama Morinna, es un ser muy sabio y le he solicitado que te vea-

-¿Por qué?- pregunta intrigada al tiempo que alzaba una ceja

-tu solo ve, no tienes por que saber detalles- quiere quejarse pero no lo hace, simplemente toma sus labios y lo besa, el suelta un gruñido de placer y ella se siente realmente poderosa, pero sabe que es una ilusión. Sin embargo, su cuerpo siente un escalofrió y su entrepierna canta al son del deseo, se siente húmeda y deseosa anticipadamente

-Eso me mata- susurra el cuando ella se separa de sus labios- tu olor, todos y cada uno…son exquisitos-

-¿Cómo son?- pregunta curiosa

-Es difícil definirlos, siento que están hechos para el olfato del vampiro al igual que el sabor de tu sangre

-¿A que sabe?- su voz rebasa en la curiosidad inocente, pero hay un tono de alegría y es que le resulta encantadora esa noticia

-Es difícil explicarlo, ya lo dije, a veces se acopla a los aromas, y a veces parece que se acopla al deseo individual de cada quien, pero siempre esta…siendo encantador y tu sangre…parece elixir, jamas provee sangre igual-

-¿bebes de humanos?- la verdad nunca ha tenido oportunidad de hacer esa pregunta

-A veces, por lo general nos valemos de otras mañas, robamos bancos de sangre y la trasportamos aquí, Este lugar es sede de un de las fuentes de vampiros mayormente establecidas en el mundo, en parte por la orden y por que muchos se siente seguros asi, asi que con tanto vampiro se debe tener cuidado. En casos extremos tenemos que beber de animales, el menú es variado, hasta eso- sonríe malévolamente- ¿Te molesta eso?- ella se encoge de hombros

-¿molestarme por algo que esta en tu naturaleza?- pregunta con un toque fingido de ofensa- si me molestara eso, es como molestarme conmigo por ser mujer, o con un perro por ladrar, es parte de algo que no se puede evitar, pero si ser prudente, supongo, y al parecer tu lo estas siendo, además- pensó un momento- yo no tengo por que molestarme, soy tu sirvienta y no tengo por que remedar- el asiente conforme con su respuesta al tiempo que la suelta en el piso; ella lo lleva hasta la sala continua y lo seca con una toalla, sin mas se retira poniéndose solamente una bata para cubrir su desnudez. Se acerca al teléfono que esta cerca y llama al servicio para solicitar algo que ponerse, sabe que le mandaran lo adecuado para su visita. Cuando piensa en ello se da cuenta que una parte de ella esta nerviosa ante la idea, desde Jorska no ha tenido encuentro con otro vampiro, y no sabe como actuar ante el

-Nuestra otra visita va a llegar al crepúsculo- le informa Demian mientras sale colocándose una camisa blanca formal, su cabello cae desordenado y húmedo sobre su frente

-¿otra visita?- pregunta sorprendida, había supuesto que la tal Morinna era la misma y la única de la que había hablado el día anterior, el afirmo

-El es alguien muy importante querida, y por tu bien espero que te comportes, además espero que estés presentable- ella solo asintió ya ni siquiera le importan las amenazas algo le dice que Demian lo hace solo para reafirmar su autoridad, y no es necesario para ella, sabe que la tiene. Tocan la puerta y Marian va a atender, sabe que se trata de Isís por que es la única que se ocupa de cosas referente a ella, al verla ahí parada le sonríe, la joven hace ademán de extenderle la ropa, pero ella alza una mano, se gira a ver a Demian

-si no me solicitas por ahora, iré a cambiarme a mi habitación- Rayos, el mas que nadie sabe que no quiere que sea asi, quiere retenerla en ese cuarto, y hacerla suya hasta partirse en dos, pero aceptarlo seria doblegarse ante alguien que se supone solo es un instrumento para su placer. Se limita a asentir mientras le da la autorización de ir. En cuento la puerta se cierra, el se queda parado donde esta.

Aquella chica no ha hecho mas que descontrolar su universo tan bien posicionado, tenía poder, tenía orden y era capaz de darle respuesta a todo hasta que ella llego.

Su mente divaga en el suceso de ayer. Alguien toco a la puerta, asomándose tímidamente apareció Angelina, su expresión era distante y triste

-Señor, La Señora Morinna ha llegado.- eso le extraño, la había citado para el medio día y había llegado con mucho tiempo de anticipación

-Llévala al Estudio, y Dile a tu hermana que haga esperar a la mujer en su habitación hasta que yo ordene- la mujer asintió y se retiro por donde entro. Estaba preocupado, jamas había asistido a alguien de su especie, y sabías por rumores que Morinna tendía a ser excéntrica a veces, pero de un inmensurable poder, no por nada había sido sacerdotisa de un coven de brujas de la edad media, tenia conocimiento inimaginable para un humano o vampiro, aquella mujer tenía respuesta que nadie quería oír o entender.

Sin deseos de hacer esperar a su visita, camino por el pasillo y haciendo un esfuerzo de no detenerse en el cuarto de Marian que en ese momento despedía un aroma total de expectación y nerviosismos, contagiándolo al instante.

Cuando entro al estudio, encontró a una mujer hermosa de perfectas figuras observando a través del ventanal, su pelo rubio rojizo caía en cascada por su espalda, y sus ropas eran demasiado extravagantes para su gusto, un vestido que llegaba hasta el piso en tonalidades blancas y cremas, y su espalda estaba descubierta mostrando un extraño tatuaje arcaico

-Bueno Días, Winter- saludo al tiempo que se giraba a verlo, su rostro era triangular y de mentón diminuto, sus labios eran delgados pero se veían exquisitos en su rostro adornado por un par de iris azules, sin duda su rostro no depreciaba a su cuerpo, y no solo era la ventaja de ser vampiro lo que le daba belleza a su cuerpo de piel blanca o los senos que sobresalían del escote triangular, la magia que despedía aquella mujer era perceptible hasta para el mas ufano de los escépticos, incluso podría pasar por una diosa de alguna cultura

-Buenos Días, Morinna- se acerco a ella y le hizo una leve reverencia mientras tomaba su mano y le depositaba un casto beso en los nudillos- Es un placer tenerte aquí, agradezco que hayas aceptado venir-

-Causa una gran curiosidad tu petición de ayer, incluso me vi tentada en llegar antes de tiempo- lo miro divertida por un momento y el le correspondió a la sonrisa, después su rostro se volvió serio-¿Dices que esa humana a descrito tu vida?- el asintió

-De cuando era humano en adelante, supo demasiados detalles-

-¿Le habías dado alguna señal?-negó- Desde luego que no, ninguno de nosotros sabe de donde procedes, muchos incluso especulan que apareciste de la nada, pero todos tenemos un principio mi joven Winter y tu nunca serás la excepción- lo miro como si de una madre se tratase dándole una explicación a su hijo- pero es curioso que de la nada esa humana a la que tu has acogido- el enarco una ceja, molesto- bien, encerrado. Haya sabido tu historia sin tener la menos intención. ¿Ella sabe que se trata de ti?-

-No, Ella como sabes escribe demasiado, y como te explique ayer, decidió escribir una historia usándome de personaje principal, mi sorpresa fue gran cuando con escribir una historia se refería a escribir MI historia- hizo una pausa para dejar cavilar a la vampireza sus palabras- pero ella ni lo sospecha-

-¿Ella escribe demasiado?-

-Recuerda que su letra fue lo que la condeno a donde esta-

-Por supuesto- pero ella no parecía realmente ignorante, parecía que solo hacia preguntas por hacer-¿De que tratan la mayoría de sus historias, las has leído?

-Si, es muy imaginativa a veces, la mayoría trata de vampiros y dioses, cosas de magia por asi decirlo-

-Tal vez sea más de su imaginación-

-¿a que te refieres?-

-A algo obvio de ver, Winter, pero tu estas muy asustado para verlo, desde luego no hay nada malo en confirmarlo- lo observo por un segundo- una ultima cosa. ¿Has deseado volver a ver a esa mujer, Zanthe?- el se tenso, y sus ojos llamearon en la ameniza, jamas aceptaría que desde que la vio morir lo único que ha hecho es desear cada vez mas volver a estar cerca de ella. Recordar su belleza, su alegría y su entrega lo mataban; ella lo había hecho un hombre diferente, lo había cambiado por completo y en vez de exigirle le entregaba cada vez mas, recordaba sus caricia, sus besos incautos para los ojos de los demás, pero tan puros ante ellos dos; por que nada los había hecho mas felices que estar juntos en medio de un mundo donde las cosas nunca resultaban bien para el amor. Demian se obligo a salir de ese pensamiento y se negó a responder la pregunta de la mujer, jamas develaría ante alguien lo único que preserva para si, el amor por Zanthe. Sin embargo ante aquella mujer no paso desapercibido la realidad, ella misma había amado con locura lo prohibido y lo había perdido, pero Gaia le daba la oportunidad todo el tiempo de recordar en su corazón tan vividamente como si fuera presente aun el vampiro que había amado y le habían arrebatado

-Descuida, todo lo que sepa hoy será entre tú y yo-

-Eso espero. Tampoco quiero que ella sepa lo que sea que descubras-

-¿Por qué?- pregunto curiosa

-Por que ella no esta aquí para saber- La vampireza noto la mentira en cada una de sus palabras, y lo que le pareció gracioso es que la mentira no era dirigida a ella, si no a el

-Bien, por mi bien- el hizo ademán de alejarse

-la mandare a traer- se acerco al teléfono para llamar a la línea interna cuando Morinna lo detuvo

-No, yo iré hacia ella. Tu espera aquí, en cuanto termine te informare- el no estaba muy de acuerdo al permanecer al margen pero sabía que con Morinna no era adecuado discutir, la mujer era toda una dulzura cuando se lo permitían. Asintió con la cabeza y la vio salir por la puerta, sin esperar indicaciones de donde encontrarla.

Morinna camino por el pasillo deteniéndose en la puerta indicada, por alguna razón le causo gracia que el cuarto de la dama se encontrara tan cerca del estudio de vampiro ¿Seria que el invierno empezaba a desaparecer? Sin abrir la puerta podía intuir la bellaza del alma rebelde de aquel ser dentro del cuarto, podía sentir la tristeza que había desgarrado la fuerza natural de ella, podía sentir el desamor perdido y la esperanza de algo nuevo viniéndose, pero como animal asustado, retrayéndose en si. Pero no solo era eso, podía sentir la vejez de aquella alma, esperando a narrar miles de historias, y por alguna razón le sorprendió- cosa que no pasaba desde hace siglos- el manto oscuro que cubría de repente todos esos secretos, como si supiera que ahí estaba ella pare develarlos y no se lo pensara dejar hacer.

Toco levemente la puerta y no espero respuesta para entrar, ahí la vio, con su mirada curiosa observándola – que de no ser por que era natural, le habría ofendido- llevaba unos jeans y una blusa que cubría su cuerpo, paresia tan inocente a primera vista, tan inofensiva –escondiendo la realidad- sin duda aquella dama era metamórfica, un camaleón en todo su estado que podría pasar por simple cordero en medio de un grupo de lobos hambrientos, escondiendo una criatura peor

-hola mi joven dama- vio que la chica iba a preguntar, pero necesito de solo un segundo para comprender que era imprudente hacerlo, Morinna aprobó la forma de actuar tan cuidadosa. Marian hizo ademán de levantarse pero ella se lo impidió levantando una mano, indicándole que se quedara ahí. Se acerco con paso imperioso y con una gloria total que a Marian se le antojo para un cuento de hadas, de una reina definitivamente

-Como debes saber, Mi nombre es Morinna, Marian-pronuncio su nombre indicándole que las presentaciones estaban por demás- Vengo aquí por que Demian me ha pedido que haga algo en especifico sobre ti, no necesitas mas explicaciones espero que con eso te baste para hacer lo que te pida sin rechistar, ¿estamos bien?- Marian la observo analizándola, y después sonrió abiertamente –cosa que le sorprendió a la vampireza- como si la hubiera reconocido de algún lugar anterior, Marian asintió honestamente

-Necesito que te despojes de tu ropa- la chica asintió y se bajo de la cama quedándose a menos de medio metro de distancia de Morinna pero no parecía intimidarse ante su presencia, sus ropas cayeron fácilmente de su cuerpo y sin esperar la nueva indicación de Morinna se tendió en la cama dejando sus brazos cruzando su pecho, respiro unas cuantas veces a modo de relajación y observo expectante a la vampireza. Aquella mujer tenía la marca de una antigua bruja.

Morinna se acerco a una vela negra que se posaba en el buró junto a la cama y con un rápido movimiento de su mano la vela se encendió, desde luego, ella poseía magia infinita pero apenas y la utilizaba

-Marian voy a pedir que cierres los ojos y respires- la chica no dudo en hacerlo, simplemente lo hizo- hazlo hasta desaparecer, busca tu punto cero, busca donde debes estar- mientras lo decía se sentó a orilla de la cama y se acerco al rostro de Marian hasta quedar, vio que la chica lo hacia con autentica naturalidad, ya podía sentir el aura de ella llenando el cuarto.

-Siente ese punto rondando tu cuerpo, déjalo fluir- se acerco a los labios de Marian y le dio un puro y casto beso en señal de un trato ciego, y luego sin dudar junto su frente con la de ella

-Enséñamelo, dama- como si fuera una orden, el aura obedeció y pronto Morinna sintió ese vértigo que sentía cuando entraba al mundo de otro, una sensación prácticamente ya olvidada por el escaso uso de sus habilidad.

Las imágenes que se presentaron fueron variadas y borrosas, en primer plano apareció Demian y después, como si quisiera borrar el hecho de que su mente estaba predispuesta a aquel ser, se movió a un paisaje extraño pero hermoso, Morinna pudo observar un extenso bosque, y en el centro de este había un extenso lago siendo iluminado por una hermosa luna llena; en el centro del lago se encontraba la joven Marian, observando la luna con detenimiento, con nostalgia y alegría, con todos los sentimientos presentes en un humano. Aquel era el mundo de Marian, su templo; el lugar que todo ser crea involuntariamente para desaparecer de la realidad, su mente. Un mundo que muchas veces permanece ignorante para el mismo ser pero que esta ahí presente cada vez que uno busca la desaparición de la realidad, en pocas palabras, aquel era el corazón de Marian, donde se albergaba todo de ella.

La chica que aparecía flotando en medio del lago alejo su vista de la luna y observo a su invitada, su rostro mostraba aun la nostalgia para después ser remplazada por una sonrisa y un asentamiento con la cabeza, ella sabía lo que estaba buscando Morinna y, escondiendo el numeroso caudal de imágenes borrosas, le mostró únicamente el que Morinna buscaba, un acto que ningún alma podía hacer a placer.

De pronto ella pudo ver, como si de una película se tratase, a dos jóvenes que parecían llenar el mundo con su alegría. La muchacha era alta y de cuerpo espectacular, ocultado sobre un hermoso vestido en tonalidades crema, su cabello era negro como la noche y caía en su espalda como si de un río que fluyera desde su fuente, a pesar de ser oscuro brillaba como diamante ante el sol, la mujer tenia la piel clara, al contraste de su cabellera y sus ojos azul notaban una infinita alegría por su presente. Caminando a su lado había un joven gallardo y lleno de emociones –lo reconoció enseguida a pesar de la diferencia- se veía claramente que se trataba de Demian, cuando era humano. Su porte era de todo un hombre aristócrata, que combinaba a la perfección con la dama a su lado

-Traje algo para ti- dijo el hombre con una voz mas dulce de la que recordaba del actual Demian, y de entre sus ropas saco un colgante que mostró ante la dama, se trataba de una cadena de plata y en ella colgaba un relicario del mismo material en forma de corazón, este estaba hecho de un preciso diamante y por dentro de alguna forma se había colocado un zafiro que brillaba encantadoramente por la luz solar, se podría observar que detrás de este había una inscripción _"No te alejes de mi_" y las iniciales _"D.S." _. La chica se conmovió por el detalle

-amor, no deberías usar asi las ventajas de tu padre-el se encogió de hombros, visiblemente cómodo ante la presencia de la dama, sin tener que recurrir a sus modales naturales que la sociedad requería

-Que sirvan para algo más que para adornar a viejas aristócratas, visiblemente amargadas-

-No deberías decirlo- le riño- tal vez algún día yo seré como ellas ¿te gustaría eso?- el le sonrió travieso

-dudo que algún día tu seas una vieja amargada te voy a mantener lo suficientemente contenta como para eso- visiblemente se alcanzo a notar el doble sentido de las palabras y la dama se sonrojo, pero no parecía ofendida-No me has felicitado por el buen trabajo ¿o es que no lo has notado?- pregunto con fingido dolor-

-Desde luego que lo he notado, es uno de los diseño que yo he hecho ¿Cómo lo conseguiste?- el se acerco a su oído para que nadie escuchara esa parte indiscreta

-La última vez que estuve en tu cuarto, me gano la curiosidad y revise su instalación antes de hacer mi usual fuga por el balcón- la mujer enardeció del sonrojo

- Dios…yo…- estaba realmente avergonzada pero el la detuvo

-No te avergüences por las demostraciones de amor, desde luego, lo hemos hecho antes de lo debido, pero amor es amor y eso no hace que te deje de desear menos. Zanthe siempre te deseare como la primera vez- y le dio un ligero beso en la mejilla, ella lo miro enternecida

-Se supone que es la mujer la que debe ser la cursi-nuevamente el se encogió de hombros

-pues creo que son eso, ya me condene a no ser el que lleve los pantalones en la casa, cielos, será horrible verme en faldones- la miro divertido- pero si con eso puedo despotricar sobre mi amor por ti, bien vale la pena- ella lo abrazo por el cuello, a sabiendas que no había ojos indiscretos en ese momento. Se acerco lentamente a su oído rozando intencionadamente su mejilla con sus labios, las palabras que pronuncio eran te total entrega y realidad

-Demian, te amo mas que nada en el mundo y lo haré hasta el fin de los días, incluso mas aya. Y te aseguro que estaré a tu lado, seré tuya en todos los sentidos y viviré solo para ti, soy tu sirviente y me entrego a ti con total devoción, por que te amo, y mientras tu lo decidas asi, seré tu amor- lo abrazo con mas fuerza atrayéndolo asi. Era un suerte que estuvieran juntos y aunque aun no se habían casado para la edad que poseían, el matrimonio era inminente. El le correspondió el abrazo y aspiro su aroma, antes de soltar una risa nerviosa

-Creí que los votos eran para el altar- ella lo soltó y se encogió de hombros imitándolo

-Ese son los votos para la iglesia y para dios, yo acabo de hacerlo para el amor y para MI dios- le sonrió picara, y el se enterneció con la sonrisa de ella

-¿Y dices que yo soy cursi? Definitivamente Zanthe, tu eres la mujer de la casa- ella sonrió

-Veras que no te dejare los faldones, prefiero verte en pantalones- el se acerco y le susurro al oído seductoramente

-¿y sin ellos no seria mejor?- ella río pero le reprendió. La imagen desapareció y luego le mostró muchas mas de la felicidad total de aquella feliz pareja, para luego caer en la oscuridad total donde el mismo hombre lloraba sobre el cuerpo de la mujer, donde era convertido donde su mundo se veía totalmente lleno de venganza y esta hacia desaparecer todo el rastro de felicidad que había poseído antes de la muerte de su amada, ya no era el mismo ser.

Las imágenes desaparecieron abruptamente, y como ultimo interludio pudo observar el mismo paisaje del principio, antes de caer para atrás con la respiración –innecesaria- agitada, vio como la chica seguía en el sueño, pero parecía claramente agitada, sin embargo Morinna estaba segura que no recordaría del por que, procuro tranquilizarse antes de despertarla, la chica abrió los ojos despistada

-Has hecho un buen trabajo- la chica esta curiosa, hizo ademán de preguntar pero Morinna la detuvo- No, no tienes por que saber, por ahora de lo que ha pasado, sin embargo te recomiendo que tomes una ducha para aclarar todas esas ideas que te vienen en la cabeza- soltó un suspiro.- me retiro y aunque no creo que suceda, espero verte algún día de nuevo, adiós- sin mas se alzo y camino de regreso al estudio donde lo esperaba impaciente Demian.

Cuando entro no espero a que Demian la atacara en preguntas, y aunque el se moría por hacerlo espero paciente. Ella lo observo por un momento

-Es ella. Tu esclava no es nada mas ni nada menos que Zanthe, tu antigua mujer-

El quedo sorprendido, y apenas lograba comprende las palabras de ella, la vampireza noto eso y fue piadosa al explicarle

-Reencarnación, es un termino que siempre entra en duda, y no todas la almas pueden hacerlo, hay unas que solo logran una ves y otras que entran de vida en vida.-sonrió levemente- es curioso que nosotros nos despreocupemos por la mortalidad y los humanos no, cuando son ellos capaces de vivir tanto como nosotros, solo que su inmortalidad se basa en su alma- suspiro- muchas almas solo viene a reaprender lo olvidado o a corregir sus errores, pero sin embargo- tomo una pausa para hacerle entender a Demian la seriedad de esto.-en este caso, el alma de Zanthe lo ha hecho con el único motivo de volver a ti, por que ella te ha visto a lo largo del tiempo y ha visto tu sufrimiento que es el suyo, y se atrevió a romper las reglas para regresar a ti. Esto siempre lleva al fracaso o a un precio muy alto, el cual no veo hasta ahora- lo miro a los ojos- te sugiero que tengas cuidado con tus pasos, todo lo que pase a ti o a ella, repercutirá grandemente a ambos-giro sobre si misma para salir- y acepta lo que te dice tu alma, aunque lleves años sin oírla, Adiós Winter- el no fue capaz de decir algo, la vio detenerse en la puerta y girarse a verlo, con curiosidad visible

-Por curiosidad, ¿Algunas de sus historias, habla sobre brujas y covens?- el tratando de salir de su asombro afirmo

-Si, un bruja muy poderosa llamada Mar, que trabaja al lado de su hermana de magia Sadia, la mas normal, por asi llamarlo que tiene- La vampireza sonrío

-Entonces no tiene por que sorprenderme- su mirada se lleno de nostalgia- ya decía yo que Mar no podía desaparecer asi nada mas- sin mas desapareció. Demian no era capaz de lograr entender algo de aquello ¿Zanthe reencarnada por el? Sin embargo su corazón se esponjo de alegría, por que la había amado con locura y total devoción y su amor había sido devuelto de la misma forma.

Marian estaba aturdida aun al salir de la regadera, no comprendió todo aquello y sin embargo sintió que su alma se había liberado de cierta forma, sentía una ardiente necesidad de tomar una pluma en su mano y escribir hasta que esta se cayera, no sabia que escribiría, pero sabia que algo saldría de su mano al tener el material.

Tenia sueño y sin embargo se rehusaba a dormir por que no quería que esa sensación desapareciera de su pecho, permaneció encerrada en cuarto todo el tiempo gozando de ella, ni siquiera se molesto en notar que Demian no apareció por ella.

Cuando noto que el sol empezaba a ponerse, escucho unos golpes en la puerta y después de susurrar un ligero "pase" se encontró con la preciosa Isís que cargaba un vestido.

-Es hora de arreglarte- Marian solo asintió y se dejo mimar por Isís que la arreglo maravillosamente. Marian estaba sorprendida, parecía algo demasiado inocente –lo que menos se sentía- el vestido blanco se le cernía al cuerpo perfectamente y llegaba unos centímetros arriba de la rodilla, el cuello era cuadrado y resaltaba bien su pecho sin hacerlo ver vulgar, Isís la había peinado en una simple media cola dejando algunos rizos al frente y le había dado un maquillaje ligero y natural, lo único que resaltaba era el brillo de sus labios que los hacían ver gloriosa

-Pareces un ángel- dijo Isís observándola con total devoción

-Ni que lo digas- salio de su asombro y le sonrió- creo que si voy al cielo no se daría cuenta que en realidad soy un diablo con cola y cuernos integrados- ambas rieron

-No te preocupes Marian, yo me encargo de decirles de la bomba que están a punto de aceptar- Marian le hizo un mohín

-No le quites la diversión Isís, hay unos cuantos angelitos haya arriba que me encantaría pervertir- le guiño el ojo y ambas rieron. Unos golpes en la puerta las sobresalto, enseguida apareció Angelina con esa mirada distante y mordaz en su rostro, al mirar a Marian pareció molestarse por su aspecto

-El Señor, Ha solicitado su presencia en la sala- ella asintió y tomo de la mano de Isís para caminar juntas.

Al llegar a la entrada que daba a la sala, Marian se detuvo para abrazar a Isís y despedirla, una vez que se fue hizo unas cuantas inspiración para relajarse, y toco a la puerta

-Pasa- escucho decir a Demian y no paso desapercibido el tono frió y distante de su voz. Marian corrió la puerta y paso con la vista gacha y al entrar se giro para cerrarla, se tomo unos segundos para girarse y enfrentar a aquel desconocido, pero lo que menos esperaba al hacerlo era encontrar a alguien totalmente conocido

-T-Tu- dijo sintiendo como su cuerpo se clavaba al piso, frente a ella estaba un sonriente Drain, con su ropa negra casual y su despreocupado porte de siempre. Instintivamente miro a Demian que observaba un punto lejano y parecía molesto realmente

-Marian, que gusto verte- camino hacia ella haciendo ademán de tratar de abrazarla pero ella se encogió en su lugar y se agazapo haciendo muestra de que eso le molestaba, Drain se detuvo y la observo herido

-Creí que estarías feliz de verme.-

-¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunto con sorpresa en su voz, mientras caminaba hasta detrás de Demian. La sonrisa de Drain desapareció y la miro serio, como pocas veces lo veía, pero fue Demian el que hablo

-¿lo conoces, Marian?- aunque sabia la respuesta se vio necesita ha preguntar

-Si, el es…un amigo- dijo, pero Demian sabia que se refería a aquel hombre del que le había hablado muchas veces, del hombre que ella había amado y por la que se había visto abandonada, por el que sufrió –y sufría- .Sin embargo para Marian la sorpresa de ver a Drain le causo desconcierto y cierto temor, como si no lo quisiera ahí, como si una vieja herida empezara a sangrar, y no por los sentimientos que la causaban si como el recordatorio de un pasado del que había estado feliz de dejar y que se posaba de nuevo frente a ella

-El, es un vampiro, en la orden es conocido como Drain "Fallen" un rosa negra al igual que yo, y ha venido aquí por que estaba buscando de ti y, te ha encontrado- la voz de Demian era impersonal

-¿T-tu un vampiro?- pregunto desconcertada Marian, Drain sonrió

-Siento haberme guardado ese pequeño secreto, pero si, efectivamente soy un vampiro de algunos cuantos siglos por encima-

-¿Pero como?.-le quedaba esa duda, ¿Cómo pudo estar con el y jamas notarlo? ¿Por qué nunca pareció intentar beber de ella y cientos de preguntas igual de obvios pero sin dejar de ser intrigantes, Drain leyendo el hilo de sus pensamientos en sus ojos le contesto

-Hace años Marian, mucho antes de que tu o tus abuelos existieran, encontré la forma por aparecer imperceptible ante los ojos humanos, y cuando tu parecías tener alguna sospecha yo simplemente la borre- su mirada llego triste- siento haberlo hecho, yo te amo y no sabes cuanto me dolió- ante la declaración Marian sintió la opresión en su pecho y Demian sintió una furia incontenible- pero comprender que era lo mejor para tu seguridad, ¿Qué si bebí de ti? Bueno, la verdad siempre me mantuve bien alimentado de otras fuentes para no hacértelo notar-

-¿Pero tu…dormías?- dijo al recordar las dos veces que durmieron lado al lado y sintiendo nuevamente esa vieja punzada olvidada

-Corrección, tu creías que dormía, pero era tan fácil engañarte Marian- Ella no era capaz de asimilar todo eso ¿Drain aquí? ¿Drain un vampiro? Pero todo eso fue borrado ante algo mas obvio, apoyo su mano sobre el hombro de Demian, que estaba sentado frente a Drain, totalmente impasible

-¿A que has venido?- Drain la miro sorprendido por un segundo y luego sus ojos castaños brillaron

-Amor, se que siempre fui…un fraude contigo, constantemente te herí y rompí palabras.-suspiro derrotado.-Pero a pesar de que no estamos juntos como quieres, te sigo amando como la primera vez que te tuve ante mi y jure que estaría a tu lado para siempre- la miro como si fuera lo mas obvio- planeo cumplir mi promesa, y he estado buscándote, me tomo aproximadamente tres meses notar tu ausencia y me preocupe realmente, tuve miedo de que algo te pasara pero después investigue y me intrigue de que tu familia ni siquiera recordara, parecía que tu, simplemente hubieras desaparecido, y era obvio el sello de los de mi especie asi que me vi forzado a regresar activamente a la orden para buscarte y aun asi me tomo tiempo encontrarte- miro con visible competitividad a Demian, antes de continuar

.-Nadie te tocara sin mi permiso, amor. Y aquí estoy para salvarte, como prometí-Marian se tenso ante aquello ¿Salvarla? Significa que la alejaría de Demian, ¿Para que? ¿Para ser un fantasma en el mundo real, para verlo vivir su vida inmortal al lado de Ariadna?

-¿Y Ariadna?-pregunto con curiosidad y tratando de retrazar el tema, el sonrió

-Vino conmigo, si te interesa no nos hemos casado, pero vivimos juntos por ahora.- la miro divertido y contesto a su pregunta silenciosa- si, ella sabe que soy un vampiro pero no le importa y no veo ni ve planes de una transformación a largo o corto plazo-ella se quedo sorprendida, ¿Desde cuando lo sabia? ¿Por qué estar al lado de un vampiro mientras ella envejece y el prevalece?. Pero Drain no la dejo seguir con sus pensamientos sin mas preludios se dirigo al tema principal, observo a Demian con todo el poder que poseía, y Marian no fue capaz de reconocer a su amigo –y antiguo amor- en esa mirada

-Winter, ¿Comprendes que has robado algo mió?- pregunto Drain

-La humana no tenia tu marca, y no había rastro de tu presencia en su mundo, de hecho no estaba enterado que ella conociera vampiro alguno, hasta que tu te presentaste aquí- la sonrisa de Demian era de superioridad, pero Drain no se quedaba atrás

-Ella es mía, y si no había rastro es por que supe ocultarlo, sin embargo la reclamo como mía y exigió me sea devuelta- Marian se sentía molesta realmente, por sentirse como un objeto por el que dos niñitos peleaban

-Marian- la llamo Demian, sorprendida que usara su nombre-¿Aceptas que perteneces a este vampiro?-

-Yo…- no sabía que decir, por una parte sabía que si aceptaba, Drain se la llevaría para ser de nuevo solo una parte minúscula de su vida alejándola completamente de Demian ¿en realidad quería eso? ¿Alejarse de Demian? Recordó cuando recién estaba aquí y lo único que quería era que Drain la sacara, poder escapar; sentía que por alguna estupida razón poseía el síndrome de Estocolmo, por que por muy absurdo que se oyera, quería permanecer al lado de Demian

-No lo se…-dijo finalmente, aquello le gano una mirada de triunfo para Demian y Drain parecía realmente molesto

-como vez, la mujer no te reconoce como su amo, sin embargo, no puedo decir lo mismo con respecto a mí-

-Peleare por ella- sentencio Drain mientras se levantaba a punto de irse

-Hazlo, si gustas, pero el consejo sabe perfectamente que es mía y de ti no se ha tenido noticias-

-Y tu olvidas el poder que tengo- se miraron en un clara competencia- Adiós Marian, te prometo sacarte de aquí- le dijo al tiempo que salía sin mas despedidas, Marian tubo la necesidad de gritarle que la dejara, que quería quedarse ahí al lado de Demian, pero ¿Y si Demian no la quería?. Ante aquella idea, se separo del punto donde había permanecido clavado y rodeo el sillón para quedar de frente ante el inmóvil Demian, se veía claramente molesto, pero eso no le importo, se hinco frente a el

-Demian….yo…-no sabia que decir, nada que sintiera que pudiera decir- No me alejes de ti- lo observo y vio la intriga en los ojos de el y continuo- he dado mi palabra de servirte y asi será, soy tuya, reclámame como tal, pero por favor, no me alejes de ti- _Por que te amo_ susurro una voz dentro de si pero la cayo, el la miro por un largo rato, y vio un brillo en sus ojos grises que no supo descifrar, Demian alejo una de sus manos de su mentón y acaricio el rostro de Marian, ella sentía que lloraría como no lo había hecho en tiempo.

Sin previo aviso Demian se alzo de su lugar llevándola consigo hasta su habitación, necesitaba rectificar lo que el sabia y lo que ella sabia…Marian era suya. Y pelearía por ella.


	14. Chapter 14

_Super!! nuevo capitulo!!.bueno, Resulta que estamos en fin de semanas y con dos dias de descanzo (para quien no es de mexico, me vino puente por que vamos a dar el grito!!...de independecia de mi pais...VIVA MEXICO SEÑORES!! XD SORRY...MEXICANA DE CORAZON:P) asi que gozando con cuatro dias antes de regresar a los tediosos examenes, (y eso que el maestro nos ha dejado a laa libre copiarnos, pero eso es harina de otro costal) he decido subir un capitulo nuevo, y espero que gozando con el aplazamiento pueda subir otro mas._

_Tambien tube rpoblemas con esto de escribir, por que no estaba muy definido este capitulo, pero una vez definido, espero lo disfruten!!_

_Adu!! GRACIAS POR LA HISTORIA TAN ESPECTACULAR DE LA MUCHACHA DE LAS SOMBRAS!! aaa y me encanta leer luces y sombras!!_

_SHINIGAMI!! NO SEAS Y SUBEME OTRO CAPITULO DE OSCURO CABALLERO1!! por cierto ha esta escritora/lectora le debo una explicacion pero se la dare por msn, ya que no las pasamos platicando (y yo en mis "chantajes" para que suba mas capitulos de oscuro caballero, le he hecho DEMACIADOS adelantos de esta historia) espero aun asi poder sorprenderte chica lista._

_A todos los demas lectores...haaa no saben como me alegran sus reviews...me llenan de alegria sus cometaria sobre mi trbajo, pero igual son aceptadas las criticas, o jitomatazos XD_

_juajuajua...espero les sorprenda lo que viene, por que oh si...falta mucho mas, y demaciadas sorpresistas extras (shinigami tu estas mas que enterada, pero shiiii guardame el secretito)_

_Como un dato extra, me gustarias contarles algo, que las historias de las que aqui hago referencia, Todas, absolutamente TODAS existen, son los demas escritos que he hecho a lo largo de la vida (ya esta el ejemplo de Rozen Kreutz de la que tengo aqui colgada tambien, aunque no he actualizado pero prometo hacerlo rapido). En fin y les cuento, que Fuego, al igual que Marian, es mi favorita, la de la bruja Mar, se llama Agua y si puedo are referncia de las otras, aunque lo dudo...en fin, ya me alargue y muchas palabras y pocas cosas importantes, al grano1!! disfruten el capitulo, si no ya saben, vayan al boton donde dice GO y podran mandarme hasta donde no hago mencion...solo digo que sta lejos XD. nos vemos!! (no ha donde me mandaran si no les gusta :p ahi me voy yo solita, me conoco el camino de memoria y hasta zona VIP tengo...historia larga XD)_

**Capitulo 14**

_Tengo que enfrentar lo que amo, pero, ¿Qué es lo que amo?. A ti, vil imitador del amor que me entrego la ilusión de una vida, y que me quieres arrebatar de mi hogar, o a ti, oscuro salvador que me espera para suprimir mi soledad._

_Encerrada, seria lo que espero decir en las noches, pero lo que alcanza a mi alma no es el encierro, es pura libertad, mientras aquel me acoja en sus brazos._

_Succiona de mi si eso es lo quieres, toma mi vida, por que me hace feliz, pero la pregunta se vuelve a mi ¿Qué es lo que amo? ¿Qué es lo que realmente amo…?_

Dejo caer la pluma al lado de la hoja, y observo las letras, no sabia que le llevo a esas palabras, simplemente lo hizo. Reviso y releyó una y otra vez su propia escritura, como si faltara más que decir.

Recordó como iban las cosas desde hace unas semanas, Demian apenas y asistía a la casa o a ella, se la pasaba fuera o discutiendo con infinidad de seres que venían día tras día, sabia por que era, se acaba de desatar una batalla burocrática por su "custodia". Custodia, se sentía como una niña de 5 años por la que sus padres peleaban, y sin consultarle, por que ella no era mas que una propiedad que no tenia voz, y por dios que quería gritar, pero cuando lo hiciera, ¿Qué gritaría?.

Había momentos en los que se sorprendía en que Demian la defendiera y la reclamara con tanto ahínco, y por lo que sospechaba, Drain no se la estaba dando muy fácil, ambos peleaban muy bien con las palabras, le asustaba por que recordaba muy bien que si en algo se destacaba Drain era en las palabras, y temía por el final de esta disputa.

Aunque una parte de ella, disfrutaba eso, no por que fuera vanidosa, si no por que le parecía gracioso, siempre tenia entendido –por sus miles de lecturas- que los vampiros peleaban de una manera física, y helos ahí, peleando con palabras, Ja, definitivamente gracioso.

En otros momentos se veía tentada a decirle a Demian que dejara la pelea, que la entregara simplemente, ella no valía la pena ¿Por qué el pelearía tanto por una propiedad tan baja? ¿Seria cuestión de territoriedad?.

Tomo el papel otra ves entre sus manos, leyó una ultima vez, para intentar dejar las palabras grabadas a fuego en su mente, y después, simplemente lo boto al fuego; observaba como el papel se extinguía junto con ese sentimiento de confusión dentro de si, cuando escucho la puerta abrirse. En el umbral estaba Demian, y parecía totalmente cansado, pero no físicamente –por que había más de una forma de sentir agotamiento-, camino sin observarla y se extendió en la cama, mientras suspiraba y observaba el techo. Marian no dudo y se acerco a el, cuando sus ojos se toparon mientras permanecía al lado de la cama, ella noto un brillo triste, le sonrió a manera de tranquilizante y sin pensarlo mucho se sentó a ahorcajas sobre las caderas de el, instintivamente el alzo los brazos y ella le tomo las manos entrelazándolas, permanecieron en un calido silencio observándose, ella trataba de grabar en su mente ese momento para si, por que no sabía si llegaría o no el día en que se fuera de ahí, lo único que lamentaba era, que estaba mas que enamorada de el ¿O seria solo una ilusión? Ya una vez el amor le había dado un falso oasis ¿Qué le aseguraba que esta vez era igual? Lo cierto es que Marian quería que fuera real, pero desconfiaba tanto de si misma que del amor que no podía evitar estar en alerta ante ese sentimiento, pero sabia, que había cosas que sentía y vivía al lado de Demian que nunca había sentido al lado de Drain. Esa era otra manía que le molesta, los comparaba constantemente.

-¿Cómo están las cosas?- le pregunto después de un minuto mas de silencio, pero el simplemente le soltó las manos y la tomo de los hombros arrastrándola hacia el

-Ese maldito de Drain, con su leyenda se esta haciendo fama y lo toma a favor-

-Pero tú también tienes fama-

-Como un maldito desquiciado, que solo sabe usar la violencia; como un maldito vampiro "joven" que subió rápido a la cima de ser suplente del consejo. Mucha envidia y enemigos, eso me he ganado- suspiro cansado, su voz parecía realmente molesta

-¿Por qué insistes en la pelea?- pregunto, sabiendo que el no le respondería, jamas lo hacia. Como esperaba, sintió el cuerpo de Demian tensarse bajo el de ella, la señal necesaria para que ella supiera que el no hablaría, asi que simplemente se unió al silencio que permanecía en ambos.

Suspiro, después de un rato y se alzo del agarre de el, lo miro con detenimiento y se inclino nuevamente para besarlo, el desconfiado lo devolvió al principio, ella nunca tomaba la iniciativa; las manos de Marian temblaban, por la misma razón de la que estaba consiente, mientras se desplazaban a las solapas de la camisa de Demian, se sentía como una joven adolescente en su primer acto sexual, y es que siempre le asustaba iniciar el acto, pero sentía que en ese momento era lo único que podía hacer para relajar a Demian. El cuerpo frío de el reacciono al instante, le parecía excitante la forma en que Marian se movía tímida en ese momento, en el anhelo de hacerla suya se giro posándola sobre su espaldas y colocándose sobre ella. La miro a los ojos antes de besarla con deseo y se complació oyéndola gemir, su gélida mano se deslizo por debajo de la blusa que lo separaba de ella, acaricio su pecho liso, redondo y perfecto. Marian siempre sentía perder la conciencia ante el toque de el, soltó sus labios y se deslizo lentamente por su mandíbula hasta su cuello donde lamió y chupeteo mientras ella intentaba desesperada arrebatarle la ropa, quería tenerlo ya, dentro de ella, de su alma.

No supo como, perdida en las caricias cuando ambos lograron despojarse de la ropa, sabia que había sido una competencia de quien desvestía antes al otro, y entre menos ropa cubría sus cuerpos mas fuerte era su necesidad.

-Demian…- esa era la orden, la orden a la que el respondía sin miramientos, la única orden –si se consideraba tal- que el obedecía, la penetro mientras ella gemía y el ritmo comenzaba. Siempre tan abierta para el, suave, dulce…aquel abrazo…nunca se cansaría de tenerla. Recordaba los momentos con Zanthe, y notaba que era tan diferente, ¿Mejor? No entendía, podía sentir a Zanthe a veces, como si repitiera algo del pasado, una clase de deja vú que el disfrutaba, pero también podía sentir a Marian dentro de si, por que ella era a la que poseía, dos seres…siendo uno…un presente y un pasado ¿Podía amar al presente tanto como al pasado?.

El ritmo aumento y el calor del cuarto subió, el olor de Marian se desplazo sobre su cuerpo abrazándolo, llenando sus sentidos con el, y a Marian le pasaba exactamente lo mismo, como una especie de contrato por ambos. Los labios de Demian se desplazaron a las suaves montañas de ellas y la acaricio y bebió de ellas, desesperado por el dulce sabor que ella le proporcionaba, había siento de palabras que tenia para describirlas y por dios que su boca le quemaba por hacerlo, pero no las soltaba, por mas que el secreto le ardiera, no soltaba ni una sola palabra. Estaba por explotar, podía sentir su cuerpo acercándose al limite de la montaña antes de caer en el orgasmo, y como siempre sucedía sus colmillos le ardían en la boca, exigiéndole el rictus que le pertenecían, beber de la vena que hacia suya por medio del cuerpo, se obligo a resistir, no debía beber de ella otra vez, ya una primera era suficiente, la segunda peligrosa y la tercera era el fin pero sus colmillos le exigían, le exigían beber, atravesar esa carne que lo separaba de la sangre de su cuello y sus labios. Trato de concentrarse, pero antes de poder reaccionar, sus labios ya se encontraban haciendo presión sobre su cuello, mientras que aquellos finos colmillos rasgaban la piel haciéndola por segunda vez suya, de una manera mas exquisita. Sintió la nueva oleada de excitación que nació de ella, por que siempre era el efecto de la mordida, e instintivamente ella lo atrajo mas a el, insistiéndole en beber mas y el lo hizo.

Marian sentía que perdía el sentido cayendo en un letargo al mismo tiempo que explotaba en el orgasmo junto a el, su cuerpo le pesaba por la perdida de sangre, pero no le importaba, recordó el leve rasguño dentro de aquel cubículo hace tiempo, no había sido lo mismo, que la primera vez que el rasgo su cuello y bebió de ella, sin embargo esta se comparaba y por mucho, o quizás fuera mejor que la primera.

Demian permaneció un rato mas sobre ella, lamiendo la herida, antes de dejarse caer a su lado, pero no duro mucho la separación antes de que el la arrastrara hacia el, cosa que ella agradeció por que todavía se encontraba bajo el letargo de la sangre perdida. Pero eso no le impidió ser lo suficiente consiente para retener esa oración que rogaba por salir de su boca, y lo deseaba, deseaba poder decirle aquella frase sin reserva, por que ella se había entregado totalmente mas de una forma en los últimos tiempos y aquella frase era la confesión, pero ¿Si eso lo alejaba? ¿Si lo perdía por esa causa?¿si eso le provocaba mas dolor que antes?. Prefirió guardar silencio ante aquella posibilidad, no se entregaría para sufrir, de nuevo…

-Demian, ¿Tienes tiempo hoy?-

-Si…- dijo distante, pero no era por enojo, se notaba en su voz aletargada

-Crees… ¿Qué podríamos salir hoy?- lo oyó suspirar

-¿A dónde quieres ir?- ella sonrió ante la aceptación

-Donde sea, tengo ganas de salir y donde sea esta bien- el asintió mientras la separaba y se levantaba

-arréglate, llamare para que preparen la limosina- antes de que diera un paso ella se levanto y lo tomo por el brazo

-No, vamos a bañarnos y nos vamos en tu coche, por favor- dijo recordando la vez que el la había llevado a dar un paseo en aquel preciso Mustang GT negro que ella tanto adoraba –cosa que no diría-. El la observo sorprendido y se encogió de hombros.

-Como sea…- se dejo arrastrar por ella mientras lo llevaba al baño, dentro empezó el ritual de siempre donde ella lo lavaba con sumo cuidado, solo que algo cambio inesperadamente, cuando ella estaba a punto de limpiarse a si misma, Demian la detuvo y tomo la esponja empezando a tallarle el cuerpo con el mismo cuidado con el que ella lo había hecho. Lo besos y las caricias empezaron ha hacer que el agua tibia fuera mas molesta que relajante, pero por suerte aquello no paso de mas, antes de que pudiera pasar algo dentro de la regadera el la saco.

-¿Vemos una película?- pregunto mientras veían la cartelera, tomados de la mano, pero no por que Demian quisiera retenerla, de hecho, había sido Marian quien lo había tomado y se rehusaba a soltarlo

-No se me apetece ahora, que tal más tarde-

-bueno, aunque…-miro pensativamente la cartelera- no veo ninguna de interés- empezó a caminar por el centro comercial sin soltar la mano de Demian, por suerte el día estaba nublado aunque no era muy necesario, el sol amenazaba con meterse en cualquier momento.

-Vaya…¿Crees que Isís se enoje si como aquí?- pregunto mientras veía el Mcdonald's con antojo, escucho una leve risa de parte de Demian

-No lo se, tal ves la pequeña haga dramas, ya de por si los hace desde que inventas que hacer de comer-

-deberías alegrarse, le libreo carga, yo creo que esta celosa de mi cocina- el frunció el ceño

-Esa niña fue educada para que sus platillos dejaran como porquería la comida del mejor chef, ¿Tiene motivos para estar celosa?-

-¿Tu los tienes para bajarme el orgullo?- dijo con fingido enojo- cielos…creo que el celoso es otro, tal vez te molesta no poder hacer platillos como los míos-

-¿Y por que demonios yo querría hacerlos?- ella se encogió de hombros

-De eso no quiero saber- dijo mientras le soltaba la mano- ¿puedes ir a apartar una mesa mientras pido algo?- le dijo señalando la fila

-¿no que no querías molestar a la sirvienta?- ella se encogió de hombros

-Un enojo al año no hace daño- miro traviesa- además, ella no puede molestarse si no lo sabe, y yo no se lo diré- el rodó los ojos mientras se giraba ha buscar una mesa apartada de la multitud y Marian iba a la fila.

Ella observaba la planilla de alimentos mostrada, con su dedo índice sobre su mentón de manera pensativa, tratando de decidirse por el mejor alimento mientras esperaba su turno; estaba feliz de salir aunque a veces no encontraba mucho que hacer, pero por suerte Demian ya era mas accesible con las salidas y no le ponía muchos peros, y dios, como amaba ir en aquel carro camino a la ciudad, debía decir que Hannover era una ciudad muy interesante, por que ya había descubierto cual era el lugar donde se encontraba, pero aun asi, ya no tenia muchos motivos para escapar.

Sintió un golpe desde su izquierda que casi la hizo perder el equilibrio, la sorpresa fue más grande cuando sintió que unos brazos ligeros la rodeaban en un apretón demasiado fuerte

-Nena!!- se crispo al oír aquella forma cariñosa que solo una persona usaba, y la voz le confirmaba de quien era el que la abrazaba

-¿Ariadna?- pregunto crédula mientras trataba de girarse en el abrazo que la sostenía, por suerte la chica aflojo un poco para separase y contemplarla. Ella pudo ver la diminuta chica que aun no la soltaba y esos ojos azul que tan bien recordaba a pesar del tiempo, el cabello rizado negro caía suelto sobre su cara de duendecillo donde se figuraba una gran sonrisa

-Te extrañe mucho!! Dios estaba tan asustada, creí que…pero estas aquí, no sabes la falta que me hacia- la chica hablaba precipitadamente, mientras daba pequeños saltitos, recordó la manera tan infantil que tenia la chica de expresarse a pesar de ser mayor que ella

-¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunto aun en estado de shock, mientras una ligera sonrisa empezaba a formarse en su rostro, haciéndole conciente que había extrañado a su amiga y confidente

-Queríamos hacer un tour por la ciudad- cuando escucho esa voz varonil venir desde atrás de Ariadna se tenso y sus ojos abiertos de sorpresa viajaron de su pequeña amiga al tipo vestido de negro con esos ojos castaños que ella conocía, el le sonreía feliz de verla. Pero eso no impidió que ella diera un paso atrás como si estuviera siendo amenazada por un monstruo

-Hola, amor- le dijo al estar al par de ellas

-Drain…-dijo a modo de saludo, admitía, una parte de ella estaba feliz de verlos, la otra le gritaba desesperadamente salir corriendo de ahí, bombardeándola con miles de imágenes que ella había dado por expulsadas de su memoria

-¿Cómo estas, nena?- dijo Ariadna soltándola un poco, noto la intención que tenia Drain de acercarse a saludarla como antes hacían, con el miedo de su cercanía se abalanzo a Ariadna tomándola por el hombro y fijando su vista en ella, como si no hubiera notado –y evadido- el intento de contacto de el

-¡Bien!!...digo…excelente por que, wuaa…que emoción encontrarte aquí- si. Sabia que se veía como una miedosa intentando evadir a Drain mientras rezaba por que Demian llegara, pero necesitaba alejarse de aquel…ser, lo antes posible

-Nena, ¿en serio?- le dijo preocupada- digo, Drain me dijo que…dios, estaba tan asustada-

-Estoy bien- le sonrió a manera de consuelo

-Ariadna, ¿Puedes ir a ver si tienen el libro de Vladimir Nabokov? Pídelo si lo tienen, ¿Recuerdas el titulo?-

-Si, pero no soy tu…- Ariadna capto en ese momento la intención de Drain y se fue sin antes darle un abrazo a Marian- regreso en un momento, nena.- Aunque ella sabia que era un reverenda mentira. Marian estaba sopesando entre ir con ella, o buscar a Demian cuando Drain la intercepto

-¿Dónde esta el?- la voz de el era autoritaria, como hace tiempo no oía

-Yo…he…- ante su duda Drain la tomo del brazo

-Vamonos- ordeno, ella se sorprendió

-¿Me vas a raptar?-

-te voy a recuperar-

-¿Para que?- no opuso mucha resistencia cuando el la llevo a un lugar menos agitado por humanos, pero aun asi no estaba dispuesta a ir mas lejos con el, lo único que quería, era respuestas

-¿Para que?- repitió el con incredulidad- Por que, te amo y debes estar a mi lado-

-Dios…Drain, déjame donde estoy, olvídate de mi-

-¿Me amas?- pregunto decidido, ella se sobresalto

-Drain, por favor…-

-¿Me amas?- repitió interrumpiéndola, pero ella no tenia una respuesta correcta

-Déjame donde estoy- dijo decidida

-No es donde quieres estar-

-Como si me conocieras- atajo molesta

-Te conozco Marian, conozco todo de ti por que te amo- Marian sentía que cada palabra de el era hacia un agujero en la vieja herida- te prometí protegerte y eso estoy haciendo

-Estoy bien-

-¿encerrada ahí?-

-Estoy bien…-

-No, no lo estas.¡Por dios te lavo el cerebro!-

-No lo ha hecho- dice con voz calmada, pero por dentro arde el viejo fuego de querer gritar, reclamarle lo que hace tiempo no lo hizo

-Vamonos, regresa con nosotros a donde debes-

-¿Para ser que?¿Un ser invisible?-

-Ya lo eres, aquí-

-NO!!-explota- aquí soy una sirvienta, aquí cumplo solo con reglas…pero existo, poco pero existo, a donde me quieres mandar me matarías, no tengo familia-

.-Me tienes a mí…- dice el tranquilo-

-¿A ti? ¿Dejaras a Ariadna?-

-La amo-dice el- y te amo-

-Por dios!! Olvídalo, deja de justificarte, Drain, me dañaste pero no tienes ninguna carga, no tienes que decir que me amas para justificarte-

-Te amo de verdad. Jamas te dañaría y he hecho todo por verte feliz-suspira- cierto, fracase haciendo que esto te pasara, pero…-

-¡Drain no puede ser…!-grita mas que histérica.- o tu eres un idiota total, o soy buena actriz, ¿En serio te creías todas aquellas estupideces?- ya no pudo mas, dejo fluir todo aquello que guardaba- ¿Creías que realmente estaba bien? Por dios, eres un maldito ególatra egoísta, que solo pensó en su mundo- suspira- Yo te ame Drain, y no estoy segura si lo que siento ahora es amor desilusionado o amor por aquello que me hiciste sentir, escucha bien, el recuerdo, no el que lo provoca, eso te excluye totalmente. Siempre te ame Drain, y es increíble ver que realmente tu no notaste como destruías mi mundo, como lo acababas y hacías añicos-

-¿Y aquí estarás mejor?. Déjame remendarme-

-¿Remendarme? Drain por dios, no puedes ser tan infantil.-guardo silencio por un momento mientras observaba el suelo, luego lo vio con decisión- ¿Recuerdas la metáfora de la muñeca de trapo? –el asintió- La muñeca de trapo, estaba sucia y rota, tanto que la gente decidió usarla como colchoneta para la agujas…-

-Y la muñeca sufría-continuo el- estaba asuntada y le temía a todo, sabia que cualquier mano que se le acercara la lastimaría, pero entre mas retrocedía para cubriese, se auto lastimaba con las agujas ya colocadas- ella asintió

-Tu me comparaste con la muñeca de trapo- recordó- y dijiste que no me auto lastimara mas, que me dejara acercarte a mi, me sacarías todo los alfileres y me cuidarías, por que tu mano, a diferencia de las otras, se acercaba a curarme-

.-Y asi siempre ha sido- negó con la cabeza

-Drain, te deje acercarte, te deje…y lo único que hiciste fue clavar el peor de los alfileres-suspiro- Yo no tenia muchas metas en la vida, me figuraba siendo una mujer exitosa pero solitaria, no me importaba, yo quería eso. Una familia, un amor, me parecían absurdos, quería lo poco que había. Sabia defenderme, sabia lo que quería y como obtenerlo.-lo observo con tristeza- entonces llegaste tu y me mostraste lo maravilloso de lo que yo rechazaba, me destruiste todos mis ideales y me construiste a tu gusto y te deje…me llene de dudas, me llene de temores y me volví sumisa, vivía por complacerte y tu solo…tenias que hablarme de matrimonio y felicidad para que yo olvidara la que alguna ves fui- las lagrimas empezaron a correr- y después, asi como asi me lo quitaste, ¿Cómo crees que me sentí? Abandonada a mi suerte, resquebrajada, alejada de un futuro que jamas había anhelado y que ahora quería, un futuro que ensombrecía al que alguna vez quería, y lo peor, viéndote formarlo con alguien mas ¿Cómo crees que hacia para sobrevivir? Ni yo lo se, pero lo logre, y ahora que tengo un ápice de paz, de…felicidad, tu vienes y lo desprecias y dices que es mejor que vaya y regrese a ser solo una sombra de tu futuro, que recoja las sobras de tu vida-

-¿Y aquí tienes algo mejor?- la voz de el sale mortal, retadora

-Dios…si, aquí existo, cierto no tengo control sobre lo que hay en mi vida, pero puedo llevarla- las lagrimas siguen corriendo, pero ya no son de tristeza sino de furia

-Marian este no es tu mundo, no puedes vivir en el-

-Aquí es donde debo estar sea mi mundo o no-lo mira con decisión- Cuando te conocí era una, y la destruiste, ahora ella ha regresado y no planea caer de nuevo en aquella trampa, déjame aquí Drain, necesito estar aquí-

-Marian por dios no digas tonterías, estas confundida, atemorizada por ese idiota, pero te sacare de aquí y…-

-¿Y que. Fallen?- pregunta una voz de témpano atrás de Marian, ella voltea sobresaltada pero Drain no se sobresalta en ningún momento

-Y te haré pagar por esto-

-Tienes prohibido hablar con ella-

-A mi no se me prohíbe nada-

-Marian- le llama Demian y ella Feliz de que este ahí, camina hacia el

-El consejo aun delibera-

-Ella es mía-

-¿Para que la quieres tu? Si es cuestión solo de guardar el secreto, yo lo puedo hacer tan bien como tu y lo demuestro, ¿para que la quieres?-

-No es de tu incumbencia- la vibra eléctrica se expande a través de ellos, Marian nota que es cuestión de cualquier movimiento por parte de uno, para que se lancen en el ataque, la mirada de ambos es penetrante. De pronto Drain nota algo que no había visto, algo que lo deja en shock y no toma tiempo de ocultarlo, camina hacia ella sin importarle rozar a penas con unos centímetros a Demian, la toma de la barbilla

-El ha bebido de ti-

-Si, lo he hecho- Drain gruñe molesto

-no estoy hablando contigo.- gira ver a Marian y la penetra con la mirada-¿Cuántas?-

-Cuantas, ¿Qué?- pregunta ella estupefacta

-¿¡Cuántas veces ha bebido de ti maldita sea?!- Explota Drain, Marian reconoce esa mirada, la misma que ha visto en Demian muchas veces, la de la bestia que todo vampiro esconde y alimenta de sangre, el monstruo que puede hacer cosas terribles si se le provoca. Demian la toma por el hombro y la acerca mas a el, deliberadamente protegiéndola

-no es de tu interés- Drain arde en furia

-si has bebido de ella mas de una vez…-

-¿Qué?-

-¡NO PUEDES TRASFORMARLA!!- Demian rie retador

-Oh, si, si puedo- suficiente, Drain se vuelve loco y toma por el cuello a Demian arrastrándolo contra la pared y alzándolo en el aire, Marian se asusta de perder su protección, aunque sabe que el ataque no es para ella, y ha sido apartada del camino, pero el que Demian se vea envuelto en peligro la asusta mas

-Tres veces…- murmura Drain cerca de Demian con voz peligrosa- tres veces y ella debe beber de ti, y más te vale que no lo hayas hecho, si no te desmembrare pieza por pieza-

-¿Y arriesgar a lo que pasa si no bebe de mi? – pregunta socarrón, Drain gruñe

-Ella no será trasformada, ni será un…-

-¡BASTA!- grita Marian. Drain la ve sorprendido, como si hubiera olvidado que estaba presente y al instante suelta a Demian, que no se ha inmutado ni un solo momento

-Tienes suerte maldito engendre inmaduro, de que no me guste que ella me vea pelear-

-más bien perder- reta Demian, Drain vuelve a gruñir y se gira a ver a Marian

-Te llevare lejos de este bastardo, quieras o no, por que se que en estos momentos tu no estas en el mejor de tus cabales para decidir- y sin dejarla responder se va. Al instante siente como Demian la toma por el brazo y la arrastra hasta el estacionamiento sin mirarla ni cruzar palabra, la arroja dentro del carro y emprende camino de regreso. Marian no quiere hablar, no puede hablar y siente la furia de Demian, furia de la que sabe cuidarse aun; más que eso, ella también se encuentra furiosa y no puede articular palabra alguna.

En cuanto llegan a la mansión Demian no le da tiempo de algo, sale del coche, arrastrándola hasta la casa, una vez traspasan la puerta la acorrala

-¿Qué hacia el ahí?-

-No lo se…-

-¡Mentira!- sentencia el enojado- tu lo convocaste ¿planeas huir maldita perra?

-No es asi- declara mas que ofendida- me lo encontré-

-¿Por que tienes que mentir? Bien, si quieres huir con ese bastardo te dejo claro que eres una idiota si crees que te la dejare fácil, ERES MIA- declara mientras la toma de los brazos y la sacude, pero para ella ha sido suficiente en un arrebato se suelta del agarre de Demian y corre escalera arriba, sabe que Demian va de tras de ella, puede sentirlo y eso es justo lo que quiere, no se esconde en su cuarto, al contrario entra al estudio de el, se detiene hasta que se encuentra frente a la vitrina donde se hayan sus libretas

-Ábrela…- dice señalándola, el la mira furioso por la orden

-¿todavía las quieres? ¿Planeas llevártelas para cuando te vayas con ese bastardo? Pues que te quede claro que no te las daré, es mas en este mismo instante dalas por perdidas, las destruiré ¿Contenta?- La mira divertido y ella enfurece

-¡Abre carajo!- grita, pero Demian ni se inmuta, la sonrisa se desvanece y sus ojos arden en la furia, retándola a decir una ultima cosa que sentencia su vida. Marian no lo soporta se gira hacia la vitrina y la toma por un lado, no lo piensa dos veces y la empuja haciéndola caer, al instante el cristal protector se quiebra y cientos de pesazos vuelan, ella siente como unos cuantos vuelan en su dirección y rasgan su ropa y parte de su piel pero no le importa, incluso se deja caer sobre ellos, y observa con detenimiento las libretas, pensando lo que esta por hacer.

-No planeo ir a ningún lado- dice lentamente, se agacha a tomar a una de sus libretas, en la tapa esta garabateado por su nombre la palabra "Fuego". Se levanta y va hacia el.

-Esta…-dice acercando el cuaderno a su pecho- no fue de mis primeras historias, pero si de las mas representativas, aquí…yo le di un significado diferente, por que aquí, escribí un cambio diferente, el cambio de cómo combinar el amor con la lucha- suspira tratando de relajar sus nervios, Demian la observaba a la expectativa- Jamas me iré de aquí a menos que tu lo quieras, y si crees que planeo largarme no lo haré, y menos con quien destruyo miles de cosas- separa la libreta de su pecho y la observa- creo que no te ha quedado claro que he decidido servirte, y aquí esta mi sello- la extiende a el en una especia de ritual-Demian, tu las tomaste al igual que mi, por la fuerza, pero eso no significa que te pertenezcan. Pero igual que a mi, te la entrego, este es mi pacto de fidelidad, es tuya la libreta, al igual que yo. Has lo que te complazca con ella- su rostro se llena de sentimientos, mientras ve como Demian la toma sorprendido, la ira se desvanece de el-Ella es prácticamente mi alma, mi corazón, mi letra, mi todo…puedo vivir en cautiverio y seguir siendo libre por ella, pero necesito mostrarte de una vez, que soy totalmente fiel a ti, y ella es la prueba que necesito, y se que la cuidaras perfectamente como hasta ahora lo has hecho.- suspira, y agacha la mirada en un momento de redención, espera la respuesta de el, pero no la hay, cuando el silencio la empieza a impacientar alza la mirada a verlo, puede ver que aun no sale de su asombro y no sabe que decir, pero para ella es suficiente, se lanza ha el y lo toma por el cuello y lo besa, primero es un beso limpio y casto y conforme el empieza a reaccionar el beso se vuelve mas frevil

-Gracias…-susurra ella cuando se separa, pero el la toma por la cintura y la vuelve a besar, eso la complace, lo que ella no sabe, que el que mas agradecido esta, es Demian, por la entrega total que ella le ha hecho en ese preciso momento, por que el mas que nadie esta conciente del amor intenso que ella tiene por esas libretas, y aquello es un acto suficiente para hacerle bajar la guardia totalmente. Definitivamente, Marian es suya, pero no por las cosas del destino, si no por que ella asi realmente lo quiere y a el le complace, pero…¿el se podrá entregar igual?.


	15. Chapter 15

**_Y viene el capi 15, en celebracion de que saque buena nota en mi primera materia XD. se supone que subiria ayer, pero que creen!! que me fui de parra y que cuando regrese estaba tan casada que a dudas penas tenia ganas de tocar el teclado jejeje pero ya lo tenia todo fragmentado, ya que en un viaje que hice a visitar a mi abue, bueno el camino era largo y aburrido y se me hiso facil "escirbir" mentalmente el capitulo y parte del segundo. dejenme decirle que debieria ser mas largo!!...pero decidi desfragmentarlo en dos partes. si me da tiempo, el sgiuuiente sera extenso de ser posible, si no...veremos XD_**

**_Creo que he estado yendo demaciado lenta, pero como creo haber dicho, estos hechos son de importancia para la historia. pero las cosas se van a poner buenas. cuento, este capitulo y tal ves el siguiente -no estoy muy segura- seran capitulos "transitorios". pero la cosa...empieza a...ponerse...picante XD._**

**_como ultimo agradezco sus comentarios!! gracias!! me da gusto que se fijen en Demian ( estaba preocupada por no darle suficiente personalidad :p) pero mis temores se estan esfumando...segun. jajaja como todos quieren que Marian se quede con Demian...bueno...ya veran...kisses!! y si no les gusta algo y me quieren mandar muy...pero muy lejos...aprietenle al GO y la catapulta se activa XD._**

**_Shinigami no te mueras!!...bueno no antes de terminar Oscuro Caballero (promo) por que si no la que se muere soy yo XD. Adu!! no por favor quiero ller mas de la muchacha de las sombras (promo y suplica) escribire, escribire. pero tambien ponme de Luces y Sombras (promo XD) aunque Nadya me decapite por ambicionar lo que no es mio...soy pecadora!! y me gusta!! ( si con eso puedo leer sobre los"papiricos" de Leo, Lyosha y Lisias XD) ya me alargue, como siempre, nos vemos...y...3...2...1...accion!! XD (ya loquie¬¬)_**

**Capitulo 15**

Cerró los ojos y dejo caer su cabeza entre sus manos, suspiro tratando de adquirir aire, que aunque realmente era innecesario, lo necesitaba.

Sentir el aire, frió pasar por sus fosas nasales y pasear hasta su centro, dentro de esos muertos pulmones y regresar intacto a fuera, le venia bien, lo ayudaba a centrar su interior, que en ese momento estaba dando brincos precipitados, desde la rebeldía y furia, hasta la duda e inseguridad que no había sentido desde que era un débil humano con sueños e ideales que debía cumplir antes de que su cuerpo se pudriera dentro de una fosa, abarrotado de tierra en todo su cuerpo y carcomido lentamente por los gusanos que disfrutaban un festín de sus entrañas y daban paso al ciclo de vida. Pero eso no era para el, y ningún sucio parasito se alimentaría de su ser, ninguno. Y entre parásitos consideraba a ese bastardo que tenía que ver para una tonta disputa de territoriedad, ese maldito Drain, se tenia que valer de todo su autocontrol para no lanzarse contra la garganta de aquel tipo y despedazarlo, por tratar de arrebatarle lo que era suyo. Su bestia rugía y lo encaraba furiosa por atarla a la parte "civil" que el tenia, producto de su vida humana. Pero la batalla estaba siendo cada vez mas estrecha, y su furia le venia mas en su interior, la sed que siempre le venia producto de las disputas donde la insatisfecha necesidad de golpear y contraatacar como todo un macho que defendía lo suyo; lo obligaba a alimentarse nuevamente de humanos, prostitutas, borrachos y ladrones eran su "festín" de cada noche después de las reuniones, no los mataba, procuraba no hacerlo, no quería otro problema con que achacarse teniendo que deshacerse de los cuerpos y toda ese atrezo que tanto detestaba.

Volvió a suspirar, el maldito Drain se las arreglaba bien, no por nada era uno de los vampiros mas antiguos que se conocía –incluso tal ves mas que el consejo mismo- pero tenía la ventaja de que Drain estaba mas que atado a su lado humano, y su lado humano era tremendamente arrogante y pretencioso, tenia plena fe de que ganaría, y el sabía que ese era un error fatal, un error a cual atenerse. Después de la reunión anterior los humos, de por si negros entre ambos habían empeorado, delante del consejo Demian decidió sugerir que seria "correcto" cuestionar a Marian, sobre si era verdad lo que Drain decía, de que ella era su propiedad. Una carta estupida, pero inesperada para el milenario, que exploto ante la sugerencia, y casi logra que el lo atacara, y por su bestia que le correspondería a su ataque, pero el maldito consejo estaba presente y creía innecesario –por ahora- recurrir a la brutalidad de la especie. Pero Demian no era alguien demasiado civilizado, todos lo sabían – o eso decían los rumores- aun lo recordaban como la maldita bestia que había sido en sus años de neófito, una bestia astuta e inteligente, por que no había dejado de estudiar todo lo que le cerniera bien a su propósito, matar a aquel maldito vampiro asesino de Zanthe. Y tenia bastos conocimientos, o eso decían sus innumerables títulos en filosofía, medicina, ingeniería, contabilidad, etc. Eso hablando de las materias más actuales y modernas, no había que mencionar las demás.

Suspiro de nuevo, tratando de calmar la frustración que se le venia encima y frustrarse no era correcto, todo sentimiento negativo era mal recibido en su interior y provocaba la furia inmediata, y no quería ninguna clase de furia en ese momento, el sabia, que como tanto decían los viejos sabios: Ninguna acción motivada por la furia, conduce a la victoria. Victoria, ganar, vencer. Como quiera que le llamaran a la acción de mandar lejos a Drain de su mujer, SU Mujer. SU Marian.

Como si su cuerpo respondiera a la orden implícita que el pensamiento hacia cuando giraba a ella, busco con su delicado olfato el aroma de ella dentro de la mansión. Este llego rápido a su llamado, al parecer venia de la planta baja, pero se precipitaba hacia donde el estaba, espero a verla aparecer por la puerta, pero sus oídos le dijeron que su carrera no terminaría al lado de el, escucho sus pasos –demasiados ruidosos para el- llegar a la puerta que lo escondía y pasar de largo, después de analizar cada movimiento y aroma que sus sentidos agudizados le avisaban que ella producía, dedujo que había encerrado en su cuarto, alcanzo a notar –tenuemente- la respiración agitada y la risa nerviosa y queda de la joven ¿Qué rayos hacia?, Pero no iría a ver, aun estaba demasiado estresado por sus nervios a flor de piel como para ponerla en riesgo.

Alejo su cabeza de la cuna que sus manos producían y la recargo sobre el respaldo de su asiento, su mente viajo instantáneamente –tal vez por la posición- el día en que ella, en una especia de travesuras lo separo de sus estudios y se sentó a ahorcajas sobre el y lo tomo por el cuello, actuaba como una niña en un especie de juego seductor; que el diablo lo tortura, si no era verdad que esa mujer en algún tiempo de su juventud, había sido una autentica nínfula, una lolita que con simples movimientos de su frágil cuerpo de niña –que ya atraía a los hombres como el de una mujer- había logrado que mas de un maldito la mirara con deseo, no solo los pedófilos que con perversidad manejaban en su mente el cuerpo de esa niña, desvistiéndola, gozándola. Un gruñido se disparo entre dientes ante la idea de que un maldito desgraciado se hubiera atrevido a tocar a SU Marian, a SU Zanthe; o que tan siquiera se hubiera divertido con la perversa idea de arrancarle la dulce flor que tenía entre sus piernas aquella época y si bien, ya no era la lolita virgen que su imaginación le daba, aun podía actuar con toda inocencia en el juego de la seducción, pero aun mas exquisito, le daba a una mujer demasiado pasional que lo hacían arder como un volcán cada vez que entre sus piernas se metía. Tenia que admitirla, la chica sabía como "moverse" y como provocar a los hombres, y no por demasiada experiencia – por que conocía la lista no exagerada pero tampoco limitada de los amantes de Marian, con los que se había tentado a jugar al cazador- si no por que parecía algo…natural, en ella. Esa mujer conocía el lenguaje del sexo y lo hablaba perfectamente con su piel y con sus movimientos, con sus miradas. Siempre encantadora, jamas vulgar. Respiro más hondamente, ya no por estress, si no por que noto que un pequeño "inconveniente" se empezaba a resaltar en sus pantalones a causa del hilo de sus pensamientos.

Sexo, era todo lo que lo llamaba y lo obligaba a mantener a esa humana cerca de el, al menos hasta que el cuerpo de ella se lo permitiera, no iba a soltarle tan fácilmente ese pequeño tesoro sexual a un tipo como Demian, no. También por que aquella chica poseía dentro de si, lo que el había anhelado volver a tener cerca, el alma de Zanthe. ¿Pero son solo aquellas dos razones la que lo obligaban a trabajar con tanto ímpetu contra su rival? ¿O seria su natural sentido de la territoriedad?. Cristo encarnado lo ayudara, pero no estaba dispuesto a pensar que lo que se cocía dentro de si por aquella chica era amor, o tal vez… ¿Seria solo por que Zanthe esta en ella? Llevo sus manos a sus sienes y empezó a hacer movimientos en contra del sentido del reloj, ya se estaba cansado de tantos pensamientos, de tantas preguntas sin respuesta certera. Si tan solo las preguntaras dejaran de existir, si las preguntas sin respuesta que necesitaran un estudio profundo de sentimientos fueran abolidas, dejaría de mortificarse con tantas tonterías, aunque, de ser asi, su eternidad seria mas aburrida y hacia mucho tiempo que no tenia la oportunidad de "sentir" o dudar, y le venia bien, le parecía algo… excitante. Ya poco interesado por las sorpresas que da la vida, esta le venia mas que bien…por ahora.

La puerta se abrió con un rápido movimiento y el alzo la cabeza desconectando tan rápido sus pensamientos que sintió una clase de mareo en su cabeza, que lo hizo tardar en reaccionar que una Iris sonriente se paraba en seco en el umbral y su sonrisa desaparecía por un rostro de pánico y nervios, escucho perfectamente como el latido de su corazón se aceleraba y las venas se saturaban bombardeaba por el flujo de sangre que se precipitaba, hasta el punto donde estaba alcanzo a sentir una esencia de lima- limón, nerviosa, definitivamente la chica estaba nerviosa

-Perdón, Señor. Estaba buscando a la Srta. Marian- dijo haciendo una reverencia demasiada pronunciada, evidentemente sus nervios la estaban afectando. Las palabras de la joven hicieron mella en los pensamientos racionales de el ¿Buscando a Marian?

-¿Buscando?- pregunto frunciendo el ceño, mientras un mar de sentimientos se empezaban a remolinar en el. La chica hablo sin verle a la cara.

-Bueno, es que…-vio como las manos le empezaban a temblar- estamos jugando a, las escondidas- el ceño de Demian se frunció mas ¿Había oído bien? ¿Jugando a las escondidas?

-¿No crees que están muy grandes para eso?- pregunto con un deje de sarcasmo en su vos, la chica dejo escapar una sonrisa nerviosa mientras sus mejillas se ruborizaban

-No, digo si- vio como trabajaba en concentrar su respiración mientras pensaba como poder responder correctamente al amo- es que la señorita tubo una recaída- dijo al tiempo que alzaba su vista y sus ojos se veían brillantes de diversión-

-¿Recaída?- pregunto con escepticismo, la chica instantáneamente perdió la poca cordura que había adquirido y volvieron los nervios, sentía que estaba ofendiéndolo hablando en cosas que el no entendía y que eso podría provocar su furia. Se trato de enmendar

-Disculpe, a lo que me refiero es que, bueno ella- su voz cambio en un susurro no sabiendo como explicarse- ella, bueno, mañana es su cumpleaños como usted sabe y la señorita volvió a su "etapa infantil" según ella le pasa cada vez que su cumpleaños esta cerca y… quería divertirse, con un juego de niños- el la miro por un instante mientras ella temblaba visiblemente incomoda ante el escrutinio. Ciertamente Demian había olvidado el cumpleaños de Marian –ya hace siglo que no acostumbraba a celebrar las tonterías de el recurrir del tiempo-y le pareció curioso la forma de actuar de ella.

-¿Y te dejaste arrastrar en su "recaída"?- pregunto con un toque de molestia, aunque pensándolo bien, no parecía raro viniendo de Marian ese tipo de comportamiento.

-Bueno, señor- dudo en abrirse ante el amo - la verdad me parecía algo inofensivo contribuir un poco, la señorita me ha platicado que esto solo dura el día antes de su cumpleaños, pero en cuanto su cumpleaños llega…bueno, se podría decir que la señorita Marian no es partidaria de los cumpleaños, por que…- callo abruptamente como quien ha dicho algo de mas; a Demian le pareció algo intrigante y se vio interesado en la continuación

-¿Por qué?- pregunto con autoridad, la chica bajo la cabeza a modo de disculpa y sus ojos llamearon en la tristeza, era evidente que no quería hablar y su disculpa lo confirmo

-me parece que eso es asunto personal de la señorita Marian y no me parece honesto ventilarlo-

-No lo "ventilas"- dijo con sarcasmo- es tu deber informarme todo concerniente a la mujer-

-pero es algo…personal- trato de discernir sin ofenderlo

-La mujer no tiene nada "personal" todo lo que con ella concierne se me tiene que informar, aunque sea algo banal como la tontería de su cumpleaños- estaba usando aquella voz imperiosa que demandaba cumplimiento de la orden, vio como la chica caía al borde de las lagrimas, tratando de retenerla, era evidente que no quería traicionar la confianza de su "amiga" hablando de algo que le había confiado a ella. Demian por alguna razón se vio obligado a tranquilizar a la dama

-Tienes que decírmelo ¿O quieres ponerte en contra de mis designios?- la chica negó con la cabeza tan rápido que pensó que se le caería- Bien, no tienes que preocuparte por lo que ella pensara, de todos modos, ella me lo dirá. Y no creo que le afecte que haya sido tu o ella la que lo ha dicho. Habla- ordeno una última vez. Por alguna razón sintió la veracidad de sus palabras, sabia perfectamente que Marian le diría todo, por que lo hacia y conociéndola –como creía hacer- vería como algo sin importancia de que Isís se viera "obligada" por el ha decirle algo personal.

-Bueno, la señorita me ha contado-empezó despacio, aun dudosa- que nuca a tenido un cumpleaños que se pueda llamar gustoso, de niña sus padres nunca se lo celebraron, solo cuando cumplió 15 años y por que asi marca las costumbres.- suspiro- y de ahí, nadie le celebraba mucho los cumpleaños y creo que a la señorita Marian eso le hacia sentir algo…solitaria- alzo la vista y lo vio con todo el amor que la joven sentía por Marian, tanto que llego a sentir una punzada de…celos- no crea mal, según la señorita tenia amigos, muchos, pero por alguna razón todos…estaban muy ocupados siempre para si quiera acordarse de su cumpleaños, o ella creía que lo único que pasaba es que su amistad no causaba un gran impacto en las personas, aunque según sus amigos, todos la apreciaban demasiado.- en la mirada pudo ver la desaprobación que la joven sentía por aquello, y por alguna razón el se sintió mal, por que tampoco planeaba si quiera recordar o celebrar algo como un cumpleaños- y bueno, dice que cuando empezó conoció al señor…Drain- dudo si estuviera bien mencionar ese nombre, pero Demian la miro incitándola a seguir mientras calmaba su ataque de celos- Bueno, dice que ella creyó que por fin tendría un cumpleaños…agradable. Pero para su suerte, ese fue el día que el joven le informo que estaba enamorado de su mejor amiga. Después dice que ya no los disfrutaba aunque se veía obligada a sonreír ya que el señor Drain y su prometida siempre insistían en celebrárselo de alguna forma, aunque ella no quisiera- término su narración con un suspiro y lo miro expectante, ansiosa de poder salir de ahí. Paso un tiempo interminable para que el hablara

-Entiendo, debo suponer que mañana estará un poco…depresiva. La chica lo miro con tristeza por un momento, pero tan rápido como apareció esta se esfumo

-Bueno señor- dijo intentando no ser descortés- Yo no quiero que sea asi, espero mañana poder darle un buen cumpleaños y que se le olviden los malos tragos-

-¿Y como planeas hacerlo?- pregunto realmente interesado

-bueno… planeo hacerle un pastel de chocolate que tanto le encanta, con fresas. Y bueno yo…-miro con nostalgia- no tengo mucho para darle, solo eso y esperar que eso le alegre, también le compre un par de películas nuevas para que se entretenga, y…bueno…le hice algo con mis manos para regalarle- dijo mientras agachaba la cabeza

-¿Qué es?- pregunto, la chica empezó a sentirse rara por mantener un conversación tan…extensa con el señor

-Una…pulsera…no es gran cosa. Pero se me da bien tejer esas pulseras y pensé que seria un lindo detalle, hice también un dije…el tallado en madera se me da fatal…pero lo intente- la chica guardo silencio y lo miro con disculpa en sus ojos pues sentía que había hablado de mas. Pero el estaba lejos de ofenderse

-Las cosas hechas con amor, son espectaculares. Le gustara- la miro calculadoramente por un segundo- que te parece, si haces ese pastel y tu y yo la llevamos de picnic por la mañana para que se divierta y por la tarde la llevamos de paseo a la ciudad, ahí puedes aprovechar para darle tu regalo- soltó de pronto, Isís abrió los ojos como plato

-Yo señor…-no sabia que decir- seria un honor- dijo con visible sorpresa y alegría

-Bien, claro, procura que sea sorpresa y…creo que solo la compartiré contigo por la mañana y por la tarde, siento decir que en la noche es toda mía y espero que la ayudes a arreglarse, planeo llevarla a cenar- la chica asintió visiblemente feliz – puedes irte a seguir con el juego y, aquí entre nosotros, creo que se escondió en el cuarto- la chispa de niña salto en los ojos de Isís y ni siquiera trato de hacer la reverencia de salida para ir a buscar a su compañera de juego. Pero antes de que saliera Demian la llamo

-Isís- la chica se detuvo en seco y volteo a verlo expectante.- ¿Sabes que el periodo de estadía que un sirviente debe cumplir en una mansión a pasado para ti?- la chica asintió triste- tu hermana es la única que puede quedarse pues es la encargada oficial de esta mansión. Hace seis meses que tú debiste reportarte en otra de las mansiones- guardo un silencio para que la chica entendiera sus palabras- sin embargo he abogado para que tu estadía aquí sea permanente- Isís lo miro sorprendida, no estaba enterada de ese detalle- No concibo a alguien mejor para estar al lado de ella. Te agradezco el amor que le das a ella y tu fidelidad- Isís parecía a punto de llorar, conmovida realmente, pero eso era mas de lo que Demian podía soportar- Ve a jugar- su voz se oyó paternal, la chica asintió mientras corría, pero se detuvo en seco y bajo la marcha cuando paso a un lado de Angelina que en ese momento iba al estudio de Demian, el la vio aparecer

-Señor, ya conecte la llamada que pidió-

-Bien, fuera- dijo fríamente, el podía sentir como la chica estaba molesta de que su hermana hubiera podido hablar mas de dos palabras con el señor, y que fuera tan frió con ella la desquiciaba, pero Demian no tenia o no sentía que tuviera que ser amable con ella.

Descolgó el teléfono y la voz dulce y sabia de Morinna estaba al otro lado

_-Ya esperaba tu llamada Fallen-_

-Buenas Tardes, Morinna- saludo cordialmente

_-Si, si. ¿Nos ponemos cordiales o quieres ir directo al grano de tu motivo de llamada?-_ dijo la mujer claramente impaciente, ella sabia la razón exacta de que Demian la llamara, si bien, deliberadamente había olvidado el cumpleaños no podía decir que no le preocupara, pero por motivos diferentes a una simple celebración.

-si no te molesta- dijo, dando entender que estaba tan impaciente por ir al grano como ella

-_Bien, es mejor ahórranos tonterías, cierto que somos inmortales pero gastar en tonterías me parece absurdo_-se oyó un suspiro de desesperación- _bien, si mi intuición no me engaña, tu has llamado por que estas preocupado por algo referente al flujo del tiempo en la vida de la mujer- _no era pregunta, si no afirmación

-Cumple 22- señalo Demian

-_Y fue a la edad que murió Zanthe, ¿Me equivoco?_- pregunto, no realmente por que tuviera dudas, sonaba mas a una manera de seguir con el guión de la conversación

-Si- dijo – he leído en algunos libros, que las personas reencarnadas mueren forzosamente en la edad en que murieron en sus otras vidas, hayan cumplido su cometido o no-

_-has leído mucho_- dijo con burla- _y solo pasa eso, si ellas cometen el error de seguir la rienda de sucesos de su vida anterior, si repiten las decisiones, como una película que se rebobina, pero con pequeños detalles diferentes, aquello que marcan realmente la diferencia son los hechos y decisiones importantes que tomen, las diferencia que hagan para romper ese circulo-_ explico

-¿entonces, ella morirá?- estaba realmente preocupado por la respuesta

-_Fallen, ¿Te falta entendimiento?-_ Demian gruño molesto- _no te ofendas. Pero claramente no entendiste nada de lo que he dicho, me haces gastar tiempo en vano_- se oyó un suspiro por el auricular-_primero, la explicación que te di hace unos momentos, fue solo eso, una explicación de lo que pasa. Segundo, creí dejarte claro, que el caso de Marian es especial. Ella o mas bien su alma, Zanthe, por llamarla de alguna forma, rompió o transverso las reglas comunes que provocan una reencarnación, ella no tenia nada que aprender, nada que arreglar, su ciclo estaba cerrado y su misión era descansar en el regazo de Gaia por el resto de la eternidad, pero ella no lo hizo, regreso a ti, por que tu lo querías, por que ella lo quería. Eso significa que las reglas han cambiado totalmente con ella, pero, como te dije, este desvió tiene un alto precio que uno o ambos debe pagar como es debido-_

-¿Y cual es?- dijo, notablemente mas tranquilo. Lo peor de saber que alguien tenia que morir, era saber cuando tenia que morir y eso había sido un hecho que lo mantenía incomodo desde que recordó que el cumpleaños de ella estaba cerca

-_Querido, recuerdo que eres reconocido por tu sagacidad e inteligencia y te oigo haciendo preguntas estupidas_- hubo un silencio por la línea- _¿o tal vez sea que ella provoca eso?-_Demian soltó un bufido molesto, Morinna rió- _Te explique aquel día que fui al encuentro con ella, que el precio no podía verlo ni definirlo, o tal ves no fui objetiva. Es posible que el precio aun no este dado y este los inmiscuya a los dos, o ya este dado y sea tan alto que no seamos capaces de verlo, de cualquier forma, los afecta. Por igual-_hubo una larga pausa- _y bien, tengo suficiente de esta charla por medio de la tecnología, me retiro y espero que la próxima que me busques, sea para algo de verdad útil, mándale mis saludos a la dama y mis felicitaciones por su cumpleaños, hasta pronto-_ sin mas se oyó la línea cortarse, Demian soltó el teléfono en su lugar, pensando en la respuesta.

El no paraba de pensar en lo que le había comentado Morinna la cosa es que digiera lo que digiera sobre preguntas tontas, no podía evitar volverlas hacerla con la absurda y tonta esperanza que la respuesta cambiara aunque fuera una vez. Suspiro y llevo su mano al pecho mientras lo acariciaba, juro por un segundo que había sentido a su corazón latir, pero era imposible, hace siglos que no hacia eso; aunque últimamente tenía esa sensación muy continuamente. Esa era otra cosa que le preocupada, últimamente había tenido una serie de "síntomas" muy extraños que lo extrañaban, aunque quería objetar que eran a causa de el estress que el maldito de Drain estaba dándole. Su cuerpo se tenso, Drain, había olvidado que el maldito había solicitado frente al consejo esta mañana –durante la reunión- que quería visitar a Marian mañana, desde luego, con motivo de su cumpleaños y el se había visto obligado aceptar aquello para no parecer grosero delante de el consejo. Drain vendría por la tarde, seguramente con su compañera para pasar un rato con Marian, ella aun no estaba informada asi como tampoco estaba informada que dentro de tres días se reuniría con el consejo en persona para hablar con el. Lo cual se disponía como algo preocupante, al pensarlo el cuerpo de Demian hirvió por el expectante peligro, por que lo era. Ningún humano había enfrentado al consejo a no ser que fuera la cena, y este tendía a ser de carácter muy voluble y volátil y Marian no era precisamente la princesa de la cordialidad. Cerro los ojos, preguntándose si había sido correcto usar aquella carta en contra de Drain, ni siquiera estaba seguro que Marian se pondría de su lado, o que diría ante el consejo

-¿Me llamaste?- pregunto la voz de Marian mientras se adentraba al cuarto, Demian frunció el entre cejo, el no la había llamado, aunque ciertamente con tantos pensamientos preocupantes por ella había tenido cierta necesidad de verla en ese momento y verificar que estaba bien

-No te llame- dijo tranquilo

-Lo se- Marian se tumbo de manera perezosa en uno de los sillones, su piel estaba perlada de sudor y respiraba con dificultar pero su rostro tenia atisbos de alegría, seguramente se la estaba pasando genial con su "recaída". Demian observo como iba vestida, Traía una blusa de gasa color crema con adornos en morado, el era cuello cuadrado. Se ajustaba perfectamente en su pecho y hombros pero las mangas se descolgaban un poco pasando la parte del codo, al igual que la parte baja de esta. Traía una falta larga y suelta –del tipo de las de gitanas- en color morado con adornos en café. Iba descalza para si desaprobación pero ella parecía cómoda. Definitivamente en ese momento Marian era un vivo retrato de una mujer gitana con ese aspecto y su cabello suelto y alborotado-

-¿Entonces?- pregunto desconcertado, ella se encogió de hombros quitándole importancia a sus palabras

-simplemente sentí, que me querías ver, pasa muy seguido últimamente tal vez sea que aceptar mi papel de sirvienta me haga saber instintivamente si me llamas o no- el la miro por un segundo, después, queriendo dejar eso a un lado le extendió las manos y ella entendió eso como un llamado, rodeo la mesa y sin dudarlo se sentó en su regazo, el empezó a colocar en su cuello sudoroso pero el no tenia la menor molestia de ella, de hecho, le daban la idea de meterse junto a una ducha para refrescarla

-¿te diviertes jugando a las escondidas con la sirvienta?- pregunto. Marian brillo en una sonrisa traviesa, de esa que solo los niños pequeños podían dar, por que en ese momento ella era una niña

-¡Si! Aunque un pajarito me dijo por ahí que le ayudaron- le miro con reproche pero el no se inmuto, regreso a su trabajo de repartir besos, jugando en la línea de su mandíbula- en este momento estábamos jugando a las atrapadas, fue cuando sentí tu llamado- le dijo mientras se acercaba un poco mas a el para sentir mas los labios que la besaban. Marian estaba siempre cómoda al lado de Demian, aun en las ocasiones en que comportaba osco y frió, o como estas donde era realmente tierno. Ella estaba realmente acostumbrada a adaptarse al humor de el, y Demian no se daba cuenta que incluso sabia como manejarlo para su beneficio, y no seria ella quien se lo digiera, no quería desaprovechar su única táctica para sobrellevar al "monstruo" que insistía en hacer su aparición

-Mañana saldremos desde muy temprano-

-¿A dónde?- se atrevió a preguntar

-Limítate a seguir mis ordenes- ella se encogió de hombros

-Esta bien- le robo un beso a Demian, antes de intentar levantarse pero tan ponto había logrado ponerse de pie, Demian la halo por el brazo para que volviera a su posición en su regazo. Ella se rió, pero no intento levantarse nuevamente, sabia que Demian la soltaría cuando el quisiera y pelear contra su fuerza era imposible

-Mañana, Drain ha solicitado verte-

-¿Qué?- pregunto atónita al tiempo que su cuerpo se tensaba. Aun no estaba lista para encarar a Drain y menos des su ultima conversación

-Se pasara por aquí alrededor de la 1, vendrá con su compañera-

-¿Con Ariadna?- Demian le miro a los ojos, diciéndole con la mirada que dejara de hacer preguntas, ella entendió al instante pero su sorpresa no cabía

-no quiero verlos- dijo en un susurro, en ese momento no supo, pero había hecho que Demian se alegrara de saber que Drain no complacía a la alegría de Marian

-No tienes opción. Yo he aceptado, pero no se quedaran. Después te arreglaras nuevamente para salir, regresaremos por la noche y volveremos a salir-

-¿Ósea que tendremos un día agitado mañana?- pregunto queriendo zanjar el tema de la visita de Drain

-Asi es, necesito prepararte- saco como excusa y forma para poder informarle de la otra noticia

-¿Para?- pregunto curiosa

-Marian- la miro con seriedad- el consejo ha ordenado un encuentro contigo dentro de dos días-

-¿Qué?!- grito sorprendida al tiempo que se levantaba como si le hubieran dado un toque eléctrico

-oíste bien mujer- respondió cortante al tiempo que la sentaba de nuevo en su regazo-el consejo esta por dar un veredicto sobre tu condición. Pero primero quieren saber hablar unas cuantas cosas contigo-

-¿Cómo que?-

-Deja de preguntar y haz lo que se te dice. Ya sabrás a su tiempo- Ella se limito a asentir, sabia que seguir tratando era caso perdido. Suspiro. De pronto una sonrisa surco por su mente

-¿Quieres jugar?- el frunció el entrecejo

-¿A?- Marian llevo su dedo índice a su mentón en forma pensativa

- Que te parece…a…Xbox. Pero quien pierda las partidas tendrá que aceptar los retos del otro-

-¿No te parece tonto? Sobre todo por el hecho de que yo ganare-

-Fanfarrón, ¡vamos!! Ser divertido por una vez no te matara-

-Pero prefiero no arriesgarme- bien, la barrera que Demian siempre construía se había derrumbado en ese momento

-Tienes miedo- sentencio

-La psicología inversa, querida. No funciona conmigo, siendo que soy mas viejo que esta-

-Si, tú la inventaste- dijo sonriente. El gruño

-Ya abue, deja el bastón y vamos a jugar-

-¿El bastón?- pregunto con curiosidad, pero había un brillo pícaro en sus ojos-querida, yo no soy el que siempre ando sosteniéndose de MI bastón, en todo caso eres tu la que siempre anda jugando con el- ella sonrió

-¿Llamas a eso bastón?- pregunto siguiéndole la corriente- yo creí que era un mondadientes-

-No recuerdo que digas eso cuando andas con el, de hecho…no articulas mucho en medio de…-

-Ya ya ya, - le detuvo- eso pare después ¿Aceptas el reto? – suspiro

-lo que es tener tiempo infinito y gastarlo en cosas humanas-

-di eso cuando pierdas- le dijo al tiempo que se alzaba e innecesariamente lo jalaba del brazo para levantarlo y guiarlo a su habitación donde estaba la consola. Mas que nada aquello era para que ambos, olvidaran los sucesos que se avecinaban, no querían pensar para nada en ello. Por que en el fondo, su lado negativo les susurraba, como si de una premonición se tratara, que las cosas estaban oscureciendo y el viento no soplaba a su favor ¿o se equivocaban?.


	16. Chapter 16

**Super capitulazo...espero que lo lean y no se me duerman antes (aunque seria lo mas obvio n.n')bueno aun asi se los dejo para quitarle stress a la pobre de Adu y revivir a Shinigame. jejeje Dove me cachaste, si use terminos del libro, lo lei y la verdad...no lo termine por que...me disgusto un poco aunque me encanta la forma en como describe el autor el amor que siente el protagonista por su ninfula, es demaciado...pasional.bueno los dejo antes de que se duerman conmigo, dejo eso para el capitulo. si se despiertan, aprieten el Go y dejenme una review...aunque sea chickita...see ya**

**Capitulo 16**

Era la 7 de la mañana, o eso decía el reloj de pared cuando Marian hizo un intento de levantares, pero su cuerpo le dolía y su alma le pesaba. "_bien…es oficial…llego mi suplicio"_. Siempre trataba de olvidar su cumpleaños pero de alguna forma este era como una enfermedad para ella. Por suerte anoche se entretuvo tanto con Demian jugando videojuegos y haciendo competencias absurdas con las que pudo liberarse de los síntomas que le venían a unas horas de su cumpleaños: las interminables lágrimas, por tonterías.

Sonrió tristemente, recordando que anoche Demian le había hecho reír, aunque para su orgullo, el la hizo trizas en el juego y tubo que con cumplir con retos que iban desde dejar de respirar por diez minutos –uno que inevitablemente perdió- a inventar un nuevo tipo de cóctel y atreverse a probarlo – para su desgracia eso la llevo directo al baño-. Pero el tiempo fuera se había agotado, ella estaba en la caldera y podía sentir lo que siempre le venia; ese interminable vació que traspasaba su pecho y la lluvia de recuerdos de toda su vida y la interminable pregunta _¿Cambiara para bien este nuevo año?_ Por que para ella su cumpleaños era un punto de transición donde podía tirar toda la podredumbre que no necesitaba. No era como los años nuevos. No, este era algo más personal, algo más significativo.

Su cuerpo recibía calambres que le pedían que permaneciera en cama, que al levantarse no iba a encontrar nada para ella traspasando las sabanas y que a nadie le importaría si desaparecía ese día, o siempre. Se rió de si misma de ese típico sermón, por lo real que era, técnicamente nadie la necesitaba, nadie la esperaba….nadie la recordaba. Marian Schein, había desaparecido de la faz de la tierra, no muerto, por que en la mente de todo el que alguna vez conoció, ella ya no estaba. Suspiro, en alguna época vago con la idea de que eso seria placentero, y una parte de ella disfrutaba aquel pensamiento, y ahora… bueno para que negar, la mayor parte de ella estaba más que contenta con haber desaparecido "oficialmente" del mundo, aunque ya era prácticamente un fantasma que nunca se ataba sentimentalmente a nadie, ni a su familia.

Su familia, si nada de esto hubiera pasado ya su padre estaría levantándola para darle su simple abrazo de felicidades al igual que su madre, y su hermano, reticente le daría su abrazo. Recordó a su hermano. Gabriel siempre fue tan…demostrativo, en el hecho de que el deseaba que no fuera de la familia, por que a su pensar ella lo opacaba en sus logros, pero no precisamente por que ella fuera mejor que el, si no por que siendo tan…rebelde, tan reticente a seguir las "costumbres de la familia" y marcando su propio camino, sus padres le prestaban siempre atención tratando de indicarle el camino correcto, pero ella no quería el camino que ellos consideraran correcto, ella quería Su camino aunque no fuera el mas viable. Mas al final se había dejado marchitar, los últimos años con ellos fue tan sumisa, tan…vacía, vivía solo por vivir y respiraba solo por respirar. Aunque se enorgullecía de que ella era tan buena actriz, nunca nadie noto el grito desesperado que había dentro de ella, la suplica de calidez. Una parte de ella siempre deseo en secreto, que alguien acallara el grito y calmara ese dolor, que le permitieran hablar pero nunca llego un interesado y ella empezó a oxidar aquel sentimiento, a transmutarlo de forma que no le hiriera, le doliera, pero no le hiriera. Suspiro, de nuevo y se encogió mas dentro del cobertor que la cubría, en un intento de cubrirse a si misma en algo imitado de un abrazo y el pecho le lanzaba los sentimiento que alguna vez se unieron a los recuerdos que se le mostraban a ella; recordó que anteriormente incluso suplicaba que se detuviera, como si una especie de ser o persona externa le estuviera haciendo una clase de tortura psicológica donde le mostraba una película para alimentarse del dolor. Esta ves, por alguna razón, la lagrimas aun no salían, había dolor y sentía sus mejillas arder mientras sus ojos se cristalizaban, la garganta le escocia en un deseo de sacar todo en un grito, pero no había mas que eso, las lagrimas eran un fantasma. No un ente puro que rozara por sus mejillas. Cubierta por la sabanas –como una niña que teme a la oscuridad- llego al "gran final" de su película, no de su vida, pero si del momento en que ella dejo de disfrutar de ella como algo espectacular. Antes de conocerlo había sido una mujer fría sin sentimientos, pero podía transmitir calor y admiración por la vida, el amor, algo prescindible. Después de aquello, se convirtió…en ¿Qué? No había forma de describirlo. El amor fue base, ella había pensado que conocía todo del mundo y cuando el amor llego, encontró la sabiduría escondida en el "todo". Y después se fue_. "¿Quieres casarte conmigo?"_ le susurro una imitación de la voz de Drain en su mente, la única vez que el se lo había pedido. No salio como ella lo había deseado; aquella petición había salido como algo que pensara hacer por conformismo y no por que lo deseara. Ella no se negó pero tampoco le dio un si "Aceptaría cuando el supiera como decirlo" o suerte, el supo como decirlo, pero no fue a ella a quien se lo dijo. Una simple lagrima empezó a resbalarse por su mejilla ¿Por qué lloraba, por algo que ya había dejado pasar? ¿Por qué Alimentaba a algo que la lastimaba? No lo sabia, pero lo sentía como una necesidad, sin embargo le vino la verdad: Ella había dejado de amar a Drain hace mucho tiempo, lo que amaba de el era el recuerdo de lo que dio, las palabras que hizo, la perfecta alucinación que le dio para demostrarle que su vida, era realmente vacía, y que lo seria mas después de eso. ¿Y ahora que sentía por el? ¿Amistad? ¿Aprecio? Simplemente no iba a responder eso, había preguntas que lo mejor era dejar al aire o te torturarían para siempre. La respuesta vendría a su tiempo. Extendió su mano y esta llego a una felpuda figura, atrajo a su pecho al pequeño gatito de peluche que tanto adoraba, Lancelot, asi lo había llamado –igual como una niña lo haría- sonrió al sentir el pelaje artificial del gatito y la capa que lo disfrazaba como una imitación de drácula le cosquilleo la parte de su pecho descubierta, quería permanecer en la cama.

Concentrada en sus ideas, no escucho cuando un intruso llego a su cuarto y se coló en el, le pareció que su cobertor se movía pero, negada a prestar atención al mundo, fingió dormir. Entre sus alucinaciones sintió una pequeña caricia en la punta de su nariz, que le causo un cosquilleo, apretó los ojos y susurro en su mente un "déjame" aunque sabia que nadie la escucharía, volvió esa caricia y ella trato de aferrarse a su mente cuando escucho un suave _"Miau"._ Como si le hubiera abierto los ojos con una palanca para hacer desaparecer sus parpados, Marian observo entre la oscuridad de su cobertor una pequeña figura, como una ventisca quito el cobertor que le cubría, haciendo desaparecer al instante sus fantasmas del pasado.

Ahí, junto a ella había un gato de blanco pelaje, tan blanco que parecía plata y unos ojos sorprendentes, uno, el derecho, era de un verde esmeralda que incluso hacia parecer que la misma joya había sido insertada ahí, el otro era de un dorado hermoso, que de igual forma parecía que la pupila había sido bañada de oro liquido. El felino la olisquea curioso de su compañera de cama

-¿Qué…?

-Feliz cumpleaños- dijo una dulce y tranquila voz, ella se giro aun con los ojos abiertos y lo que vio la hizo abrirlos aun más. Ahí, al otro lado de la cama, recargado en el pilar de la cama de dosel estaba un despreocupado Demian con una camisa blanca desabotonada, mostrando parte de su pecho y un pantalón negro de vestir. Pero no fue eso lo que la sorprendió. Demian sostenía entre sus manos un lindo gato negro de pelaje totalmente oscuro, el felino ronroneaba complacido por la caricia que con atención le daba su cuidador en ese momento.

-Yo…- no sabia que decir, giro su cabeza de nuevo al gato que estaba con ella pues este le había tocado la mano con la punta de su nariz, lo miro con atención mientras el hacia lo mismo. Entonces noto algo que su sorpresa no le dejo ver, el gato tenía puesto en el cuello un moño de regalo de color rojo. Comprendió al instante y sintió que su corazón se llenaba de calidez

-Demian…Gracias- lo miro tratando de no pasar por la vergonzosa actuación de los lagrimeos. El se encogió de hombros mientras se tendía en la cama, a sus pies, y le extendía el otro felino. Al sentirse alejado de la caricia el gato abrió los ojos y rápidamente se incrustaron en ella, Marian fue estudiada por un par de ojos grises. Fue entonces que vio que el animal también poseía un moño

-¿Recuerdas?- dijo Demian mientras el felino que había depositado en la cama se iba directo a Marian y se colocaba cerca de ella, mientras ronroneaba exigiendo la misma atención que su compañero-una ves comentaste que te gustaría tener un gato macho de color blanco y una gata negra. Bien, son tu regalo-

-Demian, en serio gracias- dijo mientras la sorpresa se difuminaba y una sonrisa alegre aparecía al tiempo que empezaba a acariciar a los dos felinos

-Yin y Yang, Luz y Oscuridad, ese era tu fin. Ahí los tienes- sonrió divertido-¿Cómo los llamaras? Espero que seas imaginativa y no les des un nombre como: Yin y Yang

-No, no soy asi de mala. El nombre tiene un gran significado, lo que te marcara el resto de tu vida.-suspiro y empezó a vagar en sus ideas, sacando una tonta lista de nombres. Sonrió cuando vio que al pequeño gatito blanco se ponía a pelear con Lancelot, aventándole zarpazos y con una mirada retadora, aunque el gato de felpa no hacia nada por defenderse a merced de la "furia" de el gato. La idea le llego, poco imaginativa. Pero ideal

-Ese bravucón.-dijo señalando al gato, y en cuento el felino vio su dedo alzado se alejo del muñeco de felpa y se acerco a olisquearlo curioso, ella empezó a acariciarle el mentón- Se llamara Winter- sentencio

-¿Winter?- repitió escéptico. Claramente no le hizo gracia la alusión a su apodo con el que era conocido entre su sociedad

-Bueno.- explico-Este pequeño travieso es como la nieve, pero seria muy…cliché si le pongo "coco de nieve" o "nieve" o alguna tontería asi, sin mencionar que también se oye demasiado tonto-

-Asi que le pones Winter- sonó Demian con reproche, pero con una sonrisa. Ella sonrió

-Bueno no solo eso- anuncio- Al parecer este pequeño, tiene afán por las peleas y se quiere hacer el tigre como cierta persona que conozco- dijo mientras lo veía divertida y el soltaba un bufido, Marian rió- y como cierta persona que conozco parece como si fuera el invierno, pero no de una manera…cruda, este pequeño travieso- dijo acariciando el pelaje del gato mientras este maullaba- se expresa como el invierno agradable que te hace sentir bien. Y…creo que por su ternura ya me tiene a sus pies…como esa persona- le guiño el ojo, Demian parecía un poco molesto pero después de un segundo simplemente negó con la cabeza mientras extendía su mano al animal

-Bienvenido compañero- rió- pero ni creas Marian, aun cuando ya hay dos animales con el mismo nombre, yo sigo siendo el que manda-

-Me queda claro-sonrió- ¿Y tu pequeña como te llamaras?- le dijo a la gata que en ese momento estaba acurrucada cerca de ella en un placido sueño

-Parece que es una perezosa-

-Solo sabe vivir- argumento Marian, observó a la gata por largo tiempo- que te parece Darkness- Demian frunció el entrecejo

-No es muy imaginativo, querida-

-Lo se- suspiro- pero aquel era un seudónimo con el que me llamaba…alguien. No es por que lo recuerde- aclaro al ver que Demian no le parecía que ella escogiera ese nombre por recordar a ese "alguien", que ambos sabían quien era- es mas bien, por que creo que acertó con ese nombre-

-¿En que forma?-

-Bueno, la oscuridad se ve segura de si misma y apacible como esta la pequeña dormilona, como yo en un tiempo. Pero hay una debilidad dentro de oscuridad, y es ella misma. La oscuridad puede vivir y esconder grandes cosas y secretos, pero si esta se deja dominar por su propia oscuridad-

-Es su fin…- termino Demian observándola, ella asintió

-Además, en la oscuridad se esconden siempre los sueños más fuertes de todo mundo, es ahí donde los aventamos cuando los despreciamos y ella los goza con absoluta tranquilidad. A mi me gusta disfrutar del sueño y es obvio que a ella también- se miraron a los ojos ambos, de pronto Marian sonrió- Además, es justo que si a Winter le e puesto asi por alusión a tu apodo nos pongamos justo. ¿No?- Demian sonrió a su lado, una sonrisa que Marian descubrió como la más brillante que le había visto dar

-Si, tienes razón es justo- se levanto- Bueno, la sirvienta esta en camino, te va ayudar a arreglarte. Tienes 20 minutos para estar lista. No te arregles mucho, no es necesario-

-¿iremos en la limosina?- el negó

- En el mercedez- dijo. Marian supo que se refería al Mercedez GL 500 plateado que guardaba el para todo tipo de excursión. Eso le lleno de emoción, no había tenido oportunidad de subirse y aunque las camionetas no eran lo suyo le parecía interesante. Demian salio en el mismo instante en que Isís entraba por la puerta, al oírla entrar los gatos alzaron la cabeza la observaron por un segundo y se volvieron a echar. Marian se sorprendió por un momento, Isís no llevaba el clásico uniforme, estaba de civil con unos jeans gastados y una camisa ligera con tenis

-Que lindos- dijo señalando a los gatitos, al tiempo que se sentaba en la orilla de la cama

-Isís te presento a Winter y Darkness-los miro sonriente, ambos gatos estaban echados a su lado sin hacer el menor ápice de molestarse- Disculpara lo mal educado aun no les enseño modales-

-Los gatos no aprenden modales, son rebeldes- dijo divertida- igual a la dueña- Marian frunció el ceño y le saco la lengua

-Estoy orgullosa de ellos-

-Claro- suspiro- vamos arréglate- le apuro. Marian no espero segunda orden se metió como un huracán a la ducha. Los felinos parecieron molestos de que su ama se fuera y maullaron en protesta pero al no tener respuesta se volvieron a echar.

Justo 20 minutos después Marian ya estaba bajando por las escaleras. Llevaba un short de mezclilla con unas zapatillas deportivas y una camisa negra, se había hecho una coleta

-Por cierto Isís. ¿Por qué estas vestida de civil?- pregunto curiosa

-El señor Demian me dio la orden que lo hiciera-

-¿Por?- pregunto llegando al final de las escaleras

-por que la sirvienta nos acompañara- dijo Demian desde la espalda de Marian, ella no pudo evitar dar un respingo de sorpresa

-Ham…- contesto no queriendo hacer mas preguntas

-El tiempo es oro y tenemos muy poco hoy. Recuerda…-

-Ya se, pero no lo menciones- dijo Marian acida, sabiendo que Demian se refería sobre la "visita" de la tarde, Demian sonrió complacido por eso.

Dentro de la camioneta había un crudo silencio, Marian miraba de reojo a Demian que conducía tranquilo con su eficaz y precisa manera de manejar, a penas sentía el camino pasar. Sus ojos volaron al espejo retrovisor y miraron a una Isís en posición nerviosa y sumisa, estaba claro que ir con Demian no era particularmente algo que deseara hacer.

Aun asi una parte de ella estaba que se moría de risa por ese ambiente: Demian queriéndose hacer el león gruñón e Isís pareciendo la oveja asustadiza. Se pregunto que imagen estaría dando ella ¿la mediadora? Si era esa, definitivamente no estaba haciendo buen trabajo

-¿Ya puedo saber a donde vamos?- pregunto para hacer una interferencia al silencio que se apoderaba del pequeño vehiculo. No era partidaria de las platicas durante los viajes, se le venia fatal, pero en este caso lo veía como una necesidad. Demian la miro de reojo, suspiro

-A Maschsee- Marian frunció el entrecejo

-¿A que vamos ahí?- el se limito a encogerse de hombros y seguir conduciendo. Marian opto por ignorarlo y se giro a ver a Isís

-¿No tendrás problemas con venir? lo digo por Angelina y su dictadura- Isís sonrió nerviosa y Marian se rió ligeramente

-Estoy cumpliendo con una orden, no tiene por que molestarse-

-Puede-dijo con desenfado- pero es que tu hermana es una chica tan…especial-

-Solo cumple con su deber-

-Y un cuerno, lo disfruta- el rostro de Isís se lleno de dolor

-Antes no era asi…-

-¿A no?- pregunto curiosa Marian, su amiga negó con la cabeza

-Aunque, eso lo se por que me los contaron mis padres antes de…jubilarse- al tiempo que lo decía miro de reojo a Demian, como esperando no haber dicho algo de mas, el se limito a seguir conduciendo- Angelina era un poco mas accesible antes, pero, creo que simplemente lo dejo pasar.-

-Tal vez, el mundo y sus misterios-

-¿El mundo?- pregunto Demian queriéndose meter en la conversación por alguna extraña razón

-Desde luego- dijo Marian- hablo del mundo que cada quien crea en su mente, un mundo que no tiene nada que ver con las enseñanzas que se te dan, algo…con lo que naces. Aunque por lo general ese mundo a veces nos consume tanto que…olvidamos ciertas cosas-

-¿Cómo que?- pregunto curiosa Isís, la sabiduría que a veces desprendía Marian le encantaba

-Como el hecho de que estamos rodeados de otros mundos que juntos suman uno solo. Tu hermana por ejemplo, por alguna razón se consumió en su propio mundo y olvido que eres su hermana y que tu mundo y el suyo están conectados directamente-

-La chica solo cumple con lo que se le ha enseñado, Marian. No deberías criticar-

-No es critica Demian, es observación. ¿Qué te asegura que eso es una tapadera? No puedes estar seguro, que si su mundo fuera diferente. Si ella no fuera una sirvienta a cargo de la mansión, ella fuera alguien amable. En lo que a mi respecta cada quien escoge como enfrentarse a una situación creando su propio mundo y este a veces puede ser tu Némesis-

-Eso es siempre, querida- afirmo Demian. Mientras daba una vuelta que lo sacaba de la carretera y lo metía por un camino de terrazeria

-Si. Concuerdo contigo, un siempre es su propio Némesis, no las situaciones- lo miro por un segundo y luego giro su cabeza al camino- ¿Creí que íbamos a Maschsee?

-Y vamos, solo que no por el camino convencional-

-¿Cuando tomaremos el camino convencional contigo?-pregunto con sorna, el sonrió

-Nunca, querida-

-Además no hace buen día- comento Isís

-¿De que rayos hablas, Isís? Hace un día hermoso para un día el soleado esta encantador- discrepo mientras observaba por las ventanas

-Por eso mismo, Marian.- dijo Isís pero al ver que Marian no entendía, se explico-Maschsee es un lugar turístico, abra mucha gente por ahí paseando en las partes mas transitadas-

-¿Y?- pregunto todavía sin entender

-Y que a pesar de que lo único que pasa cuando estoy al sol es un gran debilitamiento y una necesidad de sangre, puede que estar entre humanos me den ganas de alimentarme, tengo años de práctica pero eso seria toda una proeza – explico Demian como si fuera lo mas obvio

-Ha…cierto- contesto Marian mientras se ruborizaba por el pequeño gran olvido- es que se me olvida cuando logras actuar mas decente que un bestia bruta- dijo picara. Isís abrió los ojos como plato pensando en lo caro que saldría esa ofensa y se sorprendió más cuando lo único que llego de parte de Demian fue una gran risa. El coche freno en seco en un punto entre los árboles que lo ocultaban perfectamente, ningún alma se veía a la deriva y las sobras de los árboles de esa zona los ocultaban perfectamente

-¿Y a que venimos exactamente?- pregunto curiosa, sabía que tenía que ver con su visita con el consejo pero no estaba segura y que Isís tuviera que estar presente le abría la curiosidad mas de lo debido.

-A festejar tu cumpleaños ¿Qué mas?- sonrió Demian como quien ha hecho una perfecta travesura sin ser pillado

-¿He?- la cara de Marian se desfiguro en una mueca de confusión total, ante aquello Demian soltó una carcajada, Isís se adelanto sobre el asiento y la miro sonriente

-¡Sorpresa!- dijo sonriente- ¿A que pensaste que lo había olvidado?- Marian no tenia palabras, pero no precisamente por su sorpresa, si no por que su mente no lograba conjeturar las piezas de puzzle como si fuera una perfecta idiota. El desconcierto la llenaba mientras que Isís reía casualmente al mismo tiempo que Demian

-Vamos, Yo sacare las cosas de la cajuela- dijo Demian aun con la sonrisa en sus labios

-¿Cosas?-

-¡Es un picnic de cumpleaños, Marian!- dijo Isís con alegría, como si fuera lo mas obvio. Por alguna razón algo calido inundo el corazón de Marian hasta regarse por todo su ser, era lo que menos esperaba y viendo que amo y sirvienta olvidaban reglamentos solo para unirse a celebrar su cumpleaños, le daba cierta…emoción.

-Gracias- susurro con voz quebrada, intentando evitar los tontos lagrimeos. Demian se encogió de hombros mientras bajaba del coche

-No he celebrado un cumpleaños hace…demonios, no recuerdo- dijo en tono de fingida frustración e hizo que ambas rieran

-En mi cultura no los celebramos- dijo Isís- Somos sirvientes y no tenemos por que celebrar nada, a menos que sean deseos de su amo. Pero aquí es diferente- le guiño el ojo, mientras se arrastraba y bajaba de la camioneta. Marian no tardo en seguirlos quemada por el deseo de correr y abrazar a Isís. Con Demian era diferente, tenia ganas de lanzarse a su cuello y darle un abrazo mientras entrelazaba sus labios con los de el; se limito a acercase a su amiga y tomarla de la mano con un ligero apretón, la chica le sonrió y la guió entre los árboles llevándola hasta la orilla. Al llegar no pudo evitar dar un grito, con sorpresa vio que Demian ya se encontraba ahí, con varias cosas esparcidas en el suelo verde mientras se recargaba en un pino

-Son lentas- le acuso

-¿Cómo rayos…- se cayó en ese instante reconociendo lo estupida que se oirá al decir una pregunta con una respuesta lógica: velocidad vampirica

-En un momento arreglo todo- dijo Isís mientras se tendía a buscar entre las cosas

-¿En que ayudo? – pregunto Marian, para no dejarle todo a su amiga, después de todo debía de ser agradecida. La joven negó con la cabeza

-Puedo sola, gracias-

-Pero…-

-Es tu cumpleaños, relájate- le guiño el ojo. Relajarse, como si no lo hiciera siempre y ya le empezaba hacer molesto tanto ocio. Isís empezó a reír como si hubiera leído su pensamiento y este le causara gracia. Marian suspiro y se puso de pie, miro de reojo a Demian que observaba el gran lago despreocupado

-Deberías ayudar…-susurro sabiendo que el la escucharía, pero no Isís. El soltó un bufido humorístico

-Yo no tengo por que hacer trabajos de ese tipo-Isís volteo a verlo con curiosidad y después miro a Marian

-Vienes a celebrar mi cumpleaños y te quedas de zángano- escupió molesta Marian pero la sonrisa la delataba

-Exacto, celebro tu cumpleaños, por lo tanto soy invitado y no tengo por que hacer trabajos de servicio- Marian abrió la boca para quejarse cuando Isís intervino

-Es mi trabajo, Marian, no me molesta hacerlo, tranquilízate ¿si?- la voz de la chica se oía incomoda. Marian frunció el entrecejo al tiempo que cruzaba los brazos en desacuerdo total, al final soltó un bufido en desacuerdo y no dijo nada más, su amiga al ver que estaba "de acuerdo" prosiguió con su labor, sacando un mantel y extendiéndolo en el piso, después empezó a hurgar en una canasta. Marian imposibilita decidió no mirar a su amiga o su enojo vendría ante la frustración de quedarse viendo solamente, sus ojos vagaron por el lugar. Lo verde del lugar y la luz que penetra le encantaba, automáticamente sus pies la guiaron al lago, observo la orilla y pudo distinguir en algún punto perdido de la lejanía a más gente disfrutando del día sobre pequeñas barcas y veleros

-Es enorme- dijo al ver la inmensidad del lago

-Lo hicieron asi para evitar inundaciones, aproximadamente 2.8 Km. de largo- dijo la voz de Demian a su lado, ella no había notado cuando se paro a su lado

-También es hermoso- el se encogió de hombros pero Marian no fue capaz de verlo encantada por la belleza del lugar, había entrado en una especie de trance al observar su belleza, no supo cuanto tiempo paso o como logro safarse de aquel encanto, sus ojos se desprendieron de aquel paisaje para posarse sobre Demian, grave error. Ella sabia de la belleza extraordinaria que poseía Demian –todo vampiro la poseía- pero ante aquella luz, ante aquel paisaje su belleza se le antojo exquisita, su piel blanca tomaba una clase de, luz, entre los claros oscuros que daba los árboles, y los rayos de sol que se colaban por las hojas. El la observaba con la misma intensidad que ella lo estaba haciendo, por un segundo fue como si el mundo se hubiera desvanecido y solo estuviera el con su enervante presencia y ella como única espectadora, imposibilitada de detener aquel contacto visual, aquel encantamiento

-El encanto del vampiro…-susurro Marian, el sonrió- Es tan…poderoso, mágico…-

-Es nuestra forma de engatusar a la victima-la sonrisa de el era, oscura

-¿Pero que pasa cuando la presa se enamora del cazador?- pregunto mientras giraba su cuerpo para estar al frente de el, y como si el reaccionara al movimiento, se giro también para poder estar frente a frente. El la estudio antes de contestar

-¿Cómo puede saber que es amor? Tal vez solo es la misma ilusión del encanto-

-Dulce hechizo que te lleva a los brazos de la muerte-

-Asi es…y te entregas complaciente, siempre- su mirada se entrelazaba haciendo que Marian perdiera la conciencia, se vio necesitada de tocarlo, de sentir su piel. Sus ojos vagaron por las solapas de la camisa blanca que traía, recordó la imagen con la que despertó en la mañana cuando le fue a entregar su regalo _"Tan atractivo, tan…deseable" _pensó, y antes de pensarlo dos veces llevo sus manos a las solapas; en cuanto toco la primera Demian la detuvo sosteniendo sus muñecas

-No…- dijo el en seco

-Solo quiero sentirte- pidió Marian y se observaron largo tiempo, como si ella tratara de hacer algún tipo de hechizo sobre el, tan potente como el que el estaba usando. Como si hubiera funcionado lo vio suspirar y soltar sus manos dejando caer sus brazos a los lados. Ella sonrió débilmente sintiéndose poderosa después de mucho tiempo, desbotono una por una con total lentitud devorando con deseo cada parte de su pecho que iba siendo revelada para ella, el no le quitaba la vista de encima. Dejando las últimas dos abrochadas observo el perfecto pecho de Demian y sin recelo metió sus brazos por la brecha que la camisa hacia y rodeo por la cintura el cuerpo de Demian, acerco su cabeza a su pecho mientras su cuerpo se juntaba al de el. Su piel era tan fría, tan dura pero tan suave a la vez, sintió como el pecho se alzaba y bajaba mientras un suspiro salía por sus labios. No vio que también echaba el cabeza para atrás, encantado por el contacto

-Tan calida…tan suave…tan…- suspiro no teniendo como describirlo

-Tu ocasionas eso- susurro, sabiendo que el la escucharía

-A que te…- no termino la frase cuando ella se explico, sin alzar la cabeza solo juntándola mas a su pecho como si quisiera oír los latidos ausentes del corazón del vampiro

-No preguntes…-dijo en tono de suplica- es obvio, tu eres dueño de mi. Todas y cada una de mis reacciones son tuyas, tú las provocas…por que- _Por que la presa se enamoro del cazador_, pensó- por que es asi, y ya- sentencio. Demian no pidió más explicaciones, rodeo la espalda de Marian con sus brazos y se inclino para poder oler la cabellera de ella, dulce aroma…olía como a freesias en ese momento, y le encantaba. Si ella supiera que en realidad podía tener el control sobre el si lo quisiera; hacia tiempo que no se sentía asi y tanto anhelo tenia por sentir, pero aquella parte que deseaba tener el control, aquella que no aceptaba otro amor que lo destrozara, que no pudiera proteger.

-Ya esta todo…- se oyó la voz de Isís sacándolo del trance, ambos se giraron a verla sin soltarse, la chica los veía con un brillo tierno en sus ojos- yo…siento interrumpir-

-Nahh…-contesto Marian al tiempo que soltaba a Demian- ya tengo hambre, vamos- dijo acercándose al mantel donde se disponía un gran banquete.

La comida fue en si deliciosa, Isís había trabajado arduamente en cada platillo y que fuera al gusto de su amiga, por que estaba interesada en complacerla especialmente ese día. Cuando llego el momento de partir el pastel, Marian insistió en hacerlo, aunque no era muy buena en ese detalle, le sirvió un trozo a su amiga y otro a ella, antes de tomar su rebanada se paro en seco, como si hubiera recordado algo

-¿Ocurre algo?- pregunto Isís preocupada, Ella se tomo su tiempo para contestar

-Que mala educación la mía- dijo en tono serio, se giro a ver a Demian- ¿No quieres una rebanada?- pregunto intentando sofocar una risa, el aludido no pudo mas que girar los ojos con visible fastidio

-No tengo hambre, gracias- le siguió la corriente, de pronto Marian se llevo una mano al mentón con gesto pensativo y estrecho los ojos observándolo

-Tu nunca tienes hambre- se talló el mentón – nunca te veo comer, o dormir… ¡Oh por dios!- grito señalándolo y el no se inmuto en lo mas mínimo

-¿Qué?- pregunto Isís sin entender aun el juego de su amiga

-Isís… ¡No puede ser! Tenemos que correr-

-¿Por qué?-

-Por que…-guardo silencio para darle suspenso al asunto-¡Demian es un vampiro!!- señalo de nuevo al chico y este soltó un bufido despreciativo por la broma, los ojos de Marian brillaron de diversión al ver la cara de desconcierto de su amiga. De pronto Demian negó con la cabeza

-Querida, me has descubierto, tendré que…-

-No digas encerrarme por que entonces no eres muy imaginativo- le corto Marian divertida, Isís soltó una risa nerviosa. El se encogió de hombros

-de acuerdo, te quitare tu apetecible tarta de chocolate.- contesto al tiempo que se agachaba a tomarla, Marian lo miro con suspicacia

-Ja… ¿Y que harás con ella? ¿Usarla como cojín? O ya se… la vas a usar para…-

-Limítate a comer, por favor- dijo Demian mientras tomaba el tenedor que estaba en el plato de Marian partía un pedazo de la torta y se lo ofrecía a ella quien lo tomo sin recelo

-No soy una bebé para que me den en la boca- dijo cuando trago el pedazo y veía como el partía otro para darle

-Pero te comportas como uno a veces- contesto el mientras le extendía la nueva rebanada, ella se encogió de hombros y lo tomo

-Marian, quisiera darte algo…- susurro Isís mientras picaba su pastel con suma atención

-Espero que no una pañalera, por que ya estaría declarado lo que no soy: un bebé- dijo mirando con reproche a Demian que ya extendía otro pedazo de pastel a sus labios y le daba una sonrisa divertida. Isís rió nerviosa

-Pues, dado que yo te atendió y limpio tu cuarto…podría decir-

-Sin comentarios Isís, ya me quedo claro que estas del lado de Demian- soltó un bufido, y ambos rieron- Ya, ya. No soy objeto de burla. Mejor dame lo que me tienes que dar- la chica asintió y se alargo a atrapar una de las canastas donde rebusco entre su contenido para luego sacar una pequeña bolsita de tela morada, atada con un hilo dorado

-Espero te guste- dijo la chica un poco cohibida mientras le extendía el regalo a Marian. Ella no pudo mas que sentirse conmovida por su amiga

-Lo que me des esta bien- sonrió- excepto que sea algo como una sonaja o algo por el estilo-

-Seria un excelente regalo para alguien como tu- apunto Demian- siendo que siempre…-

-¿Alguien pidió tu opinión?- el se encogió de hombros

-Soy tan bondadoso que la ofrezco gratis-

-No la necesito, Gracias-

-Marian…- le reprendió Isís sintiendo que ella estaba pasando el limite con el amo

-Aprovecha que es tu cumpleaños, tal ves mi paciencia contigo hoy sea el mejor regalo que te de- Demian sonreía travieso, viendo el camino de pensamientos de la sirvienta

-Pues aprovechando que tengo veto, hay ciertas cosas que…-

-¿Mencione que mi paciencia es corta?- sugirió Demian y ella sonrió

-Tengo nociones sobre el limite de tu paciencia, ahora, ¿me vas dejar abrir el regalo de mi amiga o que?- Isís se sintió conmovida por como se refería Marian de ella. El se limito a encogerse de hombros. Marian abrió el regalo lentamente, a pesar de que el moño era fácil de deshacer ella se tomo su tiempo, la bolsita era de terciopelo suave y parecía como si lo que ocultara dentro fuera un secreto de sumo valor. En cuanto el listón aflojo su agarre y se poso entre sus dedos ella lo llevo a su regazo, luego volvió su atención a la bolsa

-Lo hice yo misma- dijo Isís mientras Marian vertía la bolsa sobre su palma derecha. Fácilmente cayo una pulsera de hilos en tonos negros y rojos con complicadas figuras adornándola, la acaricio con delicadeza mientras una sonrisa surcaba su rostro, alcanzo a notar que entre las formas había una pequeña grabación "Esperanza" la palabra le parecía una selección extraña

-La esperanza es lo único que nunca muere- explico Isís a su pregunta tacita- y cuando parece que se ha desvanecido es cuando mas arde-suspiro- tu siempre brillas con esperanza en tus ojos, me has contado casi toda tu vida, pero a pesar de las cosas negras, siempre brilla la esperanza en ti…creo que asocio mucho es palabra contigo, cuando la pienso y quiero definirla es inevitable pensarte-

-Gracias…-susurro, reviso la bolsa y vio en el fondo un collar, al sacarlo encontró un pedazo de madera en forma de gota a manera de dije, al observarlo vio que en ella estaba tallada las fases de la luna y en el centro se encontraba una gran circulo representando la luna llena, lo giro y encontró la palabra "Tsuki" grabada, el dije iba atado a un listón negro a modo de gargantilla

-Siempre dices que la luna es un símbolo femenino y que siempre pareces estar conectada a ella, como si sus fases cambiaran tu humor-

-Ja…era pura palabrería niña, pero gracias, esta hermoso- dijo al tiempo que se lo extendía a Demian, este, entendiendo la petición se acomodo de tras de ella para amarrarlo a su cuello mientras ella con una mano agarraba su cabello para facilitarle la operación. Con su mano libre, le extendió la pulsera a Isís y luego dejo su mano frente a la sirvienta, ella le ato la pulsera.

-¿tenemos tiempo para un chapuzón?- pregunto al tiempo que le daba un abrazo a su amiga por el regalo

-No lo creo, querida- contesto Demian

-¿Por favor?- pidió, Demian meneo la cabeza- ¡Di que si!!-

-¿Y tus visitas?-

-Es muy temprano, además es bueno hacerlas esperar.- dijo mientras se levantaba y arrastraba a Isís. El agua estaba exquisita, pero Demian no se molesto en entrar.

Aun a pesar de que se tomo su tiempo para llegar, la Velocidad natural de Demian y su destreza e igual velocidad para manejar hicieron que el trayecto de regreso a casa fuera extremadamente rápido, dándole tiempo para cambiarse de ropa. Cuando Isís anuncio que sus visitas habían llegado, ella se tomo su tiempo para revisar su cabello suelto y volverlo a alisar, también para revisar su pantalón negro y su blusa blanca con adornos y cuello en V que mostraban un poco mas de la cuenta, pero no se había arreglado para ellos, si no por que quería lucir bien para su segunda salida, de la que ya sospechaba de que se trataba.

Era como si una liga ofreciera resistencia mientras ella avanzaba por el pasillo, pero, no tenia especial interés en llegar a la sala donde la esperaban "ellos" pues se negaba a llamarles por su nombre. En cuanto llego a la puerta que dividía esa sala del pasillo donde estaba, se encontró con un Demian un poco agitado, ella le tomo la mano, sus ojos se unieron en una especie de conversación secreta, entonces supo que el no la dejaría sola ni por un segundo y eso la tranquilizo un poco. Antes de entrar hizo una fuerte inhalación y exhalación, y se mentalizo para su dosis de "Actuación". Empujada por Demian, ella entro.

A diferencia de cómo se sentía por dentro, el lugar estaba brillante y calido; en cuanto hizo acto de presencia dos pares de ojos se posaron en ella; unos café claro y otros de un dulce azul

-¡Nena!- grito la chica que corrió a su encuentro sin hacer amago de molestarse por la presencia de Demian. Marian recibió el calido abrazo de su amiga

-Hola Ari-Chan- la nombro como estaban acostumbradas. La chica le dio un sonoro beso en la mejilla, mientras Marian miraba de reojo cuando Demian se posaba a un lado de uno de los ventanales mas alejados y prácticamente escondido entre la gran cortina pero donde podía vigilar perfectamente todo lo que aconteciera dentro del recinto

-¡Feliz Cumpleaños!- canturreo la pequeña figura dando ligeros saltitos. Feliz, en esos momentos sentía todo menos felicidad ¿Por qué cambiaban las cosas? ¿Por qué aun guardaba tantos residuos de algo olvidado?

-Gracias- dijo con una sonrisa perfectamente brillante, alcanzo a ver como Demian fruncía el ceño, como si se diera cuenta de lo falsa que era esa sonrisa. Antes de poder hacer algo, Ariadna se hizo a un lado para darle paso a Drain, este se acerco y ella expuso su mejilla pretendiendo un saludo formal, sin previo aviso el la tomo por el mentón y le beso en los labios; una punzada la atravesó de lleno y pronto sintió como una especie de sustancia viscosa se posara en sus labios y le recorriera el cuerpo, ya no eran los besos dulces de antes, le sorprendía que el la besara y mas frente a Ariadna. Por que si, aun después de que la hubiera dejado, ella le permitía besarle de vez en cuando, una necesidad mas de ella que de el, por que para el era un simple saludo, para ella era tomar residuos de algo pero, ya no era lo mismo. Se separo entre ofendida y sorprendida, alcanzo a escuchar un gruñido procedente de alguna esquina de la habitación, Drain pareció escucharlo también por que una sonrisa surco sus labios pero hizo caso omiso

-Hola, amor. Feliz cumpleaños- dijo con voz tranquila y seductora

-Gracias- no supo si el fue capaz de escuchar el tono acido que se colaba entre el intento de amabilidad que había en su voz- Y gracias por venir- camino tranquila hacia uno de los sillones, antes de poder sentarse en el de una sola plaza. Drain la tomo del brazo y la arrastro al de dos plazas, no supo como paso ni por que no opuso resistencia pero en cuanto lo noto, ella estaba sentada en las piernas de el con Ariadna a su lado, la chica parecía apacible

-Toma- le dijo la chica alegre extendiéndole un pequeño paquete. A diferencia del regalo de Isís, no tomo su tiempo para abrir este, sin remordimiento abrió el paquete y ante ella apareció una mano de tarot

-Gracias- dijo con fingida alegría. Recordó el tiempo en que ella había aprendido a leer las cartas con un juego normal de cartas de poker, siempre había querido tener una mano de tarot, solo que ahora, le parecía un regalo sucio. Sus sentimientos de conciencia le reprendieron, después de todo, una parte de ella aun los quería, aun asi, sentía que había retrocedido a un tiempo que no quería recordar; en un intento de aliviar esa sensación sus ojos dieron un rápido vistazo a Demian para recordar que ya no había mas aquel pasado y que ahí estaba su presente, suspiro aliviada cuando lo vio, a pesar de que el estaba con un expresión fría ella no podía menos que sentirse alegre

-¿Por qué no me lees el futuro?- dijo Ariadna

-Ya perdí la práctica-

-Nena, ¿Estas bien?- pregunto insegura su amiga

-¿Por qué no habría de estarlo?- su voz era firme

-Solo preguntaba, te he extrañado ¿Crees que podríamos salir?-

-No puedo, lo siento.- sentirlo era lo menos que pensaba. Por alguna extraña razón Drain la atrajo mas a su regazo y acerco su nariz a su cabello suelto, ella sintió un calambre por todo el cuerpo, podía sentir la energía sexual saliendo del cuerpo de el, pero por alguna razón en lugar de responder le incomodaba

-Basta, Drain- dijo al tiempo que intentaba soltarse, pero el la aferro mas

-Ariadna no es la única que te ha extrañado, yo también y mucho- pudo distinguir el doble sentido de sus palabras a kilómetros de distancia

-Y aun asi te tomo dos meses notar mi ausencia- le refuto

-Lo siento, yo…- trato de excusarse. Empezó a acariciar su espalda

-¡Drain, basta!- grito mientras definitivamente se alzaba alejándose de su abrazo. El la miro desconcertado por un momento y luego su expresión se volvió seria

-Como quieras-

-Marian, Drain me dijo que veras al consejo ¿Estas bien?- pregunto Ariadna con cautela tratando de alejarse del tema peligroso

-Deja de preguntar eso, Lo estoy. ¿Por qué no habría de estarlo?- jamas expuso a Ariadna a su mal humor, pero las palabras salieron acidas, la chica la miro con tristeza

-Es solo que Drain, me dijo que el consejo es…-

-Drain hablo mucho, mas de lo que me hablo a mi- lo miro con ira-, pero definitivamente sospecho que las mentiras sigues siendo su don-

-Jamas te mentí, amor- dijo aparentemente apacible

-No, cierto…en tu mundo todo es verdad. Pero noticia Drain, que en tu mundo sea verdad no quiere decir que lo sea en el otro-

-Marian, no queremos pelear- tranquilizo Drain

-Bien, yo tampoco. Tengo una idea, ¿Por que no empezamos con que dejes de pelear por mi "custodia"?- dijo con ironía, los ojos de Drain llamearon

-No seas ridícula, querida. Tienes que volver a nosotros. "Fallen Soul Of Darkness" por siempre querida- oh, claro, tenia que sacar a relucir el ridículo nombre con el que se nombraban

-Prometimos estar juntos siempre, ¿Recuerdas, nena?- claro que lo recordaba, no era idiota- y ni Fallen ni Soul pueden estar sin Darkness-

-¿No? Yo los veo muy bien- Ariadna negó

-Drain no es el mismo…tu nos complementas nena, siempre eras la que ponía lucidez en el, siempre te hacia caso; eras la única a la que escuchaba, a mi me cuesta hacerlo entrar en razón- trato de sonar relajada pero se notaba la veracidad de sus palabras. Marian suspiro, recordando los tiempos, como siempre se complementaban y la pequeña Ariadna sacaba su lado maternal –aunque fuera mayor- Marian la cuidaba por sobre todo, incluso por sobre Drain. Eran una familia, en muchos sentidos, y según ellos, ella era la base de esa familia por que era la que ponía el orden.

-Ariadna tiene razón. Con ella siempre eras demasiado protectora y consentidora, a veces incluso me ponía celoso- suspiro cansada

-¿A que viene esto?-

-A que lucharemos por Darkness, por que somos una familia-

-Maduren, eso fue cosas de niños-

-No, para nosotros.- dijo Ariadna- ¿O ya no nos quieres? ¿Eran puras palabrerías?-

-No, los quiero…pero, ¿Qué va ser de mí?-

-Serás feliz con nosotros- sentencio Drain

-¿Y si mi felicidad no esta con ustedes?-

-No empieces con eso otra vez- dijo Drain haciendo alusión de su ultima conversación- vamos querida- le dijo al tiempo que la tomaba de la mano y la arrastraba a su regazo, pero ella se negó

-Antes no hacías esto, no frente a ella- señalo con la cabeza a Ariadna- ni cuando estábamos juntos ¿Qué ha cambiado?-

-Te he extrañado- dijo con firmeza- y ya se lo que es vivir con la idea de perderte y no puedo pensar en volver a perderte, te amo- ella negó con la cabeza, visiblemente cansada

-¿Y tu como dejas que lo diga frente a ti? ¿Cómo te lo tomas tan bien?- le pregunto a Ariadna, sintiendo que la chica no tenia un mínimo de respeto –aunque recordaba eso de ella- por si misma dejando que "su prometido" le digiera a otra mujer esas palabras frente a ella. Ella sonrió con tristeza pero también había convicción en sus palabras

-Se cuan reales son sus palabras y no puedo estar menos que feliz que compartir su corazón contigo, es un placer. Se donde estoy yo y donde estas tu-

-Es una locura-

-Es amor- suspiro

-El amor solo se da a una persona, o tengo esa idea. Solo puedes amar a alguien una sola vez, asi que lo mió solo es "enamoramiento" u obsesión, escoge, pero estoy segura que no se puede amar a mas de uno-

-Ni enamoramiento ni obsesión es amor y punto ¿Cuándo vas a entender? Se puede amar a más de uno, el complemento-

-Genial, soy tan mediocre que tienes que amar a alguien mas para sentir que amas de verdad- no lo vio venir, cuando el se alzo y la tomo por la fuerza estampándole un beso que trato de profundizar pero que se vio frustrado ante el hecho de que ella no respondió

-Nada de eso, eres especial-

-Si, solo yo soy lo suficiente idiota para pensar que podrías tener razón- suspiro- En realidad los odio, los odio con todo mi ser- los miro con convicción y en ambos rostros había una marca de dolor, sonrió con tristeza- Tranquilos, todos sabemos que si los odio tanto es por que los amo de igual manera-la sonrisa desapareció- pero a veces me pregunto si en realidad ustedes sintieron lo mismo o solo fue deseo de llenar su vida o en el caso de Drain, su eternidad-

-Yo te amo-

-Pero también amas a Ariadna-

-He amado a muchas mujeres a lo largo de mi inmortalidad-

-Un punto a mi favor-debatió- quiere decir que tratando de evitar la soledad decidiste toparte con algunas mujeres, creer que las amabas y luego dejarlas cuando no te eran de utilidad o ¿Cuándo planeabas trasformarme? ¿O a Ariadna?- El la miro con dolor

-Ariadna y yo lo hemos hablado, ni ella ni yo pensamos en una transformación en su futuro-

-¿Por qué?- le pregunto con desconcierto a Ariadna, se sorprendió hablar tan tranquilamente de vampiros y transformaciones, aunque ahora que lo pensaba, nunca se sorprendió de aquel tema. La aludida se encogió de hombros

-Se que Drain ha amado varias mujeres y que te ha amado a ti, asi que estaré a su lado mientras nuestro amor perdure, después…simplemente ya veré- Marian estaba sorprendida

-Jamas tendrás hijos-

-Un precio a pagar por estar aunque sea un breve tiempo con el hombre que amo, con haberlo tenido y haberle hecho feliz. La inmortalidad no esta en mis planes y nada asegura que el amor sea inmortal- suspiro, jamas podía hacerles entender su punto de vista a ellos dos, hablaban con tanta convicción que e sentía que la que estaba en un error era ella

-Con más razón, el amor no es real entre nosotros. O al menos de ti para mi Drain, me amas pero solo por que…cubrí tus necesidades cierto tiempo, se acabo, caduque, ahora déjame ir-

-Te amo, y no puedo, eres una de mis rosas, una de las dos que mas he amado- tomo la mano de Ariadna haciendo referencia de quien era la otra, Marian no podía más-

-Si amabas tanto a esta rosa- dijo abarcándose con las manos-debiste dejarla donde estaba, debiste dejarla crecer lejos de ti…no cortarla y verle marchitarse-

-Entonces no hubiera podido gozar de su belleza-

-¿Y cuando su belleza te hostigo?-

-Aun no lo hace. Eres mía Marian. Y lo que es mió, es mió; aunque no lo este usando- recito

-Drain, no soy un objeto ¿Por qué eres tan egoísta?-

-El amor es egoísta-

-¿Ha este nivel?- su cuerpo le pedía que corriera a refugiarse con Demian, pero tenia que acabar

-No hay niveles cuando el amor es potente- ella sentía que Drain ofendía a sus ideales de amor y le molestaba

-.Odio- repitió- no saben como me costo…como me consumió. El amor que sentía por ustedes era tan potente, tan fuerte…que cuando su traición llego este no pudo mas que convertirse…del amor al dolor, del dolor al odio…y la fría indiferencia-

-No planeábamos esto-se defendió Drain-Pero simplemente llego. Cuando te conocí, cuando te vi entre aquellas tumbas en aquel cementerio- dijo haciendo remembranzas de la vez que se conocieron- algo dentro de mi dijo, que tu eras mi destino-

-Eso fue lo que dijiste cuando te me acercaste- le siguió ella, con la herida mas grande y el cansancio absorbiéndola- que nuestro destino era estar juntos, y que de solo verme sabias que me ibas a amar siempre-

-Te rebelaste- sonrió divertido

-No creía en el amor a primera vista. No creía en ningún tipo de amor- suspiro- Hemos hablado de esto cientos de veces, déjalo-

-Trato de que entiendas que no fue nuestra intención hacerte daño- dijo

-¡Pero lo hicieron!- grito molesta-¡Lo hicieron y después me torturaron! Tu- Dijo señalando a Ariadna que había permanecido en silencio, la mujer se tenso en su asiento- llegaste a mi, sabiendo que lo amaba, te ganaste mi confianza y mi corazón y después me quitaste lo que tanto amaba, por que para ti eso fui desde un principio…un estorbo para llegar al hombre que amabas-

-Marian…-Reprendió Drain, no les gustaba el tono que empleaba para hablar a Ariadna pero Marian estaba cansada, necesitaba sacar lo mucho que guardo

-Simplemente, me hiciste renunciar al único hombre que creí que podría amar, me hiciste sufrir, te robaste mi felicidad y después, no bastándote…decidiste usar el cariño que sentía por ti para hacerme ver como TÚ…vivías MI felicidad- curioso, entre mas palabras sacaba, mas tenia por decir

-Yo- dijo Ariadna- Lo siento, trate, enserio trate de suprimir lo que sentía por el, trate de ser feliz por ustedes pero…simplemente-

-Y yo soy la bruja del cuento por alejar a la princesa del príncipe- suspiro- después de eso ya no me sentía parte del "trío" me sentía una intrusa…dios…siempre me sentí una intrusa…siempre me sentí mala, por desear si quiera ser feliz- suspiro- y los deje ser felices por eso, pero a ustedes se les hizo tan fácil enseñarme lo que había perdido sin importarles que tan hondo enterraran la espada-

-Si pudiera renunciaría a lo que siento- dijo Ariadna con tristeza y lagrimas abarcando sus ojos, Marian se sentía mal por hacerle eso a su amiga, pero era tiempo de decirles todo lo que causa, abandonar a ese viejo fantasma

-No lo hagas, si dices que lo intentas, lo intentaste, obviamente no lo suficiente y yo tuve que tomar tu lugar-

-Podemos ser felices los tres, juntos- argumento Drain, ella lo fulmino con la mirada

-¿Los tres? Entiendes lo tonto que se oye eso-

-Solo te guías por los estereotipos de la sociedad, olvídalos y podremos ser felices-

-¡Drain como puedes ser tan inmaduro!-meneo la cabeza- tenia entendido que los vampiros de siglos entendían la vida, y siempre te halle mas inmaduro que un niño y lo peor es que crees en lo que dices con tanta convicción que lo defiendes a capa y espada. Tu, el que mas daño causo…el que desee nunca haber conocido pero que a la vez fui feliz de conocer, siempre tienes una excusa para librarte la culpa de dañar el mundo de otros, por que mientras el tuyo funcione…bien, no te importas despedazar los demás- lo miro a los ojos con seriedad- pero te tengo la respuesta a tu nula conciencia, salve mi mundo, lo hice a pesar de las constantes torturas ocasionadas por ustedes, no se como pero lo hice asi que puedo decir con seguridad que ahora mas que nunca puedo intentar ser feliz-

-Entonces regresa con nosotros-

-Quiero hacer mi camino, los quiero, de eso pueden estar tranquilos. Pero necesito estar alejados de ustedes y encontrar mi camino a mi manera-

-¿Encerrada aquí?- pregunto Drain

-Encerrada aquí, pero mas libre de lo que crees- sentencio con seguridad. Se observaron por largo rato, después de un tiempo interminable, Ariadna se puso de pie y camino hacia ella dándole un fuerte abrazo, mientras estaban unidas le susurro al oído

-Siempre fuiste mas madura que nosotros, y siempre admire eso de ti…deseaba ser como tu- le beso la mejilla- y sigo deseándolo-

-Curioso- dijo con una sonrisa- yo siempre desee ser como tu, demostrar mas debilidad de la que podía…soy mas débil de lo que parezco. Por que mi fortaleza es mi debilidad, nunca podía derrumbarme por más que quisiera-

-Eres una líder-

-Sin desear serlo- dijo, agachando su cabeza por la vergüenza, la joven la tomo por el mentón

-Confió ciegamente en tu juicio, por que también te amor, nena – le sonrió- y sea cual sea tu camino, siempre seguiré a tu lado- se giro sobre si misma-Drain, vamonos-

-Pero…-

-Vamonos, la nena tiene que salir- camino hacia Drain, que no se veía para nada conforme con el final de la platica, y Marian lo sabia, el siempre gustaba de tener la razón

-Te veré mañana en el consejo, tranquila, todo saldrá bien- ¿A que se refería con bien? Y sin más desaparecieron. Marian se giro a ver a Demian pero antes de poder divisarlo sintió como alguien la aferraba y la besaba pero tan rápido como el beso inicio este desapareció, pero ella sintió que aquel contacto la limpiaba y libraba de los últimos restos de sentimientos que alguna vez había albergado para su pandemonium personal. Antes de poder verle la cara, ella corrió escaleras arriba argumentando que tenía que arreglarse, pero la verdad es que sentía que iba a derrumbarse en cualquier momento y jamas dejo observar a alguien ese tipo de acontecimiento. Entro como vendaval a su cuarto, y ni siquiera se molesto en cerrar la puerta; no corrió a tumbarse a la cama ni se dejo caer en el piso simplemente se limito a quedarse parada, apretando los ojos y los dientes en un intento de retener el dolor de su corazón. La garganta le escocia demasiado por los gimoteos mudos, cuando sintió dos férreos brazos rodearla desde atrás

-Fuiste muy valiente- le susurro Demian al oído mientras la apretaba mas. No pudo mas, se giro sobre si para esconderse en el pecho de el mientras las lagrimas empezaban a fluir

-Fui todo menos valiente- susurro-

-Te enfrentaste a los fantasmas-

-¿Entonces por que me siguen atormentando?- lloro

-Por que eres capaz de sentir, asi de simple y eso hace que los fantasmas te afecten-

-Que alegría- dijo con sarcasmos. Como si un disparo eléctrico fuera disparado a su espalda, Marian noto lo que estaba haciendo y se sintió tonta y débil en ese momento, jamas dejo que alguien la viera llorar y ahí, estaba Demian consolándola ¿Por qué?

-Por que admiro la forma en que te defiendes- dijo, como si leyera su pensamiento

-¿Cómo sabes que eso pensaba?-

-Simplemente lo supuse, La gran Marian no es un misterio para mi- se sintió levemente ofendida, odiaba que alguien la conociera tanto o mas como odiaba que alguien la viera llorar, pero la furia no le invadió ¿Seria por que era Demian?

-De todas formas, defenderme es lo último que hago…tarde mucho en hacerlo-

-Tardaste mucho en decirlo, pero te defendiste durante años de ti misma y el dolor de aquello. Cualquiera en tu lugar hubiera hecho una locura-

-Me convertí en un zombie, en un títere-

-Eso a primera escala, siempre seguiste siendo tu. Tus escritos respaldan esa opinión, y recuerdo cierta chica que le importo un bledo lo amenazante que fuera un vampiro furioso, se defendió- soltó en tono alegre

-Fue ese vampiro Furioso, el que me hizo recordar que yo no me dejaba mangonear-

-Perfecto- dijo al tiempo que la separaba para limpiarle las lágrimas mientras sonreía- vamos a celebrarlo, incluyendo el cumpleaños de cierta persona que no ha pasado-

-Se arruino la salida al cine-

-Isís puede vivir con ella, entiende esto y tienes una perfecta pantalla plana que lo repone y la posibilidad de ver la película que quieras aun sin estrenar-

-Entonces no tenemos por que salir- dijo aun con la voz quebrada, Demian hizo un mohín y constesto de manera ofendida

-Tal vez la sirvienta pueda vivir sin una salida al cine, pero yo no puedo vivir con la prometida cena que se me menciono cuando acepte celebrar el cumpleaños de cierta persona-

-¿Y quien será la cena?- pregunto Marian un poco mas animada.- No soy muy aficionada a beber sangre, pero…-

-Ese no es el platillo del menú- aludió disgustado- la cuestión es, tu cenas, yo te acompaño. Vamos, arréglate por que hice la reservación en el Gardel y no quiero retrasarme-

-De acuerdo- dijo con una sonrisa, se alzo en puntillas y le beso los labios-Gracias por el día de hoy-

-Bien…solo arréglate- y sin mas desapareció por la puerta para dejarla vestirse. Marian suspiro aliviada, sintiendo que el peso se iba de sus hombros, de su ser. Sabía que este jamas se iría, pero con Demian a su lado sentía que este se hacia mas ligero. Un parte de ella estaba culpable por hacerle cargar una parte del dolor que la habían convertido en algo…apenas aceptable, pero le agradecía profundamente que aun asi no la abandonara. Ya había aprendido a vivir mas el momento, si. Pero sentía que era algo que solo podría intentar con el. Suspiro mientras se encaminaba al precioso vestido azul con tonos negros y corsett de vuelo largo y con la entre pierna abierta y de hombros descubiertos, definitivamente Isís había escogido bien y tendría que agradecerle y recompensarle el haberle dejado plantada de la salida de los tres pero para su desagrado –en mayoría- había ocupado mas tiempo del deseado con Drain y Ariadna, ahogo un grito al darse cuenta de que podía nombrarlos en su mente sin sentir la reticencia de antes ¿tan pronto podía venir el cambio? ¿O era el post de haber dicho lo que debió decir hace tiempo? Sea los que sea, lo disfrutaría por ahora, y mas en la prometedora noche que tendría con Demian.

Cuando termino de arreglarse se miro en el espejo, a pesar de haber sido ella su estilista, su peinado había quedado decente, al igual que su maquillaje, desde sus pies hubo un maullido de aprobación

-¿Crees que le guste?- pregunto a Winter que la observaba, fue Darkness la que respondió con otro maullido- confió en su criterio, aun asi, deséenme suerte- dijo al tiempo que tomaba su bolso y salía; los mininos la observaron irse con la mirada serena, diciéndole con sus ojos que no era necesario, estaba bien, o eso quiso pensar que le decían.


	17. Chapter 17

**_Hola! perdon por tardar, en fin este capitulo es cortito, pero bueno es que es la mitad del que sigue. de por si con el anterios tube que reprimir muchas cosas, por que si no...me llevaba mas ( sorry Kara, tu querias mas y yo queria poner mas...pero ya me habia alargado demaciado). y bueno para no repetir, tube que partir en dos el capitulo, aun asi el siguiente promete ser largo, veremos lo que tanto desean (Sobre todo Adu) de lo que pasa en el consejo. Adu, tanquis!! no pasa nada con que te caiga bien Demian...dejate llebar!! (me siento la serpiente engatusadora XD) por cierto FELICIDADES por la historia de luces y sombras llego a su fin pero fue genial!!.Dove, tranquila que a mi me complacen tus firmas y que te identifiques con el personaje, si yo tambien me identifico con ella, de hecho, como le conte a Adu y aShinigami, los sentimientos que ella expresa son muyt parecidos a los que yo senti (si a mi me paso exactamente lo mismo y debo decir que Drain y Ariadna tienen su version real en la que me base para excribirlos, aunque a su favor, no los hice tan parecidos para no ofender a mi personaje)._**

**_en fin a todos los demas, gracias por sus reviews!! me encantan es bueno que no se duerman. me encuentro en plan de cotilla, ¿les cuento algo? bueno naaa...asi esta bien. los veo luego. si os ha gustado, ya saben aprienten GO o si quieren mandarme lejos, igual y activan la catapulta XD_**

**_see ya_**

**Capitulo 17**

Cerro los ojos, pensando que al hacer un poco mas de presión, su conciente se tumbaría al sueño del que estaba siendo desplazada, quería dormir un poco mas, solo un poco mas. Una caricia suave, calida, se poso con delicadeza en su mejilla y el contacto se extendió por todo el cuerpo; pensó que tal vez seguía lo suficiente soñolienta como para percibir el sueño que en contra de su voluntad, abandonaba. Se ovillo mas, acercándose a algo que a pesar de sentirse frió y duro a primer contacto, le cubría mas de calor que las sabanas que la tapaban, "Un minuto mas" pensó, a su nariz le llego una clase de especias oscuras, pero dulces que le picaban la nariz y la recorrían hasta entrar en su centro, expandiéndose desde su pecho, hasta su estomago. El primero llenándolo de cosquilleo, el segundo de una clase de calor que la llenaba, sin duda, motivo suficiente para tratar de conciliar el sueño, pero su conciente se hacia mas vivaz con lo que la rodeaba, las sabanas, el frió contrastado por el calor, y su cuerpo. Quería seguir durmiendo. La caricia se repitió, pero con un objeto diferente, aunque el efecto era el mismo, no, sin duda era más potente. Sea lo que fuera, estaba siendo recorrida desde el lóbulo de su oreja, delineando perfectamente su mentón. Como un balde de agua fría, su mente le aviso que era eso…Demian. Sintió un sonrojo interno al saber que era el y que no lo hubiera notado a primera, pero la caricia continuaba hasta llegar a su pecho. Fingió dormir, aunque su cuerpo se empezaba a acalorar, no había nada de malo con disfrutar esa caricia clandestina ¿O si?

-Despierta, querida. Se que estas despierta- apretó los dientes, soportando la risa- No me engañas- susurro el con una voz, mas que exquisita. Seductora. Marian no pudo evitar bufar mientras abría un ojo y lo mira por el rabillo al tiempo que se acurrucaba mas a el costado de el, como una niña que ha tenido pesadillas y se esconde con el que mas confianza tiene para que espante al fantasma, pero esto lo hacia para buscar calor. El aroma exquisito de Demian se desplazaba por la sabana.

-¿Cómo Sabias?- pregunto curiosa, el siempre sabía con anticipación cuando ella estaba despierta

-Es fácil. Te mueves mas y tus sentidos se notan mas alerta, además- el estaba recostado sobre su estomago y la observaba divertido- No se por que tú, cuando duermes tu aroma se vuelve mas…débil, cuando estas por despertar este empieza a…aumentar lentamente. Ya aprendí a saber el "nivel" en el que tu aroma me indica que aunque no estas despierta, tampoco dormida-

-ha…- se limito a decir- tengo curiosidad-

-¿De?- pregunto, Demian estaba sosteniéndose con sus brazos cruzados delante de su pecho y la observaba, como si aquella declaración no le sorprendiera

-¿Te la pasas toda la noche acostado a mi lado, mientras duermo?- el sonrió travieso

-A veces, aunque aprovecho cuando duermes para atender asuntos pendientes, se el momento exacto para regresar, no te ofendas pero pareces reloj, tienes tu rutina hasta para despertarte a media noche-

-Ja ja ja- dijo con sarcasmo, y se estiro perezosamente. Por el rabillo de el ojo vio a Winter y Darkness en la orilla de su cama, el pequeño gato blanco era hiperactivo a mas no poder y trataba de fastidiar el sueño de las perezosa Darkness, salvo en las ocasiones en que la felina se hostigaba, levantándose de sorpresa y dando un zarpazo hacia Winter para que la dejara en paz, para luego volverse a acostar, ignoraba lo mas que podía a su compañero

-Marian, Tenemos que ir…- no termino la frase y sus ojos grises se congelaron en una oscuridad glacial. Ninguno dijo nada, por un momento, cada quien metido en su mente tratando de hacer realidad lo que se avecinaba, el consejo. Demian se giro sobre si mismo y quedo tirado de espaldas sobre la cama, puso sus brazos tras su cabeza en un gesto despreocupado, pero a diferencia de tal, su rostro tenía una tenue luz de miedo prácticamente imperceptible

-Marian, por favor- su voz trabajosamente firme, hablaba como si quisiera quebrarse- Se prudente- dijo en un murmullo, ella lo miro con el cejo fruncido

-¿Cuándo no lo he sido?- pregunto como un tono ofendido. El la miro, sus ojos trataban de pasar por un mirada indiferente, pero tras la tela fría, se podía ver algo de…miedo.

-Cariño, no es por nada que te lo digo- la miro con aire solemne- Tu no eres precisamente la reina de la sensatez. Si por alguna razón yo lo he pasado por alto es por que me divertía tu intento de ser condescendiente conmigo y bajarte los humos. Pero a diferencia de mi, ellos no dudaran ni un segundo ante la menor ofensa y antes de poder disculparte tu cabeza rodara por el suelo y será destinada a los ratas. Para ellos no eres más que un objeto, ni siquiera una fuente alimenticia, una vil sirvienta de la que se puede prescindir. Yo no quiero que te…- paro de golpe, y la miro por un segundo con algo mas de emoción de la que había sido capaz de notar, pero su rostro se vio alterado a uno mas frió y sereno, sin rastro de lo que creyó haber visto.- no quiero que me dejes a mal. Tengo suficiente reputación en juego desde que decidí meterme en este lío y si llegas a hacer una insensatez no quiero cargar con tus equitaciones, ya estoy poniendo a juego demasiado- la miro retándola a negarse, pero Marian no veía eso, aquellas palabras le parecieron tan fingidas, tan ensayadas, como si ocultaran o suplieran a otras ¿o era solo lo que ella quería ver? Sin embargo, una calidez en su interior le hablaba de verdad y mentira, jugándose una trampa entre ellas. En vez de retarlo, una sonrisa cruzo sus labios antes de acercarse a el y besarle con cariño

-No prometo lograrlo- dijo con la sonrisa aun imborrable- pero prometo retener mi carácter impertinente lo mas posible, si a tu reputación afecta. Soy tu sirvienta. Tu ordenas, yo obedezco- el asintió en tono aprobador

-Ve a bañarte- le ordeno, ella no tardo en obedecer, los nervios y miedos le ganaban, pero había palabras no dichas pero si perceptibles que Demian había mostrado que le mejoraban la seguridad.

Demian siguió sus pasos, mientras permanecía acostado, escucho la puerta del baño cerrarse tras de ella. Por alguna razón, a pesar de todo el tiempo permaneciendo controlado, su corazón se oprimía en una mueca, con el montón de "Y si…" que rodeaban su cabeza, al final la pregunta mas visible era: ¿en realidad la vas a dejar a ir? Le había llegado de fuentes externas, que era posible que los demás rosas negras asistieran a la reunión, lo cual era demasiado preocupante, cada uno ambicionaba una cosa: tener ventaja sobre el puesto en el consejo. Y esta era razón mas que suficiente para desbarrancar a uno o a los dos mas potentes de entre los cinco, el y Drain. Odiaba saber que aquel asqueroso tipo engreído – y en su opinión desalmado- estaba a la par en la carrera por aquel puesto tan ambicionado. Pero los demás lo sabían, y aunque les importara un bledo el asunto de "custodia" les parecía encantador saber que había algo que les diera oportunidad y la iban a utilizar, claro que lo harían.

El ruido del agua corriendo lo tranquilizo, y el aroma de ella destilándose a través de la puerta juraría que lo había adormecido, si era eso posible. Cítricos, ella había escogido el aroma de hoy perfectamente, y este se fundía con su aroma natural de una manera perfecta, como si lo devorara hasta hacerlo suyo. Aun no descubría por que se daba eso, pero sabia que el aroma siempre, a pesar de no poder ser definido con exactitud, había una palabra que nunca faltaba: sublime.

Se levanto, sintiéndose reticente del mundo, fastidiado, era la única palabra que encontraba a todo esto; fastidiado de pelear, fastidiado de las insubordinaciones, de los rumores, de las trampas.

Definitivamente, en ese mundo, no encontraba nadie fiable, pero no por nada todos esperaban el menor baje de su fortaleza para destruirlo, provoco muchos altercados en su época de neófito y se llevo el odio de muchos al buscar pelea y dañar donde no debía, pero por alguna razón, no se arrepentía, había vengado a Zanthe. La mujer que amaba, el alma pura que lo había iluminado y hecho sentir hombre, el alma que lo había despojado de la propia al desaparecer del mundo, el alma que ahora se escondía dentro del cuerpo de su sirvienta, el alma que aun amaba. Sin embargo, Zanthe y Marian eran muy diferentes; Zanthe había sido tan delicada e inocente, tan frágil…tan…sencillamente cautivadora. Y por su parte, Marian era tan fuerte y perspicaz, tan independiente, si, era demasiado infantil a veces, pero no era lo mismo. Bien, sabia que eso no era suficiente para describir a Marian, podía ver a través de la chica y sabia que una parte de ella escondía una delicadeza y sutileza que le daba miedo mostrar, y tan amorosa e incluso maternal que dejarían rebajada a nada, a la virgen Maria. Camino con paso lento hasta el sillón doble frente al televisor, ahí, sobre el respaldo se encontraba la camisa de seda blanca que se pondría. Paso sus brazos con determinada calma, tratando de que su cabeza dejara de girar sobre todo ese centro. Había creído que su lado humano había desaparecido con la muerte de Zanthe y que si la muerte no había sido una opción, haberse convertido en esta falacia de humano, mas bestia que nada, era el perfecto destino para el y aun asi, con la presencia de Marian en su mundo, volvía a sentirse tan humano como antes, haciéndose preguntas que antes consideraba estupidas ¿Era efecto del alma de Zanthe o de Marian misma? ¿Era amor? O solo la mera presencia de alguien capaz de calmarlo, ese tipo de preguntas y otras eran las causantes de sentirse rebajado nuevamente a un ser humano, y todo por ella. De pronto dejo su tarea de abrochar botones, cuando sintió un golpe en su pecho, llevo su mano hasta aquel punto, pero no sintió nada, no había palpitar. No se detuvo, lo que fuera que le estaba pasando no se detuvo, el golpe se convirtió en un zumbido constante exponiéndose por su cuerpo, su cabeza daba vueltas y sentía una especia de sustancia mugrosa entre sus labios, sus ojos le ardían asta el punto de creer que tenia llamas, no bastando sus oídos gritaban como si hubiera una clase de interferencia dentro de ellos, como una radio que no capta señales precisas. No era conciente de que su mano clavaba las uñas en su pecho, como pensando que algo saldría por el y lo quisiera impedirlo, sus piernas le fallaban y se vio necesitado de recargarse en el respaldo del sillón, mientras su innecesaria respiración se agitaba. Hablando de sentirse humano, pensó con ironía. Creyó que estaba a punto de caer en colapso, cuando algo suave acuno su cabeza, aquel contacto le pareció frío en contraste con su muerta piel, clamando un poco esa ventisca que se le venia

-Demian ¿estas bien?- alcanzo a escuchar esa voz preocupada, que tan bien reconocía, entre el griterío de su mente, sus ojos, que habían estado apretados tan fuertes que parecían bóvedas, en un intento de "retener las llamas" se abrieron de golpe, para observar el rostro que tan bien conocían. En cuanto sus ojos se fijaron en la dama de expresión preocupada frente a el, la sintió como una fuente de calma, llamándolo. Entre jadeos y temblores, extendió su mano hasta su rostro y lo acerco a el para besarla.

El aroma fresco de cítricos y humedad lo embargó hasta llevarlo a la calma tan necesitada y aquel beso fue el bastón que lo estabilizo. Su cuerpo se encendió en búsqueda de algo más, y se lo dio. Recuperando un poco mas de estabilidad, se separa de el sillón en el que se había apoyado y sin dudar, la tomo por las caderas alzándola en el aire para que ella, comprendiendo lo que pedía, rodeara las de el con sus piernas. No tubo que pedir permiso para que su lengua vagara saboreando el interior de sus labios. Bebió de ella, como drogadicto que trata de curar la ansiedad de falta de fármaco. Su cordura apareció y toda aquella sensación se fue, y ni siquiera se tomo tiempo de preguntarse que había sido todo aquello, necesitaba su medicina. La atrajo mas a el – si era posible- y separo sus labios para enfocarse en su cuello, ella ronroneaba, alimentando mas su deseo. A el no le había bastado con lo que en la noche había pasado –nunca le bastaba- siempre terminaba queriendo mas. Aunque lo de anoche fue especial, por primera vez sintió mas entrega de parte de ella, de la que pudo haber anhelado, si eso era posible, ella le había dado todo sin reserva alguna, y le había gustado.

-Para, Demian- dijo, separándose un poco, viéndolo hacia abajo, no hizo amago de querer romper el abrazo, pero su expresión era solemne y llena de preocupación- ¿Estas bien?- Raro, hace mucho que alguien no le preguntaba eso, y menos con tanta honestidad

-Si- mintió-¿Por qué no habría? A menos que quieras decir que se esta haciendo tarde, entonces, no. No estoy bien, para nada- ella lo miro con fastidio, suspiro

-Estabas muy pálido y parecía al borde del ataque-

-No seas ridícula- se acerco a besarle el cuello, pero antes de poder ella lo evadió

-Demian, ¿Hace cuanto de tu ultima alimentación?- la pregunta le sorprendió, ella jamas hablaba tan abiertamente de su naturaleza, si bien, a ella no parecía afectarle, no hablaba de ello por miedo a ofenderlo. Demian pasó la pregunta con su habitual encogimiento de hombros.

-Algunas semanas, pero todavía no siento hambre- raro, desde la última vez que bebió de ella, no necesitaba alimentarse, había sed, pero no urgente. Ella desaprobó su actitud

-Deberías alimentarte- aconsejo, de pronto sus mejillas se ruborizaron- si quieres…aliméntate…de mi- sugirió. Sin dudar ladeo su cabeza para exponer su garganta, ante aquella ofrenda Demian sintió una repentina ansiedad de beber y sintió sus colmillos anhelantes de aquella piel, su sentido común hablo ante la voracidad, y sin reticencia la soltó

-No- dijo cortante mientras se giraba

-¿Por qué…-

-Dije, no- contesto ahora con un brillo de advertencia en sus ojos. Marian agacho la cabeza y asintió. Tardaron un momento en volver a la acción y fue Marian quien inicio, se acerco a el con lentitud y alzo sus brazos, pero no para besarlo y acariciarlo –cosa que le molesto- si no para terminar la tarea que el había dejado interminada, ante el mas fuerte, de sus ya, constantes "desvaríos"

-Demian… - hablo con voz suave- ¿Cómo se transforma a alguien en vampiro?-

-¿Por qué quieres saber?- pregunto a la defensiva

-Es solo que…no se como sea, lo libros fantasean con eso y quiero saber, Drain se puso la otra ves muy agresivo cuando comentaste lo de las mordidas. Y el nunca lo hizo, tal ves por que no quería que supiera, pero fácilmente pudo borrar mi memoria-

-Soy el único vampiro que puede borrar o modificar recuerdos- ella lo miro asombrada-No, no se por que- dijo ante su predecible cuestión- y nunca me ha interesado saberlo- ella asnito- En cuanto a tu otra pregunta- dijo después de un minuto de pensamientos- La transformación es muy metódica, el vampiro necesita haber bebido de el humano mínimo tres veces y en la ultima le debe de dar al humano a beber de la suya, para limpiar las impurezas humanas-

-¿Por qué tres veces?-

-No lo se, ni siquiera recuerdo mucho de mi propia transformación y ya había perdido suficiente sangre por aquel momento, recuerdo la primera mordida, pero no las demás-

-¿Has transformado tu?-

-No, la verdad no. Además las mordidas pueden llegar a ser peligrosas- vio la curiosidad en los ojos de Marian y decidió hablar antes de que preguntara- La segunda mordida define mucho la fortaleza del vampiro y del trasformado, principalmente del transformado, si este es débil esta claro que se volverá una clase de títere a voluntad del vampiro, aunque también pasa si el vampiro lo desea a partir de que clava sus dientes, la segunda mordida es muy…peligrosa-

-Por eso Drain esta reticente a que bebieras de mi-

-Asi es- Marian guardo silencio estudiando sus pensamientos y la nueva información

-¿Y la tercera mordida?- pregunto-¿Qué pasa si en la tercera mordida no recibe la sangre?-

-Tan simple como que el veneno, que ya se empieza a deslizar en su piel desde la primera, cobre el efecto predestinado, la sangre que bebe del vampiro es como el mismo antídoto ante el veneno, la complementación para la transformación. Si no la recibe, tan simple como muere lentamente y de la manera dolorosa, jugando con sus sentidos hasta deteriorar su interior-

-Oh…- dijo sin más al no poder pensar en eso como algo "simple" a pasar.

-Tranquilízate- le dijo Demian- por eso me niego a beber de ti, no morirás de esa forma- lo miro sorprendida

-Cierto, por que no lo pensé, gracias, creo- el asintió. Estaba a punto de alejarse cuando ella hablo nuevamente

-Pero…- dejo las palabras en el aire, pensando si decirlas o no. El enarco las cejas

-¿Pero?- dijo incitándola a seguir

-Y si yo quisiera… ¿Me trasformarías? Tú… ¿No tendrías problemas con hacerlo?-

-¿Por qué quisiera hacerlo? ¿Por qué quisieras TU hacerlo?-

-Bueno- dudo- tal vez de esa forma esto acabaría, trasformada yo seria mas que evidente que tendría que obedecer las reglas de no indiscreción o yo también seria expuesta. No se si me quieras retener, pero aun transformada haré lo que me pidas, me iré si asi lo deseas o me quedare sirviéndote si asi lo deseas- no quiso agregar la razón de eso, su amor por Demian. El pensó sus palabras.

-Bueno, debo darte la razón, es un excelente argumento a excepción de que eres considerada mi sirvienta, y en nuestra tradición esta prohibido transformar a un sirviente por estar de bajo de un humano incluso-

-¿en serio?- pregunto perpleja, el solo asnito. Su mente viajo a la joven Isís y aquella idea le pareció absurda pero antes de algo mas su mente le dio la respuesta. Lo miro con suspicacia y sonrió traviesa- Bueno, si. Tal ves no puedas transformas a un sirviente, pero ¿Podrías yo ser una sirvienta? Cuando lo único que hago es complacerte en la cama y salir…podríamos llamar a eso, ser tu concubina- el la miro sorprendido

-¿lo que quieres…es que diga que eres mi, compañera?- su voz parecía asombrada, ella se encogió de hombros

-Seria una excelente forma de decirlo, desde luego tu y yo sabemos que no somos compañeros, que soy tu sirvienta y atiendo unas necesidad que van mas aya de la pulcritud, pero en casos extremos, soluciones extremas y Drain esta fastidiando todo esto, ante mi transformación no puede hacer mucho ¿O si?-

-Puede pedir que se deniegue-

-Pero presentando la idea y diciendo que soy tu compañera ¿El podría hacer algo contra eso?-

-Decir que es mentira, asi de fácil. Sostener la versión de que yo te robe de su…propiedad-

-Cierto y puede funcionar, es cuestión de quien maneje mejor la situación y si me presento mas como una compañera no podrá hacer mucho. Y si funciona y soy transformada, podré quedarme a tu servicio para que puedas seguir "rebajándome" cuanto quieras, y aunque planeabas deshacerte de mi a mi muerte, es tan fácil como que me corras cuando te aburras de mi-

-¿Qué me hace suponer que no harás algo en mi contra al tener el poder?-

-Que tu tienes suficiente poder como para deshacerte de mi ante la primera de cambio, eso suponiendo que por alguna estupida razón decida ponerme en tu contra. Aunque me corras, ya mi lealtad se a puesto ante ti-

-Lo expones muy bien- dijo serio, ella sonrió satisfecha

-Gracias, debo decir que en contra de mi gusto, aprendí muy bien de Drain- Demian soltó un gruñido molesto y ella solo se encogió de hombros. Meneo la cabeza

-Veremos, después-

-Como gustes- se miraron por un segundo. Marian parecía sorprendida de que hablara sobre su propia transformación tan fácil como si discutiera sobre el clima, en cuanto fue conciente de eso, sintió un escalofrió recorrer su cuerpo ¿Y si la teoría se ponía en practica? ¿Que haría Drain contra eso? ¿Podría ella vivir años, siendo inmortal? Si, si podría, de eso no tubo dudas al ver a Demian. Aunque la echara de su lado, aunque viviera años añorándolo, siempre pondría vivir sabiendo que el esta bien, ya había vivido con el dolor ¿Por qué no lanzarse del acantilado otra ves? Y por alguna razón, sintió que Demian lo valía, mas que Drain.

-Termina de vestirte, tenemos que irnos en una hora y tienes que desayunar- ella asintió ante la orden y obedeció presurosa, su cuerpo no dejaba de mandarle olas de adrenalina ante lo que esta por hacer, pero, estaba decidida, el miedo no vendría con ella para enfrentarse al consejo, por muy imponentes que fueran, ella daría la cara.


	18. Chapter 18

**_Ya!! aki con mi nuevo capi!! jajaj espero les guste. Dove!! osea en serio tu hermano se llama asi?? y no me digas que era igual que el de Marian? si es asi, te juro que no he puesto camaras en tu casa...este...es...enserio!!...jajaja si no que caiga un rayo...ahhh!!...huy estubo cerca, sorry me llego el rayo de ladito, pues si, saludo y abrazo a Dove _**

**_Adu!!...te dejaste llebar pero ¿Demonios? naah!! osea...te gusta y aceptalo...mira que es mejor...jajajajaja y gracias por escribir otra ves del trio!! jajajaja_**

**_Shinigami!! y no me importa que estes enferma!! termian oscuro caballero y quiero mi segunda parte...exigo mi segunda parte!! bueno en fin, despues de todo, sigo agradeeciendo sus cometanrios (Excepto Kara y las demas...¿Donde estan? ¿No me dejen!!) jajajaja en fin...espero les guste si no...vayan al Go y me cuentan_**

**Capitulo 18**

Cosa rara, Demian la acompaño y se quedo en la cocina –lugar al que nunca iba- mientras ella desayunaba. Comió sin muchas ganas, sentía que cada bocado caía como misil a su ya frágil estomago y apenas probaba los huevos con tocino que Isís le había preparado. Se sentía patética, se había prometido no tener miedo, y ahí estaba, asustada por lo que pasaría a la vuelta de la esquina. Miraba la cocina con demasiado detenimiento por dos razones; una, no sabia que si volvería a aquel lugar, ni siquiera sabía que pasaría si a ese estupido consejo se le ocurría fallar a favor de Drain y quería, si era posible, grabar a memoria aquel lugar en su fuero interno. La segunda razón, era por que Demian, que estaba al otro lado de la barra donde se encontraba desayunando, no le quitaba la vista de encima, como si pensara que se escaparía en cualquier momento. Lo cierto es que la idea de huir le pareció tentadora, pero esta vez no sola, si no con el, Dios la ayudara, pero ella iría a donde fuera mientras el le permitiera permanecer a su lado.

Cierto, en teoría, proponer su transformación había sido una excelente idea, en teoría; ya no estaba muy segura sobre esa decisión, pero fue tan repentino el as de luz, la oportunidad que se le vino, que no dio pie atrás en ese momento, ahora, no estaba muy segura.

Llevo el último bocado de huevo y tocino, igual que los demás, con demasiada calma para su gusto. Bebió lo poco que quedaba de la malteada de chocolate que tenia mientras pensaba seriamente volverse vegetariana, la carne y el huevo estaban haciendo estragos en su estomago.

Alzo la vista hasta Demian y no hubo necesidad de palabras, el simplemente se levanto con aire solemne sin quitarle la vista de encima y le extendió la mano para guiarla, cosa que ella no rechazo, si fuera posible hubiera permitido incluso que la cargara, sus piernas cada vez mas parecían de goma. Caminaron por los pasillos hasta la limosina y se adentraron, ella ni siquiera quiso mirar por la ventana, su mirada estaba fija en el regazo. No alzo la mirada hasta que el carro se detuvo y antes de poder hacer alguna maniobra ya el sirviente se encontraba abriendo la puerta de su lado y Demian ya la esperaba parado tan erguido y elegante que era imposible no percibir ese aura de poder que lo rodeaba, parecía otro, alguien que bajo la aparente serenidad, estaba un monstruo esperando al menor índice de agresividad hacia el. Entrelazo sus manos delante de ella y mantuvo la cabeza gacha hasta llegar a el, necesitaba verlo, pero el ya había empezado a caminar

-Demian- le llamo en un susurro y el giro a verla con visible curiosidad- Perdóname- susurro, su ceño se frunció de manera pronunciada

-Por esto…y, Gracias por todo- al igual que el, Marian estaba usando palabras para disfrazar lo que en realidad quería decir, palabras que necesitaba decir pero que no estaba segura de si serian bien recibidas al ser expuestas. En un gesto de compresión el asintió levemente sin quitar su expresión fría y continuo su camino. Marian lo siguió.

El sendero que tenia adelante, era protegido por arcos de árboles de alguna clase que ella no reconocía, las hojas verdes le daban luz a tal cosa a pesar de ser un día sin sol y que hacia suficiente frío como para desear quedarse bajo las mantas de la cama. Ante ella se coloco un gran edificio tres veces el tamaño de la mansión y con edificios de tamaño menor rodeando aquel monumento de arquitectura gótica del siglo XII, esta se posaba de un manera gloriosa ante el bosque que rodeaba esa gran zona. Le sorprendió aun mas ver actividad fluida, gente pasaba y venía como si fuera la cosa mas normal del mundo pero no podía estar segura de quien era humano y quien era vampiro, o si acaso había algún humano a parte de los sirvientes que distinguía por sus ropas en tonos azules y grises que llevaban. Al estar tan distraída con el complejo que veía –mas por desconfianza que por embelesamiento- casi choca con la amplia espalda de Demian que se detuvo en seco

-Jorska…- dijo a modo de saludo Demian, ante la mención del nombre, ella tuvo la curiosidad de asomar su cabeza por encima de su protector, y ahí estaba. Con su mirada desdeñosa el vampiro "gitano" se paraba en medio del camino. Marian debía aceptar, aquel vampiro era demasiado sexy, con su atuendo en negro cotidiano y desaliñado, pero podría jurar que aquel tipo se podría vestir como payaso y se vería encantador

-¿Sacaste a pasear a tu mascota, Winter?- pregunto con desden sin ver a Marian, la mira era de puro reto contra su oponente

-No es de tu incumbencia-

-Oh, si que lo es. Todo mundo rumorea…asi que, ¿Qué tiene mi joven dama que la hace tan especial?- esta vez miro a Marian y dio un paso para acercarse pero tan pronto como hizo el mecanismo de poner un pie delante del otro Demian gruño en advertencia y mostró parte de la dentadura como un lobo que defiende lo que por derecho le pertenece. Aquel acto no hizo mas que encantar a Jorska, que aunque aparentaba tener una pose relajada, sus hombros se echaron ligeramente hacia delante en un futura posición de ataque. Ambos se miraron, retando al otro a hacer el siguiente movimiento. Marian no se movía el pánico ya la había atrapado, mientras esperaba que su cerebro funcionara en algo que le digiera que hacer, pero no fue necesario

-Jorska, contrólate- sonó una voz desde el lado derecho de donde se encontraba, automáticamente ella volteo a ver, para encontrarse con un tipo de tamaño descomunal. Aquel sujeto de caballera pelirroja y de ojos verdes, miraba de forma imperita la escena, pero no se dirigió a Demian, si no a Jorska, como si el hombre, capaz de competir contra un elefante, en la opinión exagerada de Marian, tuviera miedo de Demian

-Sabes que no debes causar peleas frente a la Orden- el aludido tomo una posición despreocupada pero miraba por el rabillo a su oponente. Y a Marian.

-Cillian, vamos, no hacia nada-

-No me mortifiques- su voz traía escondida una advertencia. Con aplomo se giro a ver a Demian he hizo un gesto de saludo con la cabeza

-Winter- el aludido solo respondió con un asentamiento.- El consejo te espera- no había familiaridad en las palabras, ni siquiera un poco de camarería o compañerismo. Había respeto, pero la clase de respeto que uno daba por que aquel al que lo daba era de peligro mortal, al notarlo Marian se pregunto ¿En realidad el era tan peligroso?. Demian ni siquiera se molesto en contestar o decir algo, tomo por el brazo a Marian y la arrastro a su lado sin quitar los ojos de encima de ninguno de los dos, pero principalmente de Jorska que tenia una sonrisa socarrona en su rostro, ella tubo el atrevimiento de mirarlo y el chico le guiño el ojo, pero no fue para nada amistoso, fue algo como "Te veré en el infierno" lo cual provoco que lo nervios ya crispados se le dispararan.

Por seguridad propia, Marian prefirió llevar la vista baja siendo guiada por Demian que la sostenía del brazo, estaba segura que la sensación que le picaba la nuca serian mas miradas iguales o peores que las de Jorska. Cierto que se estaba comportando como cobarde, pero ciertamente se sentía como oveja dentro de una cueva de lobos.

Al fin, por un tiempo que le pareció interminable, en lo que lo único que hizo fue oír a su corazón retumbar en sus oídos y segura que todos los vampiros ahí presentes la oirían, se detuvo. Ambos estaban delante de una gran puerta de Ébano negro con labrados en oro y plata, la madera había sido habilidosamente tallada para dar la forma de una gran cruz con una flor al centro, rodeada de un gran círculo de plata y con imágenes de gárgolas alrededor. Ella no vio que Demian se molestara en tocar, se detuvo solo un momento y después abrió la puerta no sin antes cruzar una mirada con ella, una que en la que vio ausente de frialdad, buscaba consuelo, sin duda, pero Marian no tenia mas que miedo en ella y trato de grabar ese rostro expresivo que pocas veces veía en el. La arrastro al estanque, donde seguro la esperaban las pirañas.

El lugar estaba aun más oscuro y daba una apariencia tétrica, de paredes pintadas de negro y sin ventanas, desde la puerta hasta el centro se notaba una alfombra de terciopelo negra sobre el piso del mismo color. El único adorno visible eran más cortinas negras que caían desde el techo hasta el suelo y al parecer ocultaban algo de tras de ellas, había antorchas que alumbraban el lugar. Delante de ella había tres sillones en forma de trono, el de en medio era de una madera muy oscura y con joyas incrustadas, en la parte superior estaba la misma cruz con la rosa en el centro como el de la puerta de la entrada, en ella se hallaba una mujer exquisitamente hermosa, de tez blanca como la leche y brillante como el diamante, su rubia cabellera no tenia limite para los ojos de Marian y caía despreocupadamente por sus hombros, no podía estar segura del color de sus ojos ya que no la observaban. En los otros dos asientos, igual de imponentes, se hallaban dos diferentes figuras; en la izquierda había un joven que podía asegurar no ser mayor que Isís, su piel parecía lampiña parecía mostrar su órganos internos pero eso era imposible, tan blanco que parecía una estatua de granito, sin embargo su belleza dejaba por debajo a la escultura. Su cabello oscuro hacia un extraño contraste, el cual estaba atado en una coleta. El hombre al otro extremo era tan grande como había sido el vampiro de la entrada, pero su piel era rojiza aunque con tonalidad pálidas, tal vez por su naturaleza, su cabello castaño tenia dos entradas de canas al lado de las sienes y tenia una barba de chivo en su mentón, extravagante, pero exquisito. Ninguno de los tres la observaban a ella o a Demian, la mujer y el joven tenían la mirada perdida y aburrida a diferentes puntos de la habitación evitando cualquier contacto con lo que fuera un ser vivo –o parcialmente vivo- dentro de la habitación. Solo el hombre alto y al parecer de edad avanzada miraba hacia el frente, pero no había nada fijo su mirada, de hecho…Marian contuvo el aire… ¡Aquel hombre estaba ciego! Podía ver una delgada tela blanca cubriendo unas pupilas que alguna vez pudieron ser de color ámbar. Nadie decía nada.

-Llegas tarde…- anuncio una voz, que para su sorpresa –aunque no entendía por que- reconoció muy bien. Drain salio de tras de una de las cortinas, vestido con un traje elegantemente negro, un vampiro al puro estilo Armand, pensó Marian. El no se molesto en mirarla, sus ojos sagaces estaban solo sobre su contrincante y este no parecía molestarse

-Espero que no te hayas formulado escaparte con lo que me pertenece, ladrón-

-Yo no soy de la calaña de ocultarse- aquel insulto era doble, hasta Marian lo detectaba

-Basta, Fallen- hablo el joven, para su sorpresa la voz del chico se oía seductora pero amistosa

-Su señoría- hizo el aludido una leve referencia- Solo pretendo hacer notar lo que es obvio, el consejo se ha visto en la molesta tarea de esperar- giro a ver a Demian- y espero que notes que hacer esperar al consejo repercute en alguien mas que tu persona- no hubo necesidad que alguien la mirara, sabia que el hablaba de ella. Aun cuando odiaba ser ignorada, en ese momento le daba mas fuerza de la que necesitaba

-Fallen, El consejo llego temprano para discutir otras cosas, tu has llegado temprano por razones que ignoro. Winter solo ha llegado a la hora- por alguna razón la reprimenda que el joven le dio a Fallen, le hizo sentir a Marian que aquel chico tenia un especial afecto por Winter ¿Seria eso posible?

-Si usted lo expone a si, Señor Rahue- pronuncio molesto Drain, se podía ver lo difícil que era para el bajarse el ego

-Lo expongo- todos guardaron silencio, hasta que se oyó un bufido cansino y para su sorpresa fue la dama de en medio la que hablo

-Bueno, ¿Vamos a empezar con esto? me estoy haciendo vieja

-Agatha, tranquilízate. Además es imposible que te hagas vieja- remedo el joven. Demian no se movía aun y Marian no salía de su refugio de la parte de atrás

-Si, si, como sea. Zadekiah, hermano. Inicia este asunto- le dijo la mujer que tenia una hermosa voz de tenor pero gastada en su forma tan demandante y cansada de hablar. El hombre de la izquierda asintió y sus ojos blanquecinos fueron cerrados

-La Orden de los Rosas Cruces, Atiende la petición del Rosa negra, Drain, conocido como Fallen en alegato de ultraje de la mujer humana que aquí se presenta. Acción hecha por la rosa negra, Demian, conocido como Fallen. Mujer, delante de nosotros e hincada mantén la cabeza gacha- el cuerpo de Marian se estanco en su lugar, había gustado de haber pasado desapercibida pero ahora, siendo el centro de atención su cuerpo no respondía; aun tenia remazos de la chica temerosa que había sido y la mujer valiente que siempre fue se había escogido ese momento para irse. Sus ojos buscaron a Demian, quien aunque no la estaba viendo, sentía su apoyo. Su vista vago a Drain que la veía con advertencia, suficiente, ya tenia suficiente del miedo. Dio un paso para salir de su escondite para ponerse a nivel de Demian, sus hombros se irguieron pero a penas un poco y aunque alzo su cabeza, trato de no parecer altiva. Iba a hacer una clara presentación cuando Drain la interrumpió

-Señores, no veo necesidad de que la humana haga uso de su voz.- su mirada se desvió una fracción de segundos, pero supo que no lo pedía por que estuviera preocupado por ella, si no por que temía que no se pusiera a su lado. A mujer de nombre Agatha contesto

-¿No uso de su vos?- pregunto con sarcasmo- Entonces ¿me estas diciendo que vine a perder mi tiempo? Suficiente tengo con tener que resolver esta cosa de niñerías como para que me salgas con eso. Mujer un paso adelante- ella lo dio mientras Drain parecía frustrado por su fracaso

-Mi nombre es Marian, Marian Schein- dijo- y me gustaría ser llamada asi- la vampireza sonrió con perversidad

-Date por bien servida que te llame mujer, para mi, no eres mas que un platillo mas del menú. Una paleta de dulce por la que dos niñatos se están disputando- suspiro con fastidio. Aquella mujer expiraba el peligro, más incluso que Demian o Drain. Definitivamente ese trío, era de temer y no por lo que eran. Claramente aquellos eran unas bestias en su totalidad, disfrazados con su belleza para encantar su alimento. No en el aspecto que eran Demian o Drain, incluso Jorska o cualquier otro vampiro que ella conociera o llegara a conocer. Mientras los que ella pensaba, eran humanos con bestias internas, los delante de ella eran Bestias con humanos casi imperceptibles dentro de ellas. Disfraces bien dados.

-Hermana, Se educada- le reprendió el joven Rahue. La miro- Tranquila, no mordemos, bueno, no dentro de este recinto- su sonrisa se extendió y se mostraron unos dientes blancos y brillantes que relucían como navajas

-Educación… ¡bah! Ni que fuera perro entrenado. Yo no tengo por que responder ante ella-

-Y yo no le estoy pidiendo que responda ante mi- se atrevió a decir Marian. A pesar de que su voz trato de salir neutra, había un tono de altivez- Pero tengo nombre y simplemente se me ha pedido que sea usado ¿o quiere que la llame a usted por "La vampireza"?- Genial, la valentía regreso sin el sentido común. La mujer la miro por un minuto con molestia pero luego el brillo relampagueo en algo más, y una sonrisa apareció en sus labios, pero no era de maldad, más bien de… ¿Aprobación?. Hizo un gesto con la mano en ademán para seguir, para su sorpresa el vampiro ciego fue el que hablo justo después, como si hubiera visto aquello

-Marian, ¿Estas conciente de lo que te trae aquí?-

-Si- dijo con voz firme

-¿Es cierto lo que Fallen declara?-

-No se- dijo con despreocupación- para empezar, ¿Qué declara?- la vampireza sonrió

-Que tú le perteneces- explico Rahue. Las palabras "Yo no pertenezco a nadie" le picaron la lengua pero prosiguió con su idea principal

-No es asi-

-Señores- hablo Drain- sigo diciendo que no sea escuchada esta mujer- le molesto que se refiriera a ella de esa forma, estuvo a punto de decirle ¿Ahora soy mujer? Cuando ayer era, amor. Pero nuevamente se mordió la lengua

-¿Por que no, Fallen?- Escupió Demian el aludido le respondió con la misma mirada de odio

-Por que ¿Qué me asegura que no la tienes "encantada"? Claramente ella hablara lo que tu quieras y no la verdad. Ha estado bajo tu custodia todo este tiempo-

-No soy tan ruin como para usar esas artimañas-

-Esta claro que eres lo suficiente ruin como para llevártela, cuando es mía- los ojos de Agatha brillaban ante la expectación de una pelea. Ambos machos se acercaban cada vez más y un ligero ronroneo parecido mas a un gruñido salía de sus labios

-Caballeros, por favor. Respeten el lugar- pero Rahue no fue escuchado

-¿Por qué no le enseñamos a comportarse?- sugirió en tono inocente Agatha, ante la perspectiva Marian palideció

-¡No!- grito antes de ser conciente. Paso algo a una velocidad que apenas fue capaz de percibir. Cuando lo noto, Agatha estaba peligrosamente cerca de ella, interceptada por Demian y Drain. La veía como y mostraba los dientes con una locura y maldad que apenas era capaz de respirar ante el poder de la fiereza. Los otros dos no se movieron y parecían cansados de la escena

-¿Te atreves a darme una orden?- pregunto en un siseo la vampireza-¡Responde!- ni siquiera se molesto en enojarse –si se podía mas- por que Demian y Drain la protegieran su único objetivo era ella

-No debes lanzar amenazas solo asi- a pesar del miedo la voz de ella se oía firma. Agatha abrió los ojos desmesuradamente. Pero antes de algo, incluso de que sus protectores fueran capaces de responder ante el movimiento, la vampireza prácticamente desapareció para luego encontrarse cara a cara con Marian tomándola por el cuello

-Sucias escritora de mierda- escupió- Primero me retas, después me ordenas y ahora me dices como debo comportarme- Atrás los otros dos se agazapaban en forma de ataque. Conciente de eso la vampireza prosiguió-¿Qué tienes tú? ¿Tan bien follas? ¿Qué? Para que dos rosas negras, los mejores bajo mi servicio pelen por ti. Esta mas que claro que eres una sucia puta que solo comete estupideces y no sabe donde es su lugar-

-Se donde es mi lugar- contesto y a pesar de que su corazón palpitaba a mil por hora hablo firme, al parecer Agatha disfrutaba del tamborileo por que sonreía mientras veía su pecho

-Demuéstralo- sin mas la soltó y volvió con tranquilo caminar, casi danzando, a su sitio se giro elegantemente sobre si para dejarse caer. Zadekiah hablo sin inmutarse

-¿Marian, perteneces a Drain?

-No-

-¿Hubo algo entre ustedes?-

-Lo hubo, pero no formal- aclaro

-¿A que te refieres?- pregunto Rahue. Ella suspiro y miro a Demian que estaba a su derecha, evitando los ojos de Drain que estaba a su izquierda

-Polvo- dijo

-No es asi…-dijo Drain y su voz se oía herida- hubo un compromiso-

-¿Es cierto, Marian?- pregunto Agatha ya mas tranquila y con su usual tono aburrido- Si mientes me veré en el placer de sacarte la verdad. Marian suspiro, hora de entrar en detalles

-El señor Drain, Tenia una pareja cuando me conoció. He iniciamos en un relación que se podría llamar "libre"- Drain la miro enojado pero aun se veía herido

-No fue libre y deje a esa mujer. Te pedí matrimonio-

-¿Matrimonio?- pregunto estupefacta Zadekiah.-¿Es eso verdad?-

-Espero que no- dijo la vampireza- eso es tan antigüito en nuestra raza, empiezo a creer que estoy ante una novela humana y me aburrooo- canto la ultima parte. Marian lo ignoro y contesto

-Lo hizo pero me negué-

-¿Entonces, como defines la relación entre tu y Fallen?- pregunto Rahue

-Abolida- dijo con firmeza- Ya no éramos nada, el señor se comprometió con otra-

-Y desperdicio mi inmortalidad aquí- susurro Agatha- Ya… es de Demian y punto. El se encargo de callarle la boca y la tiene encerrada para que no hable mas de la orden y claramente ya tiene mas información que no espero que comparta con el mundo. Dejemos en fin a esta absurda novela-

-Agatha asi no se procede- reprendió Zadekiah. Ahora que lo veía bien, aquel hombre parecía lleno de sabiduría y paciencia, como el padre tiempo. Pero más peligroso. Ella bufo molesta

-Me perdona, Señora Agatha- cuando Drain se dirigió a ella pudo ver un brillo lascivo en la mirada de ella-pero la mujer no ha definido bien. Éramos amigos íntimos y la tome bajo mi alo. Es mi deber y mi responsabilidad cuidarla y Fallen ha obstruido –

-¿Y que planeas hacer ante eso?- pregunto Rahue inocentemente, para agregar con fastidio- llevamos mas tiempo del deseado en esta tontería, cuando se debería resolver en un fácil veredicto: Encargamos a Winter el trabajo, el lo hace y se responsabiliza. Fin del asunto. Tu estas complicando las cosas, primero no avisas de esto de antemano escondiéndote bajo sombras y haciendo creer que estabas muerto y ahora aparecer tratando de absolver la resolución del consejo-

-No trato de absorberla, simplemente pido que se le deje libre-

-Imposible- hablo Agatha- Si la dejamos libre ira a hablar con el primero de su especie que se le cruce y entonces tendremos que enfrentarnos más tonterías. Peor aun si a esta mujer se le ocurre ir con La Santa Orden del Vaticano o con "Judea Guhv" o como si fuera poco, con ambas- ¿Qué era eso? Marian no tenia ni la más mínima idea-Winter se encarga de ella bien-

-No lo dudo, pero ya he expuesto que la mujer esta siendo maltratada y es imperdonable eso, baja el valor de "mi propiedad" además de que yo puedo encargarme de una mejor forma-

-¿Y como planeas borrar sus pensamientos sobre lo que ya sabe?-pregunto Zadekiah

-Winter puede hacer una última labor-explico- Usando ese don que tan poco a dejado indagar a los nuestros para que asi todos podamos usarlo-

-¿Por que no explicas tú como logras camuflarte entre humanos?- reto Demian con una sonrisa burlona. Nuevamente la rivalidad de ambos se veía a flor de piel

-Eso algo que me confiera solo a mí- dijo Drain con la voz llena de rabia

-Entonces yo no hablare y me niego a hacer lo que sugieres-

-¿Aunque lo ordene el consejo?- reto Drain. El no contesto se limito a verlo, pero pronto su rostro se encendió en una sonrisa. Miro a los tres vampiros

-Si el consejo me lo permite, creo que hay otra solución mas factible para este alboroto- todos lo miraron sorprendidos, todos excepto Marian, planeaba sacar la carta. Nadie hablo. Fue una voz dulsona ajena a las de ahí adentro la que se dirigió a ellos.

-¿Y cual es?- todos se giraron a ver, tras una de las grandes cortinas apareció una niña de unos 10 años con rostro angelical, de cabellos rojizos y mirada café. A pesar de verse linda he inocente había sed en su mirada

-Briadna- saludo Demian. La niña corrió con inocencia a el e hizo un mohín

-Winter malo, como te gusta traer problemas- miro a Drain- y tu siguiéndole el juego Fallen-

-No le sigo el juego, Medusa. Solo meto la cordura- la chica suspiro

-Para ser de los rosas negras desperdician el titulo. Cuidado asi llevo la ventaja- se encamino hasta la silla de Zadekiah y se sentó de piernas cruzadas en el piso al pie de esta. El hombre le acaricio el cabello

-No sabia que la rosa negra, Briadna, conocida como Medusa estaría aquí- Agatha sonrió

-Sorpresa. Agreguémosle más a esta novela- sonrió perversa- Adelante- y del mismo lugar donde había aparecido la niña aparecieron dos caballeros de vestimenta formal. Dos hermosos chicos la misma edad que Demian o Drain, tal ves mas. Gemelos. Ambos de mirada azul y cabellera rubia…no, el rubio no era el color, estaba más cerca del platino. Eran altos y de piel blanca y con un cuerpo que rebasaba lo espectacular

-Buenos- dijo el de la derecha

-Días- termino el otro en perfecta armonía de movimientos y palabras

-Es un placer verlos de nuevo, Winter y Fallen- saludaron ambos con sonrisas perversas

-Duncan, conocido como Daga negra-dijo Demian, asintió divertido el de la derecha

-Zoticó, Conocido como Daga Blanca-dijo Drain y el de la izquierda asintió cono rostro mas sereno

-Que bonita reunión de Rosas negras- dijo Rahue-Hace tiempo que los cinco rosas negras no eran reunidos- miro a Marian- sin duda eres mas de lo que se esperaba, el quiebre en este juego-

-Naah- dijo Agatha- simplemente una molestia que unos usan a favor.-

-Dejemos la reunión para luego- anuncio Zadekiah – ¿Qué era lo que ibas a proponer, Winter?- pregunto y todas la miradas curiosas se posaron hacia el, la mayoría no era una curiosidad sana, era algo asi como un reto a darles una oportunidad de destruirlo

-Si el problema es que ella hable- dijo Demian- Simplemente la convertimos, por ética y bien propio será mejor que guardase silencio-

-¡NO!- salto Drain.- una conversión no esta sugerida aquí-

-Yo la estoy sugiriendo-

-Sin embargo concuerdo con el- hablo con la voz infantil Medusa, aun asi se oía como alguien muy sabio- No podemos trasformar a un sirviente, no esta ni por asomo concebido-todos asintieron y Drain pareció relajarse

-Ella no ha sido tomada como mi sirvienta- aclaro Demian

-Los esclavos son peores- dijo Duncan como si supiera lo que estaba por decir

-Tampoco es mi esclava-

-¿Entonces?-preguntaron al unísono los gemelos curiosos de verdad. Sin dudarlo Demian se acerco a Marian y la romo por los hombros

-He bebido de ella dos veces- Todos lo miraron con sorpresa y Drain gruño- eso no aclara solamente que me pertenece, si no que, habré hincapié. Yo Winter, solicito ante la orden y mis hermanos de la rosa negra, que se me sea permitida la transformación de mi Marian compañera, a quien he tomado como por pareja- hubo un silencio sepulcral

-Es mentira- dijo Drain

-No, no lo es-dijo con solemnidad.- y espero la opinión de ustedes. Mas aun asi su transformación es un hecho. Ya que de esa forma la mujer ya no tendrá más opción de guardar silencio, por su bien-

-Deniego la petición- dijo Drain con un hilo de voz, a punto de explotar- Es imperdonable una transformación- el silencio continuo, nadie decía o hacia nada

-La reunión se suspende hasta que el Consejo delibere sobre la idea aquí expuesta- dijo tranquila Agatha. El momento se congelo, hasta que Demian hizo una leve reverencia y sin demora saco a Marian de ahí, que se había vuelto una estatua más. No había nada de caras felices o buenas perspectivas, esto estaba mas, esto estaba muy, muy mal. Y ya lo sabía.


	19. Chapter 19

**_Ya regrese!!. primero que nada GOMENE!! jejeje sorry por tardarme. ¿Saben lo que es un tapon de ideas? ¿No? pues resulta que eso me paso -entre otras cosas- y pues entre la continuacion de esta historia y las demas que tengo colgadas- que no he dejado en el olvido si no que quiero terminar esta primero y nuevas ideas...y miren que si me han salido un monton de nuevas historias a la cabeza!! pues de pronto me quede en blanco entre tanto. Por suerte ya saque el destapacaño y aki esta!!...y siguiente capi en camino._**

**_Aduna!! hermana!! -jeje ya me enliste solita- espero te guste un poquito lo que te tengo para ti en este capi. si no puedes demandarme XD_**

**_Kara!! mi otra hermana!! - contigo ni he pedido permiso, espero que no haya negativa- pues mientras sigas aki por mi no problem_**

**_y todos los demas gracias por leerme y hacerme de sus "autoras favoritas" miren que me chibeo y aunk parezco muy confiasuda, creamen que mi mayor miedo siempre es que mis personajes y mis historias no sean aceptados. sentimental, me lleno de amor por mis historias. pero dejemos los sentimentalismos para la historias, suficiente meloseria leeran aki pero creo que por ahora...sera suficiente._**

**_Termino diciendo que...el gran final se acerca!!...jajajaja espero no descepcionarlo. tambien por eso me tardo que aunk tengo una idea general del final, detalls aun incompletos. cosa de un azote a la neurona y listo!! xD_**

**_Ya mucha palabra, Lean y espero les guste. si no pinchen al Go y se activa la catapulta para mandarme lejos (destino no mencionado, por motico de sensura xD¬¬'). Si les gusta igual al Go y recibo mi rosita para inspirarme mas (aunk prefiero las violetas xD) por Cada violeta un poco mas de inspiracion...la que no iba ablar mucho...ya lean e ignorenme ¬¬ See ya n.n'_**

**Capitulo 19**

El cuerpo de Marian estaba rígido. Cada músculo le suplicaba que se acercara a Demian y se aferrara a el, en lugar de eso se rodeaba el cuerpo con sus brazos. Sus pulmones representaban su claustrofobia y su anhelo de escapar de ese pasillo que se hacia cada vez mas largo. Necesitaba aire fresco.

No pudo reprimir el suspiro que su cuerpo le pidió en cuanto cruzaron la gran puerta de metal negro al puro estilo gótico que minutos –u horas- antes había atravesado. La "gente" afuera, no parecía estar a punto de sufrir un colapso, como lo estaba sintiendo ella, ni siquiera parecía enterada de lo que había pasado en la habitación del consejo. Pero lo estaban, en parte.

Caminaba lo más pegada a Demian que podía. Antes de poder acercarse al sendero donde al final de este seguro que la esperaba una limosina; al entrar en ella podía decir que al fin había escapado.

-Marian- escucho una voz, dulce. Por acto reflejo se giro. Al principio no reconoció a quien delante de ella estaba hasta que su menta la llevo de regreso en un rápido _Flash Back_ a tiempo a tras, cuando una mujer con cabello rubio pelirrojo y ojos azules igual a la que estaba frente a ella, había ido a visitarla. La Sonrisa se le extendió, mas por educación que por deseos de hablar, quería salir de ahí. Sintió a Demian cerca de ella lo que le pareció bien

-Morinna-vio que la vampireza se sorprendía de que recordara su nombre, después su rostro se vio amable

-¿Cómo estas, querida?- le acaricio el rostro desde la sien hasta la mejilla- Hum…puedo ver que nerviosa- su rostro parecía calculador

-Morinna- intervino Demian- Tengo que sacarla de aquí, no esta permitido…-

-Y un cuerno- le corto ella con el rostro fruncido y una mueca- ya se que no esta permitido y me importa un bledo, vine hasta aquí solo a ver a Marian. ¿Cuál fue el veredicto?-

-Me sorprende que preguntes- el tono de Demian parecía burlón

-Formalidades- meneo la mano en un gesto quitandole importancia- Se que la cosa siguió igual que en las ultimas sesiones. Se que estas hundido hasta la mierda por que no tienes apoyo por ningún franco y que todos cruzan los dedos para que tu cabeza caiga y no de forma figurativa. También se que tuviste la genial idea, y no lo digo con sarcasmo, de convertir a mi joven dama- volvió su rostro otra vez a Marian que estaba con la boca abierta, le guiño el ojo- es mi don saber los detalles, querida. Se también que la de la genial idea fuiste tu y la apruebo totalmente- aquello lo dijo en un susurro rápido que apenas y fue capaz de distinguir

-¿ella es la chica controversial?- pregunto una suave voz con tono alegre de tras de Morinna. La mujer que apareció al lado de Morinna era exquisitamente hermosa, su rostro era suave y de piel blanca; sus ojos eran lo más exquisitos, tenía un ojo de un Verde esmeralda y el otro de un café suave, la sonrisa en esos labios gruesos y suaves era totalmente sincera y calida. La figura de toda una dama la distinguía y caminaba como tal. Su cabello cortado en capas y que apenas y tocaban sus hombros eran de un castaño cobrizo que la dejo perpleja

-Si, lo es. ¿No te dije que era linda?- contesto Morinna. Se escucho un gruñido de desaprobación por Demian- Querido, se que tu no confías ni en tu sombra pero créeme cuando te digo que eso no me importa una mierda. La chica me agrada y a nuestra querida Aduna también aunque no me has dejado presentarla aunque he solicitado verla-

-¿Me has querido visitar?- pregunto con _escepticismo_ Marian

-Claro querida, Morinna habla bien de ti- dijo la mujer

-Pero si apenas y me conoce ella-

-No es necesario, ella "ve" muy bien a las personas, créeme- le guiño un ojo-Pero que mala educación la mía- dijo de repente- déjame presentarme. Mi nombre es Adunafael a tu servicio- hizo un movimiento con la cabeza

-Marian, Marian Schein. Un placer-

-Y el mió. Yo no doy mi apellido, lo he cambiado tanto en mi vida que ya he ni me molesto en recordar el original- Marian sonrió, de pronto ya no sentía tanta necesidad por salir huyendo

-Creo que eso pasa seguido, ¿No?-dijo con sorna

-Ni que lo digas- esta vez fue la voz de un hombre varonil y jovial con un timbre de voz espectacular la que se oyó. Junto a Aduna apareció un hombre alto, y con alto no quería decir alto, si no inmensamente alto e imponente, le llevaba por mucho a Aduna y a Morinna y eso que ellas eran altas. Pero eso no fue lo que la impacto de el, si no que era…extremadamente sexy. Vaya, sexy era quedarse corta, ese hombre traspiraba el sexo hasta con la ligera sonrisa burlona que dibujaba su labios gruesos _"amo a Demian, Amo a Demian, Amo a Demian" _trato de mentalizarse, pero fracaso totalmente, ese hombre alto y musculoso, de aspecto encantador era del tipo que podía enloquecer hasta a la mas frígida del mundo. Hombre, la fantasía sexual de cualquier mujer, fuera cual fuera su preferencia. Su cabello rubio brillaba aun con la poca luz que había y sus ojos verdes tenían una mirada picara que le provoco un escalofrió por todo el cuerpo, vaya, estaría loca si no respondiera a esa energía de aquel hombre, por muy mujer "enamorada y fiel" que fuera.

-H-Hola- dijo tímidamente. Esa acción causo más diversión en el hombre y sonrió divertido mientras extendía la mano. Ella iba a responder con un saludo formal pero cual fue su sorpresa cuando el le tomo de la mano con delicadeza y se agacho ligeramente para darle un beso suave y casto en los nudillos. Que alguien le llevara un gran bloque de hielo, estaba "quemándose" de pies a cabeza con ese solo contacto

- Alessandro, le plaisir de se connaître ma belle dame- cuando se irguió se dio cuenta que es galán de novela tenia una mano apoyada en Aduna y ambos parecían cómodos con el contacto, no, no era comodidad lo que los unía, era una conexión que solo el amor daba. Su teoría fue confirmada cuando el, ya completamente apegado a Aduna se agacho hasta su hombro y le deposito un beso calido en el, la vampireza llevaba una blusa azul de hombros descubiertos, asi que los labios de el tocaron directamente su piel y a ella le pareció agradar. Eran pareja.

-Perdónalo, es una fanfarrón- le dijo al tiempo que el se erguía y la miraba divertido- se presento, y dijo que es un placer conocerte-

-Lo se, entiendo Francés. ¿Eres Francés?- el se rió divertido

-Los franceses llevan la bandera de ser románticos y, quería imitarlo aunque en mi opinión son hoscos y groseros y jamas se compararan con un italiano. Solo me pareció divertido hacerlo-

-¿italiano?- pregunto cada vez mas asombrada. El se encogió de hombros en un gesto desganado

-Soy de aquí y de aya. Igual que el apellido, innecesarios cuando has crecido en el mundo y lo has visto cambiar. Te crees con la capacidad de llamarlo tuyo- se acerco mas a Aduna que sonreía alegre. Marian se enterneció por ver lo apegados que estaban y eso le quito cualquier pensamiento indecente. Tal ves podía pesar pecaminosamente, pero no cuando una persona tan agradable como Aduna. Incluso sentía que la había ofendido. En cuanto el pensamiento de arrepentimiento se le cruzo, la mujer que lo provoco se agacho hasta quedar a la par con ella, puso su mano cerca de sus labios y hablo bajito

-No te preocupes querida, una no puede evitar esa clase de pensamientos- sonrió- Soy celosa a mas no poder, pero viendo que lo sientes, te lo paso por esta vez- se irguió de nuevo mientras le guiñaba un ojo y Marian dejaba caer la mandíbula

-Y antes de que si quiera lo pienses, si, puedo leer los pensamientos-

-Súper…-murmuro- ¿Todos los vampiros…?-

-Nah! Querida- contesto Morinna siguiendo el hilo de sus pensamientos- Yo era bruja antes de ser Vampiro, eso me da mis habilidades extras. Aduanafael era, era ella. pero ha podido experimentar tanto en sus siglo de vida que a tenido suficiente para desarrollar su don-

-¿Los desarrollan?-

-No y Si- dijo Aduna- Hay quienes no lo logran por mucho que lo intenten. Otros les vienen de alguna experiencia de su vida humana-

-Y otros la crean por medio de la alquimia u otra ciencia. Ese es el objetivo de la Rozen Kreutz, entre otras cosas. Desarrollar mas el poder que de por si tenemos- explico Demian- Y si me disculpan creo que estamos perdiendo demasiado tiempo-

-Traducción, el pimpollo desconfiado no quiere que nos mezclemos con su tesorito- dijo Alessandro

-Amor, no hay de culpa en eso. Protege lo suyo y lastimablemente todos quieren herirlo-

-Nahh…yo no, el tipo es chocante pero no se ha metido conmigo como para desearlo- lo miro retándolo a discutir, Demian solo soltó un bufido

-Ves, el pimpollo es tranquilo-

-Falta de respeto a Winter, Alessandro- le reprendió Morinna

-Le respeto, pero no tengo por que preocuparme por esas tonterías. Estamos entre amigos-

-Define esa palabra y te diré que aquí no hay amigos- contesto frío Demian

-Tal vez a si lo veas tu- dijo Aduna- Pero nosotros no tenemos nada contra ti. Estamos para apoyarte y, la chica nos agrada. Vemos potencial-la miro por un segundo y asintió como corroborando sus palabras- Pero tampoco te pedimos confianza, ya no las ganaremos-

-En fin, dejemos el sentimentalismo ¿te ibas no?- Demian solo tomo por el brazo a Marian pero antes de seguirlo les hablo

-Espero poder verlos pronto-

-¡Claro!- dijo Aduna- Nosotros también-

-Aunque dudo que tu guardián lo permita- dedujo Morinna

-Yo me salto al guardián, si la princesa requiere de mi presencia- le guiño el ojo Alessandro - pero estoy atado, asi que una buena platica es todo lo que te podré dar, querida.-

-No creo que sea buena idea, Amor, tienes una lengua muy picosa a veces-

-¿Lo dices por experiencia, querida?- pregunto en tono ofendido

-Medio siglo de experiencia me respalda-

-Se necesitan uno y medio para que yo lo acepte- sonrió pícaro. La mujer solo giro los ojos

-Nos vemos, Marian- los otros dos asintieron a modo de despedida. Ella sonrió para finalmente seguir a Demian.

La puerta de la limosina se abrió por un hombre bajito y de mediana edad, a leguas se podría decir que era simpático, pero no había mucho que juzgar, el tipo jamas hablaba. Demian la estaba induciendo a entrar a la parte trasera de la limosina cuando algo la arranco abruptamente del agarre de el, no fue muy lejos cuando sintió su mejilla derecha estrellarse contra una superficie dura, pero extrañamente calida, el aroma de algún perfume caro que ella reconocería en cualquier parte le dijo quien era su captor, cosa que le comprobó el gruñido desafiante de parte de Demian en alguna parte de tras de ella

-Drain…- susurro en queda voz- me lastimas- ante la confesión el agarre fue liberado solo para enfrentarse con los ojos terriblemente doloridos de su captor

-Marian, ¿Por qué?- pregunto con voz quebrada

-Déjala- espeto Demian

-¡Cállate! Y déjame hablar con ella- Drain miro por encima de ella y fulmino con la mirada a Demian.-No le haré nada, Dios, moriría antes de hacerle algo, solo quiero hablar con ella. Ella y yo. Déjanos en paz aunque sea por un momento y no manipules sus pensamientos

-Jamas he manipulado sus pensamientos- contesto seco

-¿Y entonces por que cuernos ella se puso delante de Agatha y hablo asi?-

-Fue mi propia voz, Drain-aclaro- y mi propio pensamiento-

-¿Oh, enserio?- dijo con sarcasmo y volvió la mirada a Demian.- al menos le hubieras advertido lo peligroso que es meterse con el consejo. ¡Agatha estuvo a punto…- no termino la frase y se podía ver que le dolía mas, nuevamente abrazo con fuerza a Marian quien estaba demasiado consternada para reaccionar. No entendió aquellas palabras hasta que se concentro firmemente en el susurro qué rezaba Drain

-Por favor Marian, por favor…vuelve a mi- decía- no lo dejes controlarte, no lo dejes…no…no quiero perderte no quiero que tu…-

-Drain, basta- dijo tranquila y separo el abrazo, lo hizo mirarla a los ojos- Esto es lo que quiero

-No es lo correcto-respondió dolido-Dios Marian, ¿Convertirte? ¿En esto? No es lo que planeo para ti-

-No soy una niña que necesite que planeen por ella-

-Eres humana-contesto- y no sabes lo que es ver la vida seguir mientras permaneces impasible. Ver a tu corazón secarse por dentro, sentir que en la próxima vuelta habrá más sufrimiento y no poder detenerlo. Dios Marian…-

-¿Odias lo que eres, Drain?- la sonrisa de el fue nostálgica

.-No, no lo odio. Pero no quiero…arriesgarme a que tu… Marian yo solo- le tapo los labios con las manos antes de que termine

-Quiero esto…Yo

-No, tu no lo quieres. Crees que lo quieres pero no. Vamos Marian, te la pasabas leyendo sobre vampiros y escribiendo sobre ellos, diciendo lo genial que seria estar con esa criatura mitológica, deseando…

-¿Es por eso por el que no me lo confesaste? –Interfirió-Por que odiabas que eras lo que yo más admiraba-

-Si fuera asi te lo hubiera dicho desde un principio. – su sonrisa se volvió picara para después ponerse serio-Pero quería protegerte, Marian. Este mundo es peligroso y tu te estas metiendo de cabeza, temo por ti y temo perderte-

-Tienes a Ariadna-el meneo la cabeza

-Es como pedirle al sol que ocupe el lugar de la luna, imposible. No es cuestión de remplazar, es cuestión de completar, sin una no estoy completo. Y no imagino mi mundo sin ti-

-Dependes de mí-

-Por que te amo-

-Por que te aferras al pasado- discrepo. La volvió a abrazar

-Como tu quieras. Pero por favor, rechaza esa propuesta, niégate a ser convertida, niega ser compañera de el…por favor- susurro desesperado-Haré lo que pidas, pero regresa a mi-

-No, Drain. Quiero esto. Quiero ser su compañera, quiero…- las palabras se secaron, y sintió cuando de nuevo se separo de ella y la miro, esta vez con llamas en los ojos

-No Marian-sus miradas estuvieron cruzadas, luego el meneo la cabeza- Si es asi seguiré en mi posición. Necesito protegerte y eso incluye protegerte de ti misma-

-No eres mi padre-

-Pero soy el ser que te ama con locura, y no puede soportar que tomes decisiones incorrectas que te harán daño- sin mas se separo y se alejo de ella. Marian se perdió en la visión de el alejándose. Extraño, había un sentimiento de dolor que por un minuto la hizo sentir preocupada ¿Y si todo volvía? Pero no, se dio cuenta que el dolor que sentía era de enfrentarse a el, al que no solo había sido su amante si no su mentor, alguien que le enseño mas de lo que debía y le comprendió en muchas cosas aun cuando jamas dio todo de si. Asi era Drain, te hacia dar todo, desnudar tu alma ante el, anhelarlo y agradecerla la compañía; pero nunca era seguro que el te diera lo mismo o no de la forma que esperabas. Sin embargo, le dolía. Algo dentro de ella siempre estuvo seguro de que conocía a aquel chico mas de la cuenta, mas de lo que ella misma deseara o el admitiera, y asi era, por que estaba segura que el no abandonaría su terquedad, doblegándose a veces y otras…simplemente negándose. Un juego que estaba segura que empezaba a cansarle mucho antes de que comenzara. Un pelea por el poder…innecesaria.

Se encerró dentro de la limosina seguida por Demian. Esta arranco con un suave ronroneo llevándolos lejos de aquella locura. No fue hasta que se sintió realmente lejos de ahí cuando se decidió hablar

-Alessandro y…-

-calla- le interrumpió tajante Demian. Consternada y haciendo caso omiso a la orden hablo

-Demian, ¿Qué pas…-

-Dije que te calles- lo miro consternada ¿No estaban bien esta mañana?. El tono de voz de Demian era totalmente letal y su instinto ya sabia como actuar en casos asi, pero su cordura estaba fallando lo suficiente para dejarlo ir asi de fácil

-¿Qué te molesta?- pregunto con voz mas firme de lo que ella esperaba. El la miro con los ojos grises llameando con el mismo fuego del infierno

-¿Qué me molesta?- pregunta con ironía seca-Primero desacatas la orden simple que te di de mantenerte lo mas sumisa posible y se te ocurre desafiar al consejo y nada mas ni menos que a Agatha, ¡Agatha! ¿Sabes cuan cerca estuviste de morir por eso?- su ira en vez de disminuir aumentaba mas- después decides detenerte a platicar con Morinna y los otros dos cuando teníamos que salir ahí lo antes posible

-No me pareció mal y ellos me agra…- callo enseguida los ojos de Demian le decía que estaba bailando al filo de la navaja y si continuaba hablando perdería mas que la capacidad de hablar. Ese era el problema de Demian nunca sabias el grado de daños que podría tener en sus explosiones pero no por eso dejaban de ser peligrosas

-No tengo nada contra ellos. Me agradan- a pesar de su enojo estuvo de acuerdo.- pero Morinna es una irresponsable a veces y no se da cuenta de que esto es de suma importancia. Pero tu si lo sabes y aun asi decidiste quedarte ¿Acaso querías tomar el te con ellos? ¿Y si la guardia te encontraba? Tenias permiso de estar ahí, mientras duraba el juicio después de eso teníamos tiempo limitado para irnos. Y no me digas que no te dije- se adelanto a la siguiente protesta- se que no lo hice pero tu debiste suponerlo. Tal ves salimos de todo eso, tal ves pueda pasar por alto todas tus estupidas insubordinaciones que no solo me cuestan mi reputación si no que te cuestan la vida a ti ¿O eso no te importa?-respiro hondo, podría verse mas tranquilo pero eso no estaba en lo mas mínimo de ser verdad- Lo que mas me molesto es tu hipocresía-

-¿Hipocresía?- se atrevió a preguntar

-Si, hipocresía- la miro con odio- Dime una cosa, ¿Eres masoquista o interesada?- pregunto con veneno destilando por sus palabras

-¿De que hablas?- Marian estaba cada vez mas confundida, no podía evitar sentirse como una niña a la que reprenden por ensuciar su vestido nuevo

-Hablo de que ayer yo fui testigo de cómo te enfrentaste a Drain diciéndole cuan te había lastimado al despreciarte, hablo de que te vi derramar lagrimas y solo hablar por casi un año por un tipejo que tu misma sabes que no merece nada- la miro- y hoy hablas con el tan tranquila como si no pasara nada ¿De que se trata este juego? Te gusta revocarte en el dolor o, esperas a que si yo no te trasformo esperas que el lo haga ¿Hasta cuando acabara el maldito drama en el que te gusta vivir?- guardaron silencio mirándose. El desconcierto de Marian dio paso a la ira; no podía, no quería permitir que Demian aplastara asi sus sentimientos y lo estaba haciendo, sus palabras, siguientes salieron con todo el orgullo que ella era capaz de poseer

-No hay ningún Drama.- Su voz era firme- y no Espero que el me trasforme, si quisiera ser trasformada será por ti. El no- Demian se carcajeo

-¿No hay drama?- la miro con burla- ¿Entonces de que se trata todo eso? Por que sigues a su lado, cuando para ti esta mas que claro que esto esta mas que acabado- ella desvió la mirada- El solo te hizo sufrir ¿Acaso aun lo amas?-

-No- contesto firme- Pero el me hizo…- no sabia que decir- Soy demasiado Egoísta-confeso-Anhele el amor y me aferre a el hasta que me torturo, y aun me aferro a el pero no por los mismo motivos- lo miro con determinación – el significa todo lo que fui alguna vez, todo lo que no quiero repetir. Le aprecio por que fue no solo el amor…ni siquiera lo puedo llamar amor, no lo había, no puedo estar segura, tal vez solo había una amistad que exprime hasta convertirla en amor para mi propio egoísmo. Incluso me vi tentada a aceptar, ha estar a su lado y ser…una familia- la confesión le dolía

-Oh, Egoísmo- susurro Demian- y de que te sirve aferrarte. Lo que pasa es que te cuesta separarte de lo que alguna vez fue, odias los cambios, lo veo. Y sinceramente me llena de fastidio ese circulo vicioso, constantemente te torturas con lo que fue aunque no haya sido lo mas lindo del mundo. Es patético- Marian Llameo aun mas

-Tu no sabes nada de sentir-

-Tal ves-

-El amor es bondadoso. Y yo solo fui egoísta. Después de eso trate, en serio que lo hice, por sentirme feliz por el y lo único que hacia era odiarlo a el, a la situación, a todo. Pero principalmente me odiaba a mi por que lo quería, era egoísta y siempre lo quise de vuelta pero fue lo suficientemente cobarde para no hacerlo y con eso manche el amor puro, por que fui egoísta, aunque solo con el pensamiento-

-¡Idioteces!. Era un amor inmaduro y aun eres inmadura en el concepto del amor- la miro con determinación- Y mentira que fuiste egoísta es la blasfemia mas ilógica que he oído. Tú fuiste más que bondadosa-

-¿lo fui?- pregunto con escepticismo

-Si, pero debo decir que aun asi hiciste al amor impuro. Al amar debes ser tan egoísta como sea necesario y tan bondadoso en igual medida. Tu solo te entregaste y sufriste en la entrega ¿Y el que te dio?-

-Me amo y me dejo amarlo.-

-¿Y amarlo era un privilegio?-

-Lo es para alguien que nunca creyó en el amor y que de existir, este no estaba destinado para el-

-Tal ves por eso amaste de manera errónea.- su mirada se suavizo- Te entregaste, te rebajaste y olvidaste en el camino tu verdadero ser, te doblegaste por que creías que no merecías al amor – Marian meneo la cabeza de un lado a otro cansinamente para expresar su desacuerdo

-Al contrario. Yo era demasiado ambiciosa. Anhele el amor, anhele sentirlo. Yo solo quería mas y mas nunca me cansaba ¿Es asi como ves la bondad?-

-Ambicionaste, cierto. Pero ambicionaste solo lo que merecías. Sin embargo el solo bebió de ti todo el amor que le estabas entregando, con tu voluntad y personalidad de por medio. Y cuando se arto de tu jarro, simplemente se fue y tu volviste a ser bondadosa dejándolo ir. No te importo exigir tu parte de entrega, solo te entregaste y no esperaste lo que merecía nada a cambio. Y por eso sufriste. ¿Acaso crees que el te amo?- Marian se sentía ofendía de que el hablara asi con algo que durante mucho tiempo fueron sus sentimientos mas preciado.- lo dudo, y sin embargo, seguiste siendo bondadosa dejándote sufrir y consumir mas de lo que era posible. Lo se, lo leí cientos de veces en tus historias. Pero verlo en carne propia me esta asqueando. ¿Cuándo vas a dejarte de entregarte y exigir tu parte?- Marian se canso

-Tu que sabes de entrega…- Su voz salio con convicción. No esperaba la reacción de Demian, sus ojos llamearon por un segundo en algo mas que furia y en un rápido movimiento la halo por el brazo hasta que cayo sobre su pecho. Ella apoyo su mano libre sobre ese cuerpo mientras el aprisionaba el otro por sobre sus cabezas. El cuerpo de Marian estaba extendido a lo largo del asiento de la limosina y Demian la tomaba por la nuca con su mano libre. Ese movimiento estaba lleno de convicción al igual que sus ojos y su voz

-Se de entrega mas de lo que tu crees- la mano de la nuca se deslizo hasta su mejilla acariciándola con devoción. Solo Demian sabia la veracidad de las palabras que se formulaban y escapan de sus labios- Me he entregado a ti totalmente, más de lo que crees o parece. Soy todo tuyo y puedes hacer de mí ser lo que te plazca. Y eso solo se debe a que te has entregado a mí en igual medida. Te poseo por una sola razón, por que tú posees de mí. Mi alma- las ultimas palabras salieron como un ronroneo seductor, se acerco levemente a su oído-Por eso me dejo amarte- La volvió a mirar. Pero Marian estaba en _shock_ con los ojos como plato. Sin más la soltó y la alejo.

-Demian…- susurro cuando cobro conciencia. Pero el ya estaba perdido en su pensamientos. Y es que Demian se sentía desnudo ante aquella confesión, y algo dentro de su pecho ardía en un fuego, un fuego que había perdido desde Zanthe. Un fuego que no quiso dejar arder e involuntariamente lo permito con esas palabras ¿Cómo llego hasta ahí? No lo sabía. Acepto ante ella la verdad. Pero no era capaz de aceptarlo a el. Amaba a Marian tanto como amo a Zanthe, no solo por que eran las misma, si no por que ala vez eran diferentes. La convicción y valentía de Marian equilibraban la entrega y amor de la Zanthe que se dejaba ver involuntariamente en ellas. Las amaba a las dos. Un alma que había madurado, un alma. Que se había desarrollado de diferente manera pero siguiendo la que alguna vez fue. Evolucionado. Jamas hubo una Zanthe y una Marian. Simplemente un alma que amar. Y la amaba por que si no seria un sacrilegio para su viejo amor, un amor que había estado congelado. ¿Al fin el invierno se derretía?

Marian por su parte no acaba de creérselo ¿El le había dicho que la amaba? Lo que había esperado siempre de el, pero no soñado con obtener, ¿Se lo había dado? E imperdonablemente ella no podía responder, por que acaba de darse cuenta. El sabía lo que era amar y ahora ella no se sentía capaz de merecer ese amor. Lo que había dicho de Drain era totalmente cierto, cada palabra era cierta. Hecho su cabeza para atrás y lentamente cerro los ojos. Era la única forma de concentrarse en sus pensamientos. Su mente le resonaba una y otra ves con la oración _"El te ama. Tu lo amar y sin embargo no se lo dices, ¿Perdiste la razón?"_ Sin embargo, ya no se sentía capaz de sacar esas palabras que constantemente le quemaban la lengua, su amor era sucio. No, el amor por el era más puro que nada, ella era la sucia. Por que siempre había sido inmadura, por que jamas capto el significado del amor de verdad y constantemente manchaba esa idea. Y no quería hacerlo con el de el. Aun era puro, mas puro de lo que ella era capaz de aceptar pero. ¿Cómo ser egoísta y bondadosa a la vez?. Por alguna razón la imagen de Adunafael y Alessandro se cruzo por su mente, tan puros, tan entregados. Ella anhelaba algo asi. La forma en que los dos se volvían uno con un solo toque, no necesitaban verse o estar a solos, su amor los rodeaba como un aura única e imposible de igualar. Sabia por que eras asi, no necesito mucho para idearlo. Ambos eran maduros, no como ella. Los ojos de Aduna destilaban sabiduría y entrega total, la misma entrega que uno da cuando uno se conoce y conoce al ser que la abraza. Alessandro era toda masculinidad y hasta pararía infantil y alocado, pero era la misma manera infantil y alocada que la madurez permitía. Saber. Esa era la clave ¿Qué sabia ella de todo eso? De pronto sintió que nada, todos sus conceptos del amor eran equivocados. Te amor por que te necesito o te necesito por que te amor. Ella había escogido mal, ella había amado por necesidad.

Sin embargo, con Demian era diferente jamas planeo entregarse a el, lo había odiado. Pero se entrego, se entrego y muy a su pesar, se había entregado justamente cuando el empezó a entregarse de igual manera, como un pacto por sus almas. Y ella estaba rompiendo ese pacto. _"No, no es asi" _le susurro una voz dentro de si, pero sin reconocerse como la propia _"Te has entregado de manera pura. Son tus conceptos, son tus miedos, son tus costras del pasado lo que quieren ensuciar esa entrega y recibimiento ¿Lo permitirás?" _Definitivamente no. Suspiro, casada de ese juego de melodramas, actuaría apegada a la realidad, nada de lloriqueos, nada de victimas. Sentir y hacer sentir, en eso se basaba todo. Se irguió y sin girar a verlo susurro

-Quiero visitar a Morinna, Adunafael y Alessandro- El no contesto, pero no fue necesario, sabía que se lo daría. Ahora lo sabía, Demian le entregaría todo lo que ella pidiera, pero a cambio ella entregaría igual, y lo estaba haciendo. Sin embargo, aun no era el momento de decirlo. Solo un poco mas y acabaría la fanfarria.


	20. Chapter 20

**_Capitulo 20!! les dije que no tardaria, aqui esta!! jejejeje_**

**_Adu!! no, no era tu cumpleaños pero aun asi quise hacerte el detalle y claro que es identico a Leo!! esa era la intencion jajaj y tranquila volveran a aparecer. bueno si mis calculos no fayan quedan minimo unos tres capitulos mas...o menos...no se. _**

**_Kara, gracias hermana por la bienvenida xD jejeje ya veras que a ti tambien te toca. JEJEJE ¿Asi que ahora se quieren quedar con Alessandro? aaa por mi no hay problema, ya es de Adu xD pero no desbarranquen al pobre de Demian xD_**

**_jejeje ya veo que sorprendio a todos la declarancion, si a mi tambien me dieron ganas de darle unos tortazos a Marian pero pobrecita...aki ya se iguala la balanza. Disfrutenlo!!_**

**_y Mandenme mi rosa (o mi violeta) nada mas apretando el Go y asi tendran el siguiente capitulo mas rapido. si no...ogual al Go y me voy bn lejos xD. Enjoyed. Capirulo corto pero bueno... ta un poco subidito de tono -no gran cosa- pero...me sentia algo...jejeje...romanticona xD. Bueno disfruten de la leccion "Abejitas y Flores" de MArian y Demian. Adu!! hay me dices si lo hice bien por que jamas que me enseñaste!!...o mas bien que me enseñaran Leo...o Lyosha...o Lisias...o...los tres xD_**

**Capitulo 20**

Demian bajo de la limosina sin siquiera mirarla de soslayo. Y no esperaba eso. Lo dejo ir mientras ella se arrastro y camino como un zombi. Con la cabeza baja como si hubiera muerto alguien. Pero no era la anuencia de una muerta lo que la atormentaba, era todo y nada. Era haberse dado cuenta de todo, pero principalmente, que había regañado a Drain por los mismos motivos por los que luego Demian le había reprendido. Ella se había atado a Drain a pesar del dolor que le causo y Drain se ataba al amor que creía sentir. Diferentes casos, mismo motivo, mismas consecuencias. A pesar de su resolución se sentía sucia ¿Cómo deshacerse de todo eso?. Sus pasos la llevaron sin darse cuenta hasta la cocina

-¿Cómo fue?- pregunto cautelosa Isís. Marian la miro como si no la reconociera y cuando reacciono se limito a vagar la vista por la cocina

-Me gustaría hacer un pastel de chocolate- dijo como si hablara para si- ¿puedo?- su amiga frunció el ceño con interrogación, aun asi supo lo que pasaba

-Marian…- trato de decir algo mas, veía la aflicción de su amiga y se sentía impotente. Pero presionar a Marian no era lo suyo- Tu no sabes hacer pastel-

-Cierto- suspiro- En realidad me hubiera gustado hacerlo- se encogió de hombros

-Si quieres, te enseño- le propuso con una sonrisa de apoyo. Ella la miro con sorpresa

-¿Lo harías?- Era tan raro ver a Marian tan…sumisa. Solo significa una cosa, nada estaba yendo bien.

-Claro- sin más se dio la vuelta y se dispuso a sacar lo necesario para la receta. Marian la observaba desde un punto. Cuando todos los ingredientes estuvieron a su disposición la miro

-¿Lista?- pregunto con su peculiar tono alegre. Marian estaba ida

-El lo dijo…- hablo, pero parecía que no se dirigía a nadie. Un monologo- y yo no respondí. El me dijo que me amaba y yo solo…haré un pastel, si. Un pastel es lo mejor, después le diré que lo amo…por que lo amo… ¿Y si no sale bien?-Isís apenas y le entendía, pero lo poco que logro escuchar le sorprendió. Cierta compresión le lleno el alma y sintió los miedos de su amiga. Le tomo de la mano, Marian la miro sorprendida como si se hubiera olvidado de su presencia

-Saldrá bien. Tú sabes como hacerlo- los ojos de Marian se llenaron de lagrimas- El ingrediente principal siempre esta dentro de uno, aunque jamas en su vida se haya horneado un pastel solo necesita de muy poco, solo dejarte ser y no pensar mucho- era tonta la metáfora pero era la única forma en que podía explicarle a su amiga y disipar sus miedos. Marian sonrió levemente.

-Toma la harina y los huevos- le señalo los ingredientes y Marian los tomo mientras Isís le acercaba un recipiente donde revolverlos. Y para sus adentro le pidió a cualquier deidad que la escuchara –aunque no era muy religiosa- que saliera bien, por su amiga.

A grandes zancadas se deslizo por los pasillos hasta su estudio. No quería hablar con ella, no ahora. Sus pasos eran firmes y tempestuosos. Lo que no daría por correr a las calles de la ciudad y beber sangre de algún mortal estupido, pero no lo haría. Con el carácter al borde de la histeria bebería del primero que se le cruzara sin importar género o edad. Bebería ciudad entera de ser necesario. Atravesó la puerta y llego directo a tumbarse el gran sillón de orejeras que había tras el escritorio. Recargo los codos en la firme madera del escritorio mientras descansaba su cabeza en sus manos. Su pecho ardió, no metafóricamente. Su pecho a veces se calentaba de alguna forma extraña y por un momento sintió que recibiría el mismo "ataque" de la mañana, pero tan pronto como vino se fue. Respiro profundo sintiéndose realmente necesitado de aire, extraño. Dios, la sed. Le estaba quemando como si tuviera lava en su garganta. Se sentía un neófito, aunque "de nuevo" no se puede usar en la frase. En aquellos tiempo no se dejo "disfrutar" ser neófito, estaba tan ocupado buscando al maldito que mato a Zanthe que simplemente llevo su sed y su cuerpo al limite. Bebía si era necesario, mataba si era necesario. Pero jamas se dejo controlar por su sed, aunque si por lo salvaje de el, lo que sea por…venganza.

Metido en sus ideas no reacciono. Cuando lo hizo se levanto en un movimiento tan rápido y elegante que la silla a penas y se movió con eso, directamente se agazapo con intención de pelear con el intruso

-No busco pelea- Sonó una voz, escondida entre las escasas sombras del lugar. Una voz que para su enojo reconoció

-¿Entonces, planeabas enterrar directo la daga?- pregunto con sorna negra

-No soy de los que atacan por la espalda-

-Es difícil creerlo cuando te cuelas en MI territorio y en MI estudio sin mi autorización-

-Necesitaba hacerlo, sabía que no me recibirías-

-Y no lo hago, lárgate-

-Vengo a hablar-

-Contigo es con el último que quisiera hablar, Fallen- El aludido se dejo ver, erguido en toda su altura y con la vista imperturbable

-Tal ves te estoy salvando la vida-sentencio

-¿Tu?-pregunto con ironía- Y desde cuando eres el caballero de capa blanca que viene a mi rescate. Lo siento pero te equivocaste de princesa-

-No tengo tan mal gusto-

-Ya quisieras –sentencio con una sonrisa llena de sarcasmo que Drain no se molesto en contestar-¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunto con voz tajante

-No puedes Transformarla- sentencio

-¿En serio? Y desde cuando se me confiscaron los colmillos, _Papi-_ espetó Demian

-¿Entonces es asi?-Pregunto con tono mordaz- Lo que tu quieres es matarla-

-No, Transfórmala-

-Ella no es apta para eso-Demian frunció el entrecejo

-Que yo sepa para la transformación es apta para cualquier humano, y hasta donde yo se, ella es de este planeta ¿O he vivido engañado y es de Marte?- Pregunto con sarcasmo, Drain bufó

-La has tenido aquí un año y no lo has notado ¿Y tu eres un Rosa negra? Que de denigrante estar a tu nivel- el no respondió por un momento y sus ojos se volvieron calculadores. Aun asi nunca bajo la guardia ni relajo su postura de defensa. Simplemente meneo la cabeza

-No se que treta estés jugando pero no…-

-No es treta- intervino-Hablo enserio. No quiero que la trasformes no solo por que no deseo _esto_ para ella, si no por que temo por que ella…no lo logre-Demian se relajo un poco mas solo por la intriga que se revelaba en sus facciones

-¿De que rayos hablas?- Drain parecía contrariado, suspiro

-Has probado su sangre, ¿No?- lo observo y no espero la obvia respuesta- Yo también, no del modo común... se corto por accidente y yo…bebí de la herida, lo supe desde ese segundo- sus ojos seguían con esa mirada consternada-Yo también sopese trasfórmala ¿Sabes? En mas de una ocasión a lo largo de toda su…- se corto como si olvidara algo, no, como algo que quería omitir. Suspiro nuevamente antes de continuar-Cuando la conocí quise trasformarla, cuando descubrí su carácter quise trasformarla, cuando descubrí que era el único ser que podía doblegar mi voluntad quise trasformarla, cuando me vi necesitado de su existencia quise hacerlo…pero, cuando bebí de ella, descubrí que prefería verla envejecer a arriesgarme a lo demás-

-¿Lo demás?- cada vez se sentía mas confundido, Drain no hacia más que dar vueltas sobre el asunto principal

-Demasiado débil…demasiado, es la condena…mi condena. Jamas debí dejar que aquello pasara, tantos años…siglos y sigo recordando todo tan claro, tan nítido que aun siento como si mi pecho se quebrara en mil…-hablaba mas para si con la vista perdida- Mi ángel, el único ser que es capaz de poseerme por completo-

-Y aun asi te quedaste con otra- aunque a Demian lo único que le molesta era el dolor que le ocasiono a Marian, pero por lo demás no le molestaba por que era por eso que podía decir que era suya. Drain lo taladro con la mirada

-Tu que sabes ¿Puedes sentir emociones?¿Puedes entrar al corazón de uno? ¿No? Entonces no hables de lo que ignoras, todo lo ves desde afuera, desde tu perspectiva. Si estuvieras dentro de mi, Oh, si estuvieras dentro de mi sabrías la verdad de todo esto.-

-No necesito saber _esa_ verdad, solo quiero saber de que rayos hablas con respecto a no trasformarla, según tu- Los ojos de Drain eran dos pozos oscuros

-Conozco a Marian, la conozco tan bien. Se que si hubiera sabido lo que era no hubiera dudado, me hubiera entregado su vena sin rechistar, pero… ¿Matarla? Yo no soy capaz, aun cargo en mi vena el peso de la ultima muerte. Tanto poder, y tan alto precio…-El se empezaba a exasperar

-Tu no la conoces de nada-Espeto-Si fuera por eso, jamas la dañarías y la dejarías en paz desde el momento que ella te lo pidió, incluso antes. Lo único que haz hecho es torturarla- Las palabras dañaron a Drain, ¿Por qué de pronto se veía tan frágil?

-Oh, la conozco y conozco su dolor. Lo vivo. Y lo único que he intentado es curarlo pero ha sido en vano, entre más amor le daba mas dolor tenia. Tanto dolor, tan frustrante. Pero le prometí protegerla, que nadie la dañara y estar a su lado siempre-

-Contrariedad- se sentía tan extraña hablando de sentimientos con el, el ser que mas detestaba- Tu eras el único que la daño y aun asi ahí estabas. Si la querías ayudar simplemente te hubieras alejado y dejado que se curara sola. Fue egoísmo- ¿Por qué se la pasaba hablando de sentimientos?

-¿Egoísmo? Si, tal ves. Pero es tan difícil. Como tratar de esperar dos hilos que están tan unidos…unidos-de pronto su mirada brillo en fuego, resucitando-Por eso pido que declines esa estupida orden de transformación. Su sangre la puede matar a ella y a ti de paso-

-Y de pronto eres el buen samaritano preocupado por mi-

-Vengo aquí a hacerte razonas. Al parecer no has notado a pesar de haber bebido de ella. Es peligroso. No diré mas, simplemente declina. Devuélvemela, a donde pertenece, donde será cuidada-

-Nahh. Gracias por tu "considerada" oferta pero declino-

-Tonto suicida. Pero no te dejare que la asesines, te la quitare a como de lugar- Y sin mas se movió tan rápido que pareció una aparición, pero para la sensible vista de Demian pudo ver como se desplazaba hasta salir. Bufó desesperado, tantas vueltas que dio Drain para llegar a nada, solo mortificarlo con tonterías que seguramente serian tontos esfuerzos para engañarlo. Se sentó de nuevo en la habitación, sintiéndose tan fatigado que por un segundo olvido su condición de vampiro.

Observaba el pastel como si fuera algo de otro mundo, El decorado de chocolate y las fresas estaban exquisitamente colocadas, una obra de arte. Aun asi ella sentía que faltaba, faltaba demasiado.

-Marian- le llamo Isís

-No salio-

-Esta perfecto-

-No, no lo esta- ¿Por qué siempre era asi, jamas lo lograba?

-Marian- le hablo su amiga con voz dura mientras la tomaba por los hombros y la hacia girar. Coloco sus manos acunando las mejillas de Marian-Esta no eres tu-

-No, no lo soy-de eso ella estaba segura- Pero ser yo no funciona…ser yo…- _causa problemas. _Isís la observo un rato, escrutándola, al final soltó un suspiro cansino. Se alejo de ella y tomo un plato y con sumo cuidado trozo un pedazo de la belleza del pastel, arruinándolo por completo a los ojos de Marian, pero, ¿No estaba ya arruinado?

-Llévaselo- sentencio, como si Isís supera todo el caos de Marian y supiera exactamente como curarlo

-No, no esta…-

-Llévaselo- la corto.-Que el decida- No supo por que obedeció, no supo que hacia caminando por los pasillos de la mansión camino a el estudio de Demian, no supo por que sostenía la rebanada de pastel con las dos manos, como si fuera un tesoro invaluable. No supo, por que su mente estaba en blanco, no podía reaccionar o pensar. Su alma la había abandonado y no sabia que hacer. Su corazón lo sentía aletargado, con una nueva clase de miedo, no con la que lo hace acelerarse, no; esta lo adormecía, lo paraba en un letargo, el miedo a ser rechazada….no, a no saber como evitar el quiebre. El quiebre de si, de su alma y mente. Cuando las tres cosas se unen en un solo hilo y saben que la mas mínima hebra suelta, destruirá todo, el fin. No toco a la puerta, no espero que alguien la invitara a pasar, simplemente entro.

Ahí estaba, hermoso y perfecto en todo su esplendor, y la observaba. Su mirada era crítica, sus ojos dos piedras sin reflejo. La mirada de un animal que observa con desinterés.

-Yo…- El no hablo, ella no podía por el desaliento de esos ojos ¿Qué podía decir? –Hice un pastel-hablo en un murmullo, el enarco las cejas

-Yo ya no como esos alimentos. Recuerda- No había ningún "querida" ninguna entonación que marcara afecto. Frías palabras que helaban el ambiente

-Si, cierto- una media sonrisa que no llego a su ojos tristes, cruzo por su rostro-Es solo que…yo hice un pastel-sonaba tan tonta-Jamas he hecho uno, mi madre jamas creyó necesario que aprendiera esas cosas y yo no tenia mucho interés en hacerlo ¿Sabes? Creí que lo haría mal, que no era lo mió-Su cuerpo temblaba-Siempre estuve acostumbrada a la mediocridad, no me importaba por que asi era feliz. Mamá y Papá jamas se ocuparon de eso, no ganarían, lo sabían yo era como la oveja negra, negándome a todo. Gabriel, el hacia todo lo que ellos pedían. Si querían que fuera el numero uno de la clase, lo era. Si querían que estudiara una carrera, la estudiaba; Si querían que el permaneciera en casa y cumpliera las expectativas, lo hacia; aunque no le gustara. Yo no- Hablaba sin sentido, solo por hablar. Fijo su vista en sus manos aunque ahí era el único logar que veía, no prestaba atención a ellas hasta ese momento. Estaban tan aferradas al plato que sostenía que estas temblaban y sus nudillos se volvían blancos por la fuerza con lo que lo sostenía. Demian no decía nada

-Yo solo me conformaba con cumplir mis expectativas y no eran muy exigentes. A ellos les molestaba y por eso me ponían atención, a mi no me importaba, era feliz. Pero había algo que me frustaba-Sus ojos se encontraron con los de el- Sentía que ser mediocre era mi castigo, sentía que pedía demasiado y ambicionaba aun en medio de la mediocridad. Una sola cosa invadía mi ambición, amor- bajo la mirada al paste.- Yo, siempre vi a todos tan felices hablando de lo hermoso del amor, pero ¿Qué sabia yo del amor? Nada, jamas sentía lo que la gente describía, lo que los libros decían. Tal ves estaba defectuosa, eso creía, era tan frígida, tan inmune a esos sentimientos, me obligue a sentirlos y estos simplemente no reaccionaban…y yo…hice un pastel- sintió lagrimas caer, dios, jamas había llorado ante alguien-Creía saberlo todo y me descubrí ignorante de lo único que quería saber… como amar. Tan tonta… pero tal ves eso era mi castigo, mi defecto por el que nadie me amaba…ser ignorante- se encogía por dentro- Por eso hice un pastel ¿Sabes? Quise hacer la primera cosa bien, creer que podía…hacerlo algo bien realmente, abandonar mi mediocridad…Dios, soy tan defectuosa. Seguro que sabe horrible.-de pronto sintió deseo de tirar el pastel como si tuviera gusanos pero sus manos no lo soltaban- No importa…Es…mediocre.¿Sabes? En las películas que he visto la gente hace un postres para dárselos a la gente que quiere, para demostrarles que los quiere…por eso…yo hice un pastel….pero no salio…jamas sale- lo miro de nuevo y lo que vio le quemo por dentro, sus ojos estaban llenos de ternura, de comprensión. Se sintió resguardada-Olvídalo…yo…no se que hago- Pero Demian estaba frente a ella, la tomo de los hombros y la escruto con esa mirada nueva, llena de sentamiento. Una sonrisa, brillante, pura cruzo por sus labios; la arrastro hasta el borde del escritorio y la dejo recargarse en este. La observo de nuevo

-Gracias- murmuro

-No, Déjalo. Yo…lo botare, si, eso es lo que haré…esta mal-

-Hay, Marian, Eres tan inocente-

-¿Inocente?- pregunto incrédula. Jamas usaban esa palabra para definirla. Loca, rebelde, in tempestuosa, madura… jamas inocente

-Lo eres, Jamas dejas verlo, pero yo lo veo y me gusta-

-Me siento tonta-

-Es normal en alguien que nunca lo enseña- acaricio su mejilla.- Frágil, quebradiza- suspiro. Demian se sentía realmente lleno, podía ver claramente tras esos ojos a Zanthe, tratando de decir lo que Marian era completamente torpe de mencionar. Ambas, delante de el, llenándolo con su amor.

Tomo el cubierto que estaba y partió un pedazo, mas no se lo llevo a sus labios, si no a los de ellos. Marian no comprendía

-Por favor…- reticente tomo el bocado que le ofrecía y lo mastico mientras lo observaba a los ojos, trago. Demian tomo un poco de la cubierta chocolatosa y acaricio los labios de ella. Con lentitud se agacho acunando la cabeza de la chica entre sus manos. Sus labios se movieron deliberadamente despacio sobre los de ella, los masajeo, los hizo suyos. Su lengua delineo la curvatura de los de ella, pidió un permiso que jamas se le seria negado. Suspiro sobre los de ella, llenando el interior de Marian con su calido y dulce aroma. Se separa y la miro a los ojos con absoluta devoción

-Delicioso-sentencio con voz seductora- Te ha quedado perfecto, Marian- los ojos ya húmedos de Marian se cristalizaron mas

-Demian yo…-

-Lo se- le quito el pastel y la alzo hasta sentarla sobre la mesa- Para mi siempre serás la mejor cocinara, aun si hicieras puré de zarigüeya. Por que te entregas siempre- se acerco al cuerpo tibio que proclamaba como suyo. Instintivamente ella abrió las piernas recibiéndolo sin dudar. Sus manos estaban posadas en las caderas de ella. no hubo palabras, solo juramentos hechos con los cuerpos. La única forma de comunicación en la que el alma y el cuerpo se unían para hacerse oír con el único ser que era capaz de oír, el otro. La beso de nuevo con un poco mas de fervor para luego marcar un sendero por su mandíbula, por su cuello, en respuesta ella gimió. Ya no había frió en esa habitación, solo el calor que dos almas eran capaces de transmitir. Con absoluta calma le quito la blusa que cubría su cuerpo mientras ella desabotonaba más sedienta las solapas de su camisa. En cuanto las manos de ella lo tocaron el se estremeció y dejo escapar un jadeo. Ambos se observaron, expresando lo mismo "Te poseo. Me posees". La guió hasta recostarla sobre el escritorio y el se subió sobre este. Sus besos continuaron su descenso hasta su pecho, hasta sus senos. Sueva, calida…amaba eso tanto. Amaba a su Marian, amaba a su Zanthe-

-Demian…Te amo- Su alma se encendió, todo cobro el color que había perdido hace siglos, todo fue entendido, solo con esa frase

-Y yo Te amo a ti- regreso la vista a los de ella para corroborar sus palabras, pero los ojos de ella estaban llenos de duda. Tan dulce, como una virgen que jamas ha sentido el amor, asi era. Marian jamas supo sentir o expresar el amor realmente, nunca y estaba aprendiendo lo que era el verdadero complemento del amor. No falsos, no a medias. Ni ilusiones ni engaños. Ya no mas oasis. Esta era la tierra firme el punto exacto que todas las almas buscan y pocas encuentran realmente, era normal llegar con recelo a ese punto

-Temo no ser digna…temo…-

-Calla- le dijo con voz llena de comprensión- Eres digna, si no, jamas hubiera sentido esto. Soy digno, si no jamas hubiera logrado hacerte sentir. Lo que sentimos Marian, Es el resultado de las piezas predispuestas y que nosotros debíamos colocar. Lo hicimos correctamente, hay que descansar sobre la obra, ahora- y volvió a besarla mientras sus manos se deslizaban por todo su cuerpo. Marian se estremeció y el lo disfruto. La haría suya; una, dos, tres veces…las que fueran. Tendrían la eternidad para hacerlo. Por que la trasformaría, lo haría aunque el consejo se denegara. Jamas alguien lo haría renunciar a ella. O eso o lo mataban con ella. Ya la había perdido una vez y no permitiría una segunda vez. El invierno jamas volvería, no para el, amaba la primavera y la única capaz de que la estacionen cambiaran en su interior era ella. No existía consejo en ese momento, solo los dos. Y asi seria.


	21. Chapter 21

**_GOMENE!! por la tardanza pero aqui esta.Bueno, bueno, la curiosidad mata al gato, no? pues dejenme decirle que de lo que habla Drain no se los puedo decir...lo leeran a su debido tiempo. Si yo tambien me despero con Marian pero al fin...dejenme decirle que fue ella misma la que se escribio (como suele pasarme) por que yo no tenia ni la menor idea de como iba a proceder._**

**_Adu, claro que nos lo quedabamos si ella no lo hacia ¿Pero quien no lo haria? y si!! no me importa saber...me falta la practica y se que el "Leon" es el mejor para enseñarme...aaaa o Lyosha o el para nada despreciable Lisias...o Arvidas en su caso xD. y si Alessandro es todo tuyo, pero como buena hermana lo vas a prestar, verdad??xD Creo que este capitulo te gustara, o si no ya sabes como mandarme mi jitomate, conoce tu historia!! xD_**

**_Kara hermana, se atreven a ponerte a trabajar?? no puede ser, mandara a Demian a k te de un masaje de relajacion xD pero aun asi te tomas la molestia de leerme...arigato!! por las mil violetas me sirvieron de sobra pero no supe como meterlas en mi compu xD_**

**_A TODAS LAS DEMAS GRAX POR LEERLEME Y SIGAN ASI!! AUNK SEA PARA DARME DE PALAZOS DESPUES CUANDO APRIENTEN EN EL GO. los dejos y disfriutenlo!! (espero...)see ya_**

**Capitulo 21**

-Flor imperial- Sentencio con voz alegre Alessandro

-No, ¡Eso es trampa!!-exclamo Marian

-¿Trampa en que aspecto?-se burlo- Acéptalo querida, Apestas a la hora de jugar pocker-

-¡No es asi!-

-Marian, Querida, Creí que una vez dijiste que no querías volver a jugar eso-la aludida se encogió de hombros

-Cosas que digo, creí que ganaría esta vez, subestime a Alessandro, es un tramposo de primera- su tono era de fingida despreocupación

-Temo decirte Marian, que Alessandro jamas ha sido un tramposo, solo lleva años metiéndose en cada cantina o apuesta que se le cruce por el camino, eso sin mencionar otros lugares, donde gustaba pasar el tiempo- comento Aduna

-Demasiada información- hizo una mueca como si estuviera ante algo repulsivo y la pareja se rió de ella.

Habían pasado dos semanas más a los días que se agregaban al tiempo. Durante ese interludio Demian la llevaba a visitar a la pareja y a Morinna forjando asi una amistad casi inquebrantable.

-Ya, basta de excusa, mi señorita, entrégueme mi premio-

-¿Qué premio?- pregunto con inocencia

-Vamos Mar, fingir amnesia no te va ayudar, desde un principio te dije que no te atrevieras a jugar con el ¿Lo olvidas?-

-No se de que hablas Morinna-

-Típico…-

-Se una mujer de palabra- sentencio Alessandro. Marian fulmino con la mirada a Alessandro que pareció inmutable con su sonrisa de victoria mientras entrelazaba sus manos frente a su mentón. El estaba sentado de manera imperiosa y a la vez relajada en un gran sillón de orejeras de terciopelo morado mientras Adunafael se sentaba en uno de los antebrazos de este con una mano descansando sobre el hombro de su compañero. Marian estaba al frente de ellos con la mesa que tenia las cartas de pocker encima de ella; Demian se encontraba al lado derecho de ella y Morinna al lado contrario observando como se desarrollaba la batalla de miradas de estos dos. Los tres estaban sentados en sillones iguales a los de Alessandro. En la habitación de aquella gran mansión todo era de un estilo victoriano. Las paredes de color nácar y un piso de madera en el que se podía reflejar a pesar de ser oscura, había esculturas al estilo grecorromano decorando la habitación y las paredes eran cubiertas por cuadros de diferentes autores. En el lado Este de la habitación había una gran chimenea donde podrían estar al menos 10 personas dentro. De alguna forma aquella mansión reflejaba toda la personalidad combinada de Adunafael y de Alessandro. Sin embargo, cuando profundizabas en la belleza del lugar podías notar también ligeros detalles, como el ramo de plantas aromáticas que se situaba en la mesa y esparcían aromas exquisitos junto a la gran estrella de cinco picos al lado, que te decían que Morinna también habitaba ese lugar. Por que asi era, Marian no entendía el por que exacto y se sentía muy tonta de siquiera pensar en preguntarlo, asi que simplemente lo acepto y espero a que la ocasión se diera. Todos la miraban expectantes mientras ella se encogía en el asiento con brazos cruzados y ceño fruncido, parecía un clásico berrinche

-Exijo un recuento- solo la pareja y Morinna sonrieron. Demian aun no se desprendía totalmente de la mascara delante de otros pero por el brillo en sus ojos sabia que le parecía divertido su infantil acción.

-¿Un recuento?-pregunto divertido Alessandro-Querida eso es ilógico. Pero te lo pongo asi. Par de 8-dijo señalando la mano de ella- Flor imperial-señalo su baraja- la corte mata a los pebleyos. Fin de la historia. Tú pierdes, yo gano. Mi premio por favor- extendió la mano y ella bufo

-Es demasiado orgullosa. Alessandro- le dijo Morinna divertida

-Por eso mismo debe hacerlo. No hacerlo es romper su honor y mi joven princesa no derrochara su honor-

-Si no lo derrochara no habría entrado a la tonta apuesta que hiciste-

-¿Sigo aquí, sabes?- se quejo Marian ante el comentario de Aduna. La aludida compuso una cara de inocente que su sonrisa traviesa hecho a la borda.

-Marian…-apresuro Alessandro con la mano aun extendida

-¡Ya voy! Solo me preparo mentalmente.-Giro los ojos mientras soltaba el aire- Yo. Marian Schein en pleno uso de mi conciencia y con total aceptación, digo que, Alessandro Vaschetto es el mejor Vampiro en el pockar o cualquier otra cosa que haya intentado. Su habilidad no tiene igual- recito entre dientes. La sonrisa de Alessandro se agrando

-¿Ves? No es tan difícil-Marian se limito a verle con cara de "No me Jodas" lo cual hizo reír a todos-¿Otra Partida?-

-No, ya me canse de ganarte- todos rieron-Además no planeo volver a hacer juramentos como esos, no acostumbro a mentir tan seguido- Alessandro rió entre dientes

-No has dicho más que la pura verdad, soy el mejor. Pero si aceptas, ya no será ese el precio a pagar-

-¿Entonces?- pregunto sin poder evitar que su curiosidad le ganara. Alessandro pareció pensarlo

-Que te parece…-dejo un segundo en silencio para agregar suspenso- Si me dejas pintarte- Ella lo miro con escepticismo

-¿Eso es todo?-parecía sorprendida- Eso seria una buena idea- Morinna esperando que la resolución terminara tomo las cartas y empezó a barajarlas con extremada maestría para después acomodarlas para un juego de solitario

-Debo advertirte Mar- le llamo Aduna con el seudónimo con el que Morinna la llamaba y al que ella se estaba acostumbrando-Que la especialidad de Alessandro son los desnudos, en solo 50 años me ha hecho posar tantas veces para hacer tantos cuadros que llenarían todo un museo-lo ultimo Adunafael lo dijo en un murmullo mientras parecía sonrojarse, Marian abrió los ojos como plato-

-¡De ninguna manera haré _eso_!- escupió sobresaltada y Alessandro rió

-Es solo arte, princesa-

-Arte mis polainas, yo _jamas_ posare desnuda ante ti- el se encogió de hombros

-Tengo excelente imaginación- dos gruñidos se hicieron presentes, uno de parte de Aduna y otro de parte de Demian- Que prefiero usar en imaginar a mi compañera cuando quiero obtener que me abra sus sabanas-Aduna solo bufo

-Vuelve hacer un comentario asi y mis sabana no se volverán abrir para ti- Alessandro meneo la cabeza y giro a ver a Marian pareciendo que lo que iba a decir era un secreto para ella, aun cuando su voz seguía siendo tan normal

-50 años juntos y la mujer sigue hablando como si fuera capaz de cerrarme sus sabanas. Al final termina gimiendo por mí…pero adoro cuando se oye con el enojo y la frustración de no poder evitarlo…su ronroneo. Dios, exquisito- Marian se sonrojo al tiempo que Aduna parecía igual de avergonzada, el único que rió fue Alessandro. Morinna hablo, dirigiéndose a Demian sin perder de vista su juego, mientras veía donde colocar un 3 de espadas

-¿El consejo aun no se comunica contigo, Winter?-hablo con despreocupación, algo de lo cual estaba lejos de sentir, al tiempo que su voz se apago todos se pusieron serios, y es que los presentes ahí estaban preocupados por el voto final del consejo. Los tres integrantes de la casa habían tomado ya demasiado cariño a la única humana que estaba dentro de esa habitación. Marian agacho la cabeza.

-No, aun no lo hacen. Ya sabes como tardan en eso, no tienen prisa pueden pasar para ellos 100 años antes de definir-

-Pero mi querida Mar no tiene 100 años- la voz de Morinna sonaba estrangulada mientras dejaba las cartas a un lado

-Suerte que hasta ahora Fallen se ha mantenido apacible- comento Adunafael

-Eso es por que presionar a Agatha no tiene buenas efectos, detesta a todos y no tiene piedad por nadie- hablo Alessandro

-No es asi, _A_- Dijo Morinna- Agatha parece carecer de sentido común pero lo tiene, recuerda que no hace nada a lo tonto ¿Por qué crees que aun no destierra a Fallen y a Winter de Rosas negras?- Alessandro no contesto, aun asi ella continuo- Si es asi solo quedarían tres rosas negras y dos de ellos son Duncan y Zoticó. Y si ella aun no se retira es por que no quiere que sus amantes ocupen su lugar, los protege demasiados por que no soporta perder a los dos únicos seres que ama y respeta- Marian alzo la vista con los ojos desorbitados

-Agatha es pareja de…-

-Si, Los gemelos son sus compañeros desde hace mas de cuatro siglo- comento Aduna- Se conocieron antes de incluso llegar a la Rozen Kreutz . Nadie sabe su historia exacta o como rayos Agatha llego a ser parte del consejo y ellos dos a ser dos rosas negras, pero la razón por la que ella no deja aun su puesto es por que no quiere condenarlo a los dos, los ama demasiado. Por eso declaro que Winter es el mas propicio para suplantarla, o Fallen incluso-

-Son los condenados, o privilegiados nada más por que el consejo no quiere alejar mucho a sus "amorcitos" de ellos cuando se separen-menciono con desinterés Morinna

-Si, el pedófilo de Zadekiah no permitiría que esa muñeca diabólica de Briadna ocupara su puesto- Marian sintió que en cualquier momento se le saldrían los ojos, de pronto sintió que su perspectiva del mundo la dominaba

-Que horror-dijo-aunque por dos gemelos asi…vaya, al doble no esta tan mal- de pronto giro a ver a Demian de manera pensativa, soltando de manera inocente.-¿Los vampiros se pueden clonar, amor?- Demian rodó los ojos y los demás rieron. A ser sinceros, el tercio estaba acostumbrado a que Marian se dirigiera con amor a Demian aun cuando este no se expresaba igual ante ellos, sabían que era por la "reputación" que guardaba pero fácilmente se podía ver el amor que este guardaba por Marian

-Pero no nos juzgues tan duramente, Marian-dijo Aduna- nosotros esperamos el amor aun cuando pocas veces lo encontramos, y criaturas que no pueden envejecer se ven limitados por eso. Zadekiah no transformo a Briadna pero mato al maldito que lo hizo por que ahora ama a una niña, aunque no le importe. Lastimablemente casos asi donde el amor se ve juzgado mal por las contrariedades se da mucho, pero al final es amor-

-¿Y los tríos?-pregunto expectativa, después de todo tenia resentimientos contra esas cosas, ¿No Drain una vez se lo pidió? Morinna fue la que le contesto

-Vivimos mucho, Mar, y no todos creen que el amor se le da a una sola persona. Es posible dárselo a más de uno, lo acepto. Después de todo, las almas gemelas no es solo una excepción para dos. Agatha encontró amor y complemento en Duncan y Zoticó, no hay nada que juzgar. Son solo tus ideas humanas las que juzgan y el mundo es mas libre de lo que los humanos quieren creer pero son tan limitados que quieren hacer lo mismo con el mundo que es mas infinito de lo finito de sus mentes- sentencio

-Tal vez- acepto Marian-Pero yo he crecido con el ideal de el amor eterno y dirigido a una sola persona, destino, podríamos llamarlo. Las historias de amor me gustan de a dos- sin poderlo evitar giro a ver a Demian con convicción en sus ojos, el le sonrió compresivo mientras le contestaba el "Te amo" que sus ojos le expresaban con la misma mirada, los demás sonrieron. Sin tapujo Alessandro tomo por la cintura a Adunafael y la acerco mas, sentándola en sus piernas mientras le roba un beso mas que lleno de amor y pasión que la mujer contesto sin remordimiento. Marian se sorprendió a la vez que se sintió acalorada, miro a Morinna que parecía tranquila ante la escena de amor de ellos dos, incluso sonreía

-Morinna tu, nunca…-la tristeza se reflejo en los ojos de Morinna

-Querida, el amor no llega siempre como uno desea…- suspiro- o aunque lo espere por más de 5 siglos- la pareja rompió el beso y sus ojos se vieron de comprensión por el dolor de su amiga-a veces una decide amar, pero el amor siempre es de dos, uno no siempre puede estar seguro de a quien le entrega su corazón es el correcto-suspiro-Si, Mar, yo ame a un hombre-dijo respondiendo a la evidente curiosidad reflejada en los ojos de Marian, ella se emociono de saber un poco mas de sus amigos.-pero aquel hombre solo me utilizo para llegar a la inmortalidad- sintió su corazón comprimirse

-Yo lo…-

-No lo sientas querida-Corto Morinna con voz apagada- yo no lo siento por que fui capaz de sentir el amor y espero que este llegue a mi nuevamente, si decide llegar. Aquel vampiro hasta donde se, después de que me dejo, -por impulsivo y creerse un dios, cosas de la que estamos cercanas pero no somos, fue destruido por un vampiro mas viejo, lo ofendió-

-Gracias Karma-susurro Marian y Morinna rió brevemente

-Tal vez se lo gano, pero yo aun asi le lleve luto.-suspiro y todos la observaron

-Vaya, de cuanto me he enterado hoy en el mundo de los vampiros-

-Te desenvuelves bien en el, princesa- dijo Alessandro con su alegría de vuelta relajando asi el ambiente

-A veces olvido que eres aun una humana- como si quisiera darle un recordatorio su estomago gruño y fue algo escuchado por los sensibles oídos de sus acompañantes. Marian se puso de mil colores, mientras Aduna y su compañero junto con Morinna reía. Demian se levanto con todo el aplomo del mundo y miro a Aduna mientras le hablaba a su mente

-Desde luego Fallen, eres libre de moverte y usar a mis sirvientes a placer, debes estar preocupado por tu compañera- El no contesto y si lo hizo se dirigió solo a la mente de Adunafael que se rió entre dientes mientras rodeaban el cuello de Alessandro y le daba un corto beso en los labios

-¿A dónde fue?- pregunto contrariada Marian

-A buscar tu almuerzo, querida- le contesto Aduna- Ya es mas de medio día y tu no has comido, como tu estomago nos acaba de hacer saber- ella se sonrojo y Aduna rió. De pronto Marian sintió una inmensa curiosidad, ya una vez enterándose de tanto quiso saber más y más. Miro expectativa a Aduna pensando si le molestaría la intromisión o no, Aduna le sonrió

-Desde luego te contare mi historia-le dijo mientras leía el hilo de los pensamientos de su amiga

-¿Alessandro te convirtió?- el aludido miro a su compañera mientras ella le devolvía la mirada, se echaron a reír al unísono

-No querida, el no me trasformo. Y deja de preguntar-

-Pero tú dijiste…-

-Dije que te contaría mi historia, no que contestaría tus preguntas. Ahora calla y déjame empezar o perderé el hilo de mi historia-

-Hazle caso, princesa.- le dijo Alessandro.-Pocas veces la cuenta y odia ser interrumpida. Yo me lleve una buena tunda cuando me la contó y se me ocurrió interrumpirla- Aduna lo fulmino con la mirada pero el no pareció contrariarse, solo sonrió con su clásica sonrisa de galán

-Cuando dije, que no me interrumpiera, no era algo solo dirigido para Mar- el solo se encogió de hombros y le robo un sonoro beso de los labios

-¿Ni asi?- ella solo gruño pero podía verse todo menos molesta, Alessandro rió. En ese momento entro Demian con una bandeja de comida que no espero a poner delante de Marian para después sentarse de nuevo en su lugar

-Come- ordeno simplemente, Marian destapo la comida y vio un filete de ternera bañada en una salsa agridulce y con guarnición de verduras, también había copa de vino blanco junto al plato. Marian tomo los cubiertos mientras miraba a Aduna, la vampireza sonrió ante el aliento que escucho de Marian a través de su mente de que continuara donde se quedaron

-Como ya sabes, mi compañero no me trasformo.-La miro sonriente-Yo nací en el año de 1643 en un pequeño pueblo de Escocia-Marian abrió los ojos como platos- si querida, llevo mas de tres siglos con vida-le sonrió- Lastimablemente, en aquellos tiempo Escocia estaba en la batalla conocida como "La guerra de los tres reinos" y las cosas no estaban bien para la gente, que como yo, había nacido en medio de la pobreza. Mis padres campesinos, tuvieron que despedirse de su hijo mayor que fue obligado a ir a esa guerra y morir en ella dejándolos con dos hijas y sin dinero para poder seguir adelante- su vista de pronto se perdió en algún punto mientras seguía relatando-mis padres tomaron una difícil decisión que yo apoye-guardo silencio- me vendieron- los ojos de Marian se abrieron como platos mientras se atragantaba el pedazo de carne que tenia en la boca, estuvo a punto de decir algo pero no lo hizo-la mujer que me compro era alguien mezquina que pensaba usar mi cuerpo para su financiamiento, mi único defecto-señalo sus ojos- a pesar de que había hombres a los que les atraía esa peculiaridad ella no estaba segura de verlo como defecto o no, pero los guerreros venían de las batallas buscando concubinas que les dieran placer y eso cualquiera podría hacerlo, y yo me asqueaba de solo la idea- suspiro- Por suerte mi ultima noche como virgen, llego un guerrero que a pesar de cargar con sangre y suciedad encima no se veía cansado, mi ama me ofreció a el por los rumores de que venia con un bolso lleno de oro, el hombre acepto, pero no me tomo- Los ojos de ella se posaron en Marian-Lothian Cromwell, me había observado y la única razón por la que el acepto, fue para eliminar mi tristeza- sus ojos estaban llenos de convicción- se que ahora no parece nada, se que puede parecer que realmente no es gran cosa, pero para mi era todo un horror del que quería salir a ser desperdiciada, yo quería el poder que se me estaba vetado, el poder del conocimiento y el, por alguna razón que desconocía en ese momento, me lo dio. Lothian era un vampiro, y me trasformo- sus ojos brillaron- el no lo pensó, pago una cantidad exagerada por mi libertad y me llevo lejos, me dejo crecer como vampiro.-sus ojos fijos en Marian-Pocos ven _esto_ como una bendición, yo lo vi asi, y lo sigo viendo. Tal vez había mas soluciones, pero para mi esa fue la más correcta y a la que quería ir, el era un vampiro de menos de medio siglo que a pesar por su amor por las guerras necesitaba un poco de paz y compañía, yo se la proporcione- sus ojos se llenaron de ternura ante el recuerdo-Aun asi el nunca me toco inapropiadamente durante mucho tiempo por que sabia que no estaba del todo lista para _eso._A pesar de ser un hombre alto y musculoso de cabellos negros y ojos verdes yo no estaba lista, era apuesto, que vampiro no lo es, pero lo veía con mucha admiración como para eso, el fue paciente. Me enseño de artes, historia, economía y todo conocimiento cuanto yo anhelara, me complacía. Era su compañera mas como compañera espiritual y en conocimientos que concubina y a el no le importaba cambiar eso.-De pronto sus ojos se perdieron en una oscuridad- tarde 100 años en sentirme segura de que el me tomara, y no me arrepiento. Aun asi, nuestras demostraciones carnales eran algo vago, nuestro amor era mas espiritual, dos compañeros en soledad. Lo amaba y me amaba a mi manera pero no puedo decirte que era un amor de pareja, supongo que por que era mi creador y maestro, eso hacia que lo amara, pero el amor duro apenas un poco. Seguía a su lado por que éramos parte del camino del otro. Pero no contábamos con que el otro pudiera desaparecer, pasaron 50 años cuando la Santa Orden nos encontró y quiso eliminarnos, el se sacrifico por mi- su voz se oía cortada- algo de lo que alguna forma no le perdono, por que en este mundo no me imaginaba sola, le necesitaba- suspiro- aun si no moriría por que necesitaba vivir la vida por la que el se había sacrificado, si le podemos llamar vida a lo que tenemos- sus ojos copiaban una tristeza tal que parecía en cualquier momento echaría a llorar-le guarde el luto necesario al único compañero y vampiro que había conocido y seguí estudiando, el conocimiento, después de todo, era el tesoro mas preciado que el me había entregado y que yo me hacia cargo de mantener en pie. Continué mi viaje por el mundo a solas, evitando a cualquier vampiro que pudiera, aun respetaba la presencia del Lothian en mi mundo y no quería que cualquiera la ensuciara. Sin darme cuanta del paso del tiempo, pasaron 140 años en mi mundo en soledad y como mi único incentivo el conocimiento- Sus ojos viajaron a Alessandro cuando le sonrió-tarde 140 años en darme cuanta que necesitaba amar, y que cada vez me volvía un alma nostálgica cuando, una noche del año de 1933, me encontré con un caballero de elegante caminar mientras yo observaba el esplendor del rió Sena del París de los años 30'- beso a Alessandro en la coronilla con un semblante de absoluto amor, fue el quien hablo por ella como si fuera la indicación que el esperaba

-La mujer de absoluta belleza estaba sentada en el muelle observando el río con un desinterés total, supe, en cuanto la vi, que era una mujer de mi especie. Pero sus ojos se cargaban en una infinita tristeza. No me molesto nunca en recordar el tiempo que llevo aquí, he visto muchas cosas que me han embelesado o llegado al alma, pero fue la belleza de esa mujer la que me cautivo. Jamas pensé en formar pareja, vivía para el libertinaje, las apuestas y las mujeres eran mi deleite. Encontrar una compañera era algo que no sopesaba ya que eternidad me parecía mucho tiempo para estar con alguien-acaricio la mejilla de Adunafael-Ahora me parece un tiempo extremadamente corto para estar con esa mujer que encontré junto al río Sena- sonrió y miro a Marian-debo decir que me costo convencerla de que era de fiar, mas aun, que cambiaria mi forma de actuar. Pero lo que si puedo decir en lo que ella no dudo, fue en amarme, fue como encontrar lo que uno buscaba dentro de una gran pecera y con los ojos vendados, y en cuanto entraste en contacto con el, supiste que era eso lo que buscabas, aunque para ella fue difícil aceptar que lo que había estado buscando era un vampiro de libertinaje total-le robo un beso en los labios, en cuanto Aduna se aparto hablo

-Sigo Amando a Lothian, y guardo respeto a su memoria. Pero fue Alessandro la complementación total que esperaba. Amarlo fue cosa de solo verlo, aunque mi lógica y conocimiento me pedían que huyera de un vampiro que seguramente iba a terminar en cama de otra-

-Imposible querida, tu cama es la única que logra calentar mi frió cuerpo desde hace 65 años y eso no creo que cambie nunca- le beso el cuello y ella sonrió para después mirar a Marian

-Esa es mi historia, Mar-

-Esa es _nuestra_ historia, querida-

-Lo es, amor-Marian sintió un nudo en la garganta mientras los veía encerrarse en la mirada de amor, no fue hasta que Demian se acerco a ella para cortar un trozo de la ternera para dárselo en la boca –como acostumbraba hacer, a veces- para incitarla a comer. Obediente mastico y trago el trozo

-Gracias- musito a Demian, miro a la pareja-es una linda historia, no la han tenido dura-

-Solo lo necesario, Mar- Marian deposito los ojos en Alessandro, el sonrió adivinando sus pensamiento

-Querida, mi historia no es muy digna de contar pero la resumo asi: Sexo, peleas, apuestas y más sexo. Tal vez luego te cuenta anécdotas, pero tenemos tiempo de sobra para que conozcas de mi, princesa- ella le sonrió

-¿Promesa?-

-Promesa, querida. Ahora termina la comida que tu príncipe se exaspera si no te ve comer-Demian lo fulmino con la mirada pero el apenas y se afecto.

Mientras ella comía, Morinna tomo de nuevo las barajas y las repartió entre los tres restantes, Demian se quiso negar pero al final se vio obligado, la vampireza no acepta un no por respuesta cuando se lo proponía. Aunque Demian lo quisiera negar, no le importaba compartir tiempo con ellos, poco se había relacionado en su "vida" con los de su especia sin que el odio o el deseo de venganza fueran el incentivo de esas "relaciones", sin embargo, ellos tres siempre estaban a su lado sin. Cuando Marian termino de comer se sentó sobre las piernas de Demian que la recibió gustoso mientras se debatía la mano contra Alessandro que era tan buen jugador como el, aunque Morinna no se quedaba atrás.

Paso un tiempo indeterminable entre juegos y puyas –la mayoría de parte de Alessandro- cuando Demian hablo mientras soltaba sus cartas

-Tenemos que irnos- dijo al ver de reojo el reloj carillón que había en un rincón, pasaban ya de las siete de la tarde y Marian empezaba a presentar síntomas de cansancio y su hora de cenar se venia encima.

-No, todavía es temprano- chillo Marian como una niña pequeña mientras se abrazaba al cuello de Demian y se recostaba en su hombro

-Vendremos luego, amor-Aduna rió y los demás la vieron con duda

-Lo siento, pero es que parece que hablas con una niña-El mohín que salio de Marian fue completamente a cuerdo a cuando le enseño la lengua a Aduna y fue recibido por las risas de los demás.

Sin más opción se levantaron y los anfitriones los llevaron hasta la puerta principal. Aduna fue la primera en despedirse dándole un abrazo fuerte a Marian

-Te veré pronto, querida- ella solo asintió. Alessandro le dio un beso en la mano en forma de despedida. De Marian era la única que se despedían asi de afectuosos, con Demian un solo asentamiento con la cabeza en forma de despedida era mas que suficiente. Morinna se acerco a ella y le dio un abrazo fuerte

-Que la diosa Selene, te proteja- se separo de ella sin soltarla y se acerco a su frente depositándole un beso-Y que envié a sus Guardianes a tu cuida- la miro directamente a los ojos, mientras la sostenía por los brazos. Marian nunca se cohibía ante la forma de despedirse de Morinna, después de las primeras visitas era común esa forma de despedirse de la mujer pero esta vez hubo algo diferente. Cuando sus ojos hicieron conexión, ella sintió como si el mundo se desprendiera de ella y el simple contacto de Morinna le mandara una descarga de advertencia por todo el cuerpo centrándose en su pecho, su corazón empezó a acelerar de manera frenética. Su vista se nublo siendo capaz solo de observar los dos grandes ojos azulados de Morinna, perdida en ellos una imagen, corta, como un flash apareció entre sus ojos. Vio en la niebla a una sombra que la tomaba, vio como algo dentro de si ardía y sintió desesperación, y asi nada mas se fue. Pero Morinna estaba peor, como si hubiera recibido una descarga eléctrica en la espalda dio un respingo mientras sus ojos se perdían en la nada, la vio caer. Estaba a punto de caer al suelo cuando Alessandro la tomo

-¿Qué pasa?- pregunto asustada por la joven vampireza y se asusto al ver que Demian la tomaba por lo hombros, si no fuera por eso jamas hubiera notado que estaba temblando e hiperventilaba mientras un sudor frió se escurría por su espalda. Sus ojos volvieron a Morinna

-¿Qué fue eso que viste?-pregunto Aduna mientras se acercaba a la inconciente Morinna, ¿En serio estaba inconciente?

-Yo…no se- dijo, vio como Alessandro se alejaba y caminaba de regreso a la estancia donde habían estado, sin esperar la aprobación de Demian ella siguió al vampiro guiada por la preocupación de su amiga. Apenas llego Adunafael la intercepto

-Por favor, Marian, dime si sabes lo que paso.-ella negó- No. Tu lo sabes-

-¿tu sabes que paso?-pregunto atontada

-Vi en tu mente lo que ella te mando-aclaro- pero no se a que se deba, jamas comparte la visión con alguien, es imposible. En estos momentos me es imposible ver sus pensamientos, se ha ido-

-¿Ido?-

-Al fututo…supongo- hablo Alessandro, que estaba ahora en la puerta con una bandeja de agua y compresas, jamas lo vio ir por ella y le sorprendió verse sentarse en el mueble cerca de donde Morinna yacía inconciente

-¿De que hablan? ¿Que le pasa?- Sintió una mano colocarse sobre su hombro y giro a ver, era Demian, que le transmitía calma con ese simple movimiento. Los dos vampiros se movían alrededor de Morinna mientras ellos permanecían a un lado, Fue Aduna la que se explico después de un tiempo interminable en el que sintió que ella estaba a punto de desmayarse por la misma ignorancia y ver que su amiga no despertaba

-Esta durando mas de lo necesario…debe ser...-no termino cuando la giro a ver.-Hay una razón por la que Morinna vive con nosotros-sus ojos se veían cargados de convicción-No puedo explicarte como terminamos los tres juntos, solía visitarnos después de que nos conocimos y la amistad se forjo, después parecía no salir de la casa hasta que decidí pedirle que se quedara fija con nosotros-meneo la cabeza- ella acepto solo por el hecho de que no podía estar mucho tiempo sola y muy pocos vampiros eran de confianza cuando ella entra en "transe"-apretó el puente de su nariz como si estuviera cansada, Alessandro no prestaba mucha atención por atender a Morinna que empezaba a lanzar lastimeros gemidos-Morinna fue trasformada por una razón, pertenecía a un coven de brujas que hizo la idiotez de tomar como su "dios" a una vampireza que fue trasformada. La vampireza era mas vieja que ellos, de la época egipcia, había sido una sacerdotisa de Isís. Pero ahora ella misma se proclama diosa y ellos la siguieron- miro a Morinna- Ella fue educada para idolatrarla, sus regiones eran muy parecidas, pero aun asi las tenues diferencias eran perceptibles, pero aquella vampireza vio algo en Morinna- sus ojos oscurecieron- y la proclamo como su descendiente, la trasformo cuando según ella había alcanzado la edad madura para aquel privilegio y también se suicido por que para ella su tiempo aquí como "diosa" había acabado-acaricio el cabello de Morinna- muchos piensan que aquella vampireza era la ultima mas antigua y se había vuelto loca, pero en ese entonces llego la inquisición y destruyo a todo su coven seguidor y ella escapo-suspiro-pero como sabes Morinna puede disfrutar tan bien del futuro como del presente, el problema es-dejo la palabra al aire- que cuando el futuro tiene demasiado del que hablarle o advertirle la retiene en un estado de suspensión donde se ve vulnerable-

-Sorprendente-se limito a decir

-Para nada- contesto seco Alessandro mientas volvía a humedecer la comprensa- las visiones son tan reales que la pueden afectar mas de lo que debe y para cuando despierta, gran parte de lo que se le muestra ya ha pasado-

-¿Entonces que caso tiene?-

-Sus visones son imprecisas, querida.-defendió Adunafael-ha tratado de controlarlas, pero cuando son tan fuertes que la hacen caer en suspensión, ella pierde totalmente hilo de sus pensamientos. Ella ve el futuro constantemente y lo controla, hasta que llega a este punto-suspiro frustrada y Alessandro le tomo la mano en forma de apoyo

-Sea lo que sea, creo que podemos decir que tiene que ver con Marian- le consoló. De pronto Aduna lo miro

-Y tu lo viste- se encamino hacia ella-¿Puedes saber lo que fue?-ella negó

-Solo recuerdo sombras…nada y todo, y tan rápido como vino se fue-Aduna meneo la cabeza cansada

-Eso no me sirve, aunque yo lo vi a través de tu mente fue tan poco e impreciso. Y su mente esta cerrada como una bóveda, aunque la comparación es pobre, una bóveda puedo destruirla-suspiro y giro a ver a Morinna- Querida, vuelve- se encamino al sillón y se dejo caer, frustrada de no poder hacer algo

-Nos tenemos que ir- le repitió Demian

-Pero, Morinna…-

-Váyanse-le intercepto Alessandro-Morinna esta bien, nosotros la cuidaremos y ustedes no pueden hacer mucho por ella. Demian, llévatela. Princesa nosotros te avisaremos- suspiro mientras observaba el rostro de Morinna que se movía inquieta

-Ella no querrá verte preocupada por ella, Cuando la veas de nuevo te prometo que estará tan reluciente como siempre-apoyo Aduna. Demian la tomo y ella solo se dejo arrastrar.

El resto del camino siguió perdida en si, jamas soltó la mano de Demian, como si se tratara de que el no se escapara de su lado, jamas. Pensó en Morinna ¿Trasformada para ser diosa? Que estupido y que ilógico se oía, pensar de esa forma de una vampireza que sabia muy bien la diferencia entre un dios y lo que ellos eran. Algo cercano pero a la vez muy distante. Y tanta soledad para ella, cierto que Alessandro y Adunafael eran excelente compañía pero ¿Seria suficiente? Involuntariamente le dio un apretón a la mano de Demian, de no ser por el jamas sopesaría la idea de la inmortalidad, era el su único pretexto de aceptar ser vampiro. Recordó los tiempos en que los vampiros solo eran personajes de sus historias y las veces que se cuestiono que haría ella en lugar de la protagonista humana, simplemente la idea de conocer un vampiro le encantaba, pero ¿Ser ella uno? A pesar que la tentaba sabia que no se convertiría a menos que su protagonista se lo pidiera, y hela ahí, tomada de la mano de su autentico vampiro de época, dispuesto a amarla, dispuesto a convertirla, suspiro. Creía tan imposible que la amara pero era asi, el la amaba, siendo ella totalmente; Demian veía y le hacia enseñar partes de ella que jamas se habían develado ante nadie, la oscuridad y la luz de su interior se unían perfectamente para mostrarse ante el único que era capaz de abrir eso. Se acurruco en el pétreo pecho de Demian con la idea de que era imposible figurar algo mas para ella que el

-Ella estará bien- le susurro, Marian solo asintió mientras hundía la nariz en la camisa de el para absorber su aroma, que la limosina se diera prisa o se vería tentada a hacerle el amor ahí mismo. Demian, olfateando sus deseos y adivinando el sendero de sus ideas rió levemente

-Te amo- le susurro

-Y yo te amo a ti-le hablo mientras se alzaba a besarle, el beso no tardo mucho en hacerse mas profundo, sintió como la lengua de Demian invadía sus boca como un ser que no ha probado agua en mucho tiempo. La empezó a empujar para recostarla sobre el asiento y sus labios empezaron a marcar un sendero pos su cuello mientras sus manos buscaban debajo de su camisa sus pechos. Ella no se resistió cuando el se empezó a colocar sobre ella y movía sus caderas de manera insinuante contra las de ella. El coche se detuvo y el gruño mientras se quitaba de encima de ella, Marian rió para sus adentros, ahora Demian no ocultaba su anhelo por su piel y eso le encantaba, se le hacia tan fácil amarlo y dejarse amar. La puerta del coche se abrió y el bajo primero. Ella estaba saliendo de la puerta cuando vio a Isís frente a ellos agitada, algo no estaba bien

-Amo- susurro entre jadeos

-¿Qué pasa?-su tono era exigente, de manera instintiva tomo a Marian que se había situado a su lado, de manera protectora, rodeándole con su brazo su cuerpo

-Mi señor-hablo Isís desesperada-alguien entro a la mansión-

-¿Cómo?-pregunto cortante la interlocutora se veía contrariada

-No lo sabemos, por la forma tan rápida en que se movió y no fue visto se sospecha que fue un vampiro, pero también se cree que alguien lo ayudo desde adentro-

-¿Quién?- Isís meno la cabeza

-No sabemos, señor-suspiro- pero también fue secuestrada la señorita Angelina-un gruñido broto de Demian

-¿Se llevo algo?-

-Desordeno su estudio señor, pero no hemos tocado nada para revisar que falta, usted podrá hacerlo. Nadie ha entrado para dejar todo fresco- el asintió a modo de aprobación- También entraron en las recamaras de la señorita Marian y de usted, solo eso, señor-

-Reúne a todos los sirvientes- ordeno mientras avanzaba sin soltar a Marian. Isís se adelanto y fue hasta la cocina donde ya estaban todos

-Si me entero que fue Drain-

-¿crees que aya sido?-

-Debe planear hacer algo para evitar que el consejo decline a mi favor…maldito sucio bastardo-

-No creo que sea el- murmuro, pero Demian la escucho y la miro incrédulo

-¿lo defiendes?-pregunto

-No-su voz era firme-Pero conocí lo suficiente a Drain, juega sucio, lo acepto, pero este nivel es demasiado para su honor, el prefiere agarrarse de los "vacíos legales" como yo le llamo, puntos de quiebre donde el pueda aferrarse para usar tus palabras y acciones a su favor-suspiro cansada-como un juego de ajedrez, donde el siempre tiene que ganar- miro a Demian y el sopeso sus palabras

-Puede ser, pero lo averiguaremos y pagara por meterse en mi casa y secuestrar a una de mis sirvientas-

-¿Por qué se llevaría a Angelina?- pregunto contrariada

-Hay una razón por que Angelina o cualquier "jefe de sirvientes" jamas es movido de una mansión, por que permanece perpetuo. Por que se le concede información privilegiada del vampiro para el que trabaja y se entera más que nadie de todo lo que pasa en la casa-

-Y esa información…la quieren-el solo la miro y supo la respuesta, se encogió en el abrazo de Demian, mientras entraba en la sala, recordó a Morinna y por alguna razón supo de que esto era lo que el futuro quería mostrarle a su amiga y a ella. Algo dentro de ella quemaba incesantemente, no como un fuego insoportable, si no como la voz que advierte, que uno se acerca peligrosamente a el.


	22. Chapter 22

**_¿Y que dijieron? Arthe ya dejo colgada la historia...pues no!!. Aqui esta la continuacion y sorry por el retraso. Aduna lo siento pero ni tu ni Alessandro saldan aqui, y menos en el siguient capitulo...o tal ves si...adivina xD JAJAJA Kara, te mando a Demian, pero tengo otrra idea, mejor da clases de contabilidad en mi escuela -mira que tu hermana esta out en esa materia ¬¬'- jajaja y gracias por mis violetas._**

**_Bueno, quieren saber quien entro en la mansion? quiren saber que paso con morinna?? pues que creen...en este capitulo no se da muajajajaja...(si soy cruel, pueden odiarme e incluso dejar de leer. o mejor, mandenme mi tomatito, pa mi ensalada xD)_**

**_HAber...veamos como les parece este capitulo, Enjoy!!! Y si quieren que continue aprietenle a Go y recibire mi violeta para continuar (k aunk la clases y deberes me retrasan no me impiden escribir...cosa diferente cuando no tengo suficiente violetas que me inspiren n.n) _**

**_o para odiarme, igual al GO y me mandaran tan lejos que ni la vista de Leo sera capaz de verme xD. Promocion. Lean "La salvacion de los Inmortales" una nueva historia, cortita pero que narra el como se conocieron Alessandro y Adunafael ( a kiien le guste la parejita) la hice por el prox cumple de mi hermana Aduna pero esta abierta para quien quiera leerla (ahora que si lo que quieren es a Alessandre, consultenlo con ella xD)_**

**_nos vemos_**

**Capitulo 22**

Sangre, por todas partes. No podía ver más que sangre rodeándola, manando de ella. Grito desesperada ¿Cómo? Como detener ese sendero de vida que se escapaba de entre sus manos, lo busco, pero el no estaba ahí; sus piernas flaquearon, se dejo caer. Sus ojos ya no podían observar más que oscuridad ¿Cómo paso eso? Su pecho se contrajo, sentía que era oprimido por una fuerza mayor, el aire le escaseaba y nada podía detenerlo. Su cuerpo inmóvil no respondía a las exigencias de su mente _"Reacciona, Reacciona_" se ordenaba, pero entre mas daba la orden, menos podía sentirse _"Es un sueño, es solo un sueño, un estupido sueño"_ No, no lo era. Le dijo una voz distante en medio de un susurro lleno de oscuridad. Ella estaba muriendo, moría por que se lo merecía, moría por que se lo había buscado metiéndose con fuerzas ajenas a su comprensión. Una voz se burlaba de ella, una voz que la retaba, la amenazaba. Era tan lejana y confusa pero también tan conocida, ¿De donde? Ya no podía respirar, ya no podía hablar y su mente se perdía en una sola imagen, ¿De quien? Había alguien ahí, le lloraba, le suplicaba quedarse ¿Había alguien que la quisiera viva? Pero por mas que quisiera no podía quedarse, su cuerpo se negaba. De pronto, un dolor se extendió por ella, al tiempo de que sintió como miles de seres rastreros empezaban a caminar por su cuerpo, sus piernas, sus brazos, su boca. Todo lleno de inmundicia, devorándola, los sintió adentrarse por su garganta y ya no supo a que reaccionar. El dolor que de pronto la encendía o el asco de cientos de criaturas paseándose por sobre ella, tenia que huir de ahí. Su cuerpo empezó a exigirle al tiempo de que algo le hablaba, la luz se coló en la oscuridad y, tan pronto como fue conciente de que aquello que brillaba era luz, un rostro se le apareció, sus ojos fueron desnudados, ahí estaba el. Demian la observaba impasible a primera vista, pero había un eco de preocupación en su interior, instintivamente lo abrazo.

-Fue un sueño, Marian-¿De que hablaba?, reacciono que se encontraba sobre la cama de Demian, sobre la cama que compartían. Demian la abrazo y su tacto frió le hizo recorrer un escalofrió por toda su espalda, estaba sudando. Como un disparo en la cabeza reacciono, la pesadilla, pero había algo mas que le gritaba su subconsciente

-¿Qué paso con Angelina?-pregunto enseguida su mente empezó a despegarse de el letargo del sueño ¿Había sido un sueño? Por que todo había sido tan real, tan presente. Demian la observo dudoso-Estoy bien, Demian. Dime que paso-el suspiro derrotado

-El sueño te gano, no me he despegado de ti en toda la noche asi que no he tenido mucho que ver sobre el allanamiento a la mansión-lo miro con reproche

-Es tu deber-

-Si, pero viendo en el lío que estamos metidos, no quiero arriesgarme a perderte de vista. Sea quien sea sospecho que viene por ti-

-No es Drain- señalo

-Es el único que veo posible, amor-¿Seria Drain? Miro a los ojos de Demian con la duda grabada en los suyos, el reprobó su concepción de ideas- El Te quiere y pretender hacer lo que sea por obtenerte, tal vez como el consejo no delibera a decidido tomar sus propias medidas, lo cual es tonto ya que te pondrá en grave peligro- suspiro, aunque quisiera negarlo, Drain era muy insistente y cuando quería algo, lo obtenía. No mas que un niño mimado de cientos de años que no se detenía a pensar en los demás, por que el hacia lo que quería, y según su perspectiva, lo que quería siempre era lo correcto, al menos para el. Hizo ademán de levantarse, pero Demian la tomo por lo hombros

-¿Qué pasa?- pregunto. El la miraba desde la orilla de la cama donde estaba sentado, cerca de donde ella estaba recostada

-Estabas muy cansada anoche, la verdad me sorprendió, después de que hable con los sirvientes, subíamos las escaleras para revisar el estudio cuando empezaste a bostezar y antes de poder notarlo casi caes al suelo dormida, de no ser por que te venias sosteniendo de mi-

-No es asi- y casi como para contradecirla, un bostezo se escapo de sus labios, se mordió estos mismos como si quisiera auto imponerse ese castigo. Demian estaba mas que serio

-Será mejor que descanses, aun luces agotada. Yo me quedare a tu lado hasta que estés más descansada-

-No estoy cansada. Y no te puedes quedar conmigo mientras duermo, tienes que ver lo del allanamiento-

-No me pienso despegar de ti-

-Entonces te acompaño-

-No- su voz estaba llena de autoridad mas Marian ya no era tan obediente como antes, ahora se imponía de igual forma de ser necesario, aunque extrañamente, rara vez era necesario

-Demian, por favor- a pesar de ser una petición se oía la orden implícita. Pero Demian no dio su brazo a torcer

-Descansa- le dijo al tiempo que la empujaba hacia la cama para que se acostara, ella, en un intento de distracción lo tomo por los brazos lo que hizo que el terminara con medio cuerpo sobre ella. Demian le sonrió al tiempo que ella lo miraba traviesa

-Quiero hacer esto contigo- volvió a intentar, la sonrisa de el desapareció

-Solo descansa, ya lo arreglaremos después-

-Pareces grabadora, solo repites-

-Por que se que es lo que debes hacer, me sorprende ver lo que es obvio y que tu no lo veas-bufo molesta

-De acuerdo, descansare, solo si vas a arreglar todo-

-No me separare de ti, Marian…-

-Ya se lo que dirás- interrumpió- que vienen por mi, que no se que. Pero no has pensado, que tal vez esto no tiene que ver conmigo- el frunció el ceño

-¿A que te refieres?- pregunto. Marian se encogió de hombros mientras rodeaba el cuello de el con sus brazos

-Simplemente no creo ser tan importante como para generar el odio suficiente como para que alguien trate de hacerme algo- por la mirada de el se noto que estaba completamente desacuerdo pero ella lo ignoro-tal vez la orden de matarme si me escapo de ti, cosa que dudo que pase-le dio un beso inocente en los labios como para corroborar su argumento- siga en pie, pero el asunto aquí, es que TU eres el gran Winter y el que muchos quieren ver bajo tierra, en un sentido figura, realmente te quieren ver muerto, no veo por que algún enemigo del pasado no venga por su revancha-

-¿Qué te hace pensar que tengo enemigo? Jamas te he hablado de mi pasado- su voz tenia un tinte extraño, entre molestia y censura con un toque de dolor

-Tal vez no estoy informada lo suficiente-rió- De hecho no estoy informada de prácticamente nada sobre tu naturaleza o tu pasado. Supongo que no he investigado como debería, me he limitado a saber lo poco que se va descubriendo, tal ves por que no quiero ser como una protagonista de las historias- se encogió de hombros con una sonrisa que el le respondió-Pero esta de sobra saber que el gran Winter se gano mas enemigos de lo necesario, Adunafael y Morinna lo insinuaron de sobra, sin mencionar a Alessandro- hablar de sus amigos le recordó como acabo su ultima visita y una parte lejana de ella se pregunto por el estado de la vampireza bruja-Y tu mismo me demostraste de tu carácter tan "agradable" cuando recién llegue aquí y me hablaste un poco de lo que eres capaz de provocar, tengo la información suficiente para suponerlo, amor- le dio otro beso, diciéndole con el que aun con todo, ella lo amaba y sobre todo, que quedaba olvidado los malos tratos

-dudo que te parezca a un personaje de historias de vampiro pues solo te limitas a observar y esperar a que lo que se tenga que ser dicho, sea. Pero aun asi ya tienes una idea suficiente clara de lo que pasa, mas aun asi creo que estas muy alejada de la realidad. Quien sea que entro, te busca a ti-

-No lo creo.-suspira vencida-aun asi descansare solo si tu vas a revisar-

-No te dejare sola-

-No tienes por que hacerlo, puedes decirle a Iris que me cuide mientras tu te ocupas-

-¿Pedirle a una humana que te cuide? Genial idea, querida- dice con total sarcasmo- asi no encuentro solo un cuerpo, si no dos. Me la pasare genial con el funeral- ella le hace un mohín molesta

-Solo será un momento y tu no te iras al otro lado del mundo estarás a menos de 50 metros y dudo que alguien trate de colarse cuando tu estas en la mansión.-El la mira reprobador, pero sabe que tiene razón, a menos que sea alguien muy temerario o muy idiota, no se metería en la mansión estando el ahí. Suspira, derrotado, por mas que quiera tener la razón, sabe que en esta ocasión a perdido

-Solo será un momento-promete, ella asiente y le da un beso.

-No seas tan sobre protector. Ya de por si casi no nos despegamos ni un momento desde hace poco mas de un año, disfruta que te doy un respiro- le sonríe y el le contesta por cortesía, si supiera la verdad, pero el aun no esta listo de contarlo todo, la verdad sobre los orígenes de su alma y el hecho de que amarla no solo le da una oportunidad mas de volver a sentir, si no de recuperar un poco de un viejo amor, dos cosas a la vez. Perderla seria perderse a si mismo, aun no esta seguro como sobrevivió antes sin Zanthe, pero no esta dispuesto a repetirlo, no con Marian, SU Marian

-Te amo- le canta antes de darle un beso en la frente

-Y yo te amo a ti- le sonríe, sabe que seria mas rápido decir "Y yo a ti" pero se ve necesitada de ser mas especifica, además, siempre creyó que el amor se tenia que expresar totalmente y el corto "Y yo a ti" era una respuesta de los que no están seguros de que lo que siente es real, con Drain –involuntariamente- siempre le contesto el simple "Y yo a ti" ahora comprende que es por que su amor no era tan completo como debería, como lo es con Demian, por que ella puede tener muchas inseguridad, pero no de lo que ambos sienten, tal vez un día simplemente sus caminos se separen –ojala y no- pero será solo por que uno de los dos a dejado de existir, y no asi esta dispuesta a dejarlo de amar, aun muerta lo amaría. Todo eso el lo sabe y lo comprende y por eso, cuando a el le toca responder, responde de igual forma que ella, demostrando toda la longitud de sus sentimientos y no solo una parte.

-Duerme- le dice mientras se levante y ella se cobija de nuevo entre las sabanas.

No se había dado cuenta, pero Demian tenia razón, su cuerpo le pesa del sueño, y sus parpados le exigen cerrarse, nunca se había sentido tan cansada ¿Por qué seria? Lejos de ella, escucho como una puerta era abierta y cerrada de nuevo, al contrario de siempre, su cuerpo no se puso en alerta ni trato de ver quien era su invitado, simplemente estaba cansada

-Marian- escucho a una voz de mujer hablar que reconoció como la de Isís, en respuesta su cabeza se giro para donde la voz le llamaba, pero no trato de abrir los ojos _necesitaba _dormir. Como si su amiga lo comprendiera, se sentó a su lado y empezó a acariciarle el cabello para relajar su cuerpo, funciono en seguida.

No se había dado cuenta de estar tan cansada, pero recordó que cuando habían llegado no lo estaba en lo mas mínimo, de hecho, tenia otros planes con la cama al llegar e inmiscuían a Demian de una manera mucho mas placentera que un burdo sueño; entonces llego, Demian hablaba con los sirvientes, averiguando por que nadie se dio cuenta de la intromisión –tenían sirvientes mas que capacitados para ellos- y buscando a posibles sospechosos, ella permaneció a su lado en todo momento y no fue hasta que comenzaron a subir por las escaleras que empezó a sentir el cuerpo pesado, recordaba a Demian hablando con ella sobre lo que podría ser pero su mente captándolo lejanamente, el sueño le llego abruptamente.

Justo como ahora, Isís le acariciaba lentamente el cabello apresurando el proceso, sus parpados estaban cerrados pero su mente todavía trataba de fraguar ideas, la oscuridad ganaba espacio. Un choque eléctrico en su pecho, una risa histérica lejana, alguien se burlaba de ella, su cuerpo se tenso, pero sabía que no había por que preocuparse, esa risa venia de su mente ¿Entonces por que el miedo? Su corazón palpitaba acelerado, sus brazos y piernas se tensaban como si pensaran salir corriendo de su cuerpo y su garganta le carcomía en un grito, se agito en sueños

-Duerme, Marian- oyó susurrar a Isís, eso le hizo saber que aun estaba cerca de la conciencia, pero su alma era arrastrada más lejanamente, algo en su interior se contraía _"¡no duermas, no duermas, no…!"_ le gritaba una voz lejana de mujer que no reconocía, esta era opacada por aquella risa histérica y llena de maldad, quería obedecer a la advertencia, era como la voz de alguien lleno de sabiduría que te dice que el peligro esta cerca, pero su cuerpo se negaba, como si ya no le poseyera y aquello le desesperaba. Quería gritarle a Isís que la despertara, que no la dejara dormir; pedirle a Demian que regresara, se odiaba por haberle dicho que estaría bien, _no_ estaba bien.

Entonces la memoria le trajo el sueño pasado, al tiempo que los gusanos de nueva cuenta se arrastraban desde sus pies y subían, quería gritar, pero no podía.

_Tranquilízate_, se dijo a si misma, _es solo un sueño_, repetía _¿Segura?_ Le hablaba una voz etérea sin género. Se desesperaba. Y entonces llego.

La oscuridad se convirtió en un azulado nocturno, reconoció la luz de la luna, todo lo demás eran sombras y nada mas entonces algo dentro de ella empezó a narrar, a narrar justo lo que ella había escrito durante días

_Estaba feliz, realmente feliz. Demian Schreiber la había llevado a ver "La Odisea" al __Royal Opera House, mas no era eso lo que no me quitaba la sonrisa de la cara, era saber que dentro de poco seria su esposa, la mujer del señor __Schreiber. No podía esperar, quería ser feliz a su lado y darle los hijos que el quisiera. Daría todo por el. _Le contaba la voz que durante muchas noches le dijo su imaginación que era la de Zanthe Vlianor_ Claro, el que aun no hubiéramos entrado en detalles religiosos no quería decir que ya hubiéramos comido del "fruto prohibido" ¿Cómo podía ser algo prohibido, algo de tal belleza y pureza?_ _El me visitaba durante la noche, cada que podía y yo no tenía duda en entregarme a el, le amaba._

_Camine a oscuras dentro de recinto que era mi casa, mi zapatillas hacían eco en el piso, todo estaba en silencio, no había reaccionado –puesto que seguía en mi nube junto a mi amor- pero era extraño, la noche había caído y los sirvientes no encendieron las luces, tampoco se oía mi padre en el recibidor ni mi madre hartándolo con sus cotilleos del mes, mi hermano no se oía por ninguna parte y ninguna servidumbre me recibió_

_-¿Papá?-llame al aire, mi corazón se contrajo por los pensamientos negativos con los que mi mente querría jugarme una mala broma. Seguro todo estaba bien. Camine unos pasos mas buscando algún movimiento._

_Mi cuerpo se paralizo cuando lo vi, tumbado al pie de las escaleras boca abajo, mi padre, fue como una avalancha, una estampida de pura sangres, corriendo desde mi estomago y subiendo con rapidez, pero no fueron bestias lo que salio de mi, pero fue igual de agresivo que si lo hubiera sido, grite. Fue tan desgarrador, que dentro de mi algo se contrajo. No tuve tiempo de un según do grito, sentí como algo me tomaba por el lado izquierdo y era arrastrada de forma tan rápida y cegadora que pensé que había muerto y estaba volando, pero, si volaba ¿Por qué no me elevaba? Forsejie pero fue como intentar soltarte de una piedra que había sido colocada a tu alrededor, la "cosa" que me sostenía –por que algo me había quedado claro, no era natural.- me tomo por la espalda y llevo mi cuello hacia a tras, volví a tratar de quitármelo de encima mientras un segundo grito escapaba de mi "Demian" llamo mi corazón al que quería que me rescatara._

_-Adoro cuando pelean, lo hace más excitante. Adoro el olor del terror- se burlo una voz ronca en un intento de sensualidad, perversa sensualidad. No vi su rostro en ningún momento, peo sabía por el contacto de su cuerpo, que aquel demonio –por llamarlo de alguna forma- era inmenso, me cubría con su gran volumen haciendo mas grande mi miedo "voy a morir" pensó mi mente lógica y dramática. Sin embargo mi corazón me decía que no tuviera miedo EL vendría a salvarme, confiaba ciegamente en aquel hombre. Una puerta se azoto dentro de mi, era ultrajada. Aquel demonio hundió algo filoso en mi cuello y sentí humedad, la sensación de algo moviéndose, absorbiendo mi vida a través de esa herida, fue tan claro como si supiera lo que era desde el principio "vampiro" poco sabía, solo viejas leyendas pero fueron suficiente para que yo supiera, aquel monstruo era eso y se saciaba de mi, de mi sangre. Las lagrimas corrieron por mis ojos, el miedo me tenso por completo solo podía gimotear queriendo alejarme de ahí, yo moriría, de eso estaba segura. Aun con el terror a flor de piel una parte de mi capto la idea, Demian no debía venir a salvarme, o correría el mismo destino que yo, prefería mi muerte ante la de el. Demian debía vivir. Sentí a mi cuerpo aflojarse, mi piel enfriarse y mi corazón a latir lento como adormilado por alguna melodía siniestra tocada a través de las crueles manos del ángel de la muerte – no tenia nada contra el, pero en este momento el parecía mas que injusto- venía por mi, a llevarme al lado de mis padres y hermano, junto con la servidumbre, por que ahora estaba segura ese demonio se había avorazado de ellos y yo era el postre. Que honor, que terrible y diabólico honor._

_Mis parpados me pesaban y sentía mis labios enfriar, sin embargo, mi corazón tubo tiempo a reaccionar por el único que le podría entregar vida, supe antes de oírlo hablar, que estaba ahí_

_-¡Zanthe!- le oír gritar su hermosa voz en tono de horror, mis ojos alcanzaron a enfocarlo pero se veía nubloso. Su rostro estaba demacrado en la desesperación y el horror. Compartíamos algo, aunque yo ya no temía por mi –sabia que estaba perdida- si no por el, quería gritarle que huyera, que se escondiera y viviera por ambos, Dios seria mi enemigo si dejaba que ese demonio dañara a Demian, y segura como que estoy muriendo, que si me enteraba que el caía en la misma desgracia que yo, me revelaría ante el e iría gloriosa con Lucifer solo por el mero placer de no estar en el mismo cielo que un ser supremo al que le pareció bien dejar morir a mi Demian. Alcance a ver como Demian extendía un brazo hacia mi y su cuerpo trataba alcanzarme ¡No! Quise gritarle, pero entonces sentí como aquel demonio desencajaba las herramientas con las que me estaba robando la vida, desee que no lo hiciera, que se quedara ahí y terminara de matarme, al menos asi, Demian podría correr._

_Nada, un dolor pulsante, mi cuello siendo girado y…nada. Siempre me pregunte que era la "nada" exactamente, y ahora lo sabia. Oscuridad total y un vació dentro de ti mientras flotabas en ella, te devoraba, te consumía y no hacia amago de ir en su contra, eras su esclavo. Sentí una luz y un alivio que quería retirar a la nada de mi, suplantarla. Olí el clásico perfume de madera de mi padre y el aroma a rosas de mi madre, estaban cerca. Todos muertos. Algo me empujaba a ellos, a la fuente de ese aroma que conocía desde que abrió mis sentidos a este mundo. Entonces algo dentro de mi se clavo como estaca a lo que sea que pudiera detenerme ¿Y Demian? Me hablo algo, no puedo decir que dentro de mi por que sabía que ya no había dentro y fuera, solo sabia que Demian estaba en peligro y que el moriría. El aire a mi alrededor recibió la orden de mi voluntad, sentí que era girada de cuello para arriba- aun sabiendo que no era un cuerpo lo que se movía, mas bien parecía…algo formado de, nada- y ahí estaba, como en una pantalla distante, como una obra representada para mi. Demian era atacado por algo, y el caía. No era el primer golpe que recibía, lo deduje por la sangre ya esparcida que manchaba sus ropas y el precioso rostro que yo amaba, no era el primero pero si el ultimo. Aun asi sus ojos destilaban odio y…dolor. Mi Demian sufría. Un último golpe y el callo, maldije al demonio a la vez que le agradecí. No lo mato de un golpe certero, estaba segura, de que de ser por el, lo hubiera matado en un segundo, sin embargo jugo con el y lo dejo moribundo, tal vez asi, con un resquicio de vida, seria salvado. El demonio, el cual era alto y de un complexión que lo hacia parecer un titán, de cabellos rojos piel pálida y ojos tan negros como la maldad que poseía, se rió locamente al tiempo que se iba. Dejando a mi amado botado. Fue duro verlo ahí, necesitaba ir a el. Tan pronto como lo desee sentí que su imagen era agrandad, solo me habían llevado a su lado. Lo vi gemir mientras se movía su cabeza hacia un punto. Sus ojos reflejaron un dolor horrible, una tristeza, desee estar viva, solo para sacrificar mi vida por el. El no me miraba y eso era lo que mas me dolía, veía un punto lejos de donde estaba, mientras sus ojos quemaban en dolor y tristeza, guiada por un impulso seguí su trayectoria de visón…y me vi. Botada en el piso, con mi vestido de tefan dorado haciendo un extraño bulto a mi alrededor, dando la apariencia de una flor, un flor de muerte. El extraño ángulo de mi cuello me hizo saber que no fue el robo de la sangre lo que me elimino de este mundo y alejo de mi Demian. Maldije de nuevo a esa criatura. Mi vista se dirigió de nuevo a mi amada al tiempo que mi etéreo ser trataba de moverse para salvarlo, con todo intento guiado al fracaso sin remedio alguno. Los minutos pasaron y algo dentro de mi me dijo, que el momento de Demian se acercaba, y odie saberlo. Si, tal ves estaríamos juntos otra vez, pero ¿No era mejor que el viviera? Prefería mil muertes dolorosas a ser tan egoísta como para permitir su muerte solo para tenerlo a mi lado en la nada. Demian era demasiada luz, caballeroso y lleno de anhelos. Quería aprender a tocar el violín. Y quería conocer Voltaire y a Diderot, Montesquie, Rousseau grandes filosofos, quería hablar con ellos sobre su ideas filosóficas, discutir, Demian encantaba del dialogo y el debate por cualquier detalle, pero sobre todo, la perspectiva de la vida. Y tenía que vivir y cambiar el mundo, como cambio el mió, tenía que enseñarle al mundo a girar y mostrarle sus ideas de cómo lo hacia. Pero no, estaba tirado en medio de mi sala muriendo. Odie al mundo, a dios y al destino. Maldito cualquiera que estaba de acuerdo con dejarlo morir. Y entonces la vi, un ángel de cabellos castaños y ojos chocolates, entro por mi casa. Su mirada era fina, indiferente y afectada. La vi hincarse y murmurar algo a mi amado, la vi morderlo, y mi amor se encendió, no la dejaría matarlo. Trate de atacarla, pero antes de lograrlo algo me dijo que no era muerte lo que ella le traía, lo mordió tres veces en distintos lugares – el cuello, el brazo y el pecho-su dientes era encajados como quien trata de morder una manzana y en cada toque Demian emitía un gemido, después, la vi hacerse una herida en su muñeca y darle de beber, el tomo sin mucho ímpetu algo dentro de mi se movió, una luz…el viviría. Vi como ese ángel –por que eso era para mi a pesar de ser de la naturaleza del Demonio que me mato, después de todo ¿No los demonios fueron antes ángeles? y este era un ángel, por que salvaba a Demian- tomaba en brazos a el hombre que poseía mi alma, prueba de ello era que no pude irme sin el y me negaba a irme con el, me negaba a verlo morir, el esfuerzo de cargar a Demian no parecía afectarla, lo cargo y se lo llevo, instintivamente la seguí, como si algo magnético me arrastrara ella, pero no era a ella, era a el. Ahora sabía que no lo dejaría, nunca…_

La voz paro, y la imagen azulada nocturna de una habitación volvió, por unos minutos ella había visto todo aquello y sintió un dolor horrible, Vio a Demian morir, y lo peor, desde los ojos de Zanthe, algo se contrajo dentro de ella, los gusanos se habían apoderado de toda la parte baja de su cuerpo y la risa lejana le provocaba dolor de cabeza. Entonces lo que definió como las ventanas de aquel "cuarto" desaparecieron y le pareció que era recostada. Un dolor punzante en su pecho –que le trajo memorias del principio de todo esto, antes de llegar aquí, tumbada en su cuarto y con su padre tratando de alejar la muerte de ella- la penetraba y ahogaba, los gusanos entraban por la herida que parecía abarcar todo su pecho, se acomodaban y arremolinaban sacando a empujones su vida. El sueño, pesadilla…la atormentaba. Ya no sentía a Isís, quien sabía era ajena a lo que sufría. Y entonces llego el frío.

No, esto no era la muerte, pero estaba demasiado cerca, demasiado real.

El miedo se apodero de ella como nunca, algo dentro de si le dijo que Demian estaba lejos, muy lejos de ella en ese momento y cada vez se alejaba mas, pero no por que el quisiera. De hecho, no era como si fuera el quien se alejara, era ella la que huía, pero no huía, era arrastrada. _"Eres mía"_ susurro algo dentro de si –y sintió una especie de deja vú- Todo acabo, solo sintió, nada.

-¿Qué hiciste con la joven?- pregunto una voz que le parecía extrañamente irreal, las silabas tenían un eco, sus sentidos no existían

-La deje inconciente-contesto el otro fantasma

-¿Y Demian?-

-Veremos que pasa con el- tiempo inmemorable, miedo total.

-Mátala- un toque eléctrico de alerta, se referían a ella

-No- por alguna razón no podía captar el género de las voces ni sentimiento alguno en ellas, nada más que palabras.

-Mátala antes de que nos descubran-

-No lo haré, no aun- alivio, su vida era perdonada, por ahora-Quiero ver que pasa, será divertido-

-Nos mataran-

-No será asi-

-Dilo por ti-

-Y por ti también-

-No estoy de acuerdo, a menos que la mates o me des lo que necesito para que no sea asi-

-No será asi, tienes mi palabra- Marian empezaba a sentirse ansiosa, su sueño la estaba poniendo realmente ansiosa

-No quiero tu palabra. Mátala o dámelo-

-Paciencia- más silencio. Marian estaba cada vez más deseosa de abrir los ojos, sabía que el silencio significaba una sola cosa, estaba por despertar. Entonces para su sorpresa sintió una caricia en si mejilla derecha

-Parece muerta-

-Ese es el efecto de mi don. Pero ten por seguro que al menos es un poco conciente de lo que pasa. Tengo sed y eso afecta al uso-

-Entonces bebe de mi- sugirió uno de los fantasmas, aunque Marian ya empezaba a dudar que fueran fantasmas, o que estuviera realmente dormida

-Sabes que no puedo-

-Y un cuerno, Le has mentido a la orden acerca de tus dones, ¿Por qué no con esto?- hubo mas silencio, un jadeo, y un asqueroso sonido de alguien absorbiendo y lamiendo, Sintió nauseas, alguien manipulaba la vida y la muerte cerca de ella de manera inconciente. Pronto los sonidos se hicieron mas lejanos, los gusanos se apoderaron de sus oídos y su mente la llevo de nuevo a aquella habitación, la oscuridad había cambiado, de la azulada noche, se veían matices rojizos. Y fue una verdad tan absoluta como que el mundo era redondo. Tenia que despertar, o moriría.


	23. Chapter 23

_**Bueno, ¡Aqui esta! el capitulo 23. Sorry por la demora, pero entre trabajos de expocisiones y mas apenas y me daba el "lujo" de respirar. TRabaje lento pero aqui esta, curiosamente, no sabia como hacer este capitulo asi que me fui lento y de pronto... termine de una pasada -como generalmente pasa- grax a que de pronto, supe como iba a hacerlo. me tarde mas por que no sabia, si lo que habia escrito, describia bien lo que yo queria dar a enteder -ahi me dan su opinion xD- Bueno, como por lo general me pasa, cree a otro personaje que no tenia preevisto, pero desde que lo mentalize me he enamorado de el. Espero tambien les guste. Aqui ya sabemos que paso y quien lo hizo y por que - o al menos en parte, falta mas por saber xD- . Espèro les guste -jitmomates, al Go- o bien mandemenme mi Violeta. Adu! tu historia esta en proceso no la he olvidado ni tantito. huaajajaja. Lean y disfruten. Por cierto...otro motivo por el que me tarde ya qye tennia previsto subir ayer...fue por que....ME FUI AL ESTRENO DE CREPUSCULO!!! JAJAJAJA....pero ya lo vi, me gusto...y a mi responsabilidad con el escrito...Enjoy!**_

_**Posdata: Gracias por su Review y bienvenidas las nuevas lectoras y grax por su buena opinion de mi y sobre todo, mis escritos.**_

**_Psdata2: Adu, hermana. Sorry!!! espero no te haya dado el infarto que prometiste xD al menos te mande a Alessandro para el RCP ¿Llego?. Kara, como siempre, Grax por las violetaas .-aunk llenen mi pc XD-_**

**Capitulo 23**

Sus ojos pesaban y no podía abrirlos, sentía su cuerpo húmedo a causa del sudor y su respiración agitada, su pecho tamborileaba por el ritmo extremadamente acelerado del corazón, esperen, ¿Su corazón? Demian hizo un esfuerzo para abrir los ojos y levantarse, no sabía porqué, pero estaba seguro de estar acostado aunque no estaba seguro de que lo que sentía engarrotado era su cuerpo

-¿Amo?-pregunto una voz varonil anciana, fue como un si un ancla lo arrastrara a la realidad, abrió los ojos tan repetidamente que el sirviente dio un respingo mientras se echaba hacia atrás con un gemido entrecortado de sus labios. Demian se levanto en un movimiento tan rápido que ahora, el único corazón acelerado era el del anciano mozo. Si, seguro, esa clase de movimientos rápidos eran muy de él, de su naturaleza, entonces ¿Por qué se sentía ligeramente mareado?

-¿Amo, Se encuentra bien?- volvió a escuchar, sus ojos giraron al hombre de mediana estatura y algo escuálido que se en jorobaba ante él en una actitud sumisa, lo miró sin comprender sus palabras. Omitiendo la presencia del anciano miró a su alrededor, recordaba estar viendo la "escena del crimen" que había sido su estudio, todo estaba desperdigado y fuera de lugar, pero curiosamente, no faltaba nada. Lo que lo llevaba a pensar que el intruso no encontró lo que buscaba, pero ¿Qué buscaba?

Su mente lo llevo en retroceso, mientras un ligero golpeteo –que creía alucinar- le atenuaba el pecho. Había estado revisando las cosas mientras sus sentidos estaban atentos a cualquier sonido o movimiento que pudiera suponer un peligro para…¿Para quién?, su mente se borro por un segundo, y continuo; estaba revisando libro por libro, objeto por objeto, tratando de descubrí que era lo que el allanador buscaba sin éxito alguno, cuando de pronto…él calló, inconsciente y cansado ¿Inconsciente? ¿Cansado?

Recordó que fue un dolor, un dolor el que se empezó a acomodarse en su pecho, después su cuerpo transpiraba –lo cual le parecía ilógico por que su cuerpo no producía líquidos- y sus pulmones se agitaban. Llevo su mano a su frente fría y se dio cuenta de que no había señal de transpiración, solo la sensación. ¿Qué era lo que sentía? ¿Fue el causante de su… desmayo? No, no era asi. Fue _ese_ malestar el que lo despertó, pero ¿Qué lo noqueó?

-¿Amo?- Demian ignoró al anciano humano, necesitaba concentrarse, pero el malestar acrecentaba. Su mente trato de calcular, recordaba haberse sentido mal últimamente, pero ni siquiera prestaba atención a ello. ¿Alimentación? no. El se había estado alimentando bien últimamente, tal vez sus salidas a cazar eran menos frecuentes y poco recurría al banco de sangre que tenía a su disposición, todo por que…Marian. La lógica lo golpeo como un yunque sobre el. Ni se molestó en calmar la preocupación del mozo por su seguridad, como si de una aparición se tratase, se esfumó del punto de visión del anciano a una velocidad que daba la sensación de que nunca estuvo ahí como algo real.

La puerta fue abierta de par en par, el malestar se había ido, pero la preocupación no lo dejo pensar en ello. Esperaba verla ahí, en un sueño tranquilo recostada tan apacible y con paz reflejada en su rostro que sería transmitida directamente a su alma –si acaso la poseía- dándole lo que él necesitaba, no fue asi. Todo estaba pulcro y tranquilo, no había señal de violencia, pero él _sabía_ que algo estaba mal. Caminó hacia la cama y alrededor de ésta. Ahí encontró su prueba. Tirada en el piso sobre su pecho, aparentemente inconciente estaba la sirvienta. La amiga de Marian y a quien él estúpidamente había encargado a su cuidado. El enojo burbujeó desde su inmóvil pecho y se dio paso por su garganta. Un rugido. Tan poderoso y atemorizarte que el mismo lucifer se hubiera hecho sobre si. Demian había sido, en el último siglo, alguien tranquilo y que olvidaba las peleas, el derramamiento de sangre había quedado atrás. Pero todo regreso. El odio, la sed, el deseo de muerte, todo evocado por la simple acción de que alguien se llevara su objeto mas preciado, alguien que ya estaba condenado a sufrir mil siglos más antes de que él le permitiera si quiera desear la muerte. Su bestia interior, dormida por años y despierta de manera tan bruta, exigió su respectivo tributo. Sus ojos, carentes de cualquier pensamiento razonable y llenos de toda la oscuridad y peligrosidad que el mundo ni siquiera se atrevería a soñar se posaron en el pequeño cuerpo inerte de Isís. Quería sangre, quería muerte. Y el cuerpo de ella aun latía y calentaba, ese cuerpo estaba ahí como un tributo a él y a su bestia recién despierta. Se agazapó, un paso a la victima fue dado, una corta distancia entre la vida y la muerte y él lo disfruto. Ella no estaba, un paso. Su mujer estaba en peligro, otro paso. Había sido secuestrada bajo sus propias narices, otro paso.

Estaba a escasos centímetros del cuerpo de la chica y su boca se llena de todas las promesas de la sangre curando su anhelo, y la muerte viniendo a participar en el suculento y lúgubre acto de transición. Una imagen, Marian llorando mientras le gritaba que lo odia. Marian diciéndole que Isís era una de las pocas personas que ella apreciaba, ella viendo con amor a la sirvienta. Su cuerpo se tenso y se estancó en su lugar. Él NO iba a lastimar a Isís. Su bestia se enfureció y otro gruñido involuntario salió de él exigiendo la dieta de la que había sido privada durante todo ese tiempo, su yo racional tratando de someterla. Demian se lanzó, mas no contra el cuerpo inerte, su puño se cerró y golpeó con tal fuerza uno de los pilares de la cama de dosel que éste se hizo añicos al instante, no fue suficiente. Su pies patearon el mueble que estaba ahí, destrozándolo a pisotones y patadas, no era suficiente. Su nueva victima fue el televisor de plasma que destrozo en segundos usando sus manos y sus dientes, otra victima, y otra, y otra. Todo el caos fue bañado en la acústica de gruñidos bestiales y gritos más humanos, todos tratando de aplacarlo, de alejarlo del hecho de que, ella no estaba. Todo pago un precio por el maldito que se llevo a su mujer, todo excepto la joven que ya había recobrado el conocimiento y se encogía en el piso con el miedo ferviente de ser la siguiente, ella y el verdadero culpable. Que no correría con la suerte de sobrevivir, ni siquiera si sólo se había atrevido a llevarse lo suyo, peor para su alma si la había tocado si quiera.

-Amo…- llamo con voz temblorosa la mujer con su cuerpo en constantes espasmos

-Dime que pasó- dijo al fin calmado, su voz era seca y llena de peligro. Una bestia que hablaba, una bestia que distaba de ser Demian. Sus ojos eran fríos y llenos de oscuridad. Su rostro estaba rígido en una expresión peligrosa. Isís tembló ante la imagen, ella había sido enseñada a no temer a la muerte, no le temía, además se la había ganado. Pero ver en el amo el rostro exacto de la muerte, eso le asustaba. Temía que sus palabras no satisficieran al dios cruel que estaba ante ella y la condenara antes de terminarla. Pero Marian lo valía, su garganta se cerró y sus ojos se cristalizaron

-Habla- espetó el demonio

-Yo…- quería obedecer, estaba entrenada para obedecer, pero no podía. Entonces, al igual que lo que había salvado su vida se repitió en ella. La imagen de Marian en su mente fue tan nítida que costaba creer, ella sufría e Isís no lograba hacer nada. No, no era asi- Entre a cuidar de la señorita, estaba realmente cansada asi que me senté a su lado y empecé a acariciarle el cabello para relajarla. Entonces me pareció percibir un aroma extraño en el ambiente, un aroma como ha… madera podrida. Sentí un dolor en la nuca y…ya no supe mas- eso era todo lo que Isís podía hacer.

El demonio la observó haciendo un juicio por su veracidad.

-Vete- espetó. Como si hubiera sido catapultada, la joven corrió por la puerta para desaparecer en el pasillo.

En silencio, con el desastre y la destrucción rodeándole, trato de calmarse. Su boca seguía anhelante de la promesa de sangre, la garganta blasfemaba por su sustento de vida. No era la sangre el objetivo detrás de toda aquella sed, había sed, pero la sangre solo cumplía con una parte de la meta; lo que su cuerpo realmente clamaba era aquello que por tantos años había negado obtener, era aquello por lo que se le consideraba un monstruo, era aquello por lo que era llamado Winter. Su interior clamaba la muerte.

Sus manos temblaban, anhelantes de tomar la presa entre ellas, y sentirla temblar, por que esa victima sabía que acababa de encontrar la muerte en el peor de los demonios y con ello, su sensible olfato iba a llenarse del miedo y el pánico, saciar su bestia, ese era el objetivo escondido de el bebedor de sangre, no solo era algo fisiológico, era algo psicológico.

Para Demian, cada ser que era trasformado en un vampiro, era invadido por algo, que distanciaba mucho de ser humano, un ser que solo anhelaba la sangre y la muerte, un ser que necesitaba ver el miedo y la adrenalina del mortal que se convertía en su alimento, aquel monstruo se regodeaba ante el inútil intento de salvar su vida, por eso los neófitos no se detenían hasta ver caer en el ultimo respiro a su victima. Era, más que nada, el deseo de abrazar la muerte una y otra vez y no pagar consecuencias, era, ver que la muerte era dirigida a través de ellos como un gran canal. La sangre, saciaba a su cuerpo y les ayudaba a subsistir, pero sobre todo, la sangre era el trofeo que ellos ganaban por cumplir su misión para lo que fueron creados. ¿Esto los hacia demonios? Que iba a saber el, aunque, después de todo; algunas de sus leyendas de sus orígenes decían que venían del primer vampiro, Caín. Y este; a su vez, había sido dotado del poder de una mujer que aunque había sido humana se había convertido en un hechicera, tan poderosa que se le temía, tan deseable que incluso los demonios cayeron en su encanto y le cedieron el poder mas inimaginable y ella, enamorándose del repudiado Caín; le había entregado una fuerza sobrenatural, convirtiéndose a su vez en la primera de una progenie de monstruos. No solo había encontrado el "amor" con ello –aun cuando Caín la abandono después- si no que había encontrado su venganza contra Dios, a quien se la había hecho muy fácil despedirla. Después de que el supuesto supremo y piadoso señor, la repudio solo por desear un poco más de libertad, echándola de su abrazo y olvidándola en la historia. Hechicera para unos, Demonio para algunos y la madre de los vampiros para otros, Lilith, la diosa de la luna negra. Desde luego aquella era una leyenda y no había pruebas de la existencia de un vampiro tan anciano como para decir que aquello fuera verdad y que la culpable de muchas torturas fuera una mujer que anhelaba mandar. Tal vez Lilith fuera un mito entre los vampiros, aunque había unos en la orden que se la pasaban estudiando con vehemencia en un intento de encontrar algo sobre la vampireza. Todo en vano.

Si era ella o no la primera a Demian no le importaba, el la culpaba, al menos de aquel ser que le exigía mas la sangre negada. Sus sentidos alerta podían sentir a cada ser viviente en la casa, todos moviéndose, ignorantes de que se acababa de despertar un ser que hacía tiempo no estaba dentro de el y que le importaba muy poco que se tenía prohibido morder a un sirviente, ese ser quería sangre, aun la sangre sucia de los sirvientes le valía, solo quería destrucción y muerte.

Tenia que enfriar su mente, tenia que tranquilizarse. Su bestia podía esperar, incluso desaparecer ante el asunto mas apremiante, encontrarla.

Su pecho se sentía extraño, incluso vacío y realmente necesitado de aire. Pero no era el aire lo que su cuerpo le estaba buscando, era a ella.

Necesitaba a Marian, aquí, en este momento, entre sus brazos. Necesitaba saber que estaba bien y necesitaba que lo tranquilizara.

Estaba seguro que asi como ella había sido la llama que había encendido la mecha muerta de su monstruo, ella podría apagarlo. Pero no estaba ahí, tenía que encontrarla y matar al maldito que se la llevo.

Trato de calmarse, pero la suerte estuvo en su contra. Fue un golpe, un empujón que lo llevo hasta el otro lado de la habitación, y ni siquiera fue necesario que su sentido de la vista le digiera quien era el atacante, su cuerpo se lleno de la repulsión natural que tenia por su enemigo, y su olfato le dijo lo necesario. Dio un giro ágil para poder amortizar la caída; apenas sus pies tocaron suelo se impulso para contra atacar. Su demonio encendido otra vez.

Aquel lo recibió gustoso, deseando la pelea. Su choque fue como dos rocas y el sonido fue tan estrepitoso, solo ahogado por los gruñidos que salían de las gargantas de dos seres que distanciaban de ser humanos o siquiera su mala imitación. En aquel recinto que proclamaba el caos, solo había dos bestias. Ambos peleaban, con sus garras como zarpas listas para el ataque y sus labios retraídos contra sus encías para mostrar sus colmillos. Un golpe de parte de Demian lanzo a su contrincante lejos, un tiempo fuera

-Devuélvemela- exigió contra toda lógica al demonio que se incorporaba

-Cállate maldito Idiota- arguyo Drain- deja de fingir, por tu bien, espero que no te hayas atrevido a…Si a ella le paso algo, si ha dejado de ser humana, si muere…- sin terminar la frase se lanzo con un fuerte rugido hacia delante, en un movimiento tan veloz apenas visible si quiera para un vampiro, pero Demian tenia experiencia de sobra en las peleas como para dejarse quedar atrás, logro evadirlo, apenas el otro lo rebaso se lanzo contra su espalda, uno de sus brazo rodeo el cuerpo de Drain mientras el otro se enrollaba en su cuello, sus colmillos trataron de alcanzar el cuello. Drain se dejo caer con fuerza a sus espaldas para aplastarlo, el piso tembló y se resquebrajo, Drain no se hizo esperar y se hizo girar en el abrazo de Demian para ser el quien alcanzara la yugular pero su contrincante lo empujo con las piernas, elevándolo en el aire. No había tregua, solo la muerte esperando divertida a que uno de los dos demonios cayera. Su especie era deseosa de aquel trágico final, por experiencia propia se sabia que la batalla no acababa, hasta que uno o ambos, caían. Nada, podía detener ese tipo de batallas y a menos que quisieras morir intervenías, fuera otro vampiro, fuera humano. Quien se metía terminaba con el mismo final que el perdedor.

Drain voló directo hacia arriba con el golpe de Demian y fue el techo quien detuvo su ascenso pero resquebrajándose contra el cuerpo del vampiro que cayo en picada hacia el piso mientras Demian se incorporaba.

-Devuélvemela- exigió una vez mas pero Drain no contesto; apenas y se dio tiempo de recuperarse de la caída cuando volvió a lanzarse contra su enemigo. Ambos sentían a sus demonios interiores regodeándose en el cumplimiento de su anhelo, ambos alentándolos a seguir hasta el final.

-¡Deténganse!- grito una voz femenina a la que hicieron caso omiso lanzándose uno contra el otro-¡Maldita sea! Si siguen los dos caerán- aquella afirmación fue dicha como un hecho mas que comprobado no solo por algo que era obvio viendo quienes eran los participes de la pelea, si no incluso como si la interlocutora lo hubiera previsto. Aun asi los vampiros no se detuvieron

-¡Alessandro, detenlos!- grito la voz. Entre los escombros y el polvo que estaban siendo levantado hubo un borrón, un fantasma que tomo forma a espaldas de Demian y lo hizo caer al piso con demasiada fuerza, empujando su cabeza contra este, alejando sus dientes del referí y sosteniendo con fuerza sus brazos. No era suficiente, apenas aquel intento de detenerlo era suficiente y Drain ya se estaba lanzando contra los dos seres que estaban en el suelo, otro borrón y antes de que Drain alcanzara a los caídos el cuerpo que correspondía al de la vampireza Adunafael logro retenerlo. Adunafael no podría sola, y antes de que Drain atacarla; Morinna, quien había sido la que trato de detenerlos desde un principio corrió a auxiliarla a someter al vampiro. Los tres cayeron al suelo en un golpe seco. Alessandro que seguía tratando de detener los intentos de Demian por deshacerse de su captor y acabar con su objetivo que era para lo único que tenia vista, miraba a las dos frágiles –frágiles para el- vampirizas, tratando de detener a Drain, con pánico total. Alessandro solo temía por una cosa, y la estaba viendo realizarse ante sus ojos. Su compañera, su único motivo de existencia junto a un vampiro furioso

-¡Aduna! Quítate de en medio- grito. Ella lo miro pero no se quito

-Si lo hago, Drain los atacara a ambos- el miedo de tal idea se reflejaba en los ojos dispares de la dama mientras seguía tratando de someter a el vampiro con ayuda de Morinna.

Alessandro no soportaba la visión de ver a su compañera tan cerca y el miedo no era un emoción que quisiera, para aumentar su frustración, sentía como Demian seguía luchando por quitárselo de encima, convertido en una bestia sin poder de razonamiento. Los intentos de Demian y el constante miedo lacerando su pecho haciendo que el empezara enojarse

-¡Alessandro contrólate!- le grito Morinna- Si tu pierdes el control nos ira peor. Necesito que te centres- Morinna y Aduna miraban asustadas a Alessandro, a la expectación de que el atractivo vampiro lograra controlarse, pero conforme el tiempo pasaba sus ojos se oscurecían cada vez mas hasta convertirse en dos pozos sin fondo y Demian ganaba terreno

-Maldición- dijo Morinna. Era molesto y sentía que el enojo comenzaba a ganar dentro de ella y tan segura como que era inmortal, sabía que Adunafael también empezaba a molestarse, era muy raro, que una hembra se enojara, pero las consecuencias eran peores. Si, los machos tenían tendencia a la violencia con facilidad, pero las hembras lograban causar mas caos cuando se enojaban, tal vez era asunto de hormonas y testosterona, resquicios de su humanidad.

-¿Necesitan ayuda?- pregunto una voz varonil con un ligero índice de diversión en su voz. Morinna giro su cabeza, sintiendo que sus ojos se oscurecían mas. Delante de ellos, observando altivo y divertido había un vampiro alto pero de aspecto joven. Poseía algo de musculatura y era atractivo, tenía el cabello negro azulado semi largo y revuelto; sus ojos eran de un azules con tonalidades terracotas, y sus labios largos y semi gruesos se expandían en una sonrisa mostrando sus blancos dientes

-No, gracias la estamos pasando bien. Solo jugamos - dijo con verdadero sarcasmo Morinna, la única que aun trataba de mantener la cabeza fría- Ve de una maldita vez a ayudarlo- señalo con la cabeza a Alessandro quien azotaba con mas fuerza de la necesaria a Demian contra el piso en un intento de calmarlo y a la ves desquitarse de su frustración

-¡Alessandro!- le reprendió, el aludido la miro con los dientes retraídos y le soltó un leve gruñido antes de mirar a Aduna que seguía tratando de controlarse. Meneo la cabeza

-Aduna, ve y ayúdalo -le ordeno, la mencionada la miro sorprendida pero Morinna miro al nuevo inquilino- Tu, en cuanto se pare, ven y ocupa su lugar – el vampiro, que no se había movido aun de su lugar se encogió de hombros y camino con tranquilidad hacia ella.

En un rápido movimiento Adunafael se levanto y en un segundo estaba al lado de Alessandro ayudándolo a retener a Demian, a la vez que trataba de tranquilizar a su compañero.

-Por favor, Amor- le hablo con voz tranquila, el la miro sobresaltado por un segundo y con agitada respiración- Esto no ayuda en nada, tranquilízate- era extraño pedirle tranquilidad cuando ella no la sentía. Pocas veces desde que estaba con Alessandro lo veía con aquella imagen y por alguna razón no le gustaba los efectos de eso –sabía lo que pasaba- mas también tenia la fe suficiente para saber que si ella mantenía la calma el se tranquilizaría. Miro hacia abajo de ellos, al vampiro que seguía tratando de liberarse y aventaba mordidas como un perro rabioso

-¡Demian quieres tranquilizarte!-grito molesta- si sigues asi no podremos recuperar a Marian- ante la mención del nombre el se detuvo por un segundo tratando de mirarla por sobre su hombro, sus ojos negros, se desviaron de ella a Drain

-El la tiene- espeto

-Tu la ocultas y quieres echarme a mi la culpa- respondió el otro igual de inquieto ante el agarre de Morinna y el otro vampiro-Aun asi, me la llevare lejos de ti- sentencio. El Vampiro intruso se rió divertido, Morinna lo fulmino con la mirada y solo consiguió un encogimiento de hombros en respuesta

-Ninguno de los dos lo hizo- hablo Morinna- Y estarse echando la culpa el uno al otro es infantil y solo los matara-

-Deben pensar en encontrarla antes que el consejo- argumento Adunafael. De un vistazo noto que los ojos de su compañero volvían al encantador verde que tanto adoraba, Alessandro podía perder fácilmente la razón, pero también recuperarla. La miro contrito a modo de disculpa y ella negó ligeramente la cabeza para indicarle que no pasaba nada.

-El la tiene- volvió a insistir Demian

-Demian, se lógico- dijo Morinna- Drain no puede tenerla, de ser asi ya hubiera desparecido en lugar de estar aquí tratando de rasgarte la garganta o rasgarse la suya en el proceso. Al igual que es ilógico que tu la escondas por que por ahora, es tuya- lo ultimo fue dirigido para razonar con Drain.-Ahora, me voy a levantar y espero que ninguno se lance contra el otro o me tomare la molestia de quitarle las extremidades a cada uno y repetir el proceso cada vez que se regeneren. Lo verdaderamente importante es encontrar a Marian- ambos vampiros se quedaron muy quietos. Morinna le hizo una señal con la cabeza a Adunafael que se incorporo lentamente tomándole del hombro a Alessandro para que la siguiera, este lo hizo y tan pronto como estuvo de pie puso a su compañera tras el, en pose protectora. Morinna se incorporo y el otro vampiro la imito.

-Por cierto. ¿Quién rayos eres tu?- pregunto hacia el vampiro mientras observaba atenta como los dos vampiros restantes se incorporaban lentamente sin quitarse la vista entre si. El intruso la miro divertido

-Primero, al menos agradece la ayuda-

-¿Quién eres?- espeto entrecerrando los ojos hacia el

-Creí que la bruja vampiro lo sabría-su tono era burlón. Los demás vampiros se habían congregado alrededor de ambos

-Responde a la pregunta de la dama- ordeno Alessandro y solo consiguió un encogimiento de hombros

-Mi nombre es Isaac- dijo con tono aburrido- y antes de que se les ocurra preguntar, me envió el consejo a ver lo de la desaparición de la mujer- el vampiro aparentaba tener unos 21 años e incluso tenia el carácter de un joven. La información desconcertó a todos

-¿Por qué a ti?- espeto con voz de témpano Demian, aun sin quitar la vista de Drain que se la devolvía

-Por que el es el mejor rastreador que hay- dijo sorprendía Adunafael, el aludido la mió con una media sonrisa-Perfecta memoria, analítico-

-Si un poco. Veo que la lectora respondió por mi- dijo divertido. Miro a Alessandro

-Y el querido gladiador. El Winter despiadado y por ultimo pero no menos importante, Fallen, el desaparecido- su mirada siguió a cada uno conforme los iba mencionando

-Ellos quieren encontrarla- explico Adunafael ignorando el bufido molesto de Isaac que estaba en desacuerdo que ella explicara por el la situación – No la quieren muerta, pero la quieren de vuelta-

-Eso es extraño- dijo Alessandro- ¿Por qué la quieren viva?-Isaac se encogió de hombros mientras Adunafael negaba con la cabeza. Alessandro miro a su segunda opción quien seguramente sabía mas de lo que hasta ahora sabia- Morinna, es hora de que expliques- La vampireza lo miro con seriedad antes de hablar

-Les puedo decir que a pesar de que mi sueño duro mas de lo necesario, no me enseño mas de lo que quería. Se por ejemplo, que en cuanto me levantara tenia que venir aquí, lastimablemente el hecho que quería evitar fue realizado y ni siquiera llegue a tiempo para hacer que los sirvientes no siguieran el protocolo de informar este detalle de la desaparición de una, que según el consejo, no podía salir a menos que fuera a manos de Demian. Como podemos ver llegue solo apenas para evitar que ustedes dos se mataran en vano entre si- dijo observando severamente a Demian y Drain quienes ahora prestaban atención- Lastimablemente mi poder solo alcanzo a advertirme lo suficiente para saber que ninguno de los dos es culpable de lo que se están adjudicando pero no me mostró quien es el verdadero responsable-suspiro- realmente solo pude ver una sombra, y el deseo de este ser, el se divierte haciendo esto, odia a Demian lo suficiente para fastidiarle y le encantaría ver el alboroto que esto causa, y el hecho de que esto agregue a otra rosa negra, es especialmente deleitante para el. Lo hace solo por diversión…aunque- midió sus palabras por un segundo- Creo que tiene otros motivos, es como si alguien, no se quien, lo alentara ha hacerlo-

-¿Y como termina esto?- pregunto Adunafael

-Bueno, querida-Morinna guardo silencio y su rostro se volvió triste-lamento decir que tenemos que tener cuidado, como es obvio, la vida de Marian depende de cada movimiento. Además, el vampiro raptor, tiene el poder de…conmocionar a la gente dejarlos en un estado…comatoso. Para que no sea posible que se mueva y este funciona tanto para mortales como para vampiros, aunque para los de nuestra especia no tiene un efecto tan fuerte- la mayoría la vio sorprendidos

-Imposible, ningún vampiro puede hacer eso- hablo Demian con voz entre cortada de solo pensar en como estaría Marian, su cuerpo tembló, después de mucho tiempo, de miedo.

-Si, lo hay- dijo Isaac que se mantenía pasible, todos lo observaron exigiendo saber más- El vampiro, Jorska- fue lo único que dijo. Los ojos de cada uno se abrieron de par en par

-¿De que rayos estas hablando?- exigió Alessandro con un tono letal que le advertía que lo mejor era dar una explicación o atenerse a las consecuencias, Isaac hablo pero sin inmutarse en lo mas mínimo por la amenaza implícita en la voz del vampiro.

-Bueno, a decir verdad llevo aquí unos 13 siglos- todos se sorprendieron mas a excepción de Drain quien soltó un bufido despreciativo

-Imposible- murmuro- No hay ya vampiros tan viejos. Ni siquiera el consejo se puede considerar viejo y si lo que dices es verdad, todos lo sabrían- hablo con altivez, el otro lo miro retador

-¿Seguro? Si tu lo has logrado, ¿Por qué yo no?- los demás miraban del uno al otro sin entender, Drain pareció sorprendido-Si, Drain. Se tu verdadera edad y se que eres mucho, mucho mas viejo de lo que todos creen, incluso mas viejo que yo y has tenido que buscar una forma de ocultar ese detalle a los ajenos. Pero yo tengo una habilidad que me ha ayudado- Adunafael soltó el aire que retenía y lo miro con los ojos exageradamente abiertos y con la quijada caída

-imposible…-

-O si, lectora. Es posible- sonrió altivo- mi don no solo es la de ser un rastreador, me puedes preguntar por cualquier vampiro en el mundo, su don y su historia y yo te la diré. Y lo que es mejor, se como hacer que cada uno sepa lo que yo quiero que sepan, eso me da la oportunidad, de engañarlos-

-Has mentido- le acuso Aduna y miro a los demás- El le ha hecho creer a todos los vampiros que tiene menos de 6 siglos aquí cuando llevas mas del doble- todos miraron al joven vampiro

-¿Cómo?- pregunto Morinna entrecerrando los ojos

-Simplemente les hago creer lo que quiero, y me las arreglo para que cada cierta cantidad de tiempo, volverlos a engañar-

-¿Cómo has soportado tanto tiempo?- pregunto Alessandro- Pocos vampiros sobreviven el trascurrir del tiempo, por lo general se vuelven locos-

-A decir verdad- hablo Isaac-solo es cuestión de tener la fortaleza mental necesaria, aunque esto es casi imposible, pocos vampiros soportan eso, ¿verdad Drain?- su sonrisa burlona dirigida al vampiro- Aunque hay demasiadas guerras que ustedes se han perdido y que yo mismo me he encargado de ocultar, es una labor demasiado laboriosa y mas manteniendo mi identidad real en las sombras, pero lo he logrado. Las guerras, los exterminadores y la locura ha sido el fin de los ancianos, tengo el orgullo de creer que solo existimos Drain y yo. Aunque viéndolo bien, yo soy un niñato ante Drain- todos miraron en silencio a Drain, queriendo saber mas, pero este solo miraba a Isaac con un tinte molesto, como si nunca hubiera querido –por que asi era- que se descubriera eso

-¿Entonces es Jorska?- pregunto Demian queriendo regresar al tema que era de su interés, y al instante todos miraron al joven Isaac. La sonrisa del joven se perdió y miro serio a cada unos

-Yo he estudiado a cada vampiro creado en este mundo, les puedo decir su mentalidad y su historia real. Soy una enciclopedia vampirica andante- se rió sin ganas- Y se, que Jorska no contó todo como es sobre su historia. El era un loco sádico que le encantaba hacer el mal por eso su tribu de gitanos tenia que peregrinar mas de lo normal aunque nunca supieron que en realidad era el, hasta que decidió violar y matar a una niña de 13 años de su propia tribu. La locura, amigos, era su compañera, incluso antes de que fuera vampiro. El se volvió un repudiado y vago solo por mucho tiempo hasta que encontró al vampiro que lo trasformo, este lo hizo por que era igual de desquiciado que el mismo, su vampiro creador, era Vladimir- miro con seriedad a Demian que estaba con la cara en blanco antes de soltar un gruñido-Si, Asi es Demian. Jorska fue creado por el vampiro que amo a tu prometida. Y antes de que si quiera lo piense, obviamente se tu pasado real. Que ya no les quepa duda, se el pasado de cada uno- suspiro-Como saben, Jorska fue creado por Vladimir y si el te odia a ti Demian, es por que una parte de el se siente en la necesidad de matar al asesino de su creador-

-Pero eso no explica por que se llevo a Marian, como ustedes están pensando-

-Lo explica, Drain- dijo Alessandro- si lo pensamos, Jorska disfruta mucho todo esto, y quiere vengarse de Demian. Llevarse a Marian es la forma de mas fácil de guiarlo hasta el o incluso, como estuvo a punto de pasar, hacer que entre ustedes dos se mataran-

-Sea como sea, el se divertía- murmuro Morinna- Viendo el caos, tanto como si tu ibas por el como si se mataban entre ustedes-

-¿Y después?- pregunto Aduna- ¿Qué hará con Marian después?-

-Es obvio, amor. La matara- la voz de Alessandro estaba seca de sentamientos, apreciaba lo suficiente a la joven como para molestarse ante la idea. Demian y Drain gruñeron. Adunafael agacho la cabeza angustiada y se dirigió a su compañero para refugiarse quien la recibió gustoso.

-Tengo que sacarla de las garras de el, y después lo matare- escupió Demian

-No has pensado, Winter- hablo Morinna con su vista perdida- Que tal ves este es el pago del que te hable. Tal vez…ella deba…- su voz se corto

-Me importa una mierda el pago, ella no se va a morir si eso es lo que estas pensando- Demian no podía si quiera pensar en volver a perder a la mujer que amaba- La trasformare de ser necesario-

-No, no lo harás- se quejo Drain- Te ayudare a buscarla y este secuestro me da los motivos necesarios para argumentar que eres incompetente para cuidarla. Jamas la convertirás- Demian le gruño y dio un paso hacia el pero Alessandro lo detuvo

-Desgárrense si quieren luego. Lo que importa ahora es Marian-

-¿Sabes donde la llevo?- pregunto Adunafael desde el abrazo de Alessandro a Morinna, ella negó con la cabeza para después mirar a Isaac inquisitivamente, adivinando su pensamiento el joven vampiro respondió

-Temo decir, que no se donde esta su escondite. Ha mentido no solo en lo de su poder, cosa que hacemos muchos. Pero también tiene un lugar donde se esconde que desconozco, solo se, como todos ustedes. La Mansión que se le fue designada por la orden. Pero se quien puede saber-

-Agatha…-dijo Adunafael leyendo el pensamiento de Isaac

-Ella es tan buena como yo investigando esas cosas, de hecho, cuando dejo de hacerlo me pidió a mí. Ella es la única que sabía todo sobre mí, por que lo descubrió. Y me pidió a cambio de guardar el secreto trabajar para ella. Por eso me ha pedido ella, personalmente que busque a la mujer-

-Aun asi no nos lo dirá, a menos que le convenga…- murmuro Alessandro

-Le conviene- espeto Demian- no por la humana, si no por que odia este tipo de rebeldías de parte de sus subordinados y ella piensa que Jorska esta en el nivel mas bajo de estos-

-Además, en su mente. Ella considera a cada uno dentro de esta mansión como sus mas preciados tesoros por las habilidades de cada uno- explico Adunafael- Nuestros poderes son cosas que ella no quiere despreciar, ya que pocos tenemos el poder tan avanzado y además, hay dos rosas negras a los que le conviene mantener de su lado- todos miraron a Demian y Drain

-Entonces solo tenemos que hacerla hablar, si es que ella sabe donde podría esconder Jorska a Marian-dijo Isaac con un encogimiento de hombros como si aquello fuera cosa tan fácil como sumar dos más dos. Demian empezó a caminar hacia la salida, sin esperar ver quien lo seguía o estaba de acuerdo. Para el, esto era solo asunto entre el y Jorska. Pero para su sorpresa todos los siguieron, por que la mayoría estaba interesado en encontrar a la joven. Y hacer pagar al vampiro. Lo que no sabían –ni siquiera la propia Morinna- si lograrían hacer todo de la manera correcta, sin llevar como pago la vida de Marian.


	24. Chapter 24

**_Oh! subir un capi me sabe a Gloria...Dios...siento que vuelvo a nacer n.n no ya exagero...bueno despues de casi un mes (increible que aya durado tanto) he subido, y agradesco a todos por su preocupacion sobre todo a la señorita Lioncourt, quien constantemente insitio en saber que pasaba y me alento a seguir subiendo...pero bueno, a buena hora mi computadora decidio morir...y luego de comprar una nueva, no podia subir por que mi hermana insistio en no instalar el Microsoft hasta regresar a la Esc. pero ya me las arregle. Tambien quiero agradecer y pedir disculpas a mi hermana Adu, que se la pasaba diciendo que queria su capi nuevo de PE y se preocupaba...jejeje ah!!! y digo aki...ADORO TU HISTORIA DE "EL LINAJE DE LA SANGRE" adoro las historias de ese trio....oh y mi amado Lisias (al que dentro de poco tal ves no pueda ver T.T) Bueno dije que faltan pocos capitulos y miren que me tardo por que la "accion" no se me da bien...y constantemente le pido a Shinigame k me auxilie (a quien por cierto agradesco en su tiempo y por sus platicas) pero hay voy...con paso lento...el final ya se viene...Este es el peniltimo...Dios soy pesima con los finales...ODIO LOS FINALES!!! creo que por eso siempre me cuesta terminar las historias...nunca puedo pensar en una historia y su fin!!! es como pedirme que deje de escribir!!!...oh...y mandar a mis personajes al olvido para mi es imperdinable...pero creo que es peor dejarlos estaticos...supongo...traumas mio...sorry._**

**_Bueno Ya me alargue, pasen, lean y disfruten. si es que aun quieren seguir leyendo mi historia o decidieron ya no hacerlo por haberme tardado...sorry!!!! Cualquier cosa...Vayan Al Go....comprender sus insultos n.n' y los boletos sin regreso para irme...pero bien lejos...jajaja bye_**

**Capitulo 24**

Imágenes, cientos de ellas, mostrándose ante sus ojos. Asi había sido desde…ni siquiera lograba recordar desde cuando tenía los ojos cerrados, de lo que estaba segura es de que _No_ estaba dormida. Antes de siquiera volver a intentar abrir los ojos, regreso, aquella dulce voz que le hablaba, con cierto tono erótico.

_Es mi sueño, estoy segura._

_Te vi…miles de veces ahí, y ahora_

_Que es real, estoy tan segura de_

_Quererte aquí, conmigo._

_Aun cuando bebas de mi, y yo desaparezca,_

_Te quiero cerca._

_No tienes que culparte de ello, por que yo no lo_

_Hago, pero de lo que me atrevería a culparte, es…_

_De que intentes abandonarme…_

Ella veía la luna, veía un cielo de estrellas y una oscuridad plena. Las palabras se recitaban una y otra vez en su mente. No, no en su mente. Al menos dentro del sueño ella las estaba recitando, pero ¿Por qué? Un tacto frió.

Bajo la cabeza y encontró que sus manos, que se mantenían en su regazo, eran sostenidas por otra, su vista subió, tratando de descubrir a su compañero sus ojos se toparon con unos castaños que conocía bien. Drain.

De alguna forma se sintió feliz de verlo, pero el…la miraba con tristeza.

-No lo haré, amor. Sabes que…- antes de que el terminara, antes de que ella lo decidiera, aquellas palabras se repitieron desde sus labios. Drain agacho la cabeza, y su expresión la desconcertó, pues jamas había visto tal mirada en el, una mirada triste, dolida. Paso tiempo incontable –aunque apenas y recordaba lo que era el tiempo- antes de que el alzara el rostro para verla, su mirada seguía llena de dolor, pero también de amor. La mano que no sostenía las de ella, se acerco a su rostro para acariciarla. Su vista llena de decisión, pero lejos, en un punto escondido, había temor.

Se acerco a ella y la beso, como no lo hacia desde hace mucho.

-Te amo-susurro contra sus labios, y ladeo su cabeza, al tiempo que ella le ofrecía su cuello. Su aliento, calido, a pesar del contacto frío, la estremeció. Sus labios acariciaron su cuello y sintió dos cosas puntiagudas acariciar su piel. Ella lo abrazo y lo atrajo hacia si. Las palabras se volvieron a repetir. Lo sintió suspirar y, vino el dolor. Primero las dos navajas siendo clavadas sobre su clavícula y después…el fuego, pero apenas duro este antes de que la oscuridad volviera. Escucho lagrimas, escucho suplica. Pero la oscuridad la sedujo como nunca antes en su vida. En cuanto la imagen se alejo, y Marian pudo reaccionar otra vez en lo que pasaba, volvió a intentarlo, necesitaba salir de ahí, cuanto antes.

No entendió como o por que, cuando la calidez la rodeo. Una suave caricia en su rostro y después…el dolor en su brazo –aunque no estaba segura de que fuera su brazo-su primer instinto fue pensar, que era otro sueño. Pero no era asi. No tenia idea de cómo lo sabía, tal vez era sentir de nuevo la sensación terrenal a la que estaba tan acostumbrada lejos de la forma etérea que se estaban volviendo sus sueños.

Otro corte, justo sobre su pecho. Otro más en su pierna derecha. Los cortes continuaban y continuaban acumulándose en el dolor, pero no podía gritar. Su garganta le quemaba en el intento, pero ni siquiera un gemido salía de sus labios. Marian necesitaba salir de ahí.

-¿Qué rayos haces?- escucho, después de mucho, una voz. A diferencia de la última vez, pudo distinguir un género. Era una voz masculina y parecía molesta. De alguna forma le parecía familiar

-Nada, amor. Solo me divertía con ella- contesto con fingida inocencia, la otra vos, femenina

-Pues déjalo, Dios, sabes cuanto me gasta mantenerla así y tu te dedicas a hacerla sangrar-

-Entonces mátala de una vez- espeto la mujer, molesta

-Aun. No-espeto seco. Un minuto de silencio, mientras tanto, el dolor de los cortes empezaba a regresarla, aun cuando no era soportable el dolor, ella agradecía el efecto que estaba teniendo en su letargo

-¿Acaso tu también?- pregunto molesta

-¿De que hablas?-

-La quieres para ti, ¿No es asi?- la voz se convirtió en un siseo histérico- Finges, solo la quieres para ti. Y por eso no me quieres a mí-

-Estas siendo ilógica- aquel hombre, tenia un tono de enfado entremezclado con ternura-Solo quiero divertirme un poco con Demian y Drain. No me atrae. Solo tú-

-¿Entonces por que…- no escucho nada mas, por un segundo antes de escuchar un gemido de placer que le causo repulsión. Sin embargo, Marian trataba con todas sus fuerzas salir de aquel letargo, ahora con el dolor sentía más fácil el aferrarse a la realidad. Era como tratar de salir de arenas movedizas, solo cuestión de calma y concentración. De pronto se escucho un gruñido bajo

-¿Qué pasa?-pregunto la mujer

-Esta resistiéndose-

-Entonces aféctala-

-Eso intento, pero se resiste cada vez mas…parece como si, se estuviera…adaptando-

-Imposible, tu dijiste que…-

-Se que es imposible-intervino el hombre-Sin embargo, jamas he usado mi poder sobre alguien durante tanto tiempo- un minuto de silencio

-Bebe de mí- agrego la mujer en medio del silencio con una voz tranquila y decidida

-Sabes que…-

-Bebe de mi- otro minuto de silencio

-Seria la segunda vez…-

-¿Y? Quiero estar contigo, ¿Acaso tu no?-

-Si-

-Bebe de mi- insto la mujer, después de unos segundo se oyó un chasquido, como el de alguien mordiendo una manzana, al cual le siguió un gemido, mas que de placer, de dolor. La succión.

Marian sabia que podría pasar, sabía que el letargo podría regresar._ "No, no lo hará" _le dijo una vozque escucho como la suya, a la vez que sonaba…diferente. Y a pesar del miedo de regresar a las imágenes y al letargo, tomo una decisión, lucho.

Lejos, escucho otro gemido

-Suficiente…-hablo la mujer con voz adormilada y dolida-Es sufi…-

-Lo siento- dijo aquel hombre- Es solo que…por mas que bebo y mi fuerza se regenera no logro que…-no termino la frase, su voz se oía frustrada.

Mientras aquellos discutían, Marian se obligo a sentir, no solo las heridas, si no su cuerpo en si. Trataba de recordar que su cuerpo estaba ahí mientras le ordenaba a reaccionar a cualquier detalle, a lo que fuera donde estuviera acostada. Una cama, un sillón, al calor del lugar o su frió. Fue lento, pero lo logro. Sintió sus propios parpados, pesados al principio, pero que fueron cediendo mientras ella los obligaba, era como tratar de levantar un auto, pero lo estaba haciendo. Otro gruñido bajo.

-Átala-espeto el hombre mas que molesto-Esta por despertar, no logro hacerla retroceder-

-Como si fuera la gran cosa, después de todo, no vivirá para hablar que paso- contesto apacible, al tiempo que Marian sentía algo enredarse en donde sabía que estaban sus manos para luego sentir sus pies y su cintura. Fue cuando reacciono, no estaba acostada. Aquel hombre solo respondió con un resoplido y estuvo segura de unos pasos alejarse, deliberadamente haciéndolos sonar contra el…piso.

Alguien la golpeo en la cara.

-Vamos ya. Si tanto lo quieres, abre los ojos de una buena vez- Le dijo la mujer. A pesar de la orden molesta, para Marian fue suficiente motivación –más por el reto que por el deseo de obedecer- y sus ojos se abrieron lentamente, aletargados a la vez que sus pupilas trataban de centrarse, como si jamas las hubiera usado. Un parte ella, sintió algo mas alejado que el dolor físico, fue una punzada en el pecho. Saber que después de todo, lo que ella creyó soñar era realidad, y que por consiguiente, Demian no estaba ahí.

Sus ojos se enfocaron al único objeto que tenía en frente, después de unos parpadeos se dio cuenta de que no era un objeto, si no un rostro. Soltó un jadeo, ante los ojos que se encontró y la sonrisa burlona que los acompañaba en su mirada despiadada.

-¿Pero que…-

-Cállate, yo que tu guardo silencio-ordeno seco la voz masculina y cuando sus ojos fueron atraídos a esa voz, se abrieron como platos.

-Jorska…-El aludido sonrió. Y el temor, que alguna vez sintió, se hizo más grande. Si, ella era una mujer valiente, pero por alguna razón, aquel vampiro le causaba esa reacción.

La velocidad de un vampiro es algo que no se debe subestimar, una vez que este la usa, uno debe olvidar que tiene una oportunidad. Demian no corría tras una presa, si no para salvarse a si mismo, aun cuando sus perseguidores, estaban tan necesitados de esa velocidad como el.

Cinco vampiros estaban tras esa persecución, pero ninguno tenía la mas mínima intención de atacarle –al menos no la mayoría- ellos corrían para ayudarle en su meta. Si era asi ¿Por qué el corría? ¿Por qué una parte de el, la que no sentía una terrible furia, se colmaba de ansiedad? Era por que ella no estaba ahí con el, y peor aun, ella estaba en peligro.

Mientras corrían hacia la casa de Agatha, valiéndose de su natural velocidad en lugar de guardar las apariencias, Demian podía ver rebobinar la película de su vida hasta una fecha ya prácticamente olvidada.

Una, por que para el, fue el momento de mayor cobardía y debilidad del mundo, dos, por que desencadeno todo los eventos que fracturaron su corazón, que alguna vez latió y sintió calor; hasta convertirlo en el objeto inmóvil que es ahora, pero que una sola cosa lo puede hacer existir. La misma cosa, que lo hizo hace mucho, la misma cosa, que esta en peligro en ese momento; esa cosa, es una persona. La mas valiosa para el, Marian.

-Demian, por favor, ve despacio- oyo la voz de Morinna a travez de viento que silbaba en sus oidos, como respuesta solo se limito a gruñir. Sus ojos fueron los primeros en notar la casa que se erguia delante de ellos, majestuosa y pasible. A difrencia de el. El día estaba nublado, cosa que estaba a su favor. Sus ojos no se despegaban de la gran casa, mas parecida a un templo de la antigua Grecia. Aunque aquella bruja desquiciada no quisiera, aunque sus amantes trataran de impsedirselo, el le sacaria la verdad aunque fuera a golper. Con un escalofrio que le recorrio todo su ser se dio cuenta de una verdad. El demonio que había sido hace mucho, el demonio que desato una catastrofe en su intento de vengar a Zanthe, había vuelto. Y estaba furioso. A Demian no le importo, haría lo que fuera por recuperar a su mujer, incluso volver a ser aquella criatura que tanto temor le causo a si mismo cuando se dio cuenta en lo que se había convertido.

La escoltada fue recibida en la misma puerta de acceso a la gran mansion. En primer lugar, como dos leones resguardando a su diosa, estaban los gemelos rubios con una mirada impenetrable y con la plena intencion de atacar, si alguien trataba de sobrepasar el limite de tolerancia. Un paso a tras de ello, la gran Diosa. Agatha. A pesar de su belleza y la sonrisa que adornaba el rostro, no habia rastro alguno de cordialidad o amabilidad. Solo maldad.

-Pero miren que linda caravana. ¿A que se debe tal?- preguntocon voz llena de sarcasmo, observando a cada uno de los recien llegados hasta que su vista se detuvo en el chico de cabello negro azzulado-Isacc, querido, me podrias tu explicar...¿se trata de un ataque rebelde?- pregunto. El le sonrio y camino con paso elegante hasta ella, sin que sus dos leones, lo detuviera, mas no por eso su mirada era una letal amenaza. El se inclino levemente y tomo la mano de Agataha para besarle

-No querida, para nada es un ataque rebelde. Tiene que ver con la humana-

-Ah, la sucia mascota de Demian- los dos rosas negras gruñeron y ella los fulmino con la mirada-¡No se atrevan a jugar con mi paciensia!- Sin soportarlo mas, Demian camino con paso decido hacia ella, pero Zotico y Duncan le detuvieron el andar con sendos gruñidos

-Agatha. dime si lo sabes. ¿Donde esta el escondite de Jorska?-

-¿Por que deberia saberlo? o mejor aun ¿Por que deberia decirtelo?- su sonrisa se hizo mas extensa

-¡POR QUE EL TIENE A MARIAN!- trato de avanzar pero antes de que pudiera, Duncan, lo habia hecho retroceder

-comportarte- espeto Agatha antes de mirar a Isacc-¿Es eso cierto?- el vampiro solo asintio con la cabeza, giro su cabeza y miro a Demian con un rostro inexpresivo-¿Y por que yo deberia decirte, si es que supiera, donde se esconde Jorska?-

-Agatha, seria lo mejor- interfiero con voz pacificadora Aduna-Jorska esta loco, desacata las reglas y solo por que quiere que Demian pague por haber matado a su creador, y ademas solo esta creando alboroto ¿Lo vas a permitir?-

-No se, dimelo tu, lectora de mentes-espeto

-Agatha-

-¡No tratates de razonar conmigo! No soy un animal y conosco perfectamente mi trabajo...insulsa lectora de mentes...el caso es...no quiero decirselos-

-¿¡por que?!- pregunto Demian que trataba de llegar a ella

-Por que, hace mucho que no disfruto de una buena masacre...ustedes simplemente podrian ir a buscarlo por su propia cuenta....no que vienen a mi...inutiles-

-Agatha, solo dame ese dato...y yo hare el resto-

-No se lo de- hablo Drain- EL ha demostrado que el es un inutil en cumplir en ordenes, si me da la tarea de cuidar de ella, yo la buscare sin problemas alguno y me la llevare lejos donde no ocacione problema-

-En el unico lugar donde no ocacionara problemas, Drain, Es en el cementerio- se burlo la vampireza

-Agatha, tu misma has pedido su busqueda-la probo Alessandro

-Si, pero ya sabiendo quien la tiene...¿por que no voy yo? sirve de que la destruyo de una buena vez-

-Lo tuyo no es hacer...es mandar-le dijo con voz seca Morinna

-Oh, al contrario querida, me encanta hacer...y ya hace mucho que la orden y el poder del trono no me dan una buena dosis de sangre...por que no voy y mato a esa mujer y de paso a Jorska...la haria sufrir solo por el simple placer de hacerlo- todos los visitantes la miraron de una manera nada agradable

-Agatha, querida hermana. Dejate de bromas y diles de una vez en lugar de estar discutiendo-dijo una voz tranquila y detras de la puerta aparecio el joven Rahuen-Entre mas rapido se resulva esto...-

-Oh...deacuerdo.-accedio la vampireza y miro a Drain y Demian-solo si ustedes dos me demuestran quien merece quedarse con esa chica que tantos problemas me esta causando-

-¿Como?-pregunto Drain

-Facil, Una pelea. el que no termine con la garganta degollada, le dire lo que quieren saber- se río

-Agatha. No creo que sea lo mas...correcto-hablo con voz pacible uno de los gemelos, Zotico

-¿Por que no, Zotico? Hace mucho que no veo una pelea...la burocracia me esta hartando-

-La cosas a la antigua se arreglan mejor.-apoyo el otro gemelo con risa perversa, Duncan

-Estoy de acuerdo, con Zotico. Agatha, solos diles- dijo Rahuen que se apoyaba contra la puerta con gesto aburrido

-De acuerdo, de acuerdo...Siempre quitando la diversion- dijo dramatica- Jorska tiene solo un escondite, esta al suroeste, al limite del estado. En una pequeña iglesia abandonada...algo burdo...pero ese es su lugar...¿contentos? ahora larguense de aqui y traiganla de vuelta-

-Agatha...-trato de hablar Drain, pero esta lo detuvo

-Dije: Larguense. Cualquier teme sobre esa estupida custodia que ya me esta hastiando lo hablaremos despues. Isacc-giro a ver al joven-acompañalos y despues me cuentas como fue- sin mas se dio la vuelta y se metio a la gran casa seguida de los gemelos y Rahuen. Demian nuevamente fue el primero en moverse sin esperar a nadie, y todos los demas lo siguieron sin esperar a ser invitados.

Marian observo detenidamente su cuerpo, tenia cientos de pequeñas cortadas a traves de toda su piel, que podia ver con facilidad por que alguien se habia tomado el descaro de desvestirla hasta dejarla solo en ropa interior. El peor de todo era uno en el muslo izquierdo que no dejaba de sangrar y mostraba signos de infeccion. Sintio el dolor de estar mucho tiempo en un pocision pero se sobreponia el dolr de cada herida, sin embargo, no hizo amago de quejarse ni una sola vez. Su vista que ya estaba bien vio la tenue luz del dia filtrarse a travez de un gran ventanal sucio delante de ella. El lugar apestaba a muerte y suciedad...y ella misma apestaba a eso, nadie se habia molestado en asicalarla. "Ni que estubiera en un spa" penso con ironia.

Habia pilares de piedra gris y agrietada, un autentica posilga. le dio la sencacion de estar en un gran mausoleum...su mausoleum. Era un Iglesia. Peor aun, nunca fueron de su agrado, siempre sentia que se ahoga de solo entrar a un lugar asi, donde la gente iba con la hipocrecia de darse golpes de pecho y jurar ser buenos fieles, para despues llegar a casa a emborracharse, golpear a sus esposas o hijos o a meterse en la cama de cuanta persona se le cruzara. Desde luego ella no era un santa, la diferencia entre esos y ella, ella era sincera. ¿Para que ir a un lugar santo si no siente arrepentimiento? Ella vivia su vida, despues habria tiempo de pedir perdon ... en cielo...o el infieno..o lo que fuera que hubiera.

Su mirada se poso una vez mas en la figura masculina. No iba a hacer preguntas estupidas, al menos a el no. Sabia por que estaba ahi o por que lo hacia, o al menos tenia una idea. No era tonta y no tenia demaciadas esperanzas de que el la soltara o alguien lograra rescatarla. No sabia si Demian podria llegar a ella a tiempo, pero seria estupido esperarlo. Atenerse al presente...

Sus ojos se figaron en la otra figura, que la miraba con una gran sonrisa de malevolancia mientras jugaba con una daga que tenia sangre. Su sangre

-Supongo que esto respalda mi definicion de ti. Eres un bruja- la otra rio de forma histerica

-¡oh! que dulce...te haras la pobre victima...Lo unico que hago es lo que se debia hacer contigo-

-Y la gratificacion personal, ¿Es cosa extra?- la mujer la fulmino con la mirada- Sabes, ahora mas que nunca es raro asociarte con Isís. Como el blanco y el negro. Sin duda, nadie creeria que son hermanas-

-Esa niñata estupida y traicionera no es mi hermana- escupio

-¿En serio, Angela? hazte un prueba de ADN y me cuentas luego- se rio sin humor y sus pulmones le calaron, genial, ahora tenia algo grave y no sabia que

-Mira estupida zorra- camino con paso decidido hacia ella con la daga en alto

-¡Angela!- grito Jorska con tono de hielo, suficiente para hacerlo detener. La rubia la miro, como si desera que con ese simple hecho ella se muriera, por suerte para Marian, las miradas aun no mataban. Pero lastimablemente, las dagas y los vampiros sadicos...si.

En sus adentro, su anhelo de que Demian llegara se hacia mas grande. La esperanza se abria paso a el pesimismo y en ese momento mas que nunca, le peso la pulsera que tenia en una de sus muñecas, el regalo de Isísy recordo sus palabras _"Cuando trato de definir esta palabras, siempre pienso en ti. Tu siempre llevas esperanza" _Y se maldijo por darse cuenta una vez mas...que era cierto. Mas esta vez, su corazón respaldaba esa fe ciega de salvacion. Demian si iria por ella, siempre lo hacia.

Sus ojos observaron a sus dos captores en una pelea de miradas, luchando por decidir, con ese simple gesto, quien ganaria al final. "La unica persona que decide cuando voy a morir, soy yo" penso Marian "Y una sadica loca y un vampiro iditoa, no decidiran eso"


	25. Chapter 25

**_yaja!!! capitulo final!!!...wuaaaa....noos vemos...Espero les guste..si no...mandenme sus recuerdos...je...ustedes entiendes....Adios a PE! ...creo que voy a llorar._**

**Capitulo 25**

Salvar y ser salvado. Cuando uno ama lo suficiente a alguien que siente como si el peligro de ese ser, fuera su propio peligro. Deberia sentir miedo. El cuerpo de Demian le ordenaba con cada pequeña fibra de su sistema nervioso, que se abalanzara directo a aquella construccion que veia adelante, a unos siete kilometros de el. Tal vez el espacio era demaciado lejos para que su sentido del olfato pudiera detectar aroma alguno. Pero en su interior, habia algo ardiendo como si fuera una alarma, advirtiendole que Marian estaba ahi. Su mente calculaba, acercarse un poco mas...¿Cuanto podria acercarse antes de que el notara su presencia? ¿Cuantos estaran a su lado?.

Demaciado concentrado para algo mas que la idea de rescatar a Marian. No se percato de las demas presencias hasta que alguien le tomo por el hombro. Se giro tan rapido como sus musculos le respondieron al tiempo que sus labios se retrain para mostrar sus colmillos y un siseo escapaba de sus labios. Morinaa, dio un paso hacia atras con las manos alzadas.

-Tranquilo, muchacho. Soy yo, Morinna- gran cambio, para el nadie era de fiar.- Yo tambien quiero salvarla. Todos queremos- un bufido despectivo se oyo y Demian pudo notar, a pesar de todos sus sentidos bañados en adrenalina. Que Adunafael y Alessandro estaban ahi junto con Drain y aquel de quien habia salido ese pequeño sonido de desacuerdo, Isacc-Bueno, la mayoria-

-Vamos, chico. Tu seras el principe de esta historia, pero nosotros somos tus leales siguientes.-se burlo Alessandro- Pan comido. Saquemos a la princesa de la torre donde la tiene el dragon-

-Amor, aveces tu indiferencia al peligro me sorprende...sin mencionar la forma en que te refieres a el- se quejo Aduna

-No los necesito- advirtio en voz seca Demian mientras se giraba, Morinna lo tomo del hombro, y esta vez no lo sobresalto aunque tubo mas cuidado con el contacto

-Si que nos necesitas. Y aunque no sea asi, Marian es mi amiga-Con que seguridad lo decia, y Marian siempre había creido que no tenía amigos lo suficiente leales como para estar a su lado, si supiera que entre los vampiros, al parecer, no era cierto.

-Hagan lo que quieran-murmuro. Una parte de el capto la risilla despectiva de Alessandro junto con la de Isacc. Noto a alguien del otro lado, y para su molestia, era Drain.

-Te ayudare a rescatarla-hablo, sin mirarle; su vista estaba fija a las ruinas de esa antigua iglesia. Demian tampoco lo observo y apenas tuvo la pasiencia suficiente para escucharle- Solo por que ella me importa, pero que te quede claro: No te la estoy entregando ni autorizando una posible tranformacion. Jamas lo permitiria-

-¿Por que?- se atrevio a preguntar, a pesar de las mil y un distracciones que tenia, la principal. Salvar a Marian. Hubo un silencio y por el rabillo de ojo alcanzo a ver que el agachaba la cabeza, derrotado, pero no hablo. Por el, que Drain cerrara la boca para siempre, no entendio ni siquiera por que le pregunto sabiendo que aquel imbecil solo queria molestarle

-Solo me hacen perder mi tiempo-murmuro para si

-Y tu me haces perder el mio, estamos a mano- le contesto Drain- Bien. Que les parece si somos Demian y yo los que ataquen desde el frente. Los demas, se exparcen cubriendo todas las posibles rutas de escape. Quien este ahi adentro, no tendra la oportunidad de escapar-

-¿Como sabemos si no tiene aliados?-pregunto Isacc mientras miraba sus manos en un gesto de desinteres

-Aduna, por favor- le dijo Alessandro. Ella asintio brevemente y fijo su mirada en la contruccion, tardo unos segundos en hacer un gesto de frustracion y extendio su mano a Alessandro quien se la tomo con una sonrisa de complasencia. Pasaron unos segundos mas

-Entonces, ¿Es cierto?- pregunto Isacc- El compañero gladiador de la lectora, sirve como catalizador a su poder- la pareja, concentrada en su deber no se molesto en contesta, fue la voz de Morrina quien lo hizo

-El amor es grande, ¿No lo crees?- pregunto con sarcasmo-Antes de que ellos estubieran juntos, la joven Aduna apenas y escuchaba tenues murmullos de las mentes de los demas. Cuando conocio a Alessandro, fue la primera vez que escucho una mente tan claramente como si le estubiera hablando y mas aun, gracias a el, pudo escuchar mas las mentes de los demas-ella sonrio, satisfecha por la relacion de sus amigos y como esta ayudaba. Isacc sonrio, pero fue una sonrisa mas acercada al sarcamos que al acuerdo

-¿Y si no fuera verdad? ¿Y si la razon fuera diferente a esa teoria romanticona?-

-¿A que te refieres?-pregunto en un tono molesto

-Que tal si ese el don de Alessandro. Su don es aumentar el de otro...una lupa...-se rio de lo que el considero su propio chiste. Y Morinna no pudo mas que mirarlo con desprecio

-Si asi fuera, yo tambien seria afecta, ¿no crees? sin embargo mis visiones siguen siendo tan subjetivas y engañosas como cuando era humana-

-Tal vez es por que no le pones ahinco...o no te metes en sus sabanas...-

-¡oh por dios! Limitate a mantener tus pensamientos en tu mente-espeto molesta lo que provoco una risilla divertida de Isacc

-Solo hay tres ahi: Jorska, Angelina y Marian- hablo por fin Aduna- Las distancia es muy grande para unas mentes a las que no estoy acostumbrada escuchar, pero alcanzo a notarlos...meramente sus murmullos- aclaro

-Perfecto, entonces atengamos al plan original. El unico que podria salir huyendo es Jorska- dijo con total naturalidad Drain. Demian no daba ideas, no hacia nada mas que mirar la iglesia. Algo dentro de su corazon quemaba...necesitaba a Marian lo antes posible a su lado y deseaba que la compañia _non grata_ se fuera

-Sin embargo, Demian.-le llamo Aduna- No capte las ideas en si, pero parece que Angelina te ha traicionado- lo unico que obtuvo como respuesta fue un siseo de los labios de Demian

-Entonces, solo una saldra con vida de ahi: Marian- aclaro Drain

-¿A que te refieres?-cuestiono Morinna- Ciertamente esta claro que cuando una de las sirvientas traiciona a su amo, el precio es su vida. Pero eso solo decide el Master de la mansion. ¿Demian?-

-Mientras salga Marian de ahi con vida y vuelva a mi. Me da igual quien perezca- su voz estaba carente de emocion alguna. Sus ojos eran dos pozos negros.

-¿Y tu que ves, Adivina?-pregunto Isacc. Esta lo miro como si no entendiera de que le hablaba. Antes de esconder la mirada

-No se ve nada con claridad. No lo comprendo. Pero ahora no veo nada con claridad- el otro simplemente se encogio de hombros

-Bien, haremos esto a la antigua. Lanzemonos a ciegas al pozo de leones- su risa fue estridente pero nadie lo acompaño. Parecia ser el unico que no era afectado por la tension-Oh, vamos. Solo es un maldito vampiro y una humana...he luchado con cosas peores y ustedes tambien-

-Pero se pone en peligro la vida de algo que quremos, eso lo vemos como desventaja- murmuro Aduna acongojada mientras los recuerdos de su pasado se reavivan

-Rodeen el lugar, pero procuren que no los detecte- ordeno Drain al tiempo que todos se separaban en dos grupos: Adunafael se dirigio al este con Alessandro y Morinna e Isacc al Oeste- Y recuerden el poder de ese estupido- Le aviso en un tono una octava arriba para que lo escucharan. Se quedaron unos segundos en silencio lado a lado- Vamos-

-Quiero que te quede claro-hablo Demian con voz seca- Te vigilare cada segundos y te prohibo que te acerques a ella o la toques a no ser que sea estrictamente necesario, no quiero que luego quieras tomar esto como ventaja y llevartela. Ella es mia- Drain le miro, sus ojos vacios de expresion

-Ya use esto como ventaja. Cuando ella este devuelta tengo un pretexto lo suficientemente bueno como para decir que eres un incopentente y llevarmela lejos de ti-

-Sobre mi cadaver-

-Sera un placer- y se lanzaron en direccion a las ruinas. Donde se encontraba aquellos que era preciado para ambos. Solo que había una pequeña diferencia. A medio camino Drain se separo de Demian mientras le murmuraba

-Tu entra por el frente, yo le cerrare el paso por atras- Demian solo alcanzo a gruñir. No en un acuerdo...odiaba estar bajo ordenes, y mas de aquel imbecil pero lo unico que realmente le importaba era Marian.

Apenas habia alcanzado la puerta cuando algo choco contra el, aventandolo hacia atras. El golpe fue tan duro como chocar con una roca y se oyo de la misma forma. Apenas se recompuso, Demian vio que era Jorska, y todos sus sentidos calleron hacia el. Se lanzo en picada y lo golpe directo en el estomago, mientras el otro lo recibia con una risa estrambotica

-Por fin llegas, Winter- se rio mas

-¡Demian!- escucho gritar a Marian y sus ojos, como imanes, fueron arrastrados hasta que la posaron a ella en su campo de vision. Un jadeo bajo salio de sus labios. Estaba en el piso, al fondo de lugar, puesta a modo de sacrificio en el altar. Su cara estaba golpeada y amoratada, su cuerpo no habia tenido mejor suerte, su preciosa sangre derramada por todas parte. A su lado, estaba Angelina, con una mirada llena de dolor y odio mientras sostenia una daga. Un gruñido se escapo de sus labios al ver a la mujer traidora. Y esta dio un paso hacia atras como si hubiera sido suficiente para hacerla retroceder. Sus ojos fueron desviados. Alguien lo tomo por el cuello

-Ella es mia-murmuro con una risa sadica, Jorska. Estaba seguro de quien se referia. El enemigo se le lanzo encima y trato de arrancar su cabeza. Doblo las piernas y las apoyo en el pecho de Jorska y empujo con fuerzas, lo sintio volar por los aires y golpear contra uno de los pilares. Mas que de dolor, la cara de Jorska era de extasis total. Mientras caia, su vista no se separo de los ojos de Demian, fue cuando lo sintio. Primero sus brazos y despues su piernas...extendiendose por todo su tronco hasta llegar a su cabeza...esta empezo a darle vueltas

-Dulce muerte...Demian- dijo Jorska mientras se acercaba con paso seguro y se relamia los labios. Sabia que era su final, estaba cayendo bajo el poder de su enemigo y no podria hacer nada, en cuanto sus ojos se cerraran, estos jamas volverian abrirse, su vista se desvio hacia Marian y la idea de que al menos, esta vez se irian juntos, le cruzo por la mente.

-¡Demian, no!-la escucho gritar desesperada. Ironico que ella estubiera mas preocupada por el inmortal que acaba de encontrar por fin la muerte que por ella misma. Cuando el, que deberia estar preocupado por si. Se preocupaba por ella, si tan solo se salvara...o si almenos fuera una muerte tan limpia e indolora...como la que al parecer estaba teniendo el. Un golpe desde su pecho, desde el interior, un fogonazo.

Sus ojos le pesaban y le quemaban al mismo tiempo, exigiendole estar abiertos. Vio a Jorska delante de el, con una sonrisa triunfal. Sus labios retraidos de tal forma que mostraba los colmillos. Acerco sus manos a su rostro, de tal forma que parecia la caricia de un amante. Un borronaso, el desaparecia de su campo de vision, su cuerpo le respondia. Vio de lejos, Drain sobre Jorska, ambos peleando. En cuanto su cuerpo respondio se avalanzo hacia Angelina. Esta, como si fuera capaz de tal cosa, trato de detenerlo con la daga en la mano; El se planto ante ella, con una mano tomo su fragil cuello

-Traidora-le siseo. Ella se debatio, tratando de que la soltara. De pronto se debuto y lo miro con reproche

-Es su culpa...por amarla a ella...a esa bruja metiche...Yo que le he servido toda mi vida, yo que daria todo por usted...Y usted solamente...-sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas pero no conmovio a Demian

-¿Y por eso vas y te metes en la cama de Jorska? ¿Para conseguir que el la mate por ti?

-El lo desea tanto como yo, y... si solo tengo que hacerle creer que lo amo...vale la pena- apreto mas el cuello de la mujer y ella se quejo-Pero lo amo a usted...cuando el me convierta, cuando me deshaga de ella...Podra amarme libremente-

-Lo unico que logras en mi es asco- murmuro mientras apretaba mas. Estaba a punto de romperle el cuello cuando Jorska Lo gopeo con tal fuerza que lo hizo soltarla

-No te atrevas a lastimarla- le siseo. De pronto la pelea entre Drain y Jorska. Fue de tres. Demian sintio el golpe directo en su cara y la sangre corriendo. Sintio las garras de Jorska sobre su rostro y vio como sus colmillos trataban de alcanzarle, pero Drain lo alejo de el. Alentado por el deseo de matanza se dirgio hacia los dos vampiros, pero un grito desgarrador lo interrumpio a medio camino. Sus ojos se desviaron y lo que vio le seco el corazon.

Marian estaba levantada, siendo abrazada desde atras por una Angelina que tenia una mirada llena de gozo en sus ojos, sus pocas prendas bañadas de sangre, sus pecho alzandose bruscamente de arriba abajo. Y la sangre escurriendose por este. La daga incrustrada de lleno en el. Antes de que su cuerpo reaccionara, Angelina saco la daga haciendo que Marian jadeara. Una segunda puñalada en su vientre. Un gruñido desgarro la garganta de Demian y los ojos de Angelina se abrieron como platos.

Su cuerpo se movio automata a una sirvienta que trataba de huir. Pero antes de que el la alcanzara, antes de que ella pudiera escapar. Isacc le tapo la unica salida, la mujer se giro solo para recibir a la muerte, de manos de Demian. El golpe fue tan duro y fuerte, directo a su estomago, fue como atrevazar un pudin. Su mano se baño de sangre y, la vio caer. Isacc observo aprobador

-Bien, aunque lo usual es que se beba de ella hasta la muerte-

-Ni que tubiera suerte. Sangre sucia-pronuncio y se hecho hacia donde estaba Marian. Quien apenas y podia respirar.

Una pequeña fraccion de su ser, capto como Drain por fin le daba muerte a Jorska. En un rapido movimiento le habia arrancado ambos brazos, y partido a la mitad una de las piernas. Y en pleno extasis a causa de los gritos desgarradores de Jorska, lo habia doblado hasta que se partio en dos, y con pleno extasis metio la mano entre la carne desgarrada para sacar un corazon bañado en sangre, un corazón que hace mucho se había detenido. Lo vio beber de el la sangre que este contenia, su cara demostraba recosijo. Despues, Alessandro lo alejo del cadaver y este se acerco solo para aplastar la cabeza y hacerla reventar como si se tratara un globo de agua. Aduna aparecio atras de el con un poco de madera, su rostro estaba blanco totalmente, como si quisiera vomitar en cualquier momento, ironico. Pero ella nunca se acostumbro a ese tipo de violencia.

Pronto las llamas hicieron lo suyo.

Demian se acerco a Marian, quien permanecia con los ojos cerrados, al tiempo que su cuerpo tomaba el aire desesperado, por que seria la ultima vez en poder absorver el elixir de la vida que este le daba, el sustento. El la tomo con suma delicadeza y se odio...al tiempo que odiaba a Drain, por haber matado a Jorska antes de que este lo matara a el. Ahora veia su futuro, solo...sufriendo nuevamente por la mujer que amaba.

-Marian...amor-le susurro y la oyo gemir en respuesta. Los demas se congregaron a su alrededor.-Abre los ojos querida...-se sentia tan estupido. Vio como su rostro se giraba lentamente hacia su voz y un atisbo de sonrisa surcaba sus labios carnosos y sangrantes. Sus ojos apenas se abrieron y solo para verlo.

-Creo que me quede dormida...-susurro. Si el pudiera llorar, si tan solo pudiera...-Sabia que vendrias, gane- trato de reirse pero apenas y podia respirar como era debido. Y para su propio martirio, Demian empezo a ver como la piel de ella iba perdiendo color, ese dulce rosaseo de su piel parecia bañado de cal...perdiendo su color, su vida.

-Demian, tranformala- oyo decir a Alessandro, el unico que se obligo a responder a la conmocion

-El consejo no ha decretado nada- respondio Isacc

-¡Y UN CUERNO!-grito Alessandro- Demian, hazlo...se esta muriendo...no tenemos tiempo para estupideces...-sabía que era verdad, sabía que era posible...y sin embargo ¿Por que su cuerpo no estaba respondiendo? Era como si lo unico que pudiera hacer era verla morir en sus brazos

-Demian...-oyo murmurar a Morinna. A pesar de todo supo que ella deseaba lo mismo, y de Adunafael no era necesario dudarlo, la chica tambien lo deseaba, podía palpar en el ambiente su deseo. No esperaba ninguna aprobacion, de nadie. Su Cuerpo se acerco a ella.

-¡NO!-grito colerico Drain al tiempo que se lanzaba para tratar de evitarlo. Alessandro lo tomo de los brazos y le imnpedio hacerlo. Morinna e Isacc se acercaron a ayudarle-¡No te atrevas, maldito!

-Drain, no seas ilogico, ella va a morir si no lo hace-trato de hacerle entender Aduna. Este la miro colerico

-PREFIERO QUE MUERA...PREFIERO QUE MUERA....MORIRA DE FORMA NATURAL Y NO CONDENARAN SU ALMA...PREFIERO VERLA MIL VECES MUERTA- tenia los ojos desorbitados de la rabia y frocejeaba tratando de librarse de su presa-NO TE ATREVAS, MALDITO PROSCRITO- su voz era mas un rugido que la voz apacible y controlada que siempre tenia. Demian lo miro por un segundo, y recordo las advertencias de Drain. _"Morira de una u otra forma...pero si ha de morir...quiero que muera con una esperanza de vivir..."_ penso. Se acerco al cuello de ella, mientras escuchaba un rugido de Drain.

-Marian-le murmuro y la oyo gemir. Estaba practicamente inconciente-¿Esto es lo que tu quieres?- le pregunto. Tardo en responder, el tiempo exacto en que las palabras llegaban a ella en el mundo de la inconciencia antes de la muerte. La vio sonreir y sus labios se movieron en un perfecto "Te Amo"

-Yo te amo a ti- murmuro.

Cuando el cuerpo es eterno y el alma tiene que permanecer prendada a este por tiempo inmensurable. Uno olvida los momentos en que un segundo se vuelve eterno. Eternidad se vuelve un mal chiste para el inmortal, cuando un dia lo empiezan a ver como un segundo...y siglos...solo como días. La unica forma de salvarse de la locura. Pero en ese preciso segundo, que tardo en que sus colmillos perforaran la carne ya martirizada de su Marian, ese preciso segundo que tardo la poca sangre que aun contenia su cuerpo, el cual empezaba a perder calor. Ese preciso segundo en que fue atento a los escasos latidos del corazon de Marian, que luchaba por subsistir y que lo sintio adeherirce a el. Haciendo como si fuera el propio. Ese preciso segundo, duro milenios para el.

Cuando la dulce sangre de Marian lleno su boca y se deslizo por la fria y seca garganta de el. Perdio contacto de todo. No fue capaz de presenciar como Drain luchaba por deshacirse del abrazo que lo sostenia y como lanzaba blasfemia a su persona. Entre un mar de sollozos y siseos. Su garganta se perdia en el delicioso sabor y mientras su propia alma media cada uno de los latidos de el pecho de Marian. Por fin sus colmillos se separaron

-Las has condenado...las has condenado...maldito- fue lo primero que escucho cuando su cuerpo y su mente regresaron a la tierra, donde un publico presenciaba lo que pasaba. Desnudo su muñeca derecha y penso en hacerla beber de ahi, mas se dio cuenta que no queria eso. La queria mas cerca.

Con sumo cuidado la alzo, ella no emitio ruido alguno mientras el la acomodaba entre sus brazos al tiempo que intentaba desnudar parte de su camisa. En un momento de desesperacion la arranco toda dejando su cuerpo desnudo. No le tomo importancia mientras que con una de sus filosas uñas rasgaban su cuello, cerca de la carotida. La sangre emano como si de una fuente fuera; con suma delicadeza llevo los labios de ella, frios practicamente, a la fuente de la vida. Los suaves y se sintio vibrar de exitacion, pero nada le aseguraba que la sangre llegaba a Marian.

-Vuelve a mi...-murmuro-Por favor vuelve a mi- El publico, a excepcion de Drain, permanecia en comun silencio. Todos rezando, pendientes de cada latido.

Su cuerpo que tanto se aferraba al de ella, no precensio nada, ningun cambio. Solo los acompasados latidos darse por vencido. La sangre de Marian, dulce, dejaba su huella en su boca; la sentia tibia y llamativa, y, preocupado por Marian, empezo a notar como se hacia mas calida...el sabor se perdia. Se amargaba. El corazón de Marian se detuvo.

Lejos de el escucho un jadeo, sollozos. Pero el ya no reaccionaba, ni siquiera del cuerpo inerte que sostenia. Su boca le escocia y se propagaba por toda la garganta. Su estomago le revolvia y le hacia hacer arcadas.

-Mi dios...que ra...-escucho decir a alguien. Pero su cuerpo se empezo a convulcionar. Los brazos le quemaban y sintio...por alguna extraña razon, su corazon latir. Al principio creyo que solo fue una ilusion, pero no, su pecho le dolia por lo acelerado en que su corazon empezo a latir, despues de años en perfecto silencio. Sus extremidades le quemaban y su cabeza iba a mil por hora. Sentia como si una corriente electrica naciera en su cerebro y recorrierra toda su columna vertebral ¡¿Que rayos pasaba?!. Se estaba muriendo, estaba perdiendo la vida ¿Acaso era el truque por la vida de Marian? Si era asi lo aceptaba con gusto.

Todos Veian la escena estupefactos. El cuerpo inerte de Marian apretado contra el de Demian, que se convulcionaba. Era como ver una tranformacion, pero de la persona equivocada, de la persona que no la necesitaba. La impresion hizo que Morinna y los que sostenian de Drain lo soltaran, pero este no se movio, se dejo caer al piso entre sollozos y murmuraciones intagible. Demian estaba muriendo...Demian estaba en un proceso de muerte que se acercaba a una tranformacion...pero era imposible. Alguien trato de moverse, pero el cuerpo de nadie lo logro. El ambiente se hizo pesado,consumiendolos y estancandolos a todos en su lugar. Ellos precensiaban la muerte y esta, había logrado dejarlos estaticos. Un grito desgarrador, la burbuja se revento.

Todos se abalanzaron. Demian se retorcia en el piso, tomado solo de la mano de Marian. Ella, respiraba agitadamente y tenia los ojos totalmente abiertos. Pero estos no miraban a nadie en especifico. Como si pupila se hubiera reventado, vieron como desde el centro se bañaba de un profundo rojo sangre y se esparcia hasta cobrir cada milimetro de su cornea. Su boca abierta en un perfecta O que soltaba un grito desgarrador y se retorcia como si quisiera alejar algo de su cuerpo.

-¿Que esta pasando?-pregunto alfin Aduna, sus ojos fijos solo en Drain. Quien su rostro habia pasado de la sorpresa a la estupefaccion y luego a la alegria. Para la terminar en un rostro cargado de paciensia. Todos le miraron, pero este no despego su rostro de Marian. Agacho su cuerpo y la tomo en brazos mientras ella seguia debatiendose. Con tranquilidad, acaricio su rostro.

-Nada...Todo esta Bien...ahora todo esta bien- agacho su cabeza hasta acercase a ella y le beso los frios labios que estaban tan frios como el hielo y una sonrisa, surco sus labios. Sus ojos se veian tranquilos...como de quien ha esperado mucho por algo y su espera terminado al fin.

Los ojos de Marian empezaron a aclararce. Demian dejo de quejarse. Todo se quedo en el silencio.

**FIN**

* * *

_Ja...y que dijieron...¿Esto es el final?...JAJAJAJAJ OK, OK....LO ADMITO...FUE UNA MENTIRA PIADOSA xD (A QUIEN NO LE HAYA GUSTADO LA BROMA...CULPAR A MI AMIGA ZULY QUIEN FUE LA QUE LA SUGIRIO Y YO NO ME RESISTI xD) BUENO....YA SE QUE MUCHO ME QUISIERON MANDAR A LA ....BUENO MUY LEJOS....DIGO...¿SIN EXPLICACION? ¿ SIN QE PASO? JAJAJA....NOPE...PARA TRANQUILIDAD DE USTEDES...ESTE ES EL PENULTIMO CAPITULO.....EL PROXIM SI YA ES EL FINAL...CON UNA EXPLICACION Y TODA LA ONDA...Y!!!!-.- SI LES GUSTA....Y QUIEREN...TAL VEZ AYA UNA SEGUNDA PARTE....USTEDES SOLO DENLE AL GO Y DIGANME ¿QUIEREN SEGUNDA PARTE? JAJAJA NOS VEMOS...SORRY POR LA BROMA...AAAA DESEARIA HABER VISTOS SUS ROSTROS...( PARA SU CONSUELO. AUNQUE FUE BROMA, ME COSTO MUCHO ESCRIBIR LA PALABRA "FIN")_

_SEE YA IN THE NEXT CHAPTER_


	26. Chapter 26

**_Bueno...ahora si es el Adios. No recibi muchas firmas, asi que supongo que a nadie le gusto este final. Ok. Bueno habia pensando escribir la segunda parece que nadie quiere saber de segunsas partes...lastima, Je. Bueno. Aprovecho y los invito a leer mi nueva historia "Dark Pricess" en la cual me ha ayudado mucho mi amiga Shinigami a escribir...je. Nos leemos. Quiza..._**

**Capitulo 26**

Los ojos de Marian estaban desorbitados por un segundo, Demian, a su lado, se mantenía inmóvil, tirado en el piso a penas y tomando la mano de ella. Drain era el que la sostenía en ese momento, pero no hacia mas que verla con unos ojos llenos de dolor y frustración. Alessandro, lo tomaba del hombro como precavido de que el no osara llevársela lejos. Todos ahí estaban consternados, nadie había visto algo así y no tenían forma de explicarse como había pasado.

La respiración de ambos cuerpos inertes, se detuvo por un segundo. Al tiempo que escuchaban como su corazón daba una ultima sacudida. De pronto Marian soltó un suspiro. Y sus ojos se movieron tenuemente. Estos se abrieron con dificultad y empezaron a escrutar su alrededor, aunque no parecían reaccionar en que veían. Drain le acaricio el rostro. Guiada por el contacto ella lo observo, y los ojos de este se llenaron de ternura al verla moverse.

-Estarás bien- le murmuro, pero ella apenas y hizo acopio de su presencia, sus ojos, como llamados por alguien mas, se giraron al ser que tenia al lado. Una tenue sonrisa, se dibujo en su rostro al ver a Demian, mientras este comenzaba a tener una respiración tranquila. Y los ojos de ella cayeron en el sueño mientras el silencio se hizo profundo en la habitación.

-Parece que al final…todo salio bien-murmuro Isacc, incluso el parecía sorprendido de lo que acaba de presenciar-Cayeron en el sueño tranquilo…su ultimo sueño-Morinna asintió

-Despertaran en un par de horas-

-Pero…-Adunafael tenia la voz entrecortada, observaba sin poder evitarlo, el cuerpo inerte de Demian- por que el…-no tenia valor de pronunciar palabras y nadie mas dijo algo, como si hablar de aquel detalle estuviera vetado. Drain, hizo el ademán de recoger a Marian pero Alessandro se lo impidió.

-Yo la llevare- Drain gruño en desaprobación-Se muy bien que a Winter no le haría gracia que tu la llevaras, solo me aseguro de que la lleves al lugar donde deber ir… a la casa de Demian-No espero una aprobación o alguna palabra que Drain tuviera para refutar, tomo con delicadeza el cuerpo de Marian y camino, seguido de Adunafael que vigilaba el sueño de Marian.

-Bien… déjenme a mi al gruñón-murmuro Morinna, hizo el gesto de tratar de levantar a Demian, cuando Isacc la detuvo

-Permíteme- murmuro al tiempo que ponía una mano sobre el hombro de esta, y se agachaba a levantar en vilo a Demian. Morinna río.

-Se ven tan masculinos ambos- como respuesta solo obtuvo una mirada envenenada de el joven, contrarestada con un brillo de humor.

Cuando llegaron a casa, ninguno de los sirvientes hizo pregunta alguna, tenían mas que claro que ningún sirviente cuestionaba a sus superiores, e Isis fue la única con el valor suficiente -aunque mas que valor, era preocupación por su amiga- de acercarse a ver que sucedía. Y lo único seguro que los vampiros pudieron decirle fue la transformación a la que Marian fue sometida. Isacc se marcho tan pronto dejo a Demian en la cama, al lado de Marian. Ambos descansaban tranquilamente. El era el responsable de informar a Agatha, de acuerdo a la orden que se le había dado

-No le va hacer gracia- murmuro

-Puedes jurarlo que no-convino Morinna- Pero cuando le digas lo extraño de los sucesos, no creo que tenga objeciones, al menos hasta que se de una explicación del hecho real-

-Ciertamente… hasta yo lucharía por mantenerla viva, aunque Agatha quisiera lo contrario, con tal de saber que rayos fue lo que paso ahí-

-Solo pregúntale a Drain- dijo Aduna, quien acaba de salir de la habitación donde Demian y Marian dormían.-Su mente es un caos y me bloquea constantemente, pero ten por seguro que el sabe que pasa-

-Con razón se fue apenas dejamos a Marian- se quejo Morinna.-El no va a decir nada de lo que sabe, si es que sabe algo-

-Tendrá que decirlo- declaro Isacc

-No lo creo-discrepo Alessandro que estaba sentado en uno de los sillones de la sala, con gesto tranquilo y esa sonrisa suya que pocas veces desaparecía, Adunafael se fue a sentar en su regazo y el no la rechazo-Recuerden como estaba reacio cuando Demian iba a trasformarla, y como lucho por lo contrario… sea lo que sea que el sepa, parece que prefiere morir antes de revelarlo-

-¿Será por eso que lucho tanto por la custodia de la chica?- aventuro Morinna

-Puedes estar segura, o si no, tiene que ver-

-Volverá- murmuro Aduna- Se ha ido pera piensa regresar, lo note, sin siquiera leer sus pensamientos puedo ver que desea estar aquí cuando ella despierte… la ama-

-A su forma, ya lo creo- pensó en voz alta Morinna. Isacc hizo un gesto con la cabeza en forma de despedida y salio tan rápido que casi pareció que solo había sido un holograma lo que había estado ahí.

No hablaron, no lo planearon ni lo discutieron, pero fue algo de común acuerdo cuando decidieron quedarse hasta que el sueño de ambos se fueran. Conocían el proceso, podía durar de uno a dos días. Era el tiempo en que el cuerpo terminaba de morir y entraba todo en su nueva naturaleza. El ultimo sueño donde se deshacía de todo lo innecesario. Lo único que les consternaba era saber que Demian estaba pasando por eso. Después de todo ¿Por qué un vampiro estaba teniendo una nueva transformación? Nadie lo sabía, y seguro que esa era una de las cosas que los mantenía a los tres al borde de la silla y pegados a la puerta donde ambos descansaban ¿Qué podían esperar? ¿Demian lo sabría?.

Paso un día entero cuando Demian al fin abrió los ojos, desorientando y perdido. Y tan pronto como se acomodo en la cama, cuatro vampiros estaban a su lado, Morinna y la pareja e increíblemente, Isacc había vuelto, movido por la curiosidad.

-¿Qué paso?- pregunto al tiempo que se volvía a Marian. Los cambios de su naturaleza se veían perceptibles ya. Su piel estaba palideciendo y se veía mas brillante …mas… exquisita. Acaricio cuidadosamente la piel de porcelana de Marian, que se endurecía cada vez mas y perdía calor.

-Eso quisiéramos saber-contesto Alessandro al pie de la cama- Un minuto la cosa parecia ir bien, y al siguiente …tu estabas siendo….trasformado, al igual que Marian- Demian lo miro con los ojos de sorpresa

-No, no sabemos por que-dijo Aduna, leyendo el pensamiento de el- simplemente, empezaste a sufrir la transformación e incluso caíste en el sueño y, Marian, por un minuto llegamos a creer que había sido un fracaso, pero parece que la cosa va bien- sus ojos se fijaron en el rostro tranquilo de su amiga

-Por otro lado,¿Cómo te encuentras?- pregunto Morinna con un deje de curiosidad en su voz, para nada disfrazado. Demian estudio a cada uno ahí presente y luego reviso de nuevo a Marian, ella parecía tan, muerta, que la idea de que así fuera asusto al vampiro. Una parte de el estaba deseoso de que los cuatro vampiros se fueran. Como si estuvieran invadiendo un momento intimo entre el y su Marian.

-Ella es mi amiga, y estaré aquí quieras o no-se quejo Aduna ante la línea de pensamientos que el vampiro sostenía

-La transformación de un vampiro, es algo mas entre el trasformado y el vampiro- se quejo el, mirando reprobatoriamente a los ojos dispares de Aduna

-Pero Marian tiene una familia ahora- apoyo Alessandro-Y esta familia se quedara para ver su nacimiento a nuestro mundo-

-Un nacimiento poco común- apunto Isacc y todos lo vieron como si hubiera dicho un disparate, el solo se encogió de hombros. Para el, la terminología familia lo podía descontar de ese grupo, solo estaba ahí por mera curiosidad y nada mas.

-No has contestado mi pregunto- le hablo Morinna, ignorando la apatía de Isacc. Demian la miro nuevamente

-Tengo sed… solo eso-

-Ve a alimentarte, entones. El crepúsculo esta cayendo, prefecto momento para ir a cazar- le apunto Alessandro

-Me quedare hasta que ella despierte-

-Nosotros la cuidaremos y además, tal vez tarde mas en abrir los ojos, quien sabe-

-Me quedare- sentencio

-No desconfíes de nosotros- dijo Aduna, leyendo su mente.-Aunque lo niegues, sabes que puedes confiar en nosotros. Cuidaremos de Marian y no dejaremos que nadie se la lleve. Eso incluye a Drain o el consejo. Si tanto te preocupa- Demian gruño, pero no pudo mas que obedecer, se levanto y camino hacia la salida.

-Después podrías acicalarte-sugirió Morinna con tono despreocupado- Ya sabes …no es que diga que apestes, aunque lo cierto que todavía apestas a iglesia y muerte …pero bueno, yo solo sugiero, Ella despertara y dudo que lo primero que quiera oler sea eso-Demian la miro consternado y Alessandro rió. Soltó un bufido despectivo al tiempo que salía, lo cual hizo que se riera mas el rubio vampiro

-Piensa hacerlo antes de irse- dijo con tono divertido Aduna y su compañero estallo en carcajadas

-Ya lo sabia yo- agrego Morinna. Aunque el hecho de tener visiones, se estaba volviendo frustrante. Para alguien que vivía mas en el futuro que en el presente o incluso en el pasado, parecía haber sido expulsada del mundo de las visiones. Morinna, desde su ultima visión, en la que había visto como estaba por desarrollarse todo hasta la pelea entre Drain y Demian, no había tenido una mas. Era como si estas simplemente no tuvieran mas que decirle. Simplemente cosas vanas y estupidas, como el hecho de que Demian iba aceptar lo que le dijo o que ella compraría dentro de poco un delicioso vestido Chanel, o que Alessandro haría enojar a Aduna con una de sus salidas, pero ¿Qué tenían eso de relevante? Nada, y sin embargo. Lo realmente importante. Ya no existía.

Para cuando Marian despertó, nadie estaba a su lado, y nadie escucho cuando empezó a moverse.

Las sabanas la acariciaban, y lejos, escucho el murmullo de voces que era la mansión, desde la servidumbre, hasta sus amigos que estaban en una habitación cercana, vigilando su progreso, pero ella no quería ser escuchada.

Sentía que se mareaba, era como ver, oír y sentir a través de un caleidoscopios y sus pensamientos eran un mareo de nada y todo.

Deslizo su cuerpo, sintiendo como si fuera el de alguien mas, fuera de la cama y se encamino hacia el gran ventanal que estaba en el cuarto, con una sola idea de su deseos, las cortinas se corrieron, expulsando ante sus ojos un hermoso paisaje de bosque nevado iluminado por una luna menguante. Se apoyo sobre el cristal distraída, sin ver realmente aquel paisaje. La garganta le ardía, como si hubiera tragado cristales y navajas para después beberse un litro de acido. Sabía por que y sabia como curarlo, pero la sola idea de hacerlo le producía nauseas. Ya no era ella.

Recordó vagamente que antes, esa idea no le producía asco cuando se trataba de Demian, pero ese era el detalle, se trataba de Demian ¿Podría verlo de la misma forma ella?

No tenia respuestas, solo preguntas y preguntas y pensamientos que no quería meditar.

Cerca, escucho los pasos de Demian y pudo percibir su fragancia, la que tanto adoraba. Algo dentro de ella revoloteo. El venia hacia ella.

-¿Demian, que haces?- pregunto la dulce voz de Morinna con un toque de desconcierto

-Ella esta despierta-anuncio con total seguridad el aludido

-No. Sigue dormida-contradijo Alessandro

-Ella esta despierta- sentencio y antes de que ella pudiera controlar o asimilar esa idea, el abría las puertas dobles de par en par y se colocaba, majestuoso, en la entrada.

En algún otro momento, Marian hubiera corrido a sus brazos, y contestado la dulce sonrisa que el tenia con otra igual, ahora solo podía retroceder

-¿Cómo estas?-pregunto el y dio un paso dentro de la habitación, mientras ella se alejaba. Fu entonces que el noto su miedo y se quedo en su lugar, con un rostro contrito

-Marian, yo…-

-Aléjate- murmuro, tras de Demian, alcanzo a ver una multitud que observaba expectante

-Marian, todo esta bien. Soy yo-

-¡Dije que te alejes!- grito mientras retrocedía, pero Demian avanzaba mas y mas. Sintió sus colmillos tensarse en sus encías y picar su labios inferior.

-Marian, es natural que te sientas… pero- antes de que el terminara, antes de que alguien lo predijera. Marian se abalanzo sobre el. Sus manos se encajaron en su hombro y con su nueva fuerza lo hizo caer de rodillas, el gimió cuando clavo sus nuevas armas en su cuello. Alguien fuera trato de moverse, pero Morinna los detuvo con un solo movimiento de su mano.

Todos vieron, como ella caía de rodillas frente a el, mientras su labios bebían con hambre de la herida, Demian sufría, pero en ningún momento trato de alejarla de la herida, al contrario la abrazo mas mientras se echaba un poco hacia atrás y la recibía cerca de si.

-Marian…-murmuro al tiempo que una de sus manos acariciaba su cabello. Pero ella no lo soltaba, bebía cada vez mas sedienta y se apretujaba a su cuerpo.

-Marian, Suéltalo- sonó una voz autoritaria entre todos. Los cuatro espectadores que ahí se hallaban se giraron para ver a la nueva pareja.

Fue tal ves la orden o el tono de voz, quizá solo el hecho que ella haya reconocido la voz, Marian soltó a Demian y se alejo, y al instante este cayo. Ella lo miro horrorizada

-Demian. Dios, lo siento… yo lo siento-

-El tiene la culpa, amor- explico Drain mientras entraba, seguido de su compañía- Su error fue entrar cuando acaba de cazar, tenia sangre nueva y el olor de un humano por todo su cuerpo, tu solo respondiste a tus instintos-

-¡Tu cállate!- le exigió, con paso dubitabundo se acerco a Demian, que le sonrío de modo tranquilizador mientras se llevaba la mano a la herida.

-Hola, nena-saludo Ariadna desde atrás y Marian la fulmino con la mirada

-Sácala de aquí, Drain. Como se te ocurre traerla-

-Acabas de alimentarte, no pasa nada-

-¡Aun así la quiero lejos!- la joven humana pareció ofendida pero antes de poder asegurarlo sonrío de manera tranquilizadora

-Solo quería estar aquí… para-la mirada que le envío Marian le sugirió callarse, en ese momento Demian se levantaba, con gesto cansino, tan pronto se puso de pie Marian se alejo de el hasta quedarse cerca de la ventana.

-Marian, tienes que venir conmigo- le dijo Drain y Demian le gruño-Es mejor que este conmigo, así ella podrá entender lo que pasa.-

-¿y por que no mejor lo explicas?-sugirió Alessandro mientras entraba en la habitación seguido de los otros tres vampiros

-Por que no es asunto suyo, lo que pasa con Marian-

-Es asunto mío- hablo Marian mientras su vista se perdía en el paisaje de la ventana- Y no necesito de tu ayuda, se perfectamente bien que pasa.-

-No, no lo sabes- hablo Drain- Marian tu…-

-Conozco la historia, príncipe- en ese momento clavo su mirada en el, y por una razón extraterrenal, cada uno dentro de la habitación, sintió la presencia de Marian mas imponente y poderosa de lo que hubiera deseado. Drain parecía sorprendido

-Bien, siento que me perdí en medio de la película- llamo Alessandro- Alguien podría explicármelo de una buena vez. ¿Quién es el asesino?-

-Y por que- completo Adunafael. Drain y Marian se vieron fijamente

-Debo decir… que no niegas tu sangre-

-Marian-

-¿Por qué no me llamas con mi viejo nombre?- Nadie dijo nada; Demian, sintiéndose excluido, dio unos pasos hacia ella y esta vez ella no retrocedió. Algo estaba cambiando.

-Marian… por favor-

-¡Hazlo!- exigió y su grito fue desconcertantes para todo ahí dentro, un solo paso la separaba de Demian y fue ella quien lo dio, pero no lo toco. Drain agacho la cabeza.-Hace milenios tu me respetabas, no olvides de quien vienes-el vampiro parecía derrotado, Ariadna tras de el, apoyo su mano en su hombro, y como si el peso de esta hubiera sido exagerado, el se dejo caer, apoyándose sobre una rodilla.

-Bienvenida de nuevo… Lilith- al fin levanto los ojos y miro a la joven que sonreía victoriosa

-De acuerdo… de haber sabido traigo palomitas.-canto Isacc, rompiendo la tensión que se imponía en la habitación

-Es mejor que una de vaqueros- murmuro divertido Alessandro

-No es momento para bromas- les regaño Morinna

-Marian, dime que pasa- pidió Adunafael con voz tranquila, dando voz a los pensamientos albergados en cada uno de los seres ahí. La aludida la miro, con unos ojos que refulgían en un extraño fuego, su mirada se desvío a Demian que la observaba con unos ojos insondables; acaricio su rostro mientras le daba una sonrisa tranquilizadora.

-Lo que pasa aquí, lectora-hablo con voz tranquila que parecía ser un agente externo de ella, irreconocible-Es la verdad, y no hablo de la verdad de mi. Hablo de la verdad absoluta… de la razón de que ustedes estén aquí, cuando deberían estar calcinados por el tiempo- miro a cada uno dentro de la habitación- Lilith es mi verdadero nombre, o el nombre que tuve por primera vez-

-Y ahora vienen los cuentos bíblicos, ¿no?-se burlo Isacc- Nos vas a decir que eres la primera esposa de Adam y todo eso… mejor la del coco-pero nadie hizo caso de lo que hablo, todos pendientes de Marian

-Nada de cuentos bíblicos, aquí hablo de tiempos muy atrás. Me sorprende de ti, el que dice saber todo sobre cada vampiro, y sin embargo, he de decirte que ni siquiera tienes una idea de la realidad de tu existencia, o de cuantas eras tiene realmente la tierra, pero no hablaremos de tu ignorancia, o de cómo, hasta tu caíste en el engaño de la edad de Drain- sonrío hacia el vampiro que parecía no comprender-La cosa es, que acabo de despertar, después de mucho tiempo-

-Explícate- murmuro Alessandro con tono serio, Demian apretó su mano, pidiendo en silencio lo mismo.

-Lo Hare, si me lo permiten-parecía divertida-Como dije, la tierra tiene mas tiempo de lo que aparenta, pero esta constantemente se regenera, y lo que es peor, los habitantes evolucionan, pero aquí no les hablo de evolución, si eso esperan-una risa como campanillas salio de sus labios-Tal vez esto no es cosa de Biblia, pero si, de un ambicioso Caín. Como acabo de decir, yo soy Lilith, o mas bien… mi alma lo es. Soy simplemente el ente perpetuo que no puede desvanecerse a diferencia de un alma humana y que solo ha trasmigrado de cuerpo en cuerpo durante años. A diferencia de un alma humana normal, vivo la inmortalidad como los vampiros. Y es que… yo lo fui. La madre de todos ustedes puedo decir- Guardo silencio mientras sus cejas se juntaban y se hundía en sus pensamientos, ciertamente ella no tenia una forma de cómo explicarlo claramente-Se puede decir, que yo era una humana. Sin embargo, como en el principio de los tiempos que todo era mas fuerte y potente, lo era también el don que tenia. Es difícil de explicar y también de entender, con siglos de vida yo jamás logre entenderlo a la perfección-suspiro-Tampoco es un don digno de alabanza o muy notorio físicamente, pero lo cierto es que… mi don, era poder poseer almas-miro los rostros curiosos de su auditorio y sonrío-Se que no entienden, pero lo cierto es, que un cuerpo humano solo puede conservar un alma humana a la vez, ni que decir de almas que no eran humanas… espíritus, por decirlo de una forma, ya no puedo clasifícalos como buenos o malos, demonios o Ángeles, solo llamémosle espíritus.

"Desde pequeña yo me atreví a tener esta capacidad, era capaz de absorber o devorar mas almas de las necesarias, con esto no quiero decir que las eliminaba, sin embargo, podía compartir mi cuerpo con ellas y con el tiempo, si lo lograba, nuestras almas se fusionaban y yo retenía todo su conocimiento y poder. Y eso era algo digno de ver, sin embargo, por aquellos tiempos solo jugué con almas de mujeres sabias que tenían en su interior el conocimiento de cómo usar la naturaleza a su favor, podemos llamar a esto magia y así… solo absorbiendo, me hice una bruja muy poderosa. Pero para mi joven edad de 21, eso ya no era suficiente, yo empecé a desear mas y con eso empecé a fusionarme con los espíritus, quienes, para placer mío, se sentían extremadamente atraídos por mi poder y belleza, tanto física como espiritual.

"Quiero que comprendan, que en realidad, yo nunca desee tener poder, era simple curiosidad de una humana que comenzaba los tiempos, y jamás absorbí o hice mío a los espíritus dentro de mi, seguí siendo humana en un primer contexto. Y aun así yo empecé a ser repudiada por mis propios seres, tanto poder no era digno de ver y mi gente empezó a temer que yo fuera… peligrosa. Muchos prefirieron llevarme al altar en forma de sacrificio, pero sabían que tal ves, eso molestaría a los espíritus que ya estaban de mi lado, y como no estaban seguros de que orígenes tenían esos espíritus, es decir, si eran buenos o malos, no podían arriesgarse, así que simplemente, me expulsaron de la tribu-sus ojos se depositaron en Drain, a quien miraba con profundo odio- Obligada al exilio tuve que aprender a vivir por mis propios medios, para lo cual, empecé a utilizar mas la magia y a fusionarme mas de lo que debía con aquellos espíritus y con ello, empecé a cambiar.-Su mirada se perdió en algún remoto de sus pensamientos- Puedo decir, que de haber acabado ahí mi historia, nada de esto pasara, y su raza, jamás hubiera existido. Pero no fue así, como toda joven humana, o lo que quedaba de humano en mi, cometí errores, motivados por la peor tortura que uno puede tener… la soledad.

"Fue un hombre diferente a los de aquella época, con sueños y ambiciones que rebasaban el orden natural de la vida y que tales ambiciones lo llevaron al exilio, no les diré el nombre real de aquel hombre, por ahora… Caín es el nombre mas correcto con el que lo podemos llamar o al menos con el que me siento mas cómoda de mencionar.

"El llego a mi por casualidad, después de haber caminado por cientos de kilómetros con apenas un poco de agua y comida, con solo los trapos que cargaba para cubrir su pudor como su única posesión, y yo le di resguardo, comida y bebida… ropa. Todo lo que un humano puede necesitar"-Marian hizo el gesto de recargarse sobre Demian y este la arropo-Y sin darme cuenta, me enamore, tan loca y desesperada por compañía, me enamore de aquel hombre y el… se enamoro de mi poder.

"-Quiero estar contigo… Lilith- aclamaba-Pero la única forma de que podamos ser uno, es que compartas lo que tienes, así podré protegerte y proteger nuestro amor- no es fácil deducir que yo caí en sus promesas, y le compartí mi don, usando el método que los espíritus me habían confesado en una de sus muchas pruebas de amor por mi.

"Sin remordimiento y con plena seguridad del engaño al que estaba siendo sometida, corte de mi carne y deje correr mi sangre, pues es en ella, por donde el alma de uno se esconde y por lo tanto, el poder. Llene una copa de mis propias sangres, y le di a beber"

-Y así nació el primer vampiro-dedujo Isacc, interrumpiendo la explicación de Marian, esta le sonrío y asintió con gesto cansino

-Pero Caín era después de todo un humano, e incluso yo que estaba a mitad de mi transformación, en pleno proceso de cambio, tenia debilidades-

-Las primeras generaciones no resistían el sol, como decían los mitos- explico Drain- Y era un caos en su sed de sangre. Y Caín, perdía poder por cada ser que convertía, la sangre original se iba diluyendo y el iba perdiendo el poder-

-Y el muy tonto me había dejado, en cuanto cambio me había abandonado por una humana que le rechazo pues ante los ojos de esta, el ya no era un humano. Sin embargo, yo era la fuente de poder mas absoluta que podía haber y lo que mas le dolía a el… es que ni aun con todo ese poder, el seguía teniendo materia humana-

-Y tu seguías cambiando- adivino Adunafael con une media sonrisa, Marian asintió

-Los espíritus me empezaron a conceder mas su poder y me sometieron a un cambio radical, y pronto, obtuve una de sus caracterizas… la inmortalidad. Detuvieron totalmente el flujo del tiempo sobre mi cuerpo e hicieron que mi tanto mi alma como este… se mantuvieran perpetuos sobre el mundo-

-Magia…-murmuro Morinna embelesada ante la idea

-Poder diría yo, querida-apunto Marian- Pero ni en todo ese tiempo, yo me vi en la necesidad de hacer algún ser, había aprendido suficiente de mi error con Caín. Y este hacia criaturas sin escrúpulo y estas a su vez hacían otras, que eran mas débiles que la primera, entre mas se diluía el poder, bueno, no hay que ser científicos para eso.

"Pero Caín, obsesionado ahora con tener el control total de una nueva utopia de seres perfectos, anhelo mas de lo que podía y molesto por las limitan cías de sus creaciones… decidió acabar con ellas- un silencio se guardo en la habitación por cuestión de minutos mientra trataban de asimilar esas ideas, Drain fue el que continuo

-Borrón y cuenta nueva, pensó Caín. Al ser el padre de todos, fue cuestión de solo deseo para que todos y cada uno de sus hijos desaparecieran de la tierra. Y el empezó a sufrir de la amargura y la soledad y ver el tiempo afectar su cuerpo, mientras el de Lilith permanecía estable. Así que…-

-Así que regreso a mi, totalmente arrepentido de sus acciones y de haberme dejado, y yo… ingenuamente le creí. Y volví a cometer el error… le di mas poder-

-El amor vuelve tonto hasta al mas sabio- convino Alessandro mientras abrazaba a Adunafael y le besaba en el cuello, esta sonrío complacida

-Si… amor siempre fue mi condena, amor y soledad. Tan simple como que el digiera que estaba arrepentido y que me amaba para que yo lo aceptara de vuelta con los brazos abiertos, pero esta vez tome una medida-suspiro-Yo, hice un ritual que no solo le daría mas poder, si no que este seria tan complicado que dificultaría una transformación hecha al azar. Le hice beber de mi dos veces. Y en la tercera, habría un intercambio de sangre tras el cual… su poder se vería seriamente aumentado.

"Como es fácil suponer, esto funciono, con el simple defecto de que al no tener las capacidades originales… el murió, para poder andar como un no-muerto. Un pequeño accidente no pronosticado-

-Estas diciendo- hablo Aduna-Que tu, con todo y todo, seguías siendo un ente vivo.-

-La muerte no me afectaba, así es. Y no necesitaba de la sangre-

-Un ser perfecto-murmuro Aduna maravillada ante la idea -¿Qué paso?-

-Que Caín se vio intimidado ante ella-hablo Drain- yo fui el primero de sus hijos… podríamos llamarlo, después de que el obtuvo poder. El se fue y la dejo sola y con el tiempo, Caín cayo en la locura de los siglos, el tiempo avanzaba, y el veía horrible, El hecho de necesitar sangre, aunque ahora poseía su tan anhelada inmortalidad y era inmune al sol, sin mencionar los poderes extra, como la velocidad la fuerza. Pero el seguía necesitando sangre y su cordura no soportaba ese hecho. Empezó … a aborrecer la idea de matar humanos y como era el primero, el padre, por llamarlo de alguna forma, su cuerpo no sobrevivía con simple sangre de animal.

"Así que el creo a sus hijos, siendo yo de los primeros, y dio ordenes de organizar el mundo para que ellos fueran el poder absoluto y el nuestro Dios, pero supongo que ni así logro que su cordura lo acompañara. Peor aun, cuando empezó a pensar que Lilith estaba confabulando en su contra, para derrotarlo, y empezó a creer, que era momento de deshacerse de ella. El tenia el poder y solo podían existir un Dios, la idea de que este Dios dependiera de una Diosa le causaba temor y mas si esta lo podía detener, así que me mando a destruirla-Sus ojos se fijaron en Marian, la ternura y amor llenaba su iris pero esta lo miraba con indiferencia- Como yo era de los primeros, pensó que yo seria el mas indicado, pero, no saben que se siente estar frente a ella, en todo su esplendor, o como era en aquellos tiempos, caer rendido a su encanto era algo que no podías pensar, todo pensamiento era anulado… ella se volvía tu todo, después de todo ¿Puede un hijo destruir a la mas hermosa de las madres? Sin duda, al menos yo, no podría- una media sonrisa cruzo los labios de el y su mirada estaba llena de amor dirigido a Marian

-Pero sin embargo lo hiciste-espeto ella burlona y el rostro de Drain se desfiguro en una mueca de dolor

-Por que tu me lo pediste… por que era la única forma de salvarnos- Marian se río

-¿Cómo fue?-pregunto una interesada Aduna

-Caín se volvió loco, y su sangre empezó a fortalecerse, si seguía así, no habría forma de detenerlo así que la solución mas viable fue destruyendo la fuente… a mi- sonrío como si fuera la cosa mas predecible-Le pedí a Drain que bebiera hasta acabar la ultima gota de mi ser, y después usara ese poder, para destruir a Drain. Su sangre se hacia poderosa y quien lo supiera… en fin, Drain bebió como le dije y cuando yo desaparecí de la escena el pudo acabar con su padre-

-Con el tiempo mis hermanos murieron, y solo quedaron generaciones a las que me encargue de alejarles de la verdad. Y empecé a esperar…-

-¿Esperar que?-pregunto Morinna

-A Lilith, por supuesto. Su cuerpo desapareció, pero ella me aseguro que su alma podría volver cuantas veces deseara… así que empecé a esperar a que ella volviera y trasfórmala-

-Y lo hice, pero resulta… que aun mi alma era muy poderosa para el pobre poder que poseía Drain a causa de mi sangre, que empezaba ya a desvanecerse-

-Se puede decir. Que yo era el antídoto del veneno. El Alma de Lilith era demasiado poderosa y por lo tanto… no resistía una transformación tan débil. Y constantemente yo lo intentaba, pero ella simplemente, moría en cada ocasión. Y yo también hubiera muerto de no ser por que… el poder aun era lo suficientemente fuerte como para resistir… la transformación no solo la afectaba a ella, a mi también-

-Un veneno muy fuerte como para aguantar uno tan débil. Uno muy débil que no podía contra uno fuerte. Un circulo… callejón sin salida-argumento Aduna

-Así es- aprobó Marian

-¿Y que marca la diferencia ahora?-pregunto Alessandro-Por que ahora es diferente, ¿Por qué fue otro vampiro?- en ese momento, Demian que había permanecido callado y sin moverse, hice ademán de tomar la mano de Marian, esta le sonrío

-Nada tiene que ver eso- hablo- A decir verdad… la razón es por que…¿Pueden ustedes comprender que yo no se como explicarlo? Es como si estuviera viéndolo desde otro punto, siempre he escrito, y quien iba a decir que todas y cada una de mis historias, basadas en la ficción, son mas que la realidad de alguna de mis vidas. Excepto una- miro a Demian-Zanthe…-excavo en las emociones que se produjeron en los ojos de Demian ante la mención del nombre, y se dio cuenta que el sabía de que se trataba, sin embargo, no lo hablo

-Mi alma, al igual que mi cuerpo hace mucho, había dejado de ser totalmente humano, como ya les dije, era por eso. Mi alma no podía… fijarse, totalmente en el cuerpo en medio de la transformación y a falta de alma, este irreversiblemente moría. Así que hice un ultimo truco- Marian tomo entre sus manos el rostro de Demian-Así como en los primeros tiempos… tome otra alma, un alma que anhelaba regresar- sin pensarlo acerco sus labios a los de el, Demian contesto el beso aturdido por la información

-Demian, culpas al destinos en muchas cosas. Pero si ahora estoy delante de ti. Deberíamos agradecérselo a Lilith-sonrío sin humor-Es difícil de explicar, como he dicho. Como Zanthe, yo ya no tenia oportunidad de volver de ninguna forma. Pero obtuve la oportunidad de volver, solo que si fallaba en el intento… mi alma podría desaparecer para siempre, siendo consumida por la mas poderosa, Lilith

"aun así me arriesgue, Lilith, atraiga por mi muerte. Vio mi deseo y mi desespero por volver aunque ella sabia que tu también debiste morir, pero fue ella quien lo evito. Enviando a la ultima, de su estirpe directa… una creación, hecha como Caín-todos la miraron sorprendidos, pero ella solo veía a Demian- Ella creo a esa vampiriza, pero con un proceso diente que ni ella lo entiende o tal vez es el hecho… de que no solo la transformo, la llevo en su vientre por un tiempo"-

-¿De que rayos hablas?-pregunto Drain

-Hablo de que Lilith tubo un as bajo la manga. Y ella, logro concebir un hijo, antes incluso de haber cambiado totalmente, este ser era en naturaleza, totalmente humano, pero con un inconcebible poder, como el de su madre. Y ella fue trasformada un tiempo después. Solo que ella, podía transformar a un vampiro sin necesidad de un intercambio de sangre, con la simple mordida, ella trasformaba a los humanos.

"Pero al igual que Lilith, Briana, su hija. No concebía una transformación. Hasta que sus pasos fueron llevados al moribundo Demian. Lo trasformo por que así Lilith lo pidió. Así yo podría volver y estar a tu lado.

Lilith aprovecho nuestro amor, y me hizo volver a pesar de que no era seguro que funcionara, ella creía que el amor era suficiente para volver a unir a dos seres, después de todo, ella y Drain siempre se habían vuelto a encontrar-Le sonrío mientras acunaba el rostro de Demian entre sus manos- Por eso tu no recuerdas todo el proceso de transformación, por que no lo hubo-

-Pero aun así yo necesite de hacer todo el proceso para que tu cambiaras- argumento el

-Por que, de eso se encargo Lilith. ¿Por qué crees que no me mataste la primera vez? . Ella me protegió, su poder, y ella te permitió beber de mi por que creyó que mientras tu mas albergaras mi sangre… mas posibilidades había de salvarnos. O moría uno… o moríamos los dos.-

-Los ataques-murmuro, recordando los malestares que había tenido y a los que no había puesto atención-

-¿Por eso fue tan diferente la transformación?-pregunto Aduna, Marian despego su ojos de los de Demian para verla y poderle contestar

-Aun con toda las precauciones de Lilith. Su poder no lo resistía. Y fue mi alma la que logro… adherir el alma al cuerpo. Ahora ambas nos funcionas por completo, es por eso que yo se todo lo de ella y recuerdo mi propio pasado. Efectos colaterales, al igual que lo que le paso a Demian, el bebió, en la ultima ocasión, toda la sangre de Lilith en su estado mas puro. Y sobrevivió a eso.-

-Un sacrificio-murmuro Morinna atónita-una prueba de amor…-

-Aun así ¿Por qué tomarse tantas molestias, para volver a poseer un cuerpo? -pregunto Isacc- De todas maneras su alma es inmortal-

-Por que el mundo de los espíritus… es complicado. No puedes estar seguro de nada… es el limbo, donde a diferencia de las leyendas populares, no hay demonios con trincheras picoteándote o torturándote. Solo estas tu… y tu mente, la cual. Es el arma mas poderosa que uno tiene, en su contra-

-¿Pero por que volver a ser vampiro?-pregunto Alessandro, Marian le sonrió

-Por el…-señalo a Drain-Aun después de siglos, el amor de ellos perduro… o su enamoramiento, por que nunca hubo un amor real… o ese lo comprendió Lilith al ver a Zanthe… es difícil de explicar. Solo se, que para Lilith, enamorarse de Demian fue conocer algo que aun después de siglos… ella permanecía ignorante de ese saber- Drain parecía herido con esa palabras, Ariadna lo abrazo pero no pareció que el gesto lo curara

-Así que ella lo hizo por Drain, pero después… siguió por Demian-

-Y fue lo que nos salvo a los tres- dijo divertida Marian-El mayor problema era… la diferencia de opiniones de ambas, lo cual proporcionaba un desequilibrio. Cuando Lilith empezó a enamorarse de Demian, bueno… digamos que trabajar para un mismo fin, fue lo que logro que todo este rollo terminara bien-

-Ni Lilith… ni Zanthe-pensó Demian mientras observaba a la neófita

-Ambas- sonrío

-No… Marian- le contesto la sonrisa y la beso- Pero puedo amar a las tres-

-Infiel- canto mientras la volvía a besar con un poco mas de pasión. Antes de poder profundar mas el beso a donde su deseo los llevaba Alessandro se aclaro la garganta divertido

-Chicos, hay publico- murmuro Morinna. Ellos se separaron pero no parecían en lo mínimo preocupados

-Marian, puedo preguntar: ¿Cuáles son los efectos secundarios?- pregunto Aduna, con un tinte de real curiosidad, Marian le sonrío

-Bueno, eso ni yo estoy segura. Pero puedo decir que uno de ellos es la unión… psíquica que ambos tenemos ya. Estamos sintonizado… y por otros efectos… solo espera ver-

-Me muero de curiosidad por descubrirlo-

-Sin duda-Apoyo Morinna- pues al parecer, tu estas fuera de mis visiones-

-Como Mar.- le recordó Morinna y esta sonrío

-Cierto, Mar siempre estuvo fuera de mi alcance… y yo siempre me pregunte que le paso… por que desapareció… supongo que algo tuviste que ver Drain-Este no le contesto, solo miraba a Marian. Esta le correspondió la mirada, adivinando lo que pensaba

-Mi lugar es al lado de Demian, así como tu lugar es al lado de Ariadna. Ya no hay mas. Drain, lo siento- este la miro, para después agachar la cabeza

-Supongo que me lo merezco… por hacerte sufrir tanto-

-Nunca funcionaria lo nuestro, siempre lo obligamos-

-Y aun así te amo… que duro es saber que es un amor inútil-

-Yo también te amo, por las viejas pasadas-le sonrío-Pero ahora mi corazón le pertenece a Demian y solo a el-Drain la observo, asintió con la cabeza y se limito a irse junto a Ariadna. Todos los vieron retirarse en completo silencio

-Vamos Isacc-le hablo Morinna-Agatha y el consejo deben estar impacientes por saber que pasa… y yo muero por tener otra visión. Nos vemos Mar, querida- y sin mas se fue seguida por el joven vampiro

-Buen cuento, a la otra quiero de Dragones, por favor-se burlo Alessandro mientras seguía a Morinna mientras Adunafael revolaba los ojos ante el comentario de su compañero; sonrío una vez mas a su amiga

-Bienvenida, Marian- y se retiro.

Permanecieron lado a lado, en total silencio por unos segundos

-Es agradable-comento Marian-Saber que tengo un lugar después de todo… donde soy bienvenida-

-Conmigo siempre lo serás- y la beso, tan desesperado por mostrar su amor, como de empezar a vivir juntos, después de mucho tiempo… solos.


End file.
